Odd Doll
by HayaoFire
Summary: UA. Depuis le meurtre de ses parents et la disparition soudaine de son frère, Sasuke est devenu agent secret pour enquêter et découvrir la vérité. Le seul indice qu'il ait : une bague en forme de serpent. Lors d'une mission qui a tout pour l'intéresser, Sasuke retrouve cette même bague et quelque chose de bien plus surprenant dans une salle remplie de poupées.
1. Asphodèle

**Masashi Kishimoto ©** (Pour la totalité des personnages)

 _UA / OOC / M / Présence de shonen-ai et yaoi plus tard dans l'histoire._

* * *

 **Asphodèle**

[Je regrette le passé, je suis seul.]

 _Une jolie poupée de porcelaine. Une jolie poupée fragile et gracieuse. Une jolie poupée maudite. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus jouer avec toi._

 _Cette poupée était un cadeau envoyé du ciel, mais elle est bien plus que ça, et je la rendrais humaine car c'est ce qu'elle est à mes yeux._

La pluie tombait depuis déjà deux heures, et malheureusement pour Sasuke, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cesser. Tout était gris, et une légère brume était tombée depuis le petit matin sur la ville. Plus rien n'avait de couleur, de saveur. Tout était amer et vide. Désespérément vide, tout comme l'esprit de Sasuke. Il était presque midi, et cela faisait déjà quarante minutes que Tsunade l'avait appelé. Puisqu'on était dimanche, cela ne pouvait être que pour Hamidori. Hamidori, c'était la société d'agent secret dont faisait partie Sasuke, le garçon de dix-sept ans qui semblait n'être en apparence qu'un garçon froid, jalousé pour ses notes excellentes et sa beauté frappante.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours été entouré de ces deux sentiments, l'admiration et la jalousie. Il semblait être parfait, avec sa peau si pâle, contrastant totalement avec ses cheveux noirs, lui arrivant sans ordre particulier sur les épaules, et encadrant son visage de deux mèches qui virevoltaient avec le vent. Il avait en plus de cela une carrure sculptée, svelte, sportive, un jeune homme tout à fait digne d'être mannequin. Aux premiers abords, Sasuke était l'homme parfait, la beauté et le talent incarné. Mais en regardant de plus près, on remarquait la moue hautaine qu'il avait en permanence peinte sur le visage, ses sourcils systématiquement froncés comme si le monde entier l'importunait, et ses yeux d'un noir profond, ce regard que personne n'arrivait à défier tant il était puissant… et pourtant si vide.

Il marchait depuis un peu moins de vingt minutes sous un grand parapluie noir, d'une démarche traînante. Se sentir aussi las à cet âge, c'était pour le moins étrange. Mais si les gens avaient su… Ils auraient peut-être compris l'attitude du brun. Ce masque, cette attitude dérangeante pour ne pas dire détestable, qui cachait simplement une peine énorme. Une rage cinglante aussi.

Le brun tourna au coin de l'avenue qu'il venait de parcourir, et s'arrêta devant un bâtiment immense, un de ces gratte-ciel presque tout en verre semblait-t-il, et qui résistait tout de même aux intempéries qui touchait la ville en cette fin d'automne. Il poussa la porte tournante et s'engouffra dans un hall immense, submergé par une chaleur rassurante et bienfaisante après avoir marché sous la pluie. Il aurait pu prendre le bus, bien sûr, mais il ne l'avait pas souhaité. Cette marche l'avait vidé, et c'était parfait. Cela éteignait momentanément son anxiété. Tout cela pour un mot. Un mot que lui avait prononcé la blonde à forte poitrine, sûrement en caressant l'une de ses deux longues couettes comme à son habitude. « Frère ». Elle avait précisé avant de raccrocher que cela concernait son frère.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Sasuke se concentra sur un point invisible devant lui pour s'éviter de frapper la cruche qui était entrée en même temps que lui, pendue à son téléphone rose saumon et qui semblait ne pouvoir s'exprimer qu'en piaillant. Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez en surprenant l'une des inepties que la fille beuglait à côté de lui.

# Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un de savoir qu'elle a acheté le nouveau vernis _fuchsia hype_. #

Maintenant, Sasuke était vraiment d'humeur morose. Et ce fut le visage morne et complètement abattu qu'il entra dans le bureau de Tsunade. La femme, assise derrière son bureau, fronça à son tour ses sourcils en voyant la mine du brun, et lui demanda d'un ton sec de venir s'asseoir face à elle.

\- Et bien, Sasuke, je dérangeais ton après-midi ? fit-elle.

\- Non… rappelez-moi la couverture de la société Hamidori ? lâcha le brun, énervé.

\- Les cosmétiques, répondit la blonde, surprise par la question. Mais je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment discuter de ça.

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Bien. Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé aussi vite.

# Est-ce-que je lui demande si c'est ironique ? Vaut mieux pas… #

\- Tu sais que nous travaillons depuis quelques jours sur cette organisation que tu as repérée il y a quelques mois. Cet Orochimaru n'y a vu que du feu quant à ton intrusion. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il n'était pas sur place, mais son bras droit ce…

\- Kabuto, l'aida Sasuke.

\- C'est ça. Cet idiot semble nous avoir renseigné plus qu'il ne le fallait. Nous avons intercepté un courrier que s'échangeaient des subalternes de leur petit réseau. Et tu seras surpris de voir la signature de cette lettre.

La blonde ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau avant d'en sortir une enveloppe beige. Elle en sortit une feuille qu'elle déplia lentement, et regarda d'un air sérieux Sasuke, avant de tourner la lettre dans sa direction. Sasuke baissa les yeux jusqu'à la signature. Il scruta le tampon qui avait été utilisé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il retint un hoquet. Puis, il regarda Tsunade d'un air incrédule. Ses poings s'étaient resserrés brusquement pour empêcher ses tremblements. La blonde sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour une bonne raison, mais cela la rassurait de voir une expression dans les yeux du brun, comme s'il vivait enfin. Cette expression, c'était l'inquiétude. Il devait prier intérieurement pour que ce soit la bonne piste.

\- Bon, je pense que tu as reconnu le dessin. Ce serpent, c'est exactement celui de la bague que tu possèdes, je me trompe ?

\- Non…

\- Demain soir, tu y vas. Il me semble que Kabuto devait te montrer l'un des spécimens qu'il possède, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Cette personne, Sasuke, semble savoir beaucoup de chose sur Orochimaru. Il saura où il se trouve. Nous avons été informés qu'il avait beaucoup parlé, sans raison, à la personne que va te montrer Kabuto. C'est un témoin en or. Kabuto ne nous apportera rien. Il semble trop attaché à son maître. Tu devras te débrouiller pour récupérer le témoin sous le nez de Kabuto et t'enfuir fissa. D'autres agents nettoieront ce repère après ton passage.

\- Bien.

\- Encore une chose. Cet enfant qui était aussi dans le repère d'Orochimaru. Le petit roux qui a ton âge. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- On connaît maintenant son identité. Il est le frère de Mademoiselle Sabaku. Elle est élève dans ta classe, d'après mes renseignements.

\- Temari ? questionna Sasuke, interloqué.

\- C'est son prénom, oui. Le monde est petit. Gaara intégrera ta classe, et je te charge avant cela de le remettre entre les mains de sa sœur. La famille n'est pas encore au courant.

\- Bien. Je pense que ça lui fera beaucoup de bien. Je sais qu'elle croyait son frère mort suite à sa disparition il y a deux ans lors de leurs vacances.

\- Pour en revenir à demain, Sasuke… sois prudent.

\- Hn.

\- Je ne dis pas ça seulement en tant que marraine, mais aussi parce que tu es l'un de nos meilleurs agents. Alors assure !

Sasuke se leva silencieusement après avoir adressé un dernier signe de tête à Tsunade. Il sortit et s'adossa au mur à côté de la porte. Il sentait qu'il était proche. Proche de trouver la bonne piste. Celle qui le mènerait à son frère. Celle qui lui permettrait d'enfin faire la lumière sur le meurtre de ses parents, alors qu'il n'avait que six ans. Son frère avait seize ans à cette époque, et avait disparu la nuit qui précéda la découverte qu'avait fait Sasuke en se réveillant. Dans le salon, il avait trouvé ses parents, baignant dans leur sang, une expression d'épouvante figée sur leur visage.

Au sol, recouvert du liquide carmin, une bague. Une bague arborant une tête de serpent aux yeux verts. Un indice unique. La seule preuve qui pouvait l'aider à éclairer la situation. Le petit Sasuke avait gardé la bague, et l'avait cachée aux autorités qui avaient classé l'affaire comme l'assassinat de ses parents commit par son grand frère qui avait fuit après avoir agit.

Dans le bureau, Tsunade séchait quelques larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour le brun. Elle n'en était que la marraine, mais, avec le temps, il était devenu comme un fils pour elle. Un fils brisé, hanté par le passé, et à qui elle avait donné tout son amour. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait tiré de trait sur le meurtre de ses parents. Alors, à son entrée au lycée, l'année précédente, elle l'avait engagé dans la société secrète qu'elle menait, Hamidori, pour l'aider à trouver la vérité. Souvent, elle s'en voulait. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que jamais Sasuke n'aurait abandonné l'idée d'enquêter sur cette sordide histoire.

La blonde était presque certaine que Sasuke faisait cela car il était persuadé au fond de lui que son frère était innocent. Après tout, le poignard qui avait servit à tuer les parents de Sasuke ne comportait aucune empreinte. Les policiers en avaient conclut qu'Itachi, le frère aîné, avait mis des gants. Mais pourquoi un enfant de seize ans aurait tué aussi méticuleusement ses parents alors que jamais cette famille n'avait été victime de tensions internes. Autant de mystères qui rappelaient à Tsunade qu'elle ferait toujours en sorte d'être derrière Sasuke dans sa recherche de la vérité. Il méritait au moins le droit de savoir qui avait volé son enfance, ses parents, son frère.

Sasuke rejoignit son appartement dans l'internat du lycée auquel il allait. Sa solitude presque légendaire l'avait poussé à quitter la maison qu'il partageait depuis son enfance avec Tsunade et Jiraiya, un homme épuisant et qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion de faire une blague douteuse à quiconque se trouvait à portée d'oreille. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la blonde avait épousé quelqu'un aux antipodes de sa personnalité. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, la sérieuse Tsunade pouvait vraiment ressembler à l'homme aux cheveux immaculés lorsqu'elle avait trop bu, ce qui arrivait désespérément trop souvent.

Il inséra sa clé dans la serrure de la porte, entra, et sans plus de ménagement s'affala sur son petit lit avant de prendre sur sa table de nuit un livre qu'il avait commencé à peine quelques jours auparavant. Il trouvait l'histoire de ce roman plutôt intéressante, psychédélique, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'auteur avait nommé chacun de ses personnages principaux d'un nom de fleur. Il ne devait pas encore avoir assez avancé dans l'histoire pour le comprendre.

Lire lui faisait un bien fou. En fait, n'importe quelle activité assez prenante était la bienvenue. Il avait l'impression de flotter parmi les nuages, comme s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se concentrer sur quelque chose. Un sentiment d'appréhension avait pris possession de son cerveau, et des images de sa toute jeune enfance lui revenaient en tête par bribes, malgré tous ses efforts pour les repousser dans un coin perdu de sa mémoire. Il se refusait à penser à cette époque, car cela lui semblait impossible. Pas tant qu'une pièce manquait au puzzle de toute cette période.

Au bout d'un moment, trop agité pour poursuivre sa lecture, le brun se mit en position assise, les jambes en tailleur. Rabattant le bras gauche sur sa cuisse, il regarda d'un air distrait sa montre. Il était à peine une heure de l'après-midi. Il devait récupérer ledit Gaara pour le ramener chez lui dans deux heures exactement. Il imaginait déjà la tête ahurie de Temari. Elle était au courant pour son activité au sein de l'Hamidori, puisque son petit copain, Shikamaru, en faisait également partie. Mais elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit ce type d'organisation secrète en principe qui lui ramène son petit frère après deux ans, et sans même le faire exprès de surcroît. Ils étaient tombés sur le roux de façon inattendue, le garçon venant de se faire jeter dehors, à moitié inconscient et échoué dans les poubelles d'une ruelle lugubre. C'était Kakashi, un autre membre d'Hamidori venu assurer les arrières de Sasuke dans les premiers pas de son infiltration, qui l'avait trouvé là. Ne pouvant se résoudre à laisser un gamin pourrir parmi les ordures glaciales et puantes, il l'avait ramené. L'homme à l'air désintéressé et aux cheveux gris était alors loin de se douter que celui qu'il avait repêché appartenait initialement à cette même ville.

Attendant l'heure où il devrait repartir, Sasuke se dirigea vers sa kitchenette. Après tout, il n'avait même pas encore déjeuné. Alors, sans grand enthousiasme, il sortit des œufs qu'il versa directement dans une poêle chaude. Une omelette. Voilà à peu près tout ce que savait cuisiner Sasuke. Sa marraine s'était montrée dépitée à l'entente de cette nouvelle, imaginant ô combien pouvait être enthousiasmant un régime pareil. Elle avait même longuement argumenté sur le fait qu'il était dans son intérêt de revenir à la maison. Mais Sasuke était comme ça depuis qu'il travaillait à l'Hamidori. Bien plus solitaire, très peu réactif et toujours dans un autre monde semblait-il pour ses amis qui s'inquiétait sévèrement pour le brun. Seul ceux de ses amis qui travaillaient également à l'Hamidori en connaissait la raison, et tentaient de calmer le jeu en changeant de sujet de discussion dès que celui-ci apparaissait, on en rassurant vaguement les autres, prétendant une crise d'adolescence.

Sasuke fut presque soulagé lorsqu'il regarda pour la seconde fois sa montre. Il était temps d'aller chercher Gaara. Dehors, la pluie redoublait d'intensité, et Sasuke choisit cette fois-ci de prendre le bus jusqu'à un bâtiment annexe de l'Hamidori qui se trouvait un peu plus loin que l'entreprise de cosmétiques. Le trajet fut évidemment beaucoup plus rapide, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. S'il pouvait faire attendre sa marraine, il se voyait beaucoup moins rallonger le moment qui séparait deux frères et sœurs de leur retrouvaille. Empruntant le chemin que lui avait indiqué Tsunade plus tôt, il se rendit dans une aile remplie d'espèces d'appartements, de salles d'infirmerie et de labos en tout genre. Parfois, lui-même se demandait ce qu'il s'y faisait vraiment. Mais au final, peu importait les occupations diverses et variées de l'Hamidori tant que cela lui permettait de retrouver son frère, seul détenteur d'une vérité sûrement bien plus douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Arrivé devant la porte indiquant le même numéro que sur sa feuille, le brun leva le bras, et le laissa ainsi quelques secondes avant de finalement frapper. Une voix bourrue lui répondit et lui demanda d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte donnant sur une petite chambre où, sur le lit, était assis le garçon roux. Sasuke ne comprenait pas pourquoi il maquillait ses yeux de noir pour faire ressortir la couleur cyan de ses iris. Cela impressionnait, certes, mais pas vraiment dans le bon sens du terme. Mais après tout, il connaissait bien le fait d'avoir une physique ravageur et terrifiant à la fois – et la modestie en cadeau bonus. Les cheveux pourpres de Gaara avaient été coupés depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, après deux ans sans avoir été touchés. A part ça, il était habillé de vêtements simples. Cependant, on sentait dans sa carrure qu'il était bien plus fin que ce qu'il avait du être auparavant. Ses muscles qu'il avait dû entraîner avaient fondu, et il semblait maintenant beaucoup plus jeune que son âge réel.

\- Bonjour, salua Sasuke.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Gaara.

# Super, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend parfaitement. Bon, et bien puisque les paroles inutiles ne sont pas nécessaire, autant ne pas traîner. #

\- Je vais te ramener chez Temari, viens.

\- Tu connais ma sœur ?

Le garçon aux yeux perçant s'était levé pour suivre Sasuke dans le couloir. Ils avaient cette même attitude décontractée, les mains dans les poches, et ce même regard las. On aurait pu croire de loin qu'ils étaient frères, ou amis de longue date, pour avoir un comportement aussi similaire.

\- Elle est dans ma classe.

\- Oh.

\- Tu ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Je sais. On nous l'a souvent dit, et pourtant, on a bien les mêmes parents.

\- Ah.

\- Tu travailles pour quoi ?

\- Hamidori.

\- Elle est au courant ?

\- Qui ?

\- Tem'.

\- Oui, son petit copain est comme moi.

\- Elle a un copain ?

\- Shikamaru.

\- Ah.

\- Il sera content de ton retour lui aussi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle ne parle que de toi quand elle boit en soirée.

\- Oh. Il est bien ?

\- Shikamaru ? Oui. Il a une moyenne générale parfaite, comme moi.

\- Euh…

Les deux garçons continuèrent ainsi leur discussion avare en mots en attendant à l'arrêt de bus. Sasuke n'avait pas prévu de parler autant, mais bizarrement, il se sentait bien. Le roux semblait partager le même univers que lui simple, souvent silencieux, un peu maussade en somme. D'un autre côté, le roux venait de passer deux ans à… à quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi t'as-t-on enlevé ?

\- Test de médicaments. De faux médicaments.

\- Ils tiennent un marché ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je me souviens que des piqûres.

\- J'ai horreur de ça.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Hn.

Lorsque Sasuke fut finalement devant le portail de l'imposante maison des Sabaku – le nom de famille de Temari et Gaara – le roux dévisagea l'endroit, comme s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il n'était « parti » que deux ans, mais à vivre dans un trou noir, humide, en servant de cobaye pour on ne savait quelles substances louches, on avait toutes les chances de revenir quelque peu perturbé. Sasuke, devant le manque d'initiative du roux, ouvrit la grille et marcha jusqu'à la double-porte d'entrée de son pas traînant, avant de sonner un bon coup. Gaara s'était adossé au mur à côté de la porte.

# C'est sa façon de faire une entrée surprise ?#

D'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis Sasuke entendit des voix. Et enfin, un bruit semblable à un éléphant en train de charger se fit de plus en plus clair à ses oreilles. Visiblement, quelqu'un descendait d'une manière plus-gracieuse-tu-meurs les escaliers. Une seconde de flottement passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement. Ce fut alors une Temari, les cheveux lâchés et passablement ébouriffés, vêtue d'une longue chemise pour homme et d'un soutif à dentelle qu'on voyait très bien, la blonde n'ayant pas pris le temps de boutonner son vêtement jusqu'en haut, laissant une vue plus que plaisante pour n'importe quel homme ayant les yeux bien en face des trous, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sasuke qui fixa plutôt la tête essoufflé et le sourire mi-gêné mi-amusé de la blonde. Elle s'affala sur le seuil de la porte, reprenant son souffle, avant de parler.

\- Sasukeeee, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? J'te préviens que si tu me demande d'organiser une fête, j'vais trouver ça tellement louche que je risque d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne rien que pour cet évènement !

\- Hn.

\- Oh, t'es pas drôle ! J'espérais moi ! Alors, sinon, la version officielle c'est quoi ?

Le brun lui adressa un regard plus que sérieux qui attisa la curiosité de la blonde.

\- T'es pratiquement à poil, lâcha-t-il.

# Pauvre frère. Ca, c'est des retrouvailles. #

Puis, sans plus attendre, il recula d'un pas, agrippa la manche de Gaara et le tira pour le planter en face de la blonde. Celle-ci sursauta. Normal, elle devait penser voir un mort. Elle recula elle aussi d'un pas. Puis d'un autre, approchant sa main de sa bouche dans une moue choquée. Et enfin, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle se jeta sur son frère, pleurant, ou plutôt beuglant de tristesse, enfonçant la tête du roux encore trop jeune pour mourir de cette façon en plein dans sa poitrine.

\- Beuaaaaaah, Gaaaaaaa' pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

\- Temari, t'es pratiquement à poil, réitéra le brun, essayant de faire comprendre à la blonde qu'on accueillait pas un frère fraîchement rescapé d'un endroit immonde à coup de soutien-gorge et de cris bons à alerter tout le quartier.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce bruit, tu reviens Tem' ? fit la voix blasée de Shikamaru.

\- Shkaaaaaaaa' s'mon frèèèèèèère ! hurla la blonde.

Le dit « Sh'ka' » ouvrit grand les yeux, dévisageant la scène qui se jouait devant lui.

\- Mais, Tem', t'es pratiquement à poil là !

\- Merci, soupira Sasuke, content qu'au moins une autre personne ait les idées en place.

\- Beuh, s'pas grave… couina-t-elle.

\- Un peu quand même ! J'veux pas que ma nana s'exhibe sur le devant de sa maison.

\- Oh… fit la blonde avec une moue d'excuse.

\- Je vais vous laisser, annonça Sasuke dont les oreilles n'entendrait probablement plus jamais de la même façon les sons environnant.

\- Nan, pars pas ! Reste avec Gaa', il faut que je m'habille. Je redescends tout de suite !

\- A dans trois heures, railla Shikamaru en suivant la blonde, adressant un pauvre signe de main à Sasuke et Gaara qui était resté tout à fait impassible depuis l'attaque pour le moins surprenante de sa sœur.

Le brun conduit le garçon jusqu'au salon. Ils s'assirent et de dirent pas un mot avant que Shikamaru ne descende s'intéresser au cas de Gaara. Lui non plus n'avait absolument pas été au courant de sa découverte. Il échangea quelques mots avec Sasuke, puis la blonde arriva, s'asseyant à côté de Gaara qu'elle enserra, un rire nerveux pendu aux lèvres. Il fallait dire que la situation était effectivement assez étrange. Ce fut ainsi que Sasuke se retrouva à passer la soirée chez les Sabaku et Shikamaru qui était resté pour fêter l'occasion. La soirée fut en fait plutôt calme, Temari s'assurant toutes les deux secondes que tout allait bien pour son frère. Vu comme ça, Sasuke aurait plus dit qu'elle était sa mère que sa sœur, à couver un frère de seulement un an de moins qu'eux.

\- Mais alors, si tu es plus jeune que Tem', comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves dans notre classe ? demanda Shikamaru.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit séparé de moi ! s'exclama Temari. Du coup, comme il travaillait assez bien, on l'a fait monter de classe.

\- Ouais, la sœur hyper étouffante quoi, lança Shikamaru avec un sourire narquois.

\- Répèèèèète ? murmura entre ses dents la blonde.

\- Voilà, c'est ça, affirma Gaara, toujours aussi impassible.

\- Heeiiin ? Mais c'est ma fête ce soir ! lança la pauvre martyre, partie pour bouder.

.

.

Le lendemain, la blonde fut encore plus intenable, présentant son petit frère à tout le monde, ou plus particulièrement aux gens qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de connaître.

\- Voici Neji, et sa sœur Hinata ! Ils sont arrivés l'année dernière.

\- 'Lut.

\- Bonjour Gaara. Je suis contente pour toi. Bon retour, dit poliment la brune.

Tous les deux étaient très semblables. On n'avait aucune peine à voir leur lien de parenté. Leurs yeux étaient gris pâles, presque blanc nacré de loin, et ils avaient également les même cheveux longs et noir, impeccables et soyeux, que beaucoup de monde leur enviaient. De plus, ils avaient l'air tous les deux aussi réservés l'un que l'autre, même si cela tenait plus du côté taciturne chez Neji et de la timidité chez Hinata.

Ils étaient tous les deux les héritiers d'une famille ancestrale, un peu comme les descendant d'une vieille bourgeoisie dont l'arbre généalogique remontait si loin qu'il n'aurait pas tenu en peinture sur un mur d'église. Rien qu'à leur tenue correcte, on voyait qu'ils avaient eu une éducation plutôt stricte. Gaara semblait d'ailleurs fasciné par cette aura délicate et harmonieuse qui se dégageait des deux adolescents. Hinata, elle, n'échangea qu'un furtif regard avec le roux avant de rougir. Celui-ci ne s'avoua pas avant un moment que les papillons venus se loger dans son ventre à cet instant-là signifiaient quelque chose de bien plus profond que de la gêne.

Gaara fit aussi la connaissance de Sai, encore un garçon peu bavard tout comme lui, et qui restait la plupart du temps complètement figé, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Cela l'énervait un peu, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur plus longtemps quand il vit le brun stoïque devenir un peu plus vivant lorsqu'Ino, la tornade blonde platine du lycée se jeta amoureusement sur lui pour lui voler un baiser langoureux. Il retrouva ensuite Kiba et Sakura avec qui il échangea quelques mots comme au bon vieux temps. Il était particulièrement reconnaissant à Sakura et Ino qu'il savait attentionnées et toujours là quand il le fallait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de chercher confirmation auprès de sa sœur pour savoir que toutes deux avaient été très présentes juste après son enlèvement brutal.

Sasuke, las de toute cette agitation, et inlassablement concerné par ce qu'il se passerait le soir même, décida de rejoindre leur salle de cours le premier. Ils avaient alors cours d'histoire et géographie par le professeur le moins motivés que l'ont puisse voir sur terre, Kakashi. Il était le stéréotype même du professeur qui, après avoir donné quelques consignes et autres pages de livres à lire, vous laissait prendre en charge votre propre leçon. Et ce, afin de lire un livre pour pervers voulant apprendre les technique de drague les plus bidon jamais inventées. Le pire dans cette histoire était sûrement que le dit bouquin-bidon était écrit par son parrain même. Rien que ça. Mais, à vrai dire, Sasuke s'en fichait pas mal. Apprendre à l'aide des livres revenait à la même chose. C'était même mieux que d'oser imaginer un cours entièrement dicté par la voix trop cool pour être celle d'un professeur de l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

Ses amis entrèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans la classe, prenant place du côté de la porte, leur coin stratégique. Ils avaient tous pris cette habitude depuis leur plus jeune âge, en partie à cause de la folie qui des enfants à l'heure de la pause. Les premiers sortis étaient forcément les plus proches de la porte.

Tout comme il l'avait prédit, le cours fut celui de d'habitude. La tête posée sur sa main droite soutenue par son avant bras fermement campé sur la table en bois, Sasuke réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de construire la légende d'un croquis plutôt compliqué. Ses affaires s'étalaient sur sa table comme à son habitude, puisqu'il se mettait systématiquement seul. Parfois, il lui arrivait d'accueillir un Shikamaru stressé à l'idée que Temari ne se charge de couper court à sa vie lorsqu'il la plantait à un rendez-vous pour s'être endormis, comme toujours.

Après quelques coups d'œil dans son livre pour s'aider, Sasuke finit rapidement ce que le professeur avait donné à faire, et rendit sa copie vingt minutes avant la sonnerie. Autorisé à sortir, il ne se fit pas prier, rangea silencieusement ses affaires sous quelques regards choqués – l'intelligence peut surprendre à tout moment – avant de se rendre dans le petit parc de son lycée. Il savait pertinemment qu'après lui défileraient Neji, Shikamaru et Tenten qui étaient tous trois de très bons élèves, tout comme lui. L'hamidori était comme ça, sélective. Et cela impliquait que tous ses agents avaient soient un métier pas trop prenant mais haut placé, histoire que l'on ne pose pas de question, soit des résultats irréprochables qui pouvaient excuser quelques absences comme dans son cas et celui de ses camarades. Les études avaient toujours été une seconde nature chez Sasuke. Et pour cause, il semblait que c'était quelque chose qui se transmettaient dans les gènes de sa famille, toujours connue pour avoir été au sommet. Si ses parents n'étaient plus, il savait que certains de ses oncles et tantes n'occupaient que des postes de PDG d'entreprises, ou de haut-gradés dans l'armée pour certain. D'ailleurs, si sa marraine ne l'avait pas recueillit après la mort de ses parents, on l'aurait sûrement envoyé directement dans un établissement prestigieux, réservé à l'élite, avec une discipline militaire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pourris-moi-l'adolescence.

Il était maintenant assis dans l'herbe bien verte, adossé à un arbre, un livre en main. Ses genoux étaient repliés, comme toujours. C'était une pause qu'il avait souvent eu gamin, puisqu'à l'époque il s'amusait déjà à semer son frère pour lire au fond de son jardin un livre emprunté au hasard dans la bibliothèque familiale. Il aurait presque sourit, aujourd'hui, lycéen, en repensant à son rêve d'enfance d'alors de devenir écrivain. Mais sans plus s'attarder sur ces souvenirs intempestifs, il reprit sa lecture avec tout le sérieux dont il était évidement capable.

.

.

La journée passa lentement. Très, très lentement. Mais quand la nuit commença à tomber, Sasuke, qui avait au préalable fait un tour dans son appartement pour se changer et manger un peu, se rendit dans le repère de l'organisation qu'il avait infiltré trois mois auparavant. Il lui avait fallut autant de temps pour trouver des preuves tangibles, quelque chose qui relie celui qui dirigeait cette société secrète avec son frère. Il n'aurait jamais pu se douter aux premiers abords que son frère connaitrait un escroc expérimentant et vendant drogues et autres médicaments, ou plutôt substances illicites ou toxiques. D'ailleurs, Gaara avait de la chance de s'en être sortie vivant. Injecter ce genre de produit pouvait causer la mort aussitôt. Il avait eu de la chance. Enfin, de la chance… Avoir été un cobaye dans un lieu lugubre pendant autant de temps ne relevait pas de la chance, non.

Sasuke était maintenant auprès de Kabuto, qui l'avait attendu. Il avait pour ainsi dire la même couverture qu'en travaillant pour l'Hamidori. Un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal – mis à part les notes trop excellentes pour être un étudiant quelconque non plus – qui s'occupait en se promenant entre divers lieux de trafics en tout genre. Les infiltrations, c'était sa spécialité. Pas seulement la sienne. Shikamaru, Tenten et Neji se débrouillant divinement bien également. Mais il avait quelque chose en plus qui attirait à lui sans difficultés tous les tordus planqués dans ces lieux souterrains, tels des papillons courant à leur perte en voletant jusqu'à une ampoule.

\- Tu vas voir une beauté ! Haha, une beauté oui, belle façon de l'exprimer, lança Kabuto, réellement excité à l'idée de montrer sa « chose », ce fameux « spécimen » dont il lui avait parlé.

\- Hn.

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux gris et arborant des lunettes rondes dont les reflets donnaient un côté surnaturels à son regard s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un sourire malsain se dessina sur sa bouche. Il était effrayant. Et totalement fou. Il avait l'allure parfaite du docteur sociopathe qui vous scalpait de partout sans raison avant de vous momifier avec du sparadrap. Totalement inquiétant.

Dans de dédale de couloirs sombres et dont les murs marrons était engravés de formes géométriques antiques ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Mais par chance, Sasuke avait un bon sens de l'orientation. Cela ne lui poserait pas de problème pour ressortir. Et puis, en trois mois, il avait eu le temps de répertorier dans sa mémoire mais aussi sur papiers une sorte de carte de l'emplacement, ainsi que toutes les pièces importantes. Il avait beau être dans une partie qu'il ne connaissait pas, il saurait aisément s'en sortir au plus vite. De plus, Kakashi le couvrait. Il travaillait beaucoup avec lui et ses camarades, car ils étaient déployés surtout autour de la ville pour des raisons pratiques, contrairement à d'autres agents. Cela était surtout dû à leur emploi et scolarité.

\- Nous y sommes, déclara Kabuto en s'arrêtant devant une porte en métal.

Sous ses pieds, Sasuke sentit un courant d'air venir de la salle en passant en- dessous de la porte métallique de prison. Kabuto sortit un trousseau de clés de ses poches, bien que l'endroit fonctionne plutôt avec des ouvertures automatiques, et en inséra une dans la serrure. La clé grinça lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, et celle-ci émit un bruit encore plus strident et sinistre en s'écartant pour laisser la voie libre aux deux hommes.

\- Viens, entre.

Sasuke suivit Kabuto. D'abord, il ne distingua que l'obscurité profonde. Puis, se démarquant de ce noir, un rai de lumière jaillissait du plafond, droit vers une sorte de stèle. Pourtant, il faisait nuit, et ils étaient bien trop profonds sous terre pour que la lumière vienne de l'extérieur. Elle arrivait tout de même comme les rayons du soleil perçant les nuages par temps couvert, comme pour désigner l'endroit qu'elle éclairait très précisément. Le brun trouva le dispositif étrange, se demandant pourquoi on avait voulu donner cet effet à une lampe. Mais il ne s'occupa pas bien longtemps du niveau de luminosité dans la salle.

Son pied venait de buter contre quelque chose. Il entendit un petit rire sortant dans la gorge de Kabuto. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui lui désigna le sol de son menton. Baissant la tête, le brun du retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction. Partout autour de lui, un amas de cadavres était éparpillé à travers la salle spacieuse. Mais en y regardant bien, il vit des membres de plastiques et de caoutchouc.

\- Des pantins ? murmura-t-il, surpris.

\- Non, des poupées ! De jolies poupées ! Hahaha !

Le brun dû se retenir pour ne pas frapper Kabuto qui commençait à lui taper sur le système avec ses remarques de fou furieux. Il n'était bon que pour l'asile dans son cas. Chassant sa soudaine pulsion meurtrière, il se concentra sur les corps. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Ces « poupées » semblaient venir de séries différentes, devenant de plus en plus réelle au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Les premières étaient faites en bois. Puis, celles en plastique ressemblaient à des sortes de poupées pour enfants à taille humaine, ou à des mannequins pour des tests de crash automobiles. Les plus « réelles » étaient celle dont la peau caoutchouteuse se rapprochait de la peau humaine. Celles-ci avaient une tête en porcelaine, comme les poupées traditionnelle, les yeux grands ouverts. Le brun eut un frisson en voyant ce genre de regard. C'était pour le moins assez… terrifiant, carrément glauque même. Mais cela ne l'avançait pas plus. Il venait voir un « spécimen » et se retrouvait à fouler du pied une marée de poupées étranges.

Kabuto sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il s'approcha pour lui souffler dans l'oreille.

\- Regarde comme certaines sont abîmées. Il a vraiment dû s'acharner sur elles.

En effet, il semblait qu'une bataille féroce avait eu lieu dans la pièce. Certaines poupées-mannequins étaient démembrées, et des marques de griffes couvraient le corps de certaines. C'est alors qu'un détail frappa Sasuke. Les matières avaient beau être différentes, ces reproductions par dizaines arboraient le même visage. Un jeune homme, parfois enfant, blond. Ses yeux grands ouverts comme un cadavre étaient d'un bleu océan profond. L'aspect n'aurait pas été aussi louche qu'il aurait pu trouver ce genre de physique tout à fait attirant. Ils étaient tous vêtue d'une camisole orange parcourue sur les côtés dans la longueur par des bandes noires.

Sasuke se perdit dans ses observations, son regard étant naturellement attiré vers la stèle éclairée au centre de la salle. Il s'approcha, évitant machinalement les « corps » sous lui pour se rapprocher de l'endroit. Et plus il était proche, plus les mannequins étaient dans un sale état. Il arriva rapidement, suivit par Kabuto, au milieu de la salle. Le plus étonnant fut alors de remarquer une poupée, sur la stèle, qui n'était, elle, absolument pas couverte d'une quelconque égratignure. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient fermés. Du moins, l'éclairage aveuglant qui arrivait sur son visage lui laissait penser ça. Et c'était un modèle bien mieux réussit que les autres. Bien mieux…

\- Réussit ?

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. La poitrine se soulevait. Un souffle. Il n'était pas face à une vulgaire poupée démembrée. Non. Là, au milieu de cette pièce trônait un vrai garçon, l'air frêle, presque famélique tant sa peau était pâle, presque translucide, l'effet étant renforcé par la lumière vive. Maintenant que le silence régnait, il pouvait entendre une respiration irrégulière, anarchique, et remarqua quelques tressautements nerveux au niveau des pieds ou des mains. Sur cette stèle, un garçon reposait, inconscient, au milieu de tous ces morbides cadavres inanimés.

.

* * *

 _Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir posté en retard le dernier chapitre du **Renard et de l'Assassin** , me voilà avec ma seconde histoire : **Odd Doll.** C'est aussi une version très légèrement modifiée, principalement les fautes corrigées, et un peu parfois au niveau du style pour éviter les répétitions. _

_Avec ce premier chapitre, on peut penser que l'histoire est assez similaire à celle de ma première fanfic, mais le registre, lui, est différent. C'est un monde bien plus lugubre et inquiétant que je voulais créer avec **Odd Doll**. Je voulais aussi essayer de créer une histoire où les pièces arrivent petit à petit, indice après indice, sans jamais qu'on puisse savoir le mot de la fin sans lire... la fin !_

 _Désolée, **ce site déteste toujours mes images** , alors pas de couverture en rapport avec le thème. Juste une fois encore ces petits marshmallows trop mignons :P (Comme ça va bien avec le genre de cette histoire ! hehehe)_

 _Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à cliquer " **follow** " pour être tenu au courant de la publication d'autres histoires et des chapitres suivant._

 _A plus, et merci d'avoir lu ! :D_


	2. Tamaris

**Tamaris**

[Je te protégerai.]

Sasuke fit encore un pas en avant, pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les sourcils froncés, légèrement anxieux, il décida d'agir. C'était lui, son témoin. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir, juste à le sortir de là. Il se poserait les questions plus tard, aussi nombreuses soient-elles.

\- Je vois, c'est donc le spécimen que tu voulais me montrer, fit-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- Exactement. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Tu sais, il n'est qu'un caprice d'Orochimaru- _sama_. Il veut surpasser tout le monde en tout point. Ce garçon, il était trop beau. C'est tout. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'Orochimaru ne t'as pas vu. Avec un physique pareil tu pourrais…

Mais l'homme aux cheveux gris s'écrasa au sol avant d'achever sa phrase. Sasuke regarda son corps s'écrouler lourdement sur les poupées autour de lui. C'est clair que ce n'était pas un tordu comme lui qui pouvait être charmant ou séduisant. Il retira l'aiguille enduite de paralysant qu'il venait de lancer du cou de Kabuto et, sans plus attendre, prit sans ménagement le garçon blond sur son épaule.

Personne ne risquait de le trouver ici, mais au cas où, il devait se dépêcher. Il sortit du couloir et se dirigea vers une sortie peu empruntée qu'il avait repéré. Le chemin était plutôt long, mais pas trop pénible. Le garçon qu'il portait était affreusement léger, sûrement involontairement anorexique, songea le brun. De plus, il avait en tête tous les couloirs les moins utilisés. Ce labyrinthe n'en était absolument pas un pour lui.

Il marcha d'un pas soutenu, n'allant pas trop vite non plus pour maintenir le blond sur son épaule. Celui-ci était vraiment inconscient. Il ne s'était même pas réveillé en sentant par exemple la lumière qui le couvrait plus tôt se retirer de derrière ses paupières, ou encore en se sentant soulevé puis trimballé. Son état devait être sérieux.

\- Pourvu que ça n'interfère pas avec la mission, lâcha le brun, sans sentiment.

Il avait décidé de ne pas se poser de questions, certes, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il doutait qu'une épave comme celle qu'il venait de récupérer puisse être d'une quelconque aide. Un cobaye, même si ce n'était pas pour des médicaments, ne pouvait guère servir de témoin. D'autant plus qu'il semblait, aux vues des différentes séries de mannequins à son effigie, qu'il était resté un bon moment dans cette salle étrange aux allures de champs de batailles. Il était plus victime que témoin, aux premiers abords.

\- Tu parles d'une valeur sûre, grogna Sasuke.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appela une voix.

\- Mince…

Sasuke se gronda mentalement de penser à voix haute. Quel tic énervant ! Voilà que quelqu'un venait dans sa direction alors qu'il avait été tranquille jusqu'à maintenant. Il approchait du but. Il ne pouvait pas se faire repérer maintenant. Il recula donc, se cachant un peu plus loin, en déposant le corps qu'il tenait pour se plaquer contre le mur. Il fit un peu dépasser sa tête de l'angle pour voir si quelqu'un approchait. Un homme fit son apparition au bout du couloir, l'air méfiant. Il entendit les pas d'une deuxième personne.

\- Bah, t'entends des bruits. Vient, on a autre chose à faire que courser des fantômes !

# Ecoute ton camarade, tiens ! C'est une bonne idée ça. # pensa Sasuke.

\- Ouais… T'as sûrement raison…

Sasuke attendit que les bruits de pas ne s'estompent suffisamment, signe que les deux hommes avaient repris leur route dans le sens opposé au sien. Il s'autorisa un petit soupir. Il arrivait à mettre une mission en péril et à s'embrouiller l'esprit. C'était désespérant. Pensant que la voie était maintenant bien libre, il se retourna vers le corps qu'il avait laissé. Le garçon avait glissé contre le sol, et des sons, ou plutôt des murmures, sortaient de ses lèvres.

# Il est conscient ? #

\- _…approcher…la raison…_

\- Hey, tu m'entends ?

\- _Est autorisée…ne pas exister…_

\- Hn.

Sasuke en conclut que le garçon blond parlait plus ou moins dans son sommeil. Il se baissa jusqu'à arriver à son niveau, prêt à le hisser une nouvelle fois sur son épaule. Après tout, pourquoi s'en priver avec un garçon aussi facile à transporter qu'un sac à dos. Mais lorsqu'il plaça sa main dans le dos du blond pour le décoller du mur, celui-ci grogna. Puis, d'un geste lent, le blond leva sa tête qui reposait initialement sur son torse avant d'ouvrir les yeux. De grands yeux bleus, tout comme ceux des poupées de la salle. Mais ses yeux avaient beau être ceux d'un vivant cette fois-ci, ils étaient similaires à ceux de ses copies. Grands, profonds et… vide. Sasuke avait l'impression d'être face à un mort, face à cette impression qu'un voile recouvrait les deux iris. Rien ne se dégageait de son regard. Pas une expression, pas une étincelle. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait prétendre avoir un regard des plus expressifs. Son regard avait toujours été assez neutre. Mais dans le cas du blond, il n'était pas neutre, il était vraiment mort.

# Et bien, il respire la joie de vivre. #

Mais Sasuke avait beau être cynique, il n'en était pas moins que ce regard le dérangeait. Comment se pouvait-il qu'un adolescent, sûrement dans la même tranche d'âge que lui, puisse arborer un tel regard ? Pour couronner le tout, le blond semblait le fixer sans même le voir, confrontant tout de même son regard vide à celui du brun. Dans un autre soupir, Sasuke décida de faire abstraction de cela et reprit sur son épaule l'autre garçon qui se laissa faire, ne bronchant pas. Il se releva ensuite, et continua sa route.

Il commençait tout de même à être particulièrement gêné. Il portait un être conscient qui se laissait faire comme si sa situation lui importait peu. Avait-il seulement conscience de sa situation ? Sasuke n'en était pas certain. Le blond n'avait pas bougé la tête lorsqu'il avait passé son bras maigre et pâle au-dessus de sa tête pour le glisser sur son épaule droite. Il ne regardait même plus en direction de Sasuke, fixant sans le faire vraiment ce qui se trouvait directement en face de lui. Et Sasuke était prêt à parier qu'il avait toujours les yeux ouverts, n'étant nullement gêné de se retrouver la tête à l'envers en face d'un pull inconnu.

Quand il fut enfin sortit, Sasuke inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Vivre la majeure partie du temps sous terre devait être particulièrement pénible, et il se demandait comment faisait Kabuto qui semblait ne jamais quitter les lieux. D'ailleurs, l'homme aux lunettes devait encore dormir profondément sans que personne ne le remarque. Le brun, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé dans une ruelle particulièrement étroite, et encombrée par des sacs poubelles et autres ordures. Il parcourut la dites ruelle avant de tourner à gauche à l'angle, puis une fois encore à gauche. C'est la qu'il vit la voiture noire qui l'attendait. Il ouvrir la portière arrière à droite et y déposa le blond. Comme il l'avait supposé, celui-ci avait toujours les yeux ouverts. Mais pas non plus grands ouverts. Il avait plus des yeux qui criaient de fatigue, ne cherchant qu'à se fermer. Et pourtant, le garçon les gardait ouvert, découvrant le plafond de la voiture.

\- Dépêche-toi, gamin, lança l'homme à l'avant.

Sasuke s'arracha à son observation et ferma la portière avant d'ouvrir celle côté passager à l'avant. Il s'installa, et n'eut pas le temps d'attacher sa ceinture que Kakashi avait démarré. L'homme avait également des cheveux gris, mais pas attachés. Ils semblaient exploser tant ils étaient décoiffés. De plus, sa peau pâle et son visage blasé lui donnaient un peu l'air d'un zombie, las de son état. Il ne semblait s'éveiller que lorsqu'il se plongeait dans des livres pas très catholiques qu'il affichait sans pudeur. La voiture aurait eu un système de navigation automatique que Sasuke l'aurait déjà vu avec le livre sorti. Après avoir été sidéré de comprendre que ces livres étaient la seule chose qui semblait allumer une petite lumière au fond de ses yeux, le brun avait fini par s'y habituer, se contentant de soupirer par moment.

\- C'est la bonne personne ? demanda l'homme comme si cela lui était égal.

\- Hn.

\- Bien. Tu ne t'es pas fait remarquer ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Non, monsieur le bavard. J'ai un rapport sur lui.

Il désigna d'un coup de tête par-dessus son épaule le corps maigre qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre ne serait-ce que pour améliorer sa position. Sasuke regarda le blond dans le rétroviseur. Il fronça alors les sourcils. Ceci n'échappa pas à Kakashi, qui glissa un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

\- Surpris ?

\- Mécontent… lâcha le brun avant de tourner la tête vers la droite, les yeux rivés sur la route dans un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Oh ? Peur qu'il ne puisse t'aider ?

\- On verra bien.

Kakashi laissa couler et laissa le brun s'enfermer dans son mutisme. Il n'avait pas lu le rapport, mais il pouvait le dire juste en regardant le corps derrière lui. Cela ne serait certainement pas aussi facile que se l'était imaginé l'adolescent. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'était lui-même attendu à une personne, homme ou femme… peut-être plus femme – instinct de pervers oblige – traumatisé, gémissant à tout bout de champs. Ils étaient finalement tombés sur pire. Une loque. Il tentait de comprendre la frustration du brun. Mais comment s'imaginer tout ce qui devait traverser l'esprit d'un adolescent dans une situation pareille.

\- On passe au magasin avant. Je dois acheter quelques trucs, fit Kakashi.

\- Hn… Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'écria Sasuke, sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Haha, tu m'écoutes à peine ! Parce que, lança l'homme blasé d'un air amusé.

\- Pfff…

Kakashi tourna alors à un carrefour et se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Il était inutile et surtout dangereux de se diriger à la périphérie afin d'atteindre le grand supermarché. L'une des petites épiceries suffirait. Et puis… il avait des contacts là-bas, alors autant en profiter. Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, et lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gris se gara et sortit, il ne souffla pas mot à Sasuke qui semblait être partie loin, très loin dans ses pensées.

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il était à l'arrêt quand il vit Kakashi entrer juste devant lui dans une épicerie.

# Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas long ! #

Depuis un moment déjà, il avait laissé son esprit vagabonder. Et chez lui, cela signifiait qu'il entrait en phase de déprime. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il avait été trop optimiste. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il avait pensé que le prisonnier que lui montrerai Kabuto serait une personne comme Gaara. Pas très réactive, apeurée peut-être, mais pas comme le blond. Il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci puisse avoir un comportement normal. Il avait hâte de savoir ce que le rapport dirait. Mais au fond de lui, la peur le taraudait. Et si le blond avait des sortes de séquelles ? S'il était devenu aliéné et ne savait même plus comment s'exprimer ? Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que parler ? Et avait-il toujours des informations en mémoire ?

\- Tsss…

Tsunade s'était bien fichu de lui. Ah ! Elles étaient fiables ses informations, tiens !

# Non, je suis injuste. #

La blonde avait fait de son mieux pour l'aider. Et sa société sous couverture marchait très bien, il en était témoin. Si elle lui avait fait récupérer le blond, c'est que celui-ci était capable de leur apporter quelque chose.

# Une puce électronique greffée dans le ventre ? #

Sasuke esquissa un rapide sourire avant de reprendre son expression habituelle. Il avait confiance en sa marraine. Elle savait à quel point c'était important pour lui, à quel point ne pas connaître son passé le rongeait à petit feu. Jamais elle n'aurait envisagé faire quelque chose d'inutile. Après tout, il n'aurait encore une fois qu'à être patient. Il était devenu mettre dans l'art d'attendre sagement avant d'agir de façon adéquate. Son regard glissa une dernière fois vers le rétroviseur qui dévoilait le corps famélique du garçon à l'arrière.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends. Mais je te fais confiance… C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix non plus… lâcha-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre garçon.

Bien évidement, aucune réponse de sortit de la bouche du blond. C'est alors que Sasuke se rendit compte que ses paupières avaient finies par se fermer. Il dormait. Mais il n'avait pas l'air en paix pour autant. Ses sourcils étaient tantôts froncés, tantôts abattus, comme s'il se passait quelque chose. Peut-être un rêve troublant.

Kakashi revint quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet en papier kraft dans les bras. Il entra dans la voiture et posa le paquet dans l'espace entre lui et Sasuke avant de redémarrer. Maintenant, ils pouvaient rejoindre l'Hamidori. Ils verraient bien à ce moment là ce que déciderait Tsunade à propos du garçon. Le bâtiment se fit bientôt voir, mais Kakashi le contourna. C'était logique. Ils n'allaient pas trimballer un corps aux yeux de tous dans une soi-disant entreprise de pharmaceutique et cosmétique. Et pour ne rien arranger, le blond était tout de même vêtu d'une combinaison orange. Disons qu'il y avait moins voyant comme couleur.

Ce fut alors Kakashi qui prit le blond dans ses bras, son paquet dans une main. Sasuke, lui, récupéra le rapport. Les deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'intérieur, accédant par une petite cours cachée et connue uniquement des membres de l'Hamidori. Un ascenseur gris les attendait, et ils y entrèrent avant de sélectionner leur étage. Le chemin se fit comme d'habitude, sous le son d'une petite musique sensée relaxer.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la pièce menant au bureau de la grande blonde. Kakashi déposa le blond sur un canapé, de façon à ce que ce dernier soit en position assise. Il se positionna alors dos au mur à côté de la porte et hocha la tête. Sasuke compris qu'il allait rester ici pour surveiller l'adolescent, mais qu'il écouterait par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le brun toqua alors et entra sous l'ordre de Tsunade. Il laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte à l'intention de Kakashi. Puis il marcha d'un pas assez traînant avant de s'asseoir face à sa marraine. Il déposa le rapport devant elle, et se contenta de la fixer.

\- Vous l'avez ? demanda la femme à forte poitrine, exaspérée de devoir arracher des paroles au brun.

\- Hn.

\- Tsss, je vois. Bien, je vais lire le rapport que m'a amené Kakashi. Etat ?

\- Déplorable, lâcha le brun.

\- Non, je voulais dire de ta mission, pas de ce que tu as trouvé.

\- Ah… Pas de soucis.

Je vois. Je suis fière de toi. Et ne sois pas aussi découragé. On parle d'Orochimaru. Cet homme est dérangé. Pas étonnant que les gens ne soient généralement pas plein de vie s'ils ont été prisonniers ! remarqua-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

\- Gaara n'était pas devenu à moitié mort…

\- Ne compare pas, Sasuke. Où est-il ?

\- Sur le canapé.

La blonde se dirigea alors vers la sortie de son bureau. Sasuke se sentit obligé de la suivre, même s'il ne souhaitait pas tellement revoir une personne qui le mettait autant mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit la porte, salua brièvement Kakashi, et posa son regard sur le blond.

\- Oh, un enfant. J'en étais pratiquement sûre. Ce fou se fait un plaisir de s'attacher vicieusement aux jeunes. De la nostalgie, sûrement.

\- Un adolescent, corrigea Kakashi. Dites-moi Tsunade, vous aviez quand même idée de son état et de qui il était, non ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais je suis certaine qu'il pourra nous aider.

\- Source ?

\- Oui, je le tiens d'une source. Particulièrement fiable, articula-t-elle à l'intention de Sasuke qui venait de se poster à côté d'elle, dévisageant le blond endormi.

\- Bien, je suppose que je peux rentrer chez moi. J'ai des copies à corriger. La joie d'être professeur.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vous pouvez y aller Kakashi. Merci pour votre travail.

\- Mais de rien, fit celui-ci d'une voix faussement charmeuse qui arracha un sourire à la blonde avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Une fois l'homme parti, elle retourna à son examination. Tsunade avait des qualifications en médecine. Ainsi, elle vérifia le pouls du blond, releva les manches de sa combinaison pour constater son alarmante maigreur puis souleva ses paupières pour inspecter des yeux à l'aide d'une minuscule lampe torche. Elle continua ces gestes durant quelques minutes, sans que cela ne vienne perturber le sommeil de son patient improvisé. Une fois terminée, elle se releva, et se tourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci ne sut pourquoi, son ventre de noua en attendant le verdict.

\- On va l'emmener à notre clinique. L'hôpital fouinerait trop. On va faire ça discrètement. La clinique n'accueille que des militaires ou des agents. Personne ne posera de question.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Sasuke, la voix légèrement hésitante.

Tsunade sourit et posa la main sur la tête du brun.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de lui. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il faut compter en mois. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il retrouve ses forces et tout le reste avant la fin de l'hiver.

\- On est en automne… souffla le brun.

\- Oh, tu boudes ?

\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! protesta l'Uchiha.

\- Que tu dis, fit la blonde en riant légèrement.

Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté, empruntant un air faussement colérique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire confiance à cette femme qui avait essayé de tout lui donner pour son bonheur. Cette mission marcherait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le regard peiné de sa marraine lorsqu'elle regardait le blond. Il avait peut-être été injuste. Mais ça, c'était défense d'y penser plus d'une nano seconde. Bien sûr qu'il allait falloir attendre et qu'il fallait des soins pour rendre une personne aussi mal traitée à la normale. Et puis, à y bien réfléchir, avec un peu plus de sentiments, il aurait dû ressentir de la pitié. Il ne savait pas combien de temps l'adolescent avait moisi entre ces murs clos, mais cela devait sûrement faire plus du double de ce que Gaara y était resté.

Maintenant qu'il était chez lui, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il en avait marre. Marre de rester seul à ruminer. Etrange, quand on savait qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps isolé. Ou alors, dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il était entouré de ses amis au lycée. Mais franchement, trop penser lui donnait mal à la tête – pauvre chou – et il fut presque au bord du cri de joie quand il vit une note sur son bureau indiquant qu'il avait intérêt à se bouger pour trouver quelque chose à faire lors de la fête de bienvenue de Gaara. Une fête. Rien de mieux pour bien occuper son temps avant l'évènement, puis pendant, et sûrement un peu après quand tout le monde en parlerait la semaine suivante.

\- Parfait.

Sasuke se remémora l'heure du rendez-vous. Ils allaient se rendre chez Temari tandis que Gaara assisterait à une séance chez son thérapeute. D'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, Sasuke avait constaté qu'il n'en était pas plus loquace, et cela le confortait dans l'idée qu'ils pourraient vite devenir de très bons amis adeptes du silence ambiant. Ce qui n'était pas facile à exercer avec une sœur aussi bruyante que la blonde Sabaku.

Le temps tournait, et le brun se décida à préparer quelque chose de rapide avant de s'attaquer à ses devoirs. Demain, après les cours, la perspective de se changer les esprits se fit présente à son esprit. Demain.

.

.

Tsunade était dans son bureau, le menton calé dans la main droite. Un verre de _sake_ trônait dans celle de gauche, et, lentement, elle détaillait le rapport sur le garçon. Le petit dossier ne contenait en fait pas beaucoup de pages, mais après tout, il avait été copié sur les lieux. Et il était certain que les informations sur les différents cobayes des produits de cet Orochimaru n'intéressaient pour ainsi dire personne.

\- Uzumaki Naruto… joli nom, fit Tsunade. Et il a dix-sept ans. C'est Sasuke qui va être content, fit-elle amusée.

On n'apprenait pas grand-chose sur lui, à par le fait qu'il ait été enlevé dans la région, et qu'on lui avait administré toutes sortes de poches remplies de vitamines et autres oligo-éléments pour le maintenir en vie. Il avait été nourri à coup de piqûres et de perfusions, tout simplement. Digne des ordures qui se permettaient toutes sortes d'expériences sur des personnes non-consentantes. La blonde se sentit de plus en plus furieuse en voyant le détail des injections, des symptômes de malnutritions à combler et ainsi de suite. Elle n'était pas spécialement maternelle, mais cela la dépassait qu'on puisse ainsi traiter un gamin. Et le plus choquant fut sûrement lorsqu'elle regarda la date du premier rapport.

\- Il a été enlevé il y a cinq ans… Mon dieu, comment est-il encore vivant ?

Ce fou machiavélique n'avait pas hésité à kidnapper un garçon de douze ans pour ses expériences, ou plutôt son bon plaisir. Il semblait qu'aucun médicament mal conçu d'un quelconque genre ne lui ait été injecté. Mais elle n'en fit pas un fait exact non plus. Si Orochimaru en personne s'était occupé du garçon, elle ne jurait de rien. Cet homme était fou à lier, et incroyablement dangereux. Si elle l'avait connu pour aider Sasuke, nul doute qu'elle allait bientôt agir pour faire arrêter ce malade.

D'autant plus que maintenant, voyant la fragile santé qu'avait acquise le blond qui semblait toujours avoir des dérèglements, cela prendrait des mois avant de lui rendre son corps en bon état. Mais cela n'était rien comparé au temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il s'en remettre psychologiquement.

La blonde expira bruyamment avant d'attraper une feuille et un stylo. Elle inscrivit la région dans laquelle avait été trouvé le blond. Il faudrait retrouver sa famille, et peut-être lui annoncer. Mais pas maintenant. Ils avaient trop besoin de lui, et, que ce soit cruel ou pas, il fallait qu'ils le gardent. Elle nota ensuite quelques indications pour les infirmières qui se verraient attitrer la lourde tâche de remettre l'adolescent sur pied. Il faudrait aussi penser à des séances de rééducations pour plus tard, et un soutient psychologique lorsqu'il commencerait à s'exprimer.

\- C'est clair, Sasuke va devoir être patient, soupira-t-elle.

.

.

Au lycée, Sasuke rejoignit directement Neji qui était venu avec Hinata. Ces deux-là, en tant que descendants de bonne famille, arrivaient systématiquement en avance. Neji discuta un peu avec Sasuke tandis qu'Hinata semblait attendre quelqu'un avec impatience. La jeune fille avait ce tic de faire tourner ses indexes tandis que ses mains étaient jointes lorsqu'elle paniquait ou qu'elle attendait les résultats d'un examen. Ses yeux étaient baissés, et partaient parfois vers la droite, en direction de l'entrée de l'école. Oui, Hinata, timide et incroyablement réservée, attendait impatiemment quelqu'un. Et ça, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais loin d'être une commère, Sasuke garda ses observations pour lui et continua de discuter comme si de rien n'était. Neji semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Tous les deux en profitèrent alors pour se glisser quelques informations sur leur occupation extrascolaire commune. Sasuke put l'informer brièvement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et prit des nouvelles du travaille de son camarade. Neji n'avait rien de prévu, mais, selon lui, Tsunade le gardait en réserve.

\- Elle a une idée derrière la tête ?

\- Je pense, confirma Neji. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça ait un rapport avec ton affaire. Je pense qu'elle a commencé à sérieusement se renseigner.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Oui. On devrait être convoqué tous les deux dans pas longtemps. Quoi que, j'ai l'impression que Tenten est dans le même cas que moi.

Ils durent s'arrêter quand Sai et Ino arrivèrent, engageant la discussion avec eux. Puis les deux Sabaku vinrent aussi, et Sasuke glissa son regard vers Hinata qui s'était approché précipitamment. Elle ne semblait plus attendre. Intéressant. Elle parla avec difficulté à Gaara, prenant de ses nouvelles, puis rit aux blagues douteuses de Temari qui faisait déjà le clown de si bon matin. Le reste du groupe arriva peu à peu, et ils se rendirent tous ensemble en cours lorsque la sonnerie stridente retentit.

La journée fut banale, et le seul cours un tant soit peu intéressant de la journée fut celui du professeur Iruka, un homme aux cheveux châtain et l'air assez chétif, mais qui était aussi un vrai passionné. Il enseignait la littérature comme si cela avait été la plus belle chose existante au monde, et ne manquait pas d'entraîner les élèves dans les contrées lointaines des auteurs de tous temps.

Sasuke ne perçut qu'une différence ces jours-ci par rapport à tous les autres jours de classe. L'après-midi, toute la classe avait cours avec Kakashi qui tenait les cours d'histoire. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, le brun sentit clairement le regard de son professeur le fixer dans son dos. Autrement dit, il avait un message à lui faire passer. Attrapant une feuille de son cours, Sasuke prétexta une question pour aller voir Kakashi qui regarda sa feuille avant de faire un bref commentaire. Puis, lorsqu'il lui rendit sa copie, il glissa un morceau de papier en dessous que Sasuke saisit en même temps que son cours. Une fois à sa place, il attendit que le cours commence et que les autres soient à peu près hypnotisés par la voix morne mais néanmoins bourrés de connaissances du professeur pour s'intéresser au papier.

# Kabuto a quitté la ville… Tant mieux, il ne tentera pas de me retrouver. Il a pris peur. #

Ils allaient pouvoir tranquillement s'occuper du garçon pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient en tirer sans craindre les représailles du sbire d'Orochimaru. Un souci en moins était clairement le bienvenu. Cela égaya la journée de Sasuke qui fut nettement plus impliqué dans les conversations menées autour de lui que d'habitude. Du moins, pour une fois, il intervenait.

A la fin de la journée, Gaara dut se rendre assez rapidement chez son thérapeute, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile. En effet, Hinata était toujours prêt de lui, comme si elle avait oublié la fête surprise qu'ils s'étaient tous promis de préparer. Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter de façon monosyllabique avec Gaara non plus, et il en fut un peu irrité. Ce fut Neji qui pris en main sa cousine tandis qu'Ino et Sakura se chuchotaient des phrases à son propos, avec une mine malicieuse. Finalement, il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir remarqué que la petite brune en pinçait désormais pour le rouquin. Sasuke la plaignait d'avance. Elle avait choisit le garçon qui possédait la sœur la plus fouineuse et surprotectrice qui soit. Enfin, tant que Shikamaru ne se chargeait pas de son cas.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous dans la maison de Temari, celle-ci scotchée à son petit-ami, Tenten prit les choses en main et commença à noter sur une feuille le rôle de chacun le jour j. Comme si cela allait de soi, Temari et Shikamaru étaient chargés de diriger l'attention de Gaara autre part. Mais ils furent rejoint dans leur tâche par la brune aux yeux pâles sous le bon conseil d'Ino et de Sakura qui lâchèrent un petit rire qui eu le don d'ouvrir secrètement les yeux de tous les autres.

\- Mais…je..euh… balbutia Hinata

\- Mais tu t'en chargeras bien ! lança Ino. Et puis si on laisse Tem' et Shika' seuls avec Gaara, le pauvre va se contenter de tenir la chandelle !

\- Oh…capitula l'adolescente.

Ino et Sakura en contrepartie furent chargés de la décoration et des accessoires : musiques, assiettes, verres. Kiba, Tenten, Sai et Neji se proposèrent pour se mettre aux fourneaux et se procurer des boissons – alcoolisées. Tenten chargea donc Sasuke et elle-même de rapatrier matelas et sacs de couchages. Ils ne seraient sûrement plus en état de rentrer chez eux aussi tard, et c'était de plus devenu comme une tradition de passer toute la soirée ensemble. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au fur et à mesure et ne se lâchaient plus. Il faut dire qu'au fond, et même Sasuke et Neji qui ne le paraissaient pourtant pas, ils avaient tous une âme de fêtard, et de gens aimant vivre en groupe. Le lycée était sensé représenter leurs plus belles années, pas vrai ?

.

* * *

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre d' **Odd Doll**._

 _Sasuke est pessimiste, et ça se comprend. Mais il est entouré de gens biens, non ? :) Une soirée se prépare donc, et pour ce qui est de Naruto, et bien... Il se retrouve en hôpital. Mais en quoi peut-il être utile à Sasuke ? Quel lien peut-il bien avoir avec sa famille ou le coupable du meurtre de ses parents ? Hmmmmm..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :)**_


	3. Balsamine blanche

**Balsamine Blanche**

[Je suis tellement faible]

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Sasuke avait ramené le blond du repère de Kabuto et de son supérieur, Orochimaru. Le temps avait semblé bien long pour le brun. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé, mais il savait que Tsunade tenait peut-être une piste, ce qui le rassurait. Pour être honnête, il avait d'abords voulu se faire à l'idée que l'adolescent ne lui apporterait rien du tout. Il avait été placé dans un hôpital, plus précisément une petite clinique fermée aux yeux indiscrets.

Sasuke avait donc sortit le garçon de son esprit pour ne pas déprimer plus que nécessaire. Mais ce qui fut un point plus que positif fut les préparations pour la fête de bienvenue de Gaara. Entre sms discrets et escapades pour trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin, le groupe de lycéens avait bien avancé, malgré une période plutôt lourde en travail. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de ce programme chargé qu'ils avaient prévu de faire la fête aussi tard. Mais le principal était qu'elle ait lieu, peu importe la date. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tellement mené à bien leurs missions respectives que le roux ne semblait s'être douté de rien. Pourtant, avec une Temari bavarde, la situation avait occasionnellement été plus que tendue.

L'ambiance hors affaires de l'Hamidori était donc plutôt joyeuse, et les journées bien remplies pour le brun. Ces journées rythmées avaient aussi participé à atténuer toute sa rancœur et son obsession sur la recherche de son frère aîné. Ayant l'esprit plus léger, il avait décidé de laisser sa chance au blond et avait commencé à le voir un jour sur deux la deuxième semaine. Il l'avait vu se faire entretenir par les infirmières, et il avait également aperçu une psychologue perplexe sortir de sa chambre. Il avait pris des nouvelles des séances de Naruto – puisqu'il connaissait maintenant son prénom – avec le psychothérapeute auprès de Tsunade qui lui avait annoncé à regret que rien n'avait changé. Il était plongé dans un profond mutisme et semblait absent. Jamais ses yeux ne s'intéressaient à quelque chose, jamais son visage ne quittait son rictus de malaise ou de souffrance, jamais il ne bougeait sauf lorsqu'il y était vraiment forcé et aidé par les aides-soignantes qui se chargeaient de lui. On avait l'impression qu'il se laissait tout simplement vivre – ou mourir.

On était dimanche, et Sasuke venait donc voir l'adolescent, plus pour ne pas briser la routine que dans l'espoir que quelque chose arrive vraiment. La matinée était assez triste, et l'automne se faisait vraiment sentir. Les arbres avaient presque tous perdus leurs feuilles dans la rue, laissant un manteau de feuilles mortes brunes et rousses sur les trottoirs et dans les pelouses des parcs de la ville. Sasuke était donc à l'hôpital de bon matin, ce qui était tout de même mieux que de finir sa journée auprès d'un être à peine vivant.

La seule fois où le blond avait manifesté un quelconque signe fut quand, par un pur hasard, Sasuke l'entendit fredonner un semblant d'air dans son sommeil. Il n'avait pas réussit à déterminer si cela n'avait été que des paroles appartenant au domaine du rêve, ou les mots d'une chanson tant la voix avait été musicale dans ce fredonnement presque inaudible. A partir de ce moment, Sasuke avait espéré qu'un jour le garçon blond puisse lui parler, même pour ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot, prouvant qu'il avait un tant soit peu de conscience.

Mais la plupart du temps, comme ce matin même, Sasuke arriva, salua le blond en l'appelant par son prénom, et se posta devant la fenêtre, regardant le ciel, les passants, avant de finalement entamer un livre qu'il avait amené avec lui. Parfois même, il lisait à voix haute. Il essayait de voir si le blond réagissait, comme s'il écoutait ce que le brun disait. Mais jusqu'à présent, ce n'avait pas été franchement concluant. Naruto ne devait surement rien entendre.

# Encore cette présence... Il y a une ombre qui passe devant mes yeux parfois... C'est récent, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette ombre revient, ni ce qu'elle cherche... Parfois, je le sens, elle essaye de s'adresser à moi… J'entends une voix, plus jolie que celle qui me chante des choses, …mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle raconte... Mais je préfère te parler à toi plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ce que dit la voix, …c'est moins fatiguant... Et je ne sais même pas où je suis. C'est très clair, ça m'aveugle... Parfois, je sens d'autres ombres me toucher. Je ne les aime pas... Si elles savaient, elles ne m'approcheraient pas... On dirait qu'elles ne savent pas qu'elles vont mourir si elles continuent... Mais pourquoi est-ce-que cette ombre qui me parle, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ? Pourquoi est-ce-que j'aimerais voir plus clairement les choses pour pouvoir la retenir ? Tu penses qu'un jour je saurais ce qu'elle me dit ? Peut-être…qu'un jour, elle remplacera la mélodie… Je sais que c'est impossible, que la mélodie, elle sera toujours là... Mais je ne veux plus entendre la mélodie, même si je ne le mérite pas… Je voudrais voir…juste une fois… l'ombre qui parle… Oh…Elle part déjà… C'était prévisible… Peut-être que…la prochaine fois… je la verrai… Y arriverai-je ?#

Sasuke lut un passage d'un nouveau roman qu'il s'était procuré pendant quelques minutes. Parfois, il levait les yeux vers Naruto, mais celui-ci arborait le même visage impassible, les mêmes yeux morts. Parfois, cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Tout cela le gênait. Secouant la tête, il interrompit sa lecture, puis se leva lentement.

\- Je pars, lança-t-il à l'intention du patient.

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Ce n'était encore pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il verrait le blond réagir. Et comme à son habitude, il pensa # peut-être la prochaine fois # sans vraiment en être convaincu. En sortant de l'établissement, le brun sentit quelque chose vibrer contre sa cuisse. D'un geste habile, il prit son portable d'une main tandis qu'il poussait les portes du bâtiment. Il lut rapidement ce qui était écrit. Neji le prévenait que lui, Kiba et Sai avait prévus de déjeuner en ville et lui demandait s'il était libre. Le brun répondit positivement avant de se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus.

.

.

Tsunade était particulièrement excitée. La grande blonde faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, tournait en rond, et jetait quelques coups d'œil vers le téléphone qui trônait sur son bureau. Jiraiya, qui était venue voir sa femme, la regardait, assis confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, de façon perplexe.

\- Chérie, tu vas finir par me stresser à tourner en rond, lança-il d'un air amusé.

\- Ah, Jiraiya, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! J'attends un coup de fil !

\- Si, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca, je l'avais compris. C'est pour le gosse ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, confirma la femme avant d'enfin s'arrêter.

Elle croisa les bras, faisant ressortir son décolleté plus qu'avantageux, puis les défit en apercevant le regard lubrique de son mari. Elle sourit malicieusement avant de s'assoir lentement et de façon sensuelle sur son fauteuil. Croisant lentement ses jambes, elle finit les deux coudes appuyés sur son bureau, regardant fixement son mari.

\- J'ai une piste. Une bonne. Et comme ça fait deux semaines que le garçon ne donne aucun signe d'amélioration…

\- Naruto ? Celui qu'il a trouvé chez ces trafiquants ? lança l'homme à la longue chevelure blanche.

\- Oui. Son état physique par contre s'améliore. Je suis contente pour lui. Je n'aime pas savoir des enfants pris dans la folie des adultes…

\- Je sais, je sais. Au fond, il a vécu un traumatisme. Comme Sasuke. C'est pour ça que je comprends que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui. Bah, j'ai l'habitude de toute façon. Tu veux sauver tout le monde !

\- Haha, oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça la blonde. Mais l'état physique de Naruto n'a pas l'air d'être le souci de Sasuke. Il est complètement aveuglé. Il ne pense qu'à son but.

\- Depuis le temps qu'il attend une piste valable…soupira Jiraiya

\- Oui…

La blonde se releva pour aller chercher deux verres et une bouteille sur l'une de ses étagères. Elle se rassit et se servit ainsi qu'à son mari un verre de _sake_. Elle but cul-sec le contenue de son verre avant de soupirer bruyamment.

\- Quelle patronne responsable, ricana son mari.

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Ce Naruto…Il a été enlevé il y a cinq ans n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as trouvé d'autres choses concernant son passé.

\- Rien du tout. Pas de famille portant le même nom dans la région. Peut-être ses parents ont-ils déménagé après le drame…

Tsunade allait continuer quand la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit dans toute la pièce, résonnant comme une cloche. Elle se précipita dessus, et arracha presque le combiné de la plateforme.

\- Allo ? Oui… Vous avez trouvé ?... Un contact ? Et où l'a-t-on vu pour la dernière fois ?... Hum… Oui, non, c'est proche d'ici, en effet… Merci.

Elle raccrocha, la mine soucieuse. Elle croisa ses mains et cala son menton entre celles-ci. La blonde lâcha finalement un petit grognement avant de s'adresser à Jiraiya qui attendait patiemment.

\- Il semblerait qu'on ait trouvé quelqu'un qui soit en contact avec Itachi.

\- Vraiment ? Un autre trafiquant ?

\- Non, un civil. Un homme. Un certain Deidara, qui travaille dans un atelier de poterie. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que la ville où se trouve cet homme est proche. Vraiment proche.

\- Mais aucune trace d'Itachi. Ne te fais pas tant de mouron. Qui vas-tu envoyer ?

\- Kakashi. Il connait le dossier mieux que les autres. Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille le prévenir.

\- Pas de soucis, mais… l'homme fixa intensément sa femme. Ce soir je veux un bain à deux.

\- Mfhihihi, idiot !

.

.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui après un passage dans la salle de sport de la ville, Kakashi ne pensa qu'à une chose, aller bouquiner. Ses livres cochons étaient devenus une obsession depuis quelques années. Cela en consternait plus d'un, mais après tout, il avait toujours été du genre à se moquer de tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Sauf peut-être les gamins, question d'héritage personnel. Son enfance n'avait pas été terrible. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère et son père l'avait quitté alors qu'il n'était encore que très jeune. Trop jeune. Face à son désespoir, il s'était promis de tout faire pour aider les enfants. Mais il n'avait alors jamais pensé devenir professeur. Parfois un peu psychologue sur les bords, ce qui lui avait parfois valu de se retrouver avec des classes composés d'enfants difficiles. Puis il avait migré au lycée pour y enseigner l'histoire et la géographie. Et il avait découvert l'Hamidori. Là, le boss, une femme à la poitrine imposante digne des livres qu'il lisait, mais malheureusement déjà mariée et ainsi inapprochable, avait compris ses motivations, et l'avait laissé prendre part à des missions incluant la plupart du temps des enfants. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il avait été choisit pour appuyer l'enfant adopté de Tsunade qui faisait partie d'une de ses classes. Il avait au fur et à mesure tissé des liens avec Sasuke. La parole n'était pas leur fort à tous les deux, mais ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde bien que d'apparence passifs face à ce qui les entourait.

La journée s'annonçait donc dédiée à la lecture, sorte de pause entre tous les cours qu'il dispensait à des bandes d'adolescents rebelles et infernaux mais qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il se jeta sur le canapé du petit salon de son appartement, prêt à saisir son livre posé sur une petite table basse carrée, quand soudain, son portable se fit entendre. Sa tête se décomposa tandis qu'il se saisit de l'objet pour le porter à son oreille.

\- Allo ?

.

.

La circulation était particulièrement dense pour un dimanche après-midi. Une voiture grise s'arrêta dans une petite ville. Toutes les boutiques étaient fermée, car l'heure du déjeuné coupait court à toute activité marchande. De cette voiture sortit un homme aux cheveux gris perle. D'une démarche lente, il se dirigea entre les ruelles, un papier à la main. Le nom d'une adresse y était inscrit. Comme toutes les autres boutiques, celle à laquelle se rendit l'homme était fermée. Sans se démonter, il se dirigea alors près d'un café ou il lut quelques documents qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Il entama sa lecture sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait dans les environs. Les gens marchaient, des familles se promenaient, des groupes de jeunes se dirigeaient précipitamment vers les coins branchés de la ville. Les magasins rouvrirent vers deux heures de l'après-midi.

L'homme aux cheveux gris repéra alors ce pour quoi il était venu. Mais loin d'agir, il flâna aux alentours comme un touriste, gardant toujours dans son champ de vision la boutique qui suscitait tout son intérêt. Il envoya quelques messages avec son portable, et n'attira pas l'attention. Puis vint l'heure plutôt inhabituelle de la fermeture. Vers quatre heures et demie de l'après-midi, toutes les boutiques fermaient. Pas que les gens de la ville soient particulièrement flemmards, mais quelques années auparavant, la situation avait dégénérée, et, question de sécurité, on évitait que quiconque se promène tard dans les rues sombres.

Le faux touriste se dirigea vers la petite boutique, surveillant la sortie du coin de la rue. Les gens qui y étaient en sortirent d'abord les clients, puis, peu à peu, les quelques vendeurs. L'un d'eux arborait de longs cheveux blonds attaché en queue de cheval haute, et de grands yeux noisette. Il salua les autres personnes travaillant avec lui puis partit, les mains dans les poches. Le soleil se couchait, sans toutefois que l'obscurité ne soit trop importante, et l'employé marcha lentement, nullement pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il marchait presque en sautillant, comme un gamin excité par la fin d'une nouvelle journée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'homme aux cheveux gris raccourcit la distance entre eux sans se faire repérer. Au détour d'une rue, l'employé de la boutique tourna dans une ruelle sans raison. Celle-ci était sans issue.

\- Bien, pourquoi me suivez-vous, lâcha-t-il, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme aux cheveux gris dont la silhouette se dessina en contre-jour à l'entrée de la ruelle.

\- Oh, démasqué, fit simplement son interlocuteur.

\- Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à vous consacrer. Présentez-vous.

\- Hum… Kakashi. Je ne suis pas un suiveur malsain, rassurez-vous, lança l'homme aux cheveux gris.

\- Raté, lança dédaigneusement le blond.

\- Haha, oui, c'est suspect, je vous l'accorde. Deidara, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Suis-je sensé vous connaître ? Un fan ? fit ironiquement le blond.

\- Pas exactement. Je suis un privé. J'enquête sur… Itachi Uchiha.

\- Itachi ? Connais pas.

\- Ben tiens ! railla Kakashi. Et donc, la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu, c'était… ?

L'homme sembla hésiter, sondant de son regard noisette l'homme devant lui. Il était intriguant, avec sa couleur de cheveu de papi alors qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les trente ans.

\- Humf, des années auparavant. On était camarades d'études. C'est tout.

\- Vraiment ? fit malicieusement l'autre.

\- Bon écoutez, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé pour sa famille. Mais je ne connais pas le coupable, et je doute que ce soit lui. Alors où qu'il soit, laissez-le. Je ne dirai rien de plus.

\- Même pas pourquoi vous pensez si assurément qu'il n'est pas le coupable du meurtre de ses parents ? Peut-être que si je pouvais le lui demander, je serais certain de cela, moi aussi.

\- Et bien tentez donc, il est dans la région. Où exactement, je ne sais pas. Faites ce que vous voulez si ça peut l'innocenter. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, et c'était vraiment il y a quelques années, c'était dans la ville de…

Mais le potier ne put jamais finir sa phrase. En effet, arrivant de nulle part, une grenade tomba à l'exacte position où se tenait le jeune homme. L'explosion fut détonante, et Kakashi fut propulsé au loin, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Sautant pour se mettre en position accroupie, il sortit un pistolet de la poche arrière de son jean, jetant des coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, mais aucun mouvement ne sembla perturber les alentours. Il se releva douloureusement.

\- Mince… Tsss.

Esquissant un sourire douloureux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été légèrement amoché. Puis il remarqua que sa vision de troublait. Se rapprochant de la scène où fumaient des bouts de corps puant la viande grillée, il passa sa main sur son visage. Lorsqu'il la retira, il poussa un hoquet en constatant qu'elle était couverte de son sang. Il ne voyait plus de son œil gauche. Celui-ci était entièrement recouvert de sang, et les contours le tiraillaient affreusement. Mais pas moyen de s'inquiéter de son cas maintenant. Il courut dans les alentours à la recherche des gens qui avaient fait ça. Mais à l'évidence, il s'agissait de professionnels. Une alarme retentit soudain.

\- La police, mince… mince, mince, mince !

Il partit dans une direction différente pour quitter le quartier. Quelqu'un savait que l'on s'intéresserait à Deidara. Quelqu'un avait prévu cette rencontre, et avait prévu l'élimination du potier. Cela signifiait clairement qu'une personne tenait à ce qu'on ne retrouve pas Itachi Uchiha. Peut-être cette personne était-elle Itachi lui-même, mais Kakashi voyait mal comment il se serait procuré des armes. Quoi qu'avec les trafics dans lesquels trempaient Orochimaru, l'aîné de la famille Uchiha pouvait tout aussi bien avoir des contacts parmi des trafiquants et des revendeurs autrement plus dangereux.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, il rejoignit sa voiture et démarra. Tsunade n'allait pas être contente. La seule chose qu'il avait pu retirer était, selon cet homme, la présence dans le coin d'Itachi, ce qui était aussi avantageux que gênant. Kakashi baissa alors son rétroviseur, et enleva, à un feu rouge, la compresse qu'il avait posée sur son œil gauche pour faire arrêter les saignements. Une marque traversait son visage dans sa longueur. Un éclat avait dû le frapper au moment de l'explosion. Il allait devoir passer par la clinique après avoir rapporté les évènements à Tsunade.

.

.

Devant la porte de l'appartement de Kakashi se tenait l'un de ses collègues. Il était professeur dans le même lycée, et enseignait, lui, la littérature. Iruka était un homme très appliqué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Or, aujourd'hui, une réunion pour une sortie de l'une de ses classes avait été programmée, entre lui le professeur Hatake Kakashi, professeur d'histoire, pour parler des détails. Seulement, l'homme ne l'avait jamais rappelé de tout le weekend, et lorsqu'il lui avait envoyé un message sur son portable afin de savoir où il se trouvait, la seule réponse fut « Je suis désolé, on va devoir reporter ça ». Or, Kakashi ne reportait jamais un rendez-vous en le disant d'une manière si brève et dénuée d'explication.

Et puisqu'Iruka était quelqu'un de sensible mais aussi de très observateur, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son collègue d'agir ainsi. Et il disait ça en connaissance de cause, puisque cela faisait bientôt quatre ans qu'ils enseignaient dans le même établissement. Les deux professeurs étaient devenus amis en se voyant de plus en plus souvent hors du contexte scolaire. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, et partaient souvent en soirée le weekend entre deux célibataires assez âgés en manque de fêtes. Pas ce genre de fête où le seul but était de trouver un coup pour un soir – quoi que parfois… ça ne fait pas de mal – mais juste des soirées dans des bars où tout le monde se connaissait plus ou moins et discutaient autour de nombreux verres de leurs petites affaires.

# Ah, il est forcément sortit de chez lui. Mais pour aller où ? J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé ! # songea le professeur frêle en se rongeant un ongle.

Pour lui, Kakashi avait toujours été assez mystérieux. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de lui, et cela n'avait même pas dérangé Iruka. Seulement, il avait remarqué que, parfois, son ami s'absentait, en vacances ou en période de cours, pour des raisons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait pensé à différentes hypothèses farfelue comme une famille illégitime ou bien une double-vie, mais tout cela était impossible sachant la nature simple et posée de son ami – s'il savait... – et il en avait simplement conclu que l'Hatake faisait du tourisme au vue du nombre de villes et de pays où il semblait être allé. Il parlait aussi de stage, même si Iruka ne savait pas du tout à quoi il se referait. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte que l'homme à l'air blasé qui était devenu un ami pourtant proche éludait pas mal de questions à coup de rire déstabilisant ou de regard dont il ne comprenait pas la lueur qui y dansait, l'alcool et les amis foisonnant dans les bars n'aidant pas beaucoup à la concentration.

Le fait est qu'Iruka s'était toujours beaucoup intéressé à son collègue. En effet, rien que le fait que ce dernier lui aie porté un quelconque intérêt, malgré sa nature timide et renfermée, l'avait fasciné. Et il semblait tellement fort et peu affecté de ce qui pouvait troubler la vie de la plupart des gens qu'il l'avait trouvé remarquable dès les premiers instants. Au lycée, puis en dehors par la suite, il avait profité que l'homme s'intéresse à lui pour s'en faire un ami proche. Et depuis, sans expliquer comment, les autres professeurs qui d'habitude lui donnaient toutes les responsabilités et les tâches d'organisation des évènements avaient arrêté et l'avait traité comme n'importe quel autre professeur plutôt que comme celui que l'on pouvait facilement convaincre de rendre un quelconque service. D'ailleurs, autant qu'il ne s'en souvienne, Iruka ne se rappelait pas une seule fois que le professeur d'histoire lui ait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. C'était plutôt lui qui donnait, l'invitant parfois chez lui à prendre le thé, pour discuter de tout et de rien.

# Si on est aussi proche, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas intéressé un peu plus à son cas ? Si ça se trouve, à l'heure qu'il est, il est dans un pétrin sans nom ! # pensa avec affolement le châtain en voyant les heures défiler sur sa montre.

Il attendait depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, patiemment, devant la porte close, portable en main, et un paquet contenant des papiers administratifs dans l'autre. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, et se demandait s'il n'allait pas bientôt s'évanouir d'inquiétude. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement, et le fait de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait contacter personne qui connaissait Kakashi puisque ce dernier semblait vivre seul et ne sortir boire un coup qu'avec lui n'arrangeait pas son cas.

\- Où es-tu Kakashi ? murmura Iruka dans un souffle.

\- Juste derrière toi, lui répondit la voix si familière de son collègue.

Iruka se retourna, les yeux brillants, un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Mais son expression changea lorsqu'il put dévisager l'autre. Un pansement énorme lui couvrait la moitié du visage et il pouvait distinguer sur ses avant-bras laissés à l'air libre quelques plaies peu profondes. En plus de cela, l'homme d'habitude si blasé et indifférent arborait un visage soucieux, bien qu'une pointe de surprise ait traversé son visage – du moins la partie que l'on pouvait toujours distinguer – lorsqu'il était arrivé et avait retrouvé son collègue devant chez lui.

\- Mon dieu ! Kakashi ! Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'écria Iruka qui laissa tomber portable et dossier au sol pour se précipiter vers son ami.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, répondit posément l'homme.

\- Ah bon ? Tu trouves ? La moitié de ta tête est couverte de bandages, bon sang ! s'écria le châtain, les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Oh ! Ne monte pas de ton ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! rétorqua Kakashi qui parla lui aussi plus fort.

\- Mais, je venais pour…et…

\- Je t'ai prévenu. Nous allons devoir reporter l'organisation de cette sortie, coupa l'homme aux cheveux argentés en reprenant une voix calme. J'ai besoin d'être seul maintenant, s'il te plait…

\- Je…, bégaya Iruka, démuni.

\- Rentre chez toi, Iruka, trancha Kakashi sans laisser une once de place pour une éventuelle opposition.

Sans rien ajouter, Iruka ramassa misérablement ses affaires avant de partir d'un pas précipité, la tête basse, dévalant les escaliers deux à deux de ce que pouvait entendre Kakashi. Celui-ci passa la main sur sa joue libre avant de saisir les clés dans sa poche droite, grimaçant de douleur en sentant les muscles de son bras se tendre un peu trop brusquement. Il enfonça rageusement la clé dans la serrure avant de claquer la porte d'entrée derrière lui et de s'y adosser.

\- Journée foireuse… Un ennemi de plus. On avait bien besoin de ça.

Pris d'un accès de colère, de frustration et de culpabilité, il lança son poing contre le mur à sa gauche de toutes ses forces. La cloison de résista pas et se courba sous le choc, laissant un cratère, et quelques tâches de sang de la main maintenant elle aussi abîmée de Kakashi.

Il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine, les sourcils froncés, et ouvrit le robinet pour laisser couler de l'eau froide. Il plaça sa main sous l'eau et resta ainsi de longues minutes, même alors qu'il ne sentait finalement plus la douleur, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

.

De son côté, Iruka arriva finalement chez lui, le visage livide. Il se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de sa cuisine, et son mental ne tint plus. Sans prévenir, il fondit en larmes, et plongea sa tête dans ses bras repliés. Le fait que Kakashi le chasse avait été une claque monumentale. Jamais il ne l'avait vu énervé. Jamais il n'avait refusé sa présence. Et surtout, jamais il n'avait haussé le ton contre lui. Il se sentait comme un jeune gamin idiot qui venait de se faire réprimander. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas le mal qu'il avait fait. Le seul mal dont il avait conscience, c'était celui qui lui écrasait les boyaux, serrait sa gorge et obligeait les larmes à couler en abondance. Après tout, il n'avait fait que s'inquiéter une bonne partie de l'après-midi et tout le début de soirée.

# Alors pourquoi était-il aussi furieux ? Etait-ce ma faute ? Et pourquoi… est-ce-que je pleure ? Ca fait atrocement mal… #

Iruka releva son visage où perlaient encore des larmes silencieuses et qui traçaient de fins sillons salés sur ses joues, tiraillant la peau de son visage. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal pris le comportement de Kakashi ? Après tout, il venait sûrement d'avoir un accident, et avait été agacé de n'être pas seul pour pouvoir se reposer.

\- C'est sûrement ça ! En conclut le jeune professeur.

# Mais alors pourquoi suis-je aussi triste de m'être fait chassé ? # ajouta-t-il silencieusement pour lui-même.

.

.

Kakashi lui aussi repensait au comportement de son collègue. Il avait finit par couper l'eau du robinet et s'était allongé sur son canapé. Sa tête l'élançait encore. Il avait été rude, mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Iruka avait paru si troublé. Il était en colère, mais il ne pensait pas avoir été trop violent dans ses paroles. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir été trop dur.

# Au pire, je m'expliquerais avec lui lundi. #

Bzzzt…bzzzt

Son portable vibra, entamant également une petite mélodie digne des plus grands compositeurs…de téléphonie. Il venait de recevoir un message de Tsunade. ' Données vérifiées. Deidara n'était bien qu'un ami étudiant d'Itachi. Reposez-vous.' Il esquissa un sourire qui retomba aussitôt. Tsunade qui tentait de réconforter quelqu'un était plutôt chose rare. Il la voyait bien plus souvent beugler sur n'importe qui. Mais il fut touché de l'attention. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas le renier pour avoir échoué cette expédition.

Bzzzt…bzzzt

\- Encore ?

Kakashi s'attendit à voir Tsunade lui disant qu'elle était tout de même furieuse, ou quelque chose dans le genre pour ne pas lâcher son image de martyre aux gros seins, mais il fut d'autant plus surpris de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle mais d'Iruka. 'Pardon de ne pas t'avoir laissé tranquille. On discutera de la sortie le weekend prochain si tu veux, ça ne presse pas.' Rien de plus. Pas de formule à la fin. Pas d'inquiétude quant à sa présence demain. Ce message ne ressemblait pas à Iruka, qui devait être un des hommes les plus attentionnés au monde.

\- Finalement, j'ai dû y aller fort… soupira Kakashi.

.

* * *

 _Oh **Iruka** , si mignon ! Le professeur parfait ! Le gardien parfait ! Si je lui donne un rôle, c'est toujours le rôle de l'homme bienveillant, doux et attentionné, parce que c'est comme çe que je l'ai toujours vu. Et j'aime beaucoup le voir interagir avec **Kakashi** , pire prof de l'univers hahaha !_

 _J'aime aussi beaucoup voir **Tsunade** et **Jiraiya** ensemble. J'aime les personnages infernaux, alors autant les réunira, c'est encore plus d'occasions de laisser place à des moments cocasses hehehe !_

 _En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu. Désolée, Deidara, ton rôle était bref. :(_

 _Je ne promet pas de poster Odd Doll tous les jours , mais je vais essayer. C'est juste que comme je relis et change des choses, ça prend du temps. Et c'est du temps que je ne passe pas à écrire une autre histoire. Je ferai de mon mieux ! :D_


	4. Saxifrage

**Saxifrage**

[Je suis désespéré]

Une nouvelle semaine commençait, et pour l'instant, elle s'annonçait particulièrement pénible. Un certain brun sortait tout juste de son lycée, attendant maintenant à l'arrêt de bus que ce dernier n'arrive enfin. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi et s'était sentit fatigué toute la journée, Sasuke entra dans le bus en poussant un grognement. Voilà. Il se rappelait de tout ce qui avait été dit la veille et aujourd'hui même: préparatifs pour la fête, bêtises entre amis, cours, et…mauvaise nouvelle. Tsunade l'avait invité la veille, lundi, à prendre le thé avec Jiraiya et elle dans leur demeure. Sasuke ne venait pas souvent leur rendre visite à cause des cours, mais il ne manquait pas de passer de temps en temps pour faire plaisir à ses parrains. Et, il pouvait se l'avouer, revoir l'endroit où il avait grandi et peu à peu guéri, même s'il n'avait jamais totalement effacé de son esprit d'où venait son malheur, lui apportait une certaine paix. Il préférait vivre seul plutôt qu'avec deux énervés comme eux qui ne manquaient pas de se faire plaisir à l'improviste, ce qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise et le faisait fuir à dix lieux. Mais à côté de ça, il n'aimait pas se sentir trop seul non plus. Trop abandonné. Trop livré à lui-même.

\- Pfff, il fallait que ce soit vrai.

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Sasuke tourna sa tête vers la vitre du bus avant d'enclencher son mp3, écoutant la musique qu'il diffusait. Et tandis que les paroles lui revenait en tête jusqu'à ce qu'il les fredonne, il revit le regard peiné avec lequel l'avait regardé Tsunade en lui annonçant qu'ils avaient trouvé une personne qui avait été en contact avec son frère. Il avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose clochait. Et, effectivement, la blonde à forte poitrine enchaîna avec l'attaque surprise qu'essuya Kakashi, tuant Deidara, laissant le mystère planer. Ce que Sasuke ne savait évidement pas, ce qu'avait omis de dire pour son bien sa marraine, était que l'homme avait affirmé qu'Itachi était proche.

Alors, pour le moment, Sasuke ne pouvait voir tout cela que comme un autre échec, une autre déception. Toute cette affaire semblait vouloir stagner à tout prix. Pourtant, retrouver son frère n'aurait pas dû être une tâche impossible. Retrouver un homme était d'ordinaire chose aisée, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un civil, fiché en plus de cela. Alors pourquoi ne laissait-il aucune trace ? Comment pouvait-il se cacher des yeux des fouineurs ?

Sasuke descendit à la station près de la bibliothèque de la ville, un bâtiment immense et vieux comme en témoignait les gravures et les quelques statues d'argiles intégrées à l'édifice. Il prit le bus suivant, qui n'arriva que quelque minutes après celui qu'il venait de quitter, et se dirigea ainsi vers l'hôpital. Il ressentait un besoin irrépressible de voir si l'état de Naruto s'était amélioré. Il fallait que l'adolescent se rétablisse. Il était maintenant son dernier espoir.

# Je vois mal comment une autre piste pourrait se présenter de toute façon. Surtout si quelqu'un cherche à éliminer tous ceux que mon frère a côtoyé… #

Sans perdre de temps, il monta dans l'ascenseur et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du blond, perdu dans ses pensées, laissant l'habitude guider ses pas sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir à sa destination.

\- Bonsoir, Naruto, énonça-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'habitude.

Il fut soudain pris d'une angoisse, et regarda le visage du blond pour y déceler quoi que ce soit. Sa peau retrouvait des couleurs. Sasuke décrypta alors tout ce qui avait changé depuis son arrivée. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de détailler le blond, principalement à cause de la gêne qu'il ressentait en contemplant la figure peinte de souffrance du blond. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, aucun rictus, aussi léger soit-il n'habitait le regard du malade, qui affichait juste une expression morne, peut-être blasée. Il ne semblait plus souffrir atrocement en permanence de sa condition physique. D'ailleurs, sa respiration n'était plus qu'une simple répétition de petits halètements. Elle était régulière, longue et silencieuse. Sasuke, qui avait trouvé son corps et sa carrure en générale rachitique et inquiétante à cause des plaques bleues qui avaient ornés ses membres, le trouvait en bien meilleur état. La couleur de sa peau sur ses bras était uniforme, seulement troublée par les tuyaux qui rentraient dans ses veines pour le nourrir. Il avait d'ailleurs sûrement repris du poids, car il semblait moins maigre, presque mince.

# Je ne me suis jamais inquiété de sa santé…# remarqua le brun.

Depuis le début, il n'avait fait qu'espérer que l'autre parle, qu'il réagisse, qu'il esquisse un geste, n'importe lequel. Il n'avait à aucun moment pensé qu'avant d'être serein, le blond avait peut-être besoin de se retrouver une santé solide.

# Depuis quand suis-je égoïste à ce point ? #

Le brun resta un long moment à observer le corps de l'adolescent qu'il avait sortit d'un cauchemar qui durait depuis bien longtemps. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait fini par être complètement aveuglé par son désir de retrouver son frère et par son besoin d'avoir des réponses. Il était devenu complètement insensible. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait être. Cela aurait été comme être celui qui avait froidement abattu ses parents, que ce soit son frère ou une autre personne. Non, il ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, ou la justice qu'il voulait accomplir n'aurait plus aucun sens.

\- Naruto, je… Sasuke hésita.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que celui-ci se réveille de sa torpeur. Il avait bien le droit de savoir à quel point c'était important pour lui. S'il partageait ça, il ne serait plus égoïste, parce qu'il ne garderait plus tout pour lui comme il le faisait habituellement. Il comptait sur l'adolescent, mais il voulait aussi que celui-ci s'en sorte. Gaara avait pu, le blond le devait aussi.

\- Tu sais, mes parents on été tués quand j'étais petit. Je les ai trouvés en me levant, dans le salon. On les avait assassinés. Et je n'ai rien entendu. Aucun bruit ne m'a réveillé. Pourtant, avec tout le sang qui tâchait le sol, ils ont bien dû crier avant de partir définitivement.

L'Uchiha insipira profondément, stabilisant sa voix avant de poursuivre.

\- Ensuite, ils ont tous dit que mon frère était le coupable. Comme si mon frère aurait eu une quelconque raison de tuer nos parents. On a toujours été heureux. Toujours. Je ne sais pas si c'est une illusion, car quand on est petit, on voit tout en beau, mais c'est le souvenir que j'en ai. Tout était vraiment beau. Et un matin, tout ça s'est arrêté. Je les ai trouvés dans leur sang, mon frère avait disparu, et ça s'est terminé comme ça.

Sasuke inspira profondément. Bien sûr qu'il avait déjà raconté ces évènements à Tsunade et Jiraiya, mais suite à cela, il les avait comme banni. Il avait essayé de tout effacer grâce à son thérapeute. Il avait voulu les enchaîner loin dans sa mémoire. Ressortir tout d'un bloc à un parfait inconnu lui semblait stupide. Mais il était soulagé. Parler rendait le cauchemar moins terrifiant. C'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit lorsqu'il était petit.

\- Ce jour-là, j'ai trouvé une bague. Et sur cette bague, il y a un serpent que tu dois sûrement connaître. Parce que l'endroit où je t'ai trouvé appartient à des trafiquants qui portent ce serpent sur leurs vêtements, sur leurs produits, partout. Et cette bague est le seul, l'unique indice que j'ai pour découvrir la vérité. Je me fiche bien de savoir si c'est mon frère qui a tué mes parents, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais l'endroit où tu étais appartenait à un homme appelé Orochimaru. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est lui en personne qui a décidé de te capturer toi, alors j'imagine que tu le connais. Enfin…que tu l'as vu. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que tu sais probablement où il se trouve, et qu'Orochimaru sait où se trouve mon frère. Et j'ai besoin de retrouver mon frère pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. S'il est coupable ou non. Dans tous les cas, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je…

Il continua à parler un moment, expliquant tout au blond dans les moindres détails, allant même jusqu'à parler de ses missions, et de Deidara également. Le blond lui, arborait le même visage tout du long. Pourtant, il n'était pas totalement sourd à ce que disait le brun.

# _Tu vois ? L'ombre qui parle est encore là. Elle me parle encore… Plus vite que d'habitude… Aujourd'hui, je vais le voir, n'est-ce-pas ?... J'aimerais bien… Et savoir ce qu'il dit… Il est proche… C'est peut-être important… Je veux savoir…Je ne veux plus ne rien voir… Juste pour une fois…Tu penses qu'avant je voyais ?...Je ne sais plus…Mais tant pis, j'essaye…_ #

La vision trouble du blond trembla alors légèrement. Tout ce qui l'entourait et qui n'était qu'un amas informe de courbes et de masses s'ébranla. Sa tête le faisait un peu souffrir, mais il essaya de se concentrer aussi fort qu'il put. Et alors, lentement, peu à peu, sa vision s'éclaira. Les formes devinrent de plus en plus distinctes, tremblant légèrement. Les couleurs furent plus vives, et les objets reprenaient tout leur sens. Il vit une armoire, quelque chose où l'on posait des objets. Et devant lui, vers le bas, un tissu qui le recouvrait. Mais c'était l'ombre qu'il voulait voir.

# _Elle est si proche ! Je vais la voir !_ #

Sa tête bougea alors imperceptiblement vers la droite, en direction de l'ombre qu'il avait sentit venir ces derniers temps. Il vit d'abords du noir, et se concentra, voyant apparaître des mèches d'un noir de jais. Les cheveux devinrent nets, puis se fut tout le visage de la personne qui se trouvait près de lui qui devient claire. Un garçon brun, pas trop vieux, se tenait près de lui.

# _L'ombre…_ #

Naruto fixa alors le garçon intensément. Il voyait. Il arrivait à voir celui qui se tenait près de lui. Soudain, il se rappela avoir déjà eu cette sensation. Il avait déjà vu. Il ne savait plus quand, mais il était persuadé qu'un jour il avait distingué le monde aussi bien qu'en cet instant présent. Il ne savait pas comment il avait perdu la faculté de tout voir, mais il l'avait retrouvé.

\- Et maintenant…Naruto ? questionna Sasuke.

Pour la première fois, le blond avait bougé. Sa tête s'était lentement décalée vers lui, et alors ses yeux avaient changés. Les deux perles bleues si tristes et vides avaient alors pris une teinte plus profonde. Elles semblaient maintenant animées de vie.

\- Naruto ! Tu m'as entendu ? Je suis Sasuke ! Tu m'entends ?

Mais le blond ne semblait pas disposé à répondre et, lentement, referma les paupières comme un enfant écrasé par la fatigue. Sasuke se figea, scrutant le garçon pour voir s'il rouvrirait les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa. Il dormait bel et bien. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire qu'il remplaça bien vite par son expression naturelle. Il y avait de l'espoir après tout. Il prit machinalement son téléphone portable et tapa un message à l'intention de sa marraine sans lâcher des yeux le visage endormi. L'adolescent paraissait presque serein, peut-être bien content de lui. Quand il eut fini de prévenir la blonde, Sasuke se leva.

\- Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Naruto. A la prochaine, lâcha-t-il.

Dans sa tête, des feux d'artifices semblaient avoir pris l'endroit en otage. Ce petit rien positif venait de changer son humeur du tout au tout. Et maintenant, il était plus qu'heureux d'aller à la fête de bienvenue de Gaara le soir même. Ce serait l'occasion de fêter pour lui-même sa petite victoire de la journée.

.

.

La soirée commençait à peine, et Temari angoissait déjà. Elle, Hinata et Shikamaru avaient accompagné Gaara chez le psychothérapeute en prétextant devoir l'emmener ensuite faire un peu de shopping maintenant qu'il avait grandi. Elle avait également prétexté que cela fêterait sa dernière séance. En effet, Gaara avait plutôt satisfait son médecin qui ne voyait pas pourquoi le contraindre encore avec des séances qui ne seraient pas forcément bien utiles.

\- A l'évidence, vous êtes un garçon bien entouré. Vous vous en tirerez bien ! Et votre sœur à l'air d'être vraiment charmante, avait ajouté l'homme d'un ton compatissant.

\- Ben tiens, avait marmonné Gaara avant de quitter la salle.

Ils étaient donc partis tous les trois, mais Hinata avait pris leur diversion trop au sérieux et encourageait le roux à essayer un tas de vêtements. Le pire fut peut-être de constater que Gaara se prêtait au jeu avec plaisir. Sa sœur découvrit qu'elle avait un petit frère qui s'intéressait à la mode.

\- Gaa' c'est fantastique ! On pourra faire les boutiques ensembles ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux émerveillés.

\- Euh… répondit celui-ci.

\- Tem' a raison, fit Shikamaru en regardant sa montre. Vous aurez pleins d'autres occasions de faire les magasins. C'est…formidable. Mais là, une pizza nous attends, vous vous souvenez ? fit-il avec un ton entendu.

\- Oh…euh…O-oui, balbutia Hinata. On va finir les derniers essayages. On aura l'occasion de revenir de toute façon.

Shikamaru s'autorisa alors un profond soupir. Il n'avait jamais vu la brune aussi pénible. Les derniers essayages constituaient encore une dizaines d'articles, et ils avaient déjà une demi-heure de retard.

\- C'est parti ! cria la la sœur aînée en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai…soupira Shikamaru au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Mais viens Shika' ! Tu vas voir, il sera beau comme tout ! Toi aussi tu devrais m'accompagner plus souvent ! beugla la blonde qui avait déjà atteint en trottinant les cabines d'essayages.

.

.

Chez les Sabaku, tout le petit monde avait pris un peu de retard et se précipitait pour tout installer au millimètre près pour offrir à Gaara une fête pour le moins parfaite. Ino et Sakura venaient tout juste de lancer leur CD personnalisé avec toutes les chansons qu'ils écouteraient ce soir, et Sasuke dut bien l'avouer, elles étaient parfaite pour choisir la musique. Kiba, lui, était arrivé avec un sac remplis de bouteilles d'alcool et de jus de fruit.

\- Ma sœur m'a aidé, se justifia-t-il.

En effet, Kiba avait une sœur aînée qui était… particulièrement calée en soirées et qui se faisait toujours une joie d'inculquer son savoir en la matière à son petit frère. Parfois, même, elle lui faisait un chantage monstre pour se joindre à leurs fêtes, mais Kiba avait toujours tenue bon. Jusqu'à présent. Tenten s'était chargée des apéritifs, tandis que Sai, qui était un vrai cordon bleu, avait cuisiné tout le dîner. Non, ce soir, Gaara n'aurait pas de la pizza, mais un ensemble de plats comme paella aux fruits de mer ou salade de chèvre chaud et d'autre plats dignes des grands restaurant dont il avait les recettes gravées en mémoire depuis son plus jeune âge. D'où l'avantage d'avoir un père cuisinier et une mère peintre il savait allier d'excellentes saveurs à une présentation sans défaut.

\- Je vous laisse, lâcha-t-il, je dois sortir des trucs du four.

\- Ok, fit Neji. je vais tenter de planquer les gâteaux pour le dessert.

\- T'as bien raison, acuiesça Ino. si Tem' les voit avant, elle va en manger la moitié sans se faire prier !

Tous rirent en imaginant la blonde, les joues gonflés de fondant au chocolat, sans une trace de remords sur le visage en étant pris sur le fait. D'ailleurs, tout était maintenant plus ou moins en place, et ils n'avaient encore vu personne traverser la rue. Il semblait que le groupe chargé d'éloigner Gaara de sa maison avait presque trop bien réussi.

\- Bon sang, mais où sont-ils ? s'impatienta Neji.

\- Là ! s'écria Sakura. Regardez, Shika' et… Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi Tem' porte autant de sacs ?

Sasuke et Sai se précipitèrent à la porte pour aider Temari et Hinata à se décharger de leurs courses. Qui de Gaara voyant la fête surprise ou des autres devant les achats démesurés de vêtements et de chaussures étaient les plus choqués ? Difficile à déterminer.

Lorsque toutes les affaires furent montées dans la chambre du rouquin après un processus de menace intensif pour dissuader Temari de vouloir tout faire essayer à son frère maintenant pour montrer le résultat aux personnes présentes, la fête put enfin commencer. Tout le monde échangea et plaisanta en restant sur les canapés moelleux du salon. Sakura prit ensuite les choses en main et augmenta le volume de la chaine hi-fi afin de mettre les autres dans l'ambiance. S'en suivit des danses endiablées, des bouteilles vidés, et des fou-rires à ne plus en finir. Vers vingt-trois heurs, ils se mirent à table, toujours dans le salon, se contentant de poser des assiettes en cartons sur leurs genoux.

\- Purée, Sai, t'es toujours aussi bon cuisinier ! lâcha Kiba, enthousiaste.

Il aurait pu vider à lui seul la moitié des plats qui se présentaient devant lui. Après tout, c'était un morfale, même si les filles du groupes, jalouses comme tout, n'avait jamais compris où partaient toutes les calories qu'il ingurgitait.

\- Tu viens chez moi cuisiner comme tu veux, le complimenta Shikamaru.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, rétorqua Ino, possessive.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Partage un peu les talents de ton copain, railla Sakura avec un air goguenard.

Hinata rit la première. Cela déclencha un fou-rire chez les autres, à l'exception d'Ino qui s'agrippa fermement au bras de son petit-ami, cherchant d'une mine boudeuse un peu de soutient dans son regard.

Finalement, la soirée reprit, et ils se déchaînèrent tous sur la musique qui faisait trembler les murs. L'avantage était de loin que la maison des Sabaku était parfaitement isolée. Il y avait donc peu de chance de déranger qui que ce soit, même en mettant la musique à un niveau excessivement fort. C'était souvent la raison principale qui amenait les adolescents à faire la plupart de leurs soirées chez la blonde. Cela, ajouté au fait que leurs parents n'étaient que très peu présent, rendait le lieu parfait pour se retrouver afin de se détendre un peu.

En plus de cela, Shikamaru connaissait bien la maison, et c'était principalement lui qui était chargé de ses amis quand ceux-ci abusaient un peu trop de l'alcool.

Les premiers à être sacrément faits ce soir-là furent Ino et Sai qui disparurent on ne sut où. Ils n'étaient que dans le jardin, ne craignant nullement le froid de l'extérieur. Car de leurs côté, il faisait chaud, très chaud. Déjà, le brun dévorait la bouche de sa belle, l'entraînant par les hanches au fond de l'étendue de pelouse vers un large banc en bois sous une sorte d'alcôve. Une fois qu'il l'eut allongé sur le banc, il s'empressa de la débarrasser de son tee-shirt avant que la belle blonde n'en fasse de même d'une façon plus violente.

\- Purée, Ino, tu viens de déchirer ma chemise !

\- Mmm, ah oui ? fit-elle malicieusement en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

\- Mmm, vilaine fille, susurra-t-il tout en l'embrassant.

\- Oh… voudrais-tu me punir ?

\- Pffahaha ! Avec plaisir !

Sai mis sa punition à exécution, faisant presque crier de plaisir sa partenaire dont la connaissance parfaite du corps l'aidait grandement dans sa tâche.

Loin de ce bruit, au chaud dans la maison, Neji, Gaara et Sasuke discutaient en monosyllabe sur différents sujets. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus aisée à faire pour le commun des mortels, mais étant donné que c'était une seconde nature chez chacun d'entre eux de s'exprimer de cette façon, tout fut pour le moins normal.

\- Il va y avoir un voyage, informa Neji.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Gaara.

\- Hn, confirma Sasuke.

\- Comment vous le savez ? demanda Gaara.

\- Par Iruka, répondit Neji. Il a pas tenu et me l'a dit.

\- Hn, ajouta Sasuke pour approuver.

\- Quand ? demanda le roux.

\- A la fin des cours, lundi, se rappela Neji. Je discutais avec lui.

\- Mais on ne sait pas où, remarqua Sasuke.

\- Pour une journée ?

\- Sur trois jours, dit Neji.

Et ainsi continuèrent les hypothèses sur le voyage qui les intéressaient tous les trois bien plus qu'autre chose. Gaara était tout comme Neji et Sasuke un mordu de la culture, et n'importe quelle sortie était quelque chose de bénéfique, et qui pouvait les sortir de l'ennui des cours. Gaara n'était pas aussi bon que les deux autres en classe, mais il s'ennuyait fermement, ne pensent qu'à découvrir de nouveaux endroits. Il avait une véritable âme de voyageur.

Hinata, de son côté, l'avait bien compris, et savait que leur discussion allait continuer encore longtemps si elle ne faisait rien. Or, elle mourrait d'envie de passer du temps avec le roux. Mais elle était bien trop timide et gênée pour pouvoir débarquer à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était. Elle rapatria alors Sakura, Tenten et Kiba avant de leur proposer d'utiliser la télé de Temari pour faire un karaoké. Sakura se proposa pour aller chercher Ino et Sai dans la maison, et Kiba partit pour prévenir les trois garçons discutant sur l'un des canapés. Hinata alluma la télé tandis que Tenten cherchait le jeu, contente de son idée.

\- Quel talent ! déclara-t-elle malicieusement avant de lâcher un rire cristallin et joueur.

Tous se regroupèrent, et Sakura revint de dehors les joues rouges, leur annonçant que Sai et Ino ne participeraient pas. Ils trouvèrent alors en dernier Temari et Shikamaru qui se disputaient dans la cuisine à coups de poignées de gâteaux apéritifs.

\- Purée, ils ont forcé sur l'alcool, siffla Kiba, presque admiratif.

\- Oui, et Tem' sera sûrement moins d'humeur bagarreuse lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que c'est elle qui va devoir nettoyer, soupira Neji.

\- Pas faux…, murmura Sasuke, amusé.

Ils séparèrent donc les violents tourtereaux et les emmenèrent dans le salon. Ainsi commença leur karaoké qui dura tout le reste de la soirée. Temari ne passa pas souvent, beuglant trop fort au goût des autres. En revanche, Hinata et Sakura étonnèrent tout le monde avec leurs voix parfaites. Kiba, lui, avait un esprit compétitif, et en étonna plus d'un aussi.

# Pourvu que ça lui plaise !#, pensa la brunette à l'intention de Gaara qui la regardait fixement se déchaîner sur une chanson à la mode.

Elle reposa le micro et alla timidement s'assoir tout près du roux qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

\- Tu chantes bien, commenta-t-il simplement.

\- M-Merci.

Son cœur venait d'exploser. Elle essaya de garder tant bien que mal le contrôle de ses hormones pour ne pas virer rouge carmin et lui adressa un petit sourire qui fit s'agrandir les yeux du roux.

# Elle est super mignonne ! # pensa-t-il en déglutissant.

Du côté des garçons, Kiba chantait tout ce qui était rock comme un professionnel, et ses amis ne se privaient pas de le siffler et de l'acclamer comme de vrais fans, ce qui déclenchait des sourires de mannequins chez l'Inuzuka qui prenait soudainement la grosse tête.

\- Merci publique ! Vous en voulez encore ?

\- Ouaiiis, hurlèrent tous les autres, gobelets en plastique rouge à la main.

Quand Sasuke passa, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer plus de trois mots épata tout le monde en prenant l'une des chansons les plus longues et les plus difficile à chanter. Défi relevé, sa voix provoqua des sifflements d'admirations sincères chez ses amis.

\- Bah purée, Sasu', t'es vachement bon, lança Temari en renversant la moitié de son gobelet sur les genoux de Shikamaru.

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Hinata. Tu es très bon !

\- Ouais, bah Tem' devrait faire attention à ne pas être trop époustouflée, fit Sakura amusée par le spectacle.

\- Purée, Tem', fait gaffe, s'écria Shikamaru en se levant précipitamment.

Sasuke choisit alors une autre chanson, et, tout en entamant les paroles, une impression étrange le saisit. Il avait déjà entendu l'air quelque part alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas le titre « Odd Doll ». Pourtant, il avait une impression de déjà entendu. Mais retenant très bien les paroles d'anglais qui passaient à portée de ses oreilles, il secoua la tête avant de continuer.

# Juste une impression # songea-t-il.

Le dernier grand chanteur de la soirée fut Shikamaru. Pas dans le sens où il chantait particulièrement juste, mais sa voix blasée sur des chansons pour filles fit rire toute la petite assemblée.

\- C'est Tem' qui a choisit la chanson, se défendit-il.

\- Et tu pensais qu'elle était en état pour en trouver une appropriée ? fit remarquer Gaara qui regardait sa sœur chanter à tue-tête comme une bienheureuse un air complètement inventé par sa pauvre imagination alcoolisée.

\- Ben… fit Shikamaru.

\- On est d'accord, conclut Gaara en pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre son index et son pouce, consterné par le spectacle qu'offrait sa sœur.

Ce ne fut que vers quatre heures du matin qu'ils arrêtèrent leur karaoké. Temari, complètement bourrée, devenait incontrôlable, et Shikamaru l'avait traînée jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle s'en remette. Entre temps, Sai et Ino étaient revenus, et aucun commentaire ne se fit sur leur absence. Ils installèrent alors, au bord de la chute par manque de sommeil, les matelas dans le salon qui était véritablement spacieux. Puis, sans attendre plus longtemps, Kiba partit éteindre les lumières avant de se caler près de Sakura. Neji était à côté de sa sœur qui elle-même couchait à côté…de Gaara. Quant à Tenten, elle dormait depuis longtemps déjà sur l'un des canapés. Elle n'avait jamais été une couche-tard, étant donné que chaque matin elle partait pour un _footing_ , peu importe la saison. Sasuke était donc proche de Sai et Ino, et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Lui aussi avait le sommeil plutôt lourd, et la boisson n'arrangeait pas son cas. Mais avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, une paire d'yeux bleus et profonds s'imposèrent à son esprit.

# Le vrai regard de Naruto… #

Et le marchand de sable l'emporta définitivement.

.

* * *

 _Et miracle ! Voici le quatrième chapitre d' **Odd Doll** ! Applaudissez hahaha !_

 _Pourquoi Temari est-elle toujours cette boule de nerf avec moi ? Aucune idée. J'ai juste envie qu'elle soit comme ça :P Et la pauvre Hinata qui ne sait pas comment faire plaisir à Gaara, awwww. Trop de romance dans ce chapitre :P_

 _Je tiens à m'excuser en avance de mes changements de style pour les pensées. Ca ne va pas en s'arrangeant dans mes prochaines fictions. Je change tout le temps. Mais, ici, les phrases entre **# ... #** sont bien des pensées. :D_

 _Merci de commenter et de " **follow** " l'histoire si vous aimez :D_

 _Restez positifs, heureux et déterminés pour la nouvelle année ! A la prochaine !_


	5. Jonc

**Jonc**

[Soumission]

Les parcs étaient remplis de mères ou de nourrices surveillant les enfants qui jouaient entre eux, insouciants, libres. Non loin de là, dans un petit square privé, jouaient d'autres enfants, encadrés par des adultes aux regards bienveillants. Les enfants profitaient des rayons du soleil revenus depuis peu, s'exposant à l'orbe brillant et chaud, tout en s'amusant. Des fillettes jouaient à la corde à sauter, tentant de montrer toute leur habilité à leurs amis, tandis que les jeunes garçons couraient, jouaient à chat ou investissaient le toboggan. D'autres enfants, plus calmes, gonflaient des ballons de baudruche ou fabriquaient de petits animaux en terre cuite. Le printemps était une période idéale pour relancer tout un tas d'activité qui ravissaient tout le monde. Les enfants étaient soudés par ces activités, naturellement, sans se préoccuper des différences d'âges ni de sexe. Ce devait être là que résidait la principale magie d'être enfant : aucune barrière, aucun obstacle, tous ensemble dans un monde léger et souriant.

L'un des enfants, un petit blond courant comme une fusée, était poursuivi par ses copains du bac à sable, riant tout autant que lui. Il était surement le plus rapide d'entre eux, et filait à toute allure. Il était actuellement le dernier à ne pas avoir été fait chat, ce qui tenait d'une habitude pour les autres. Quand finalement il se rendit et fut attrapé, tous s'assirent au sol, essoufflés et commentant la partie. C'était la troisième depuis le début de la matinée. Si au début l'air avait été frais et la rosée du gazon rafraichissante, le soleil était maintenant à son zénith, et eux comme tous les autres commençaient à avoir bien trop chaud.

Les adultes qui étaient présent s'en rendirent bien vite compte et les appelèrent pour commencer la pause déjeuné. Tout semblait si paradisiaque, loin d'un quelconque conflit. Juste des enfants, tous ensembles, entourés d'adultes toujours attentionnés, et dégustant tous ensemble des plats dans une salle de cantine dirigée vers le nord, restant alors bien au frais. Cela semblait couler de source un quotidien bien rythmé, où personne ne se posait de question.

Les questions arrivèrent bien plus tard. Partant de cette même situation idyllique, parfaite. Le début de l'adolescence marquée par l'entrée au collège signait la fin de l'insouciance parfaite. Le garçonnet blond si apprécié pour ses capacités physiques devenait maintenant un garçon, presque adolescent, adulé par certains, haït par d'autres. Que faire pour lutter contre un garçon dont les cheveux dorés ravissaient les filles qui commençaient leur quête de l'amour idéal, et dont les yeux bleus perçants incitaient les professeurs à le percevoir comme l'élève toujours attentif alors qu'il passait son temps à papoter ? Comment lutter enfin contre un élève aussi intelligent que fort en sport, qui semblait surpasser les autres, les écrasants de ses capacités, les rabaissant alors sans même le vouloir ? Pouvait-il y avoir plus insupportable que quelqu'un qui vous semblait supérieur en tout point et n'en profitait même pas ? Ce garçon blond qui semblait de nature parfaite n'était même pas du genre à se moquer des autres, à prendre pleinement conscience de ses capacités, et souriait gentiment à tout le monde, causant sa popularité comme sa perte.

Alors, quand un jour, après les cours, ce garçon si pur et si aimable avec qui que ce soit fut agressé à la sortie de son collège, devant ses camarades qui rentraient habituellement avec lui, cela fit scandale. Les élèves furent dénoncés, et renvoyés, et beaucoup apportèrent leur soutient à la victime. Mais d'autres, rongés par la jalousie, prirent le parti des élèves renvoyés. Et ce fut au travers des regards menaçant qu'il percevait à son encontre dans les couloirs que cet être si gentil mais au fond si fragile, commença à se poser des questions. Elles déferlèrent comme une pluie glaciale le martelant de part en part. Quel était ce sentiment de jalousie ? Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible pour que les gens lui adressent de tels regards ?

Quand ces questions demeurant sans réponses furent à leur paroxysme, apparut cet homme étrange. Alors qu'il rentrait avec tous ses amis, il n'aperçut pas le regard posé sur lui durant le trajet. Ni le lendemain, ni même les semaines qui suivirent. Et puis, finalement, un jour où les nuages gris recouvraient tout le ciel, ce garçon blond rencontra l'homme étrange. Il le vit, devant la grille, alors qu'il s'était proposé pour sortir les poubelles. L'homme au visage si fin et aux yeux si profond avait tout d'une beauté envoutante, glaciale et mystérieuse. Quoi de plus naturel que d'être attiré par un physique si particulier ? Le garçon blond déposa les poubelles, ne lâchant pas des yeux cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs qui le fixait lui aussi. Puis, lentement, comme hypnotisé, il s'approcha de la grille. C'est alors qu'un sourire se peignit sur la figure de cet homme si beau et si particulier. La main du blond se saisit de la poignée, et, sans bruit, il sortit, venant à la rencontre de l'adulte.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix polie à l'encontre de l'adulte.

\- Bonjour, répondit l'autre, d'une voix lente et suave.

Le blond déglutit. Même sa voix lui faisait un effet étrange. Il semblait si attrayant qu'on aurait presque voulu qu'il nous entoure de ses bras sans jamais nous lâcher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait si petit face à un être pareil. L'adulte ne sembla pas s'impatienter face au blond resté immobile, et attendit patiemment, plongeant ses yeux dont la pupille semblait plus longiligne que ronde.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? demanda finalement le garçon.

\- Peut-être bien… Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda l'adulte en se rapprochant.

\- Naruto. Vous êtes perdu ? fit innocemment le blond.

\- Tu es vraiment très beau Naruto. Tu dois attirer toutes les filles, non ?

Le dit Naruto rougit violement à la remarque de l'homme, et lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Puis, ses yeux virèrent vers la gauche, et, de sa main droite, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il après un moment.

\- Moi je le sais, affirma l'adulte, sans paraître perturbé de causer autant de gêne chez son interlocuteur.

\- Euh…D'accord.

L'adulte s'approcha encore un peu, et regarda si fixement le blond que ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais détourner le regard. Dans ces yeux, il semblait y avoir quelque chose à part, quelque chose de fascinant. Le cœur du blond battit légèrement plus rapidement que la normale.

\- Je m'appelle Orochimaru, l'informa l'adulte. Et tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

\- O-Oui, répondit l'adolescent, complètement hypnotisé.

\- Avant ça, dis-moi. Certaines personnes te haïssent, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Oui… confessa le blond sans lâcher du regard l'autre.

Sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi, des larmes commencèrent à se former au coin de ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce fait. Il ne se l'était jamais avoué aussi simplement qu'il venait de le faire, comme pour mettre les choses au clair.

\- Tu sais, s'ils te haïssent, c'est parce que tu es beau, expliqua Orochimaru dont le sourire devint sadique.

Mais le blond perdu dans ses yeux ne le remarqua pas. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

\- Le secret, c'est que ta beauté te maudit. Ils te détesteront tous, tu vois, parce ce que tu es différents d'eux. Tu n'es pas juste normal. Mauvais en quelque chose.

\- Je suis maudit ? balbutia Naruto. Mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, siffla Orochimaru. Mais si tu veux, avant qu'ils ne te refassent du mal, tu peux venir avec moi. Je te protègerai de ta malédiction.

\- Vr-vraiment ? Ils vont… me faire du mal ?

\- Oh, oui, beaucoup. Et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Tu n'y peux rien. Sauf si tu viens avec moi.

L'homme au visage si pâle tendit alors sa main en direction du blond, comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement, et son regard sembla transpercer l'âme du garçon. La main tremblante, le garçon posa sa main dans celle de l'adulte. Celui-ci arbora un sourire victorieux avant de lui dire.

\- On y va. Viens.

\- Oui, Orochimaru.

Et il l'entraîna dans les rues jusqu'à arriver à une voiture noire dont les vitres étaient teintées. Naruto pensa alors que cet Orochimaru devait être un homme riche, gentil et prêt à aider les gens maudits comme lui. Il entra dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra en laissant un nuage de fumée, tandis que la pluie commença à tomber.

# La soumission commence comme ça. #

.

.

Des infirmières s'agitaient encore à cette heure aussi tardive. Etre de nuit n'était pas simple, surtout que les patients avaient le malin plaisir de s'improviser insomniaque pendant leurs séjours. Deux femmes, une brune un peu forte, et une autre aux cheveux roux et bouclés lui tombant jusque dans le creux des reins étaient de garde ce soir-là. Leur clinique ne comptait pas beaucoup de patients, car c'était un établissement spécial qui traitait principalement les soldats et les gens de grandes familles voulant s'assurer de ne pas être en première pages des magasines à scandales, le visage livide, dans un lit d'hôpital.

Il était dans les environs de trois heures du matin, quand l'infirmière aux cheveux roux entendit des gémissements provenir de l'une des chambres.

# Tiens, ne serait-ce pas la chambre de ce garçon qui ne parle pas ? # songea-t-elle, perplexe.

Mais bien vite, les gémissements devinrent des cris de douleurs. On entendait des bruits signalant une activité. Le malade s'agitait. Sans plus attendre, elle entra dans la chambre et alluma la lumière. Là, elle assista alors à un spectacle peu banal. Depuis son arrivée, ce garçon, un adolescent blond plutôt maigre, n'avait jamais bougé, parlé, ou posé un quelconque problème. Pourtant, ce soir là, il était agité de spasmes, et ses couvertures s'étalaient un peu partout par terre. Ses yeux clos montraient clairement qu'il dormait encore. Mais tout ça ne ressemblait pas à un banal cauchemar.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et le maintint droit sur son lit, espérant qu'il se calme, tout en le lui chuchotant des mots se voulant rassurants. Mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses, et le blond, conscient qu'on tentait de le brider, poussa des hurlements dans sa chambre. Sa respiration était complètement affolée, et parfois, manquant d'air, il hoquetait. Il semblait aussi vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots qu'il devait vouloir prononcer se transformaient en glapissement dès qu'ils sortaient de sa gorge. De la sueur perlait à grosses gouttes sur son front et son corps en plus des spasmes. Il tremblait à présent de fièvre.

\- Mince.

L'infirmière appuya sur le bouton à côté de son lit pour prévenir sa collègue. Celle-ci accourut aussitôt, et repartit dès que la rousse lui demanda d'appeler la personne qui avait amené le garçon ici. Elles n'avaient jamais eu à faire à une crise de sa part. Il était arrivé avec pour seuls symptômes son renfermement et sa sous-nutrition.

L'autre infirmière arriva jusqu'à l'accueil de l'étage et tapa à toute vitesse le code du patient avant de rechercher le numéro de téléphone qu'elle cherchait. Autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, c'était une femme également blonde qui avait amené le garçon ici. Elle tapa le numéro sur son téléphone et attendit. Au bout de trois sonneries, une voix ensommeillée lui répondit.

\- Le patient Naruto Uzumaki fait une crise, pouvez-vous venir ? fit-elle sans perdre de temps.

\- Je…Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

La ligne coupa, et l'infirmière brune retourna dans la chambre aider sa collègue qui ne parvenait pas à réveiller le blond. Son corps s'agitait tellement que tous ses muscles avaient fini par se contracter. Il hurlait maintenant tout simplement.

\- Il doit s'être fait une crampe, à être aussi crispé, lâcha la brune en tentant de réveiller à coup de petites claques l'adolescent.

\- Il nous fait de la fièvre aussi.

Tsunade arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et une bonne demi-douzaine de feu rouges grillés. Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Naruto et ouvrit la porte en grand, la faisant claquer sur le mur. La refermant tout aussi délicatement, elle se précipita sur le garçon.

\- Naruto ! Réveille-toi bon sang !

\- Il n'arrive plus à respirer, fit remarquer l'infirmière rousse suite à la toux du blond qui crachait de la salive dans une tentative désespérée de reprendre son souffle.

Soudain, lâchant un petit cri strident en harmonie, les deux infirmières se reculèrent d'un coup. La femme blonde, tout aussi paniquée qu'elles deux, venait d'assener une claque monumental à l'adolescent. Ses couettes blondes en avaient volé tant elle y avait mis de force. Leurs mâchoires les démangeait, comme si elles-mêmes avait reçu ce traitement. Le blond se réveilla finalement, son corps se redressant à toute vitesse. Les yeux écarquillés à leur maximum, il inspira un grand coup, engouffrant tout l'air possible dans ses poumons, avant de retomber sur son lit, agité de petits tremblements.

\- Les spasmes se sont arrêtés, nota l'infirmière brune.

\- Naruto… appela Tsunade en se penchant au-dessus du garçon.

\- Huh…huh…

Mais même réveillé, ses iris bleus s'agitaient. Il paniquait pour une raison inconnue. Son souffle retrouvé, on percevait des bribes de mots. Il semblait marmonner tout seul, comme s'il voyait des choses invisibles aux yeux des trois femmes devant lui. Tsuanade s'approcha de lui, pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il disait, quand il se saisit fermement du bras de la femme, soulevant légèrement son corps. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de Tsunade qui retint un grognement de douleur.

\- Ca va Naruto. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu es en sécurité, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

Elle continua à parler au blond qui semblait se calmer peu à peu. Mais il ne cessait pas de vouloir parler. Tsunade ne comprit rien, les mots qu'elles percevaient ne formant pas de phrases cohérentes pouvant l'aider à saisir ce que voulait dire le blond. L'infirmière brune ressortit en s'excusant tandis que la rousse ramenait les draps du blond sur lui afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Elle lui administra un médicament pour faire descendre sa fièvre. Elle apporta aussi à Tsunade un linge froid que la blonde posa sur le front de Naruto pour essuyer sa sueur et faire baisser sa température plus rapidement.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Naruto lâcha la blonde et se rallongea sur son lit sans ménagement. Il tombait de fatigue, mais ne semblait pas vouloir se résigner à se rendormir. Ses yeux à demi ouverts étaient redevenus vides, et ses lèvres bougeaient toujours.

# Il en aura des choses à dire le jour où il pourra se libérer de toutes ses peines. # pensa Tsunade, veillant toujours sur lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner maintenant. Il paraissait tellement perturbé, alors que rien dans son dossier ne pouvait mener à de telles conclusions. Son passé était mystérieux, mais s'en était de même pour les cinq années qu'il avait passé, séquestré par Orochimaru. Mis à part ce que lui avait rapporté Sasuke de la salle où il l'avait trouvé, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer tout ce temps. Mais au fond d'elle, elle mourrait d'envie de savoir, de pouvoir l'aider. Elle n'avait rien dit à Sasuke, mais elle était venue voir à plusieurs reprises cet adolescent si torturé. Jiraiya avait raison. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas ne pas aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Elle revoyait encore le visage paniqué et presque fou de Sasuke lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint après un coup de fil de la police. Il avait pleuré et hurlé pendant des heures après avoir découvert ses parents, assassinés dans leur salon familial.

Voir ainsi Naruto l'avait replongé à l'époque où elle avait dû supporter les crises de Sasuke, avant que celui-ci ne se calme finalement et ne deviennent le garçon qu'il était aujourd'hui : détaché, neutre, même si tout cela n'était qu'une façade pour cacher tous les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantait. Elle s'était donc naturellement attaché à Naruto dont l'enfance avait elle aussi été volée, alors qu'il avait été emmené au loin du jour au lendemain. La différence majeure résidait dans le fait que le cauchemar de Sasuke n'avait duré qu'un jour, tandis que celui de Naruto s'était effilé sur cinq années. L'un n'était pas moins grave que l'autre à ses yeux, mais elle n'était pas aussi confiante dans le rétablissement du garçon inconscient qu'elle l'avait été dans celui de Sasuke. Sasuke l'avait eu elle, et Jiraiya, pour s'en sortir. Naruto, jusqu'à présent, n'avait aucune trace de famille nulle part.

Consciente qu'elle avait quitté sa maison, laissant Jiraiya dans leur lit sans plus d'explication, elle décida néanmoins de laisser le patient seul le temps de l'appeler pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle prit son téléphone portable, soulagée de l'avoir effectivement emporté dans sa précipitation.

\- Jiraiya ?

\- Chérie, mais où es-tu ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que tu es partie !

\- Ah, désolée. C'est Naruto. Il a fait une crise…

\- Il va mieux ? demanda l'homme d'une voix soudainement inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en sais rien… Ca c'est calmé, mais tu aurais dû le voir, il était…

\- Shhh… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu me raconteras ça plus tard.

\- Jiraiya, il faudrait peut-être prévenir Sasuke. C'est lui le premier qui a vu une amélioration.

\- Tu penses que sa présence aidera Naruto ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose.

\- Très bien, je vais l'appeler. Mais dès qu'il arrive, tu reviens à la maison, d'accord ?

\- Hummm…

\- Tsunade.

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon, répondit la blonde en faisant mine de bouder.

Le ton de Jiraiya était infaillible. A chaque fois que Tsunade l'entendait parler comme ça, elle retrouvait de sa bonne humeur presque immédiatement. Ca devait être l'avantage d'avoir un véritable clown pour mari.

.

.

Sasuke raccrocha son téléphone avant de s'habiller précipitamment. Son parrain venait de lui annoncer que Naruto avait eu une crise plutôt sévère pendant la nuit, à l'hôpital, chose qui ne s'était jamais produite. Pourtant, il était là depuis presque deux mois.

# C'est vrai, deux mois. On est déjà en Novembre ! # constata-t-il en regardant la date sur son portable.

Il partit à pied, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre un bus à cinq heures du matin. Son pas était pressé, et le sang pulsait violement dans ses veines. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Après avoir vu le regard de Naruto, il s'était dit que tout allait s'arranger. Alors ça ne pouvait pas empirer maintenant. Suite à cet épisode particulier, Sasuke était venu à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps. Il s'était inquiété de la santé du blond, et consultait parfois son dossier médical pour voir comment son corps récupérait. Jamais plus il n'avait vu les iris bleus s'agiter comme s'il retrouvait la vue. En revanche, il avait remarqué, de temps en temps, tandis qu'il lisait à voix haute comme à son habitude un de ses romans, de légers tics une main se déplaçant légèrement, la lèvre inférieure tressauter.

L'hôpital se fit enfin voir, et Sasuke s'engouffra à l'intérieur presqu'en courant. Dans l'agitation du moment, il n'avait visiblement pas calculé que le mois de Novembre signifiait qu'il était conseillé de porter un manteau si l'on comptait se rendre à l'extérieur. Or, il n'était vêtu que d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Naruto, il vint prendre Tsunade dans ses bras, et celle-ci en profita pour l'écraser contre sa poitrine, comme à son habitude. Seulement, elle semblait s'être vraiment inquiétée. Alors, Sasuke jeta un œil au blond. Il semblait plutôt calme, mais ses yeux rougis et cernés laissaient couler de fines larmes. Il entendait de petits murmures, comme lorsqu'il parlait dans son sommeil lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré.

\- Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il pleure, prévint Tsunade. Je pense que ses nerfs lâchent. Il ne s'est pas rendormi depuis sa crise qui a dû l'épuiser.

\- Hn, fit Sasuke.

\- Jiraiya tient à ce que je revienne. Je vais devoir te laisser.

\- Je reste avec lui. Aujourd'hui.

\- Tu vas sécher les cours pour rester avec lui ? demanda Tsunade, interloquée.

Sasuke planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux, noisette, de sa marraine. Elle n'avait besoin que de ce regard pour savoir que le brun était sérieux. D'un hochement de tête, elle l'autorisa à rester à l'hôpital. Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de Sasuke, mais elle préférait que le blond ne soit pas tout seul.

Après le départ de sa marraine, le brun vint s'assoir sur un tabouret, à côté du lit du blond. Ses yeux étaient presque fermés. Ses paupières insistaient pour que le blond s'accorde un peu de sommeil. Mais Naruto ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille là. Lui qui avait repris des couleurs depuis quelques temps était à nouveau d'une pâleur cadavérique. Sasuke remarqua alors qu'une bassine était déposée sur une console à côté du lit. Il prit le linge trônant sur le front du blond et le plongea dans la bassine pour le rafraîchir, puis il le reposa à sa place initiale. Alors qu'il était penché sur le blond, celui-ci sembla le remarquer, et tourna sa tête vers lui lorsqu'il se rassit. Sasuke s'attendit alors à voir son regard changer, mais il n'en fit rien.

Pourtant, le blond était tourné dans sa direction. Il s'était arrêté de parlé et resta ainsi un moment. Puis ses lèvres bougèrent à nouveau. Mais cette-fois ci, il semblait qu'il cherchait vraiment à communiquer. Sasuke rapprocha alors sa tête, et plaça son oreille près de la bouche du blond. Il ne comprit rien au murmure quasi silencieux du blond, et reprit sa position assise, perplexe.

\- Désolé, je n'entends pas, chuchota-il.

Le blond remonta alors son bras vers Sasuke. Il le remonta jusqu'au niveau de son visage, et le déplia dans la direction du brun. Celui-ci attrapa la main du blond, étonné par la légèreté de son bras alors qu'il avait pourtant pris du poids.

\- Tu veux vraiment me parler, hein.

Sasuke se rapprocha une fois encore du blond, et attendit patiemment. Il entendit le blond déglutir, prêt à parler. Puis il sentit son souffle contre son oreille. Et enfin, il saisit le sens de ses paroles.

\- _Mal… O-oui, Oro…chimaru_

\- Orochimaru ?

Sasuke lâcha la main du blond par réflexe, ses yeux s'étant agrandis à l'entente de ce nom. Puis, se rendant compte que le bras du blond pendait alors lamentablement dans le vide, il le reposa sur le lit, et prit la main du blond dans la sienne.

\- Tu as bien dit Orochimaru. Ca veut dire que tu le connais, déduisit Sasuke.

Naruto avait vraiment été en contact direct avec cet homme, et pas simplement avec Kabuto ou d'autres médecins tordus et avides d'expériences. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il resta immobile quelques minutes, pensif. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur le blond, il remarqua que celui-ci s'était enfin endormi, ses doigts s'étant repliés sur la main qui tenait fermement la sienne. Sasuke resta à son chevet toute la journée, mais le blond ne se réveilla pas une seule fois.

.

.

Le soir tomba, et personne au lycée n'avait vu Sasuke. Pourtant, Neji était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait pas de mission, puisqu'il se concentrait uniquement sur son frère depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace d'Orochimaru. C'est quand, en sortant du lycée, il reçut un sms de Tsunade qu'il comprit que quelque chose avait dû se passer. Elle ne les avait pas contactés depuis un moment. Vu la tête de Tenten un peu plus loin, elle était également convoquée. Neji esquissa un sourire. Si s'était pour une mission, il serait ravi de la mener à bien avec la brune. Elle était une coéquipière parfaite, et, même au lycée, il discutait beaucoup avec elle. Ils formaient un bon duo, quelle que soit la situation.

Tous les deux s'éclipsèrent de leur groupe d'amis et rejoignirent l'Hamidori. Tsunade les reçut immédiatement et leur demanda confirmation sur certaines des missions de collectes d'informations qu'elle leur avait donné quelques semaines auparavant. Neji comme Tenten s'étaient renseignés sur plusieurs personnes. Toutes mortes depuis un moment et pour la majeure partie assez récemment.

\- Toutes ces personnes sur lesquelles je vous ai demandé d'enquêter… étaient des gens qui connaissaient Itachi. Des amis, comme Deidara. Mais aussi des professeurs, des trafiquants avec qui il a eu quelques contacts.

\- Tous tués coûte que coûte et sans preuves valables pour retrouver le coupable, confirma Tenten.

\- Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui cherche à ce qu'Itachi reste là où il est. Quelqu'un a intérêt à ce qu'il soit caché des yeux de tous, ajouta Neji.

\- Exactement. Et je vous parie qu'il s'agit d'Orochimaru. Je vais envoyer Kakashi récupérer les archives des morts les plus récents dans une ville de la région. Mais pour l'instant, tous ceux qui ont été assassinés font partis de dossiers classés sans suite.

Neji et Tenten se concertèrent du regard. Vraiment, Sasuke avait un frère bien étrange.

.

* * *

 _Yay ! C'est le weekend, alors je peux poster normalement._

 _Voici pour le chapitre 5 d' **Odd Doll**. Il faut imaginer que, **jusqu'à présent, les seules paroles de Naruto sont des murmures**. J'avais initialement réduit la taille de la police, mais comme cela ne se retranscrit pas ici, j'ai utilisé l'italique. Les doubles-sauts de lignes non plus, alors je vais être obligée de séparer toutes les parties qui indiquent un changement de point de vue par des lignes également... * gros soupir *_

 _Enfin ! En espérant que ce soit un peu plus visible ! Passez tous/toutes un bon weekend ! :)_

 _Merci encore une fois d'avoir lu et de suivre l'histoire. Cliquez sur " **follow** " pour vous tenir au courant, laissez-moi une petite **review** pour que je puisse déverser toute ma gratitude également :D_

 _A demain pour la suite !_


	6. Zephyrantes

**Zephyrantes**

[Dans l'attente]

Cela faisait un moment déjà que Kakashi avait dû bouleverser ses habitudes. Depuis sa mission pour retrouver Deidara, et sa blessure au visage, ne voir que d'un œil lui compliquait la tâche, lui qui d'habitude ne se contentait que de ses yeux à demi ouvert comme s'il était en permanence prêt à se coucher. Il devait garder encore pendant un moment ce bandeau qui empêcherait sa cicatrice de malencontreusement se rouvrir.

# Mais en attendant, c'est comme si j'étais borgne ! #

Il venait pourtant de recevoir un message de sa patronne qui voulait qu'il reprenne du service. Un sourire faux étira ses lèvres. Il se rappelait bien du message qu'elle avait laissé pour lui souhaiter de bien se rétablir. A l'évidence, « bien se rétablir » chez la blonde à forte poitrine et sur-exigeante envers tous le monde signifiait se rétablir au plus vite pour ne pas devenir un poids gênant.

\- Aïe !

Par mégarde, l'argenté renversa l'eau bouillante destinée à sa tasse sur sa main droite. La journée commençait plutôt mal. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, c'était aujourd'hui même qu'il devait s'absenter pour l'Hamidori. En pleine semaine. Un jeudi pour être plus précis. Et toute la journée, ça allait de soi. Le plus long étant bien évidemment de se rendre dans une ville à l'autre bout de la région pour y consulter avec une autorisation spéciale les archives de la morgue. Un programme tout à fait joyeux en cette fin d'automne.

# Comme si elle n'avait pas assez d'agents pour la paperasse ! #

Soudain, aider Sasuke dans sa tâche en étant l'un des seuls à pouvoir travailler à tout ce qui concernait de prêt ou de loin sa quête personnelle lui semblait moins sympathique. Mais ça, c'était parce que Kakashi n'était vraiment, vraiment pas du matin, et que, paperasse ou pas, les morgues l'effrayait, faute d'avoir vu des films pas vraiment rose dans son enfance. Mais non, il allait devoir se charger de vérifier les causes de morts et les dossiers en détail de tout un tas de personne.

\- Et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y aura pleins de photos dans ces foutus dossiers ! La joie ! lança l'argenté pour lui-même en fermant la porte de son appartement tranquille qu'il n'avait vraiment pas hâte de quitter.

Il grimpa dans sa voiture de sport grise. Comme tout homme qui se respecte, il était évidemment aux petits soins pour sa voiture, et celle-ci brillait tellement suite à son entretien impeccable qu'on pouvait voir son reflet sur la carrosserie à dix mètres de distance. D'ailleurs, ça, Tsunade l'avait bien compris, et semblait faire tout son possible pour trouver des arguments afin qu'il se serve d'une voiture de fonction pour les missions périlleuse.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que votre magnifique machine soit égratignée dans la manœuvre, lançait-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Et même si se séparer de sa « machine » lui brisait le cœur, tout comme un gamin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la blonde avait raison. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'élança sur la route, avec pour ultime souhait que ses recherches prennent le moins de temps possible. Comme si fouiller dans les dossiers des morts ne suffisaient pas, Kusa était une ville particulièrement désagréable, remplis de pourris à la tête d'entreprise qui vous jaugeait avec un regard méprisant et rabaissant.

.

.

Iruka était plus ou moins content. La situation entre lui et Kakashi était plutôt tendue. Ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup et ne s'étaient pas revus pour passer la soirée ensemble. Tout cela c'était annoncé plutôt mal, d'autant que les deux hommes ne semblaient pas savoir que faire pour arranger la situation. Mais ce qui réconfortait le châtain, c'était cet après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble pour mettre à plat les détails du voyage de classe. Il était venu chez l'argenté pour ça, à la base. Cela avait donc comme ôté un poids de son cœur. Kakashi aurait très bien pu le laisser se débrouiller seul, ne plus jamais vouloir le revoir en dehors des moments où ils se croisaient dans le lycée où ils enseignaient. Mais il l'avait tout de même recontacté pour ça.

La première chose qui traversa son esprit quand il vit l'argenté à la porte de sa maison, plutôt petite mais située dans un quartier calme, fut la gêne qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il regardait le visage de son collègue. Celui-ci portait maintenant un bandeau sur son œil, noir, ce qui le rendait encore plus distant des autres si c'était possible. Kakashi l'avait remarqué et avait dit de sa voix morne.

\- C'est le temps que ça guérisse. Je ne compte pas le garder.

Iruka avait eu un petit rire gêné et l'avait invité à rentrer. Mais, au fond de lui, ces paroles l'avaient rassuré. Après tout, il n'avait rien su de l'état de son collègue avant ça. Il ne lui avait tout simplement rien dit, alors que lui était resté chaque jour prêt à l'écouter si besoin. Il s'était fait un sang d'encre monumental, comme à son habitude. Sauf que, cette fois-ci, pas moyen de pouvoir jouer les mères poules avec le sujet de son inquiétude. Comment faire lorsque vous veniez de rendre furieuse cette même personne ?

Ils s'étaient ensuite installés, et malgré le peu de paroles qu'ils avaient échangé au cours de cet après-midi, Iruka avait retrouvé un peu de l'ambiance sereine et amicale qui régnait habituellement entre eux. Cette amitié avec Kakashi, il y tenait comme un trésor, sans savoir trop expliquer pourquoi. Il se sentait juste bien en sa présence. Il ne s'était jamais trouvé très intéressant, et il avait évidement conscience d'être « bonne poire » comme le lui avait fait remarqué l'argenté. Mais à la différence des autres qui en abusaient sans aucun scrupule, lui avait réagit dans le sens contraire. Il ne s'était pas intéressé à ce que le châtain pouvait lui offrir, les services qu'ils pourraient lui rendre dans le futur. Non, en fait, Kakashi l'avait fait exister depuis le début.

\- Si tu n'as aucun caractère, j'en aurais pour deux, avait-il lancé de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit.

Kakashi ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais, ce jour-là, il avait comme ouvert les yeux d'Iruka qui à ce moment-même l'avait regardé, ébahi, vider un autre verre de vodka comme s'il venait de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il avait regardé sa tête se soulever pour faire glisser le liquide dans sa gorge, et il s'était rendu compte que personne n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Pas même ses parents, ni ses professeurs, ou encore ceux qu'il avait considéré à tord comme des amis. C'était ce collègue rencontré tout récemment qui avait commencé à lui faire prendre conscience de ce que la vie devait être. Il avait commencé à prendre du temps pour lui au lieu de toujours courir un peu partout afin de rendre un bon millier de services à quiconque croisait sa route.

Kakashi était son héro. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait. Il était l'homme qui l'avait sauvé d'une vie où il n'avait même pas eu conscience de lui-même tant il ne vivait que pour les autres. Aujourd'hui, il vivait pour lui, et ses rapports avec Kakashi continuaient peu à peu de le transformer intérieurement. En effet, suite à ces paroles de l'argenté, il avait fini par le corriger quelques mois plus tard.

\- Un jour, tu n'auras plus besoin d'avoir du caractère pour deux. Sinon, tu ne ferais que vivre pour moi.

Le professeur d'histoire l'avait regardé, affichant pour la première fois de la surprise. Puis il avait rit et ébouriffé les cheveux d'Iruka qui avait rougit, honteux de ce qu'il venait dire. Pourtant, il n'en pensait pas moins. C'est pour ça qu'à présent, il voulait dire ce qu'il pense, même si c'était à l'encontre de son ami.

# Il faut que je lui dise. Je ne peux pas être désolée de m'être inquiété, et il ne peut pas rester seul à se morfondre en gardant tout pour lui… Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a appris que l'amitié était faite pour que les hommes ne vivent pas seuls. #

Pour le moment, il était fier de pouvoir ramener le dossier complété sur le voyage scolaire au lycée. Ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour les adolescents, surtout que la classe qu'ils emmenaient était tout simplement sa préférée. Oui, c'était mal d'avoir des chouchous. Mais des enfants comme ceux à qui il enseignait, c'était un paquet de bons souvenirs qui s'accumulaient.

Arrivé devant le lycée, il poussa la grille un sourire sur le visage. De plus, maintenant qu'il avait revu Kakashi, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Il pourrait lui parler normalement. Ils en avaient fini avec cette sortie dans la ville de Taki. Mais par contre, il savait pertinemment après avoir regardé la mine enjouée de Kakashi lorsqu'ils avaient parlé des spécialités du musée qu'ils comptaient faire visiter à leurs élèves, il était lui aussi fasciné par le sujet. Le musée traitait de la génétique et du fonctionnement du cerveau, et, sur place, quelques scientifiques seraient présents, prêt à expliquer leur charabia au moindre visiteur.

Presque en trottinant, le jeune professeur se rendit en salle des professeurs pour déposer le précieux dossier dans son casier de professeur attitré. Puis, son regard se tourna vers la salle spacieuse. A première vue, Kakashi n'était pas là. Pourtant, il arrivait toujours dans les premiers. Se disant que celui-ci avait dû aller autre part, peut-être chez le directeur, il alla s'assoir avec une des professeurs de mathématiques.

\- Bonjour, Kurenai !

\- Oh, Iruka, bonjour ! Tu as l'air d'être en forme !

\- Haha, merci.

Kurenai était un professeur calme et attentionné, tout comme lui. Ses longs cheveux châtain foncé et ses yeux ocre la rendaient vraiment belle. Iruka n'en était pas amoureux, mais ne pouvait pour autant s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Et pour rendre cette jeune femme tout à fait adorable, elle n'était pas du tout du genre à utiliser qui que ce soit, y compris lui. Il était même sûr que si elle n'était pas arrivée que deux ans auparavant, elle l'aurait défendu tout comme Kakashi. A cette pensée, Iruka se souvint pourquoi il discutait avec la charmante enseignante.

\- Dis-moi Kurenai, tu n'aurais pas vu Kakashi ?

\- Kakashi ? Hummmm… Non. Mais il me semble qu'il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Le professeur de sport m'a dit ça tout à l'heure après être passé dans le bureau du directeur.

\- Oh…

\- Haha, ne fait pas cette mine déçue ! Ce n'est pas la première fois !

\- Hm.

\- Trop mignon ! On dirait une jeune fille déçue de ne pas voir son copain à l'école !

\- M-Mais, n'importe quoi ! Ne te moque pas de moi comme ça !

\- Je suis une vilaine fille, hahaha !

Iruka était couleur pivoine, et se tortillait sur sa chaise sous les rires de plus en plus forts de sa collègue. Certains professeurs commençaient à se tourner dans leur direction, cherchant la cause d'un vacarme pareil.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la pause du matin sonnait, Iruka avait perdu de sa bonne humeur. L'argenté s'était encore absenté. Sauf que la dernière fois, il avait faillit y perdre son œil. Qui sait ce qu'il pouvait perdre en revenant cette fois-ci ?

# Me diras-tu un jour le secret de tes absences ? Kakashi… #

Sa main alla directement dans sa poche gauche saisir son téléphone portable. Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que son ami pouvait bien faire lorsqu'il partait, surtout si c'était pour maintenant revenir blessé. Mais il redoutait bien plus de le rendre furieux que de ne pas savoir où il allait. Et puis, cela relevait de sa vie privée. Il serrait tellement ses doigts autours de son portable que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kakashi seul si celui-ci avait des problèmes. Se résignant finalement, il rangea l'appareil tandis que la sonnerie de l'établissement retentissait bruyamment, marquant la fin de la pause.

.

.

Le jeudi après-midi, pour le plus grand bonheur de notre groupe d'adolescents turbulents, était libre. Pas de cours, et donc pleins d'occasion pour sortir ou faire les fous quelques part. Sasuke, Tenten et Sai allaient à une conférence sur la géologie moderne, les Hyuuga invitaient de la famille chez eux, Sakura et Ino avaient décidé de compatir avec Kiba qui s'était pris un job dans cette tranche horaire et le weekend dans un café en allant avec lui sur place. Quant aux Sabaku, ils rentrèrent simplement chez, eux, avec Shikamaru qui était presque de la famille. Les parents de Temari et Gaara l'aimait beaucoup pour son intelligence, et lui n'aimait pas beaucoup rester à la maison où son père le prenait à partie pour toutes sortes d'expériences bizarres sur le cerveau.

\- Avoir un père scientifique est une chose flippante. Vous vous imaginez même pas à quel point, avait-il lâché un jour à ses amis alors que leurs sujets se portaient sur leurs plaintes envers leurs parents.

Et en effet, on ne s'imaginait pas l'effet que cela pouvait faire de se réveiller un jour avec des électrodes sur le corps et un appareil peu perfectionné émettant des « bip » sonores à côté de soi.

Le trio se rendit donc dans la demeure des Sabaku. Les parents n'étaient pas là avant la fin de l'après-midi, et Temari avait bien l'intention d'en profiter. Gaara, lui, qui avait rattrapé son retard dans les cours et pensait juste se décontracter devant la télé. Ils prirent alors le bus pour rentrer chez eux, n'ayant pas le courage de profiter des derniers rayons de soleil perçant avant un hiver gris en faisant le trajet à pieds. Le roux s'était enfermé dans sa bulle dès le moment où il avait positionné son casque sur ses oreilles, tandis que sa sœur réveillait le désir de son copain de toutes les façons dont elle le pouvait. Et à voir Shikamaru, si endormis d'habitude, se mordre le poing pour ne lâcher aucun bruit suspect dans un lieu clos – le bus – elle était devenue experte dans la matière.

Une fois rentré chez eux, ils se firent un déjeuner rapide, autrement dit, de la pizza dans le four accompagné de soda et de trois feuilles de salade pour la demoiselle blonde persuadé que cela suffisait à rééquilibrer le repas tout entier.

\- Chi, chi, cha marche, chvous assure ! baragouina-t-elle la bouche remplie lorsqu'elle sentit les regards plus que perplexe des deux autres garçons.

\- Ben tiens, lâcha une fois encore Gaara, habitué à cette formule à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

\- Ne soit pas si dur… fit Shikamaru tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient en un sourire moqueur. L'espoir fait vivre parait-il !

\- Shika' ! Beugla Temari, indignée.

\- Ouais, ben ses cris quand elle monte sur la balance, moi, ça me tue, se plaignit Gaara.

S'ensuivit une course-poursuite dans toute la cuisine qui finit rapidement en bataille d'oreiller où les camps n'étaient plus distinguables lorsqu'ils atteignirent le salon. Temari, contente de son coup, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur emplit de fierté et d'amour en voyant Gaara rire comme un gamin. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle avait droit à ce spectacle.

# Mais je serai sans pitié quand même ! # pensa-t-elle avant de lui assener un coup monumental pour ensuite en recevoir un plus terrible encore de Shikamaru.

Les restes de pizza refroidirent, et le salon ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille. Mais les trois adolescents écroulés et affalés au sol n'en tinrent pas compte, et reprirent leur souffle pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute, lâchant parfois des rires fatigués et moqueurs.

Puis, Temari qui n'avait pas oublié son intention première, laissa son petit frère avant de tirer par la main un Shikamaru dont les yeux brillaient étrangement. Gaara resta alors seul dans le salon. Il ne prit pas la peine de ranger quoi que ce soit, et s'assit sur l'un des canapés de la pièce avant d'allumer la télé.

De son côté, Temari assistait à un tout autre spectacle que l'écran s'allumant, prêt à dévoiler une série stupide, un documentaire, ou encore une page d'informations. Shikamaru, moins flemmard que d'habitude à ses heures, se déshabillaient lentement sous les yeux avides de sa partenaire. Puis, lorsque son pantalon tomba dans un mouvement fluide au sol, la blonde s'assit sur le lit, jambes légèrement repliées vers elle, son regard flamboyant appelant silencieusement l'homme de sa vie. Shikamaru approcha alors, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, et vint se placer au dessus de sa belle, la dominant de toute sa stature, avant de se coller un peu plus à elle. Il jouait, se relevant puis redescendant, faisant à peine frôler leurs deux corps qui frémissaient à ces contacts.

Dans le salon, Gaara lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi regarder, il tenait juste à se vider la tête. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Il entra alors dans la phase que quiconque s'ennuyant devant un écran télé adopte, passer de chaîne en chaîne à la recherche de quelque chose de plus ou moins potable. Sa main appuyait à intervalles réguliers sur les touches de sa télécommande. Avec le nombre de chaînes dont il disposait, il était préparé mentalement à y passer un moment. Puis, soudain, une image l'arrêta, et son pouce prêt à appuyer sur la touche suivante se stoppa en suspension. Il s'agissait d'une émission de médecine, et, vu qu'il voulait devenir médecin lui-même, cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Il alla dans la cuisine se chercher quelque chose à grignoter puis revint. Mais lorsqu'il refit face à l'écran, un complément des recherches qui passait à la télé passa, se déroulant dans un laboratoire pour des tests.

Shikamaru était déjà en Temari, qui brûlait de désir sous lui, enflammant le sien. Ils étaient tellement fusionnels que la plupart du temps, ils zappaient en connaissance de cause les préliminaires qui n'étaient pas forcément bien utiles pour eux deux. Se déhanchant sur la blonde, il écoutait avec délice ses gémissements et ses demandes suppliantes qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais il ne la laisserait pas tout avoir aussi facilement.

\- Hummm Shika', alleeez…

\- Cause toujours… Belle blonde…Ahhh…

Voyant que son partenaire était d'humeur joueuse, Temari prit un petit regard vicieux avant de se coller à lui pour rapprocher leurs corps au maximum. Et quand finalement il se laissa prendre à son étreinte, elle mena la danse de ses va et viens en se servant de son corps dans lequel elle plantait maintenant ses ongles.

\- Sauvage, souffla Shikamaru, amusé.

\- Radin… répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Temari ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher la confrontation à laquelle son petit-ami répondait si bien, même dans les moments de complicités les plus intenses.

Gaara lui, était debout, devant la télé, immobile. Le paquet de chips qu'il avait rapatrié de la cuisine s'était étalé au sol lorsqu'il l'avait lâché. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus l'écran télé, et sa respiration devenait courte. Il avait l'impression, même habillé d'un tee-shirt, d'avoir la gorge serrée par une cravate. Et même de n'être habillé que de chose collantes, étouffantes.

\- Huh…Huh…Huh…Huh

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide, et il haletait maintenant comme un jeune chiot fatigué. Ses bras, devenus raides, se repliaient sur son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'enserre ses épaules, saisissant violement son tee-shirt qui ne manquerait pas de se déchirer si le roux le tendait encore plus sous ses doigts. Ses jambes tremblaient de façon croissante, et il avait dû légèrement les plier pour atténuer l'effet.

Maintenant, Shikamaru allait de plus en plus vite, sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter pour faire languir sa partenaire. Tous les deux partageaient un baiser brûlant alors que leurs yeux s'étaient fermés, presque plissés, afin de mieux ressentir les choses avec leurs sens du toucher. Et les sensations n'en étaient que plus intenses. Soudain Temari sentit en lui que son partenaire se contractait de plus en plus. Et finalement, ensemble, ils jouirent dans un cri d'extase pure.

\- Aaaaaaah !

\- Besoin de crier deux fois mon amour, lâcha Temari en regardant, épuisée, son copain.

\- C'é…C'était pas moi, fit Shikamaru en sueur, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

\- Comment… Gaara !

La blonde se leva d'un coup, projetant le pauvre Shikamaru au sol, avant de s'habiller sommairement d'un tee-shirt et d'une culotte. Shikamaru, une fois que sa tête ne fut plus trop sonnée, la suivit en trombe dans les escaliers. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent dans le salon le petit frère de la blonde, au sol, haletant. Il avait des yeux de dément, et de la sueur sur le front. Shikamaru jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la télé qui était allumée et vit ce qui avait provoqué une telle crise chez le roux. Il visionnait une sorte d'émission sur la médecine et les recherches scientifiques, et, sur l'écran, on voyait des chercheurs tester divers substances expérimentales en les injectant sans ménagement dans des souris de laboratoire. Les seringues en gros plans servaient à montrer le détail des doses, et de la façon dont ont piquait les souris au niveau de leur chair.

\- Shika' ! s'exclama la blonde, paniquée. Il fait de l'hyperventilation !

Un bruit de clé dans la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Les parents de Temari venaient de rentrer. Shikamaru se précipita pour demander de l'aide à ceux-ci, sachant que la blonde était trop choquée pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Lui-même n'y connaissait rien non plus.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria la mère du roux en apprenant de la bouche de Shikamaru ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Le père qui était, lui, médecin, se dirigea vers son fils et le calma en lui chuchotant à l'oreille tout en caressant son front et ses cheveux. Temari, elle, se faisait réconforter par sa mère qui affichait pourtant le même air désolé et paniqué sur son visage. Shikamaru aida le père des Sabaku pour porter Gaara jusqu'à sa chambre, tandis que monsieur Sabaku allait lui chercher de l'eau pour son réveil.

\- Laissons-le se reposer, il nous racontera plus tard.

\- Je sais déjà ce qu'il s'est passé, informa Shikamaru. Il a vu des tests sur souris…Dans le même genre que ceux qu'on lui a infligé.

\- …Merci Shikamaru, dit l'homme aussi blond que sa fille, la mine soucieuse.

.

.

Hinata s'était enfin décidée à se libérer de sa timidité. Il le fallait. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré le frère de Temari, elle savait qu'elle pourrait désormais changer. Gaara était un garçon fascinant, qui avait vécu des choses dures mais semblait ne pas y prêter attention. Il était fort, tout le contraire d'elle. Elle, si elle ne parlait jamais, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle jugeait qu'il ne fallait ouvrir la bouche que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire mais parce que sa timidité maladive l'empêchait de s'exprimer. Elle en était venue à croire qu'elle n'avait même rien d'intéressant du tout à dire, et que c'était alors peut-être mieux qu'elle ne dise jamais rien.

# Mais mes sentiments…Il faut que je le les lui dise. #

La brune marchait dans la rue, un air déterminé peint sur le visage, ce qui constituait une première, Hinata n'ayant pour ainsi dire jamais froncé les sourcils de réflexion, de mécontentement, de colère ou de résignation. Dans ses bras trônait un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges, blanches et roses qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour le roux qui faisait battre depuis quelque temps son cœur.

En regardant son bouquet, enserré par ses deux bras fins, elle esquissa un doux sourire au souvenir d'une discussion avec le roux, lors d'une pause au lycée. Ils discutaient de plus en plus souvent, et Hinata ne pouvait en être que ravie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait d'elle, mais elle était touchée que le roux lui accorde de l'intention. Tous ses amis lui en accordait, mais elle n'avait pas toujours connue cette situation et à chaque fois se sentait pleine de gratitude lorsque cela se produisait. Lors de cette conversation avec ce garçon si cher à ses yeux, elle avait tout fait pour savoir ce qui lui plaisait le plus, prévoyant déjà pour son anniversaire.

\- Oui, j'aime bien les fleurs aussi, avait-t-il dit.

\- Lesquelles ? demanda la brune, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

\- Hummm… Les roses, je pense. Leur délicatesse.

\- C'est vraie qu'elles sont magnifiques, acquiesça la brune, rêveuse.

\- Je dirais les rouges, ou les roses…et même les blanches.

\- Les blanches ? C'est pour les mariages, non ?

\- Pas forcément. Je trouve qu'elles iraient bien avec tes yeux d'ailleurs.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était remémoré la discussion, la pauvre Hinata était rouge écrevisse et marchait la tête basse, exécutant de petits pas gênés. Oui, ce n'était pas peu dire qu'Hinata souffrait d'une timidité maladive à souhait.

Mais son air déterminé réapparut quelques instants plus tard. Elle était dans le quartier où vivaient les Sabaku. Elle avait fait plutôt vite, ne tenant pas à arriver trop tard, mais ne pouvant partir trop tôt à cause des amis que ses parents avaient invités l'après-midi même. Elle aperçut bientôt la maison spacieuse de son amie, et poussa la grille d'entrée avant de se poster devant la porte abritée par une sorte de hall cerné de colonnes qui semblaient être en marbre. Elle approcha sa main de la sonnerie, et, déglutissant pour se donner du courage, appuya une bonne fois pour toute. Un moment passa, puis se fut finalement la mère de Temari qui ouvrit.

# Aaaah ! Ils sont rentrés ! # pensa Hinata, ne sachant pas s'il valait mieux que ce soit un parent qui ouvre ou une grande sœur suspicieuse.

Puis elle remarqua que madame Sabaku avait l'air particulièrement afférée, pressée, et se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas venue au bon moment, qu'elle gênait une fois encore, et qu'elle ne pensait décidemment qu'à elle et ses petits soucis de sociabilité. Mais ne pouvant abandonner maintenant, il fallait qu'elle tente le coup avant d'avoir vraiment l'air ridicule.

\- Oh, Hinata ! Bonjour, salua la femme rousse.

\- Bonjour madame Sabaku, répondit la brune sans une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Dis-moi, tu en as un joli bouquet ! Temari a-t-elle réussit à avoir plus de la moyenne au dernier contrôle en sciences ?

Toutes les deux rires légèrement à la remarque. Cela sembla détendre quelque peu madame Sabaku qui s'accouda au seuil de la porte, les yeux plissés et un sourire poli sur le visage.

\- Je n'en sais rien, ils ne l'ont pas encore rendu. Je voulais…Je voulais # non n'hésite pas, tu peux le faire ! # donner ces fleurs à Gaara. Il m'a dit qu'il les aimait, et je voulais lui offrir quelque chose pour fêter notre rencontre.

\- Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne le connaissais pas avant. Ton frère et toi êtes arrivés après sa disparition…

\- Euh, oui, confirma Hinata, soulagée de ne pas sentir ses joues s'enflammer comme à son habitude.

\- C'est très gentil à toi, Hinata. Tu es vraiment une fille adorable… Mais là, Gaara ne se sent pas très bien. Il est en train de se reposer.

\- Oh ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grand-chose, fit-elle pourtant pas tant convaincue de ce qu'elle avançait. Mais je lui donnerai ton bouquet, il sera sûrement ravi.

\- D'a-d'accord !

La brune tendit violement son bouquet en direction de la mère du rouquin, et lui fit un petit sourire afin qu'elle le prenne. La femme rit en voyant les gestes maladroits de l'adolescente et prit délicatement le bouquet. Elle adressa encore quelques mots à Hinata et rentra. Sans perdre un instant, elle se dirigea vers une vitrine du salon pour y prendre un vase assez grand pour contenir l'imposant bouquet, et elle le remplit d'eau dans la cuisine que Temari débarrassait, faute de l'avoir fait plus tôt. La blonde ne remarqua même pas la présence de sa mère, plongée dans ses pensées. La femme rousse monta alors à l'étage, et toqua à la porte de chambre de Gaara, puis entra. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa mère avant de remarquer ce qu'elle amenait.

\- M'man, je t'assure, ça va ! fit-il, surpris.

\- J'espère bien, mon chéri. Tu nous as tous fait peur.

\- Je sais…

\- Mais ce bouquet n'est pas de moi. C'est Hinata qui l'a apporté, et il y a une carte avec il me semble. Tiens.

\- Euh… Merci, fit le roux tandis que sa mère déposait le vase sur sa table de nuit.

\- C'est vraiment une fille adorable.

Gaara acquiesça silencieusement, puis sa mère lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'en aller. Il se précipita alors sur le petit carton et lu l'écriture fine et ronde de la brune 'Pour la personne la plus formidable que j'ai rencontré. Hinata.' A côté figurait un petit cœur, et Gaara comprit immédiatement le message discret de la brune aux yeux nacrés. Celle-ci n'était pas du genre à signer avec des symboles fantaisistes, mais plutôt à faire passer des messages implicites.

# Oui, tu es vraiment adorable, Hinata. Et, moi aussi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. #

.

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et Sakura et Ino eurent droit au ciel nouvellement coloré en rose et orange au travers de la vitre du café à l'américaine Puts où travaillait Kiba. Celui-ci s'affairait encore en cuisine où il avait été nouvellement promu après avoir travaillé comme serveur. Il allait bientôt pouvoir prendre sa deuxième pause, et les deux filles s'en réjouissaient.

\- Tu penses que c'est un bon plan ? demanda Sakura. Il n'y aura pas de soucis ?

\- Non, non, la rassura la blonde. Mais parents sont d'accord. Ca va être mortel !

\- A moins qu'on ne foute le bazar. Mais t'inquiète, on fera un minimum attention ! Ca va vraiment être des vacances d'hivers de fous ! Une semaine de pur bonheur ! Aaaah, j'ai déjà envie d'y être, soupira la rose.

\- D'être où ça ? lança Kiba qui arrivait tout en ôtant son tablier vert bordé de jaune. Pas loin de moi, j'espère.

Sakura rit doucement avant de laisser de la place à l'Inuzuka sur la banquette. Ino était assise en face d'eux, sirotant doucement son verre de Monaco tout en touillant son fond de glace qui avait fondu.

\- Oh, ça, non. Ne t'inquiète pas, susurra la belle rose. On a trouvé de quoi s'amuser par temps froid avec Ino !

\- Vraiment ? On organise une soirée ? fit son copain, enthousiaste.

\- Mieux que ça, dit Ino d'un air malicieux. J'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer en avant-première que je vais tous vous inviter pour la semaine de vacance de Noël ! Mes parents ont un chalet dans les montagnes. On profitera de la neige tandis qu'eux iront se faire dorer la pilule dans les îles.

\- Wahouh ! La neige partout où on marchera ! J'ai hâte, s'excita Kiba en criant presque, attirant les regards des banquettes voisines.

\- Chhhut, le gronda Sakura. On va annoncer ça aux autres plus tard, quand on sera tous ensemble ! Pas de fuite, hein !

\- C'est à toi qu'il faudrait dire ça, rit Ino en désignant la rose du doigt.

\- Pas faux, ajouta Kiba.

\- Dites ce que vous voulez. Le principal, c'est qu'on va s'éclater ! rétorqua Sakura, intouchable.

Les trois adolescents s'adressèrent un regard complice accompagné d'un sourire XXL. Oui, une semaine rien qu'entre eux dans un chalet paradisiaque connaissant les goûts des parents d'Ino, cela ne pouvait que s'annoncer comme l'évènement de l'année.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 d' **Odd Doll** ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Je ne partage jamais mes inspirations et d'où me sortent toutes ces idées, alors je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être intéressant (de voir à quel point ces trucs sortent de nul part) !_

 _ **Le saviez-vous ?** Odd Doll est une histoire qui m'est venue simplement en écoutant du **Kanon Wakeshima** (notamment sa chanson " **Still Doll** ") et du **Ali Project** , une artiste à la voix un peu haut perché et un univers vraiment spécial. Mais, en réalité, lorsque j'écrivais les chapitres, j'écoutais une majorité de **Justin Nozuka**. Pas très joyeux, mais le monde de cette histoire ne l'est pas trop, surtout lorsqu'on partage le point de vue de Sasuke._

 _Aussi, j'aime bien créer de faux mots japonais. **Hamidori** , la société de Tsunade, veut dire quelque chose comme " **feuille verte** " (team Konoha !) mais... Je ne parlais pas assez le japonais à ce moment-là pour savoir le retranscrire exactement. :P_

 _Oh, et en parlant de musique, je suis obsédée par la chanson d' **Eva Simmons, Bludfire** ! Aucun rapport avec ce chapitre hahaha ! C'est juste que tout ce qui touche au feu, j'adore ! (Promis, je ne deviendrai jamais pyromane pour autant !) Allez écouter la chanson si ça vous dit ! :)_

 _A la prochaine ! :D_


	7. Datura Orange

**Datura Orange**

[La peur de te perdre]

Le mois de décembre qui venait de débuter n'avait pas rebuté Sasuke pour autant. Il continuait à aller voir Naruto à l'hôpital. Cela le rassurait de s'y rende aussi souvent. Les autres jours, tout comme la veille, il continuait de voir ses amis pour que ceux-ci ne se doutent de rien. Après tout, mis à part ceux qui travaillaient à Hamidori et les membres de leur famille, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se faire découvrir par les autres, tout amis qu'ils soient. La veille, il avait pour une fois eut l'occasion de se retrouver avec Sai, d'ordinaire toujours pris par sa copine, Ino, ainsi que Tenten qu'il devinait proche de Neji. D'ailleurs, il était pratiquement certain que cet attachement était réciproque.

# Décidemment, on va peut-être avoir un nouveau couple ! #

Mais pour le brun, comme le prouvait le bus qu'il l'amènerait dans quelques minutes devant l'hôpital, l'opportunité d'être en couple ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il avait autre chose à faire avant cela, et ne pourrait jamais être tranquille, ou du moins assez pour commencer une relation, tant qu'il ne saurait pas la vérité sur le meurtre de ses parents. De plus, après plusieurs expériences qui n'avaient duré qu'une nuit lors de ses voyages ou de ses vacances, Sasuke ne s'était même pas décidé entre filles et garçons. Il avait eu des relations avec les deux, pour tester, mais ce n'était pas comparable, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à les départager par ordre de préférence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne personne du moins.

.

.

Du côté de Tsunade et Jiraiya que le brun venait de quitter pour se rendre encore une fois à l'hôpital, ce n'était pas ses histoires amoureuses qui importaient, mais sa relation avec Naruto. Ils avaient reçu le brun chez eux aussi souvent que d'habitude, à la différence que maintenant, et de façon systématique, il allait voir Naruto en partant de chez eux. Pourtant, il ne savait rien de l'adolescent blond. Tsunade non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Jiraiya, appela-t-elle d'une voix légèrement empreinte d'alcool.

\- Humm ? fit son mari dans un état similaire.

\- Sasuke a profité du _sake_ pour partir plus tôt, bouda-t-elle.

\- Non, chérie, c'est juste que tu devais hurler tellement fort que ça aurait fait fuir n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée.

\- T'es pas normalement constitué, blagua-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

\- J'ai juste trop bu, se défendit-il.

\- Mais Jiraiya… Il va le voir pour quoi Naruto ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il l'apprécie, supposa l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Sceptique, la grande blonde se redressa légèrement sur son pouf, et croisa les jambes en tailleur. Puis, fixant son mari, elle croisa les bras contre son imposante poitrine avant d'expirer bruyamment. Jiraiya la regarda avec un regard interrogatif, l'encourageant à exprimer sa pensée.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y aille dans le simple but de constater le temps restant avant de trouver Orochimaru.

\- Je comprends…

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se serve de Naruto comme d'un outil. Ce gamin, il a tellement souffert. Imagine qu'il finisse par se dire que Sasuke l'apprécie alors que celui-ci l'oubliera dès qu'il aura ce qu'il voulait ?

\- Fait un peu confiance au gosse, va. C'est un gentil gamin, il ne ferait pas ça. Parfois, il perd un peu les esprits à cause de son frère mais…ça peut se comprendre. Je ne pense pas que ça le pousse non plus à se servir des gens.

\- J'espère… Ce Naruto, je le trouve…

\- Faible, parfait à secourir et à materner, je m'en doute. Mais Tsunade, toi, ne t'attaches pas trop à lui. Il a sûrement une famille, quelque part.

\- Je sais, mais c'est trop tard. Je m'y suis attaché.

\- Irrécupérable… souffla l'homme en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Hey ! Vilain ! Pourquoi suis-je mariée à toi ? s'écria la blonde, vexée.

\- Parce que tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse et étouffante avec les enfants !

Tsunade, choquée, décida de faire payer son mari comme il se devait. Elle commença à pleurer, l'air misérable. Pensant en avoir trop fait, Jiraiya s'attendrit et vint prendre sa femme dans ses bras, avant de commencer à la réconforter avec de doux baisers. Il berçait la blonde comme la grande enfant qu'elle était, profitant de l'avoir si près pour caresser ses longs cheveux blonds. C'est vrai que lui-même avait été touché en voyant le petit blond dormir dans son lit, flottant dans des vêtements trop grands pour son corps meurtrit et se noyant dans des rêves terribles tant ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières. Il était par sa seule apparence un appel au secours, et sa femme avait dû le contaminer de sa bonté, car, à ce moment-là, lui aussi avait pensé à tenter de le sauver tout comme Sasuke des années auparavant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Sasuke sait ce que c'est d'avoir un passé douloureux. Il ne fera jamais souffrir Naruto pour cette simple raison, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Tsunade avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant ses iris noisette dans ceux de son mari, y cherchant toute sa sincérité.

\- Oui, je le crois, lui répondit calmement celui-ci.

\- Humm… soupira-t-elle en s'installant plus confortablement dans les bras de son mari. Tu as sans doute raison.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, rétorqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Alors va me resservir un verre, lança-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Gamine !

Mais il se releva tout de même pour aller servir un énième verre à la femme de sa vie.

.

.

Sasuke était arrivé à la clinique et s'engouffra avec plaisir dans le hall surchauffé, quittant la rue où les températures sans cesse de plus en plus basse avait le don de le congeler sur place. Il finirait par s'enraciner dans la glace que formerait la neige avant la fin de l'hiver.

\- Merci aux hôpitaux de ne pas avoir peur pour leur facture de chauffage, pria en murmurant le brun qui se frottait les mains.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux également pour en ôter la neige, n'ayant bien évidemment pas de bonnet ou de manteau à capuche. Autant dire qu'il avait fait fort aujourd'hui question vêtements pratiques. Il se jura intérieurement de ne pas refaire la même erreur sous peine de mourir pathétiquement à cause d'un courant d'air un peu trop violent. Puis il monta, ainsi qu'une famille un peu bruyante, dans un ascenseur. Une fois à son étage, il remarqua que beaucoup plus de monde était présent à l'hôpital.

# Les gens se souviennent à l'approche des fêtes qu'ils ont de la famille hospitalisée… Pitoyable… #

En effet, il entendait au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourait le couloir des « ça faisait longtemps ! » déplacés montrant à quel point les gens pouvaient être hypocrites avec leur propre famille. Il essaya de faire abstraction de toute cette activité sonore ennuyante et accéléra le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à la chambre du blond. Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts. Il ne dormait donc pas, même si cela semblait être tout comme vu son inactivité.

Sasuke, comme à son habitude, vérifia son état sur la plaque au bout de son lit, puis constata une nouvelle fois que le blond avait l'air vraiment moins maigre. Un médecin lui avait annoncé que le moment de prendre des séances avec un kinésithérapeute était imminent. Le problème était que, le blond ne donnant pas vraiment signe de vie, ou plutôt de conscience, ils n'étaient pas certain que celui-ci puisse vraiment se tenir debout. Et de ce que s'en souvenait Sasuke, il était inutile de penser cela, puisqu'il avait dû porter le garçon et non pas le diriger dans les couloirs, échappant à sa prison.

\- Pour le faire bouger un minimum, nous commenceront par l'assoir dans un fauteuil, ce sera toujours ça de fait, pour voir s'il peut se tenir dans cette position.

\- Hn, avait acquiescé Sasuke, attentif à ce que lui disait le médecin.

\- Peut-être qu'un thérapeute pourrait l'aider à réagir… Nous verrons cela avec votre mère.

\- Marraine…

\- Oh, excusez-moi.

C'était peine perdue. Sasuke ne voyait pas comment faire réagir Naruto. Il finissait par se demander si, un jour, il avait vraiment eu des réactions normales, ou s'il n'avait pas toujours parlé qu'en chuchotant comme il le faisait parfois. Et, selon Tsunade, son dossier n'apprenait rien de capital. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait vécu le blond pour qu'il finisse ainsi, ni même avant d'être capturé, pour pouvoir comparer les comportements. Rien. Ils n'avaient rien.

Sasuke, d'humeur un peu morose maintenant, s'assit aux côté de Naruto, lui lançant un 'bonjour' comme à son habitude, avant de croiser ses mains sous son menton, coudes sur le lit du patient, et de réfléchir à des solutions. Puis, sans qu'aucune idée ne lui vienne, il décida de lire un peu. Pas vraiment pour le blond cette fois-ci, mais par envie de savoir la fin de son livre. Il les partageait parfois avec le blond mais ne lisait pas qu'en sa présence. Et comme il était du genre à dévorer ses livres, l'hôpital devenait parfois juste l'occasion de lire plus longtemps. Il garda tout de même un œil sur Naruto afin de pouvoir remarquer tout mouvement indiquant que son attention était revenue.

Une heure passa ainsi sans que Sasuke ne se rende vraiment compte qu'il avait bel et bien terminé son livre, et que le ciel était à présent noir sans même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte que le soleil se couchait.

\- Mince, je ne me rends vraiment pas compte du temps. T'as aimé ? fit-il a l'adresse de Naruto en refermant le livre.

\- …

\- Tu n'as pas suivis le début, mais si tu pouvais lire, je pense que tu aimerais.

Sasuke continua son monologue le plus naturellement du monde. Après tout, la dernière fois que le blond l'avait regardé, la seule et unique fois où il l'avait vraiment fait avait été un moment similaire où Sasuke avait déballé une tirade impressionnante à ses propres yeux, lui qui ne parlait pratiquement jamais. Avec le blond, il avait développé sa capacité à parler, la lecture le forçant à aligner des phrases et des phrases sans qu'il ne s'en rende même plus compte. Mais il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de cela, et personne ne pouvait vraiment lui faire remarquer.

Au bout d'un certain moment, pourtant, ce flot de parole inhabituel dans une chambre si calme et dénuée d'une quelconque activité parut faire son effet. Naruto, allongé droit comme un « i » sur son lit fixait le plafond comme la seule chose existante à ses yeux. Mais le bas de son visage, lui, s'exprimait plus librement.

# Il chuchote… encore… # songea le brun en s'approchant.

Malheureusement, les murmures du blond cette fois-ci étaient bien trop faibles et ressemblaient plus à un souffle continu avec quelques irrégularités. Mais, aussi concentré que fut Sasuke, il ne parvint pas à en tirer quoi que ce soit. Il resta un moment tout proche du visage du blond espérant que celui-ci pourrait redire quelques mots comme les fois précédentes, mais abandonna finalement. Le blond, lui aussi, finit par ne plus rien faire, et ses chuchotements se turent, son visage redevenant statique. Il ne semblait même pas battre des paupières ou déglutir tant sa pose semblait figé comme s'il avait été une statue.

# Ou l'une de ces maudites poupées… # se souvint le brun.

Cette pensée fit un déclic dans sa tête, et il se rappela que, dans son sommeil, le blond semblait chanter muettement un air, toujours le même. Un air que Sasuke était persuadé d'avoir entendu, sans savoir où. Il s'accouda sur le bord du lit de Naruto et commença à entamer cette même mélodie, lèvres closes, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les paroles. Etrangement, l'air vint tout seul, sortant d'une façon naturelle de sa bouche comme s'il le connaissait depuis des années. Les notes mélancoliques et douces à la fois s'imprimaient dans son cerveau comme s'il avait le pouvoir de toutes les réciter alors qu'il ne faisait absolument pas de musique et ne jouait d'aucun instrument. La mélodie était juste là, demandant à sortir, comme elle le faisait dans le sommeil du blond dont les troubles semblaient se stopper lorsqu'il la fredonnait dans son sommeil.

D'ailleurs, Naruto venait de fermer les yeux. Mais ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il ne voulait pas dormir, mais devait prêter attention à cette chanson qu'il connaissait.

\- … Ah…

Sasuke, ne s'arrêtant pas de chanter, observa le blond à côté de lui lâcher des petits cris, des sortes de hoquets mécontents. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur le drap l'entourant, pliant le tissu. Même ses jambes s'agitaient. Il connaissait la chanson, c'était certain. Mais, si avant elle avait semblé calmer son sommeil, elle semblait maintenant le faire réagir brutalement.

Naruto ouvrit subitement les yeux, des larmes s'accumulant au coin de ceux-ci. Son corps s'arqua tout seul sans qu'il ne semble contrôler ses mouvements, et d'un coup, il se retrouva assit dans son lit, les yeux révulsés et les iris tremblantes.

\- Naru…to ?

L'interpelé se jeta sur le brun sans prévenir. Tous deux tombèrent lorsque la chaise où se trouvait auparavant Sasuke s'écrasa au sol sous leur poids et le mouvement de bascule qu'avait généré le blond.

\- Qu…-

Sasuke se sentit suffoquer. Il sentit les mains si fines qu'elles lui avaient parut inoffensives de Naruto se resserrer autour de son cou. Le blond tentait de l'étrangler. La tête de Sasuke était renversée vers l'arrière. Aussi planta-t-il son regard dans celui de l'adolescent avant de lui saisir les bras pour se défaire de sa prise. Les yeux de ce dernier semblaient toujours ne rien voir, mais il pleurait. Des larmes s'écrasaient sur ses propres mains qui tentaient d'étouffer le brun sous lui. Il était à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sasuke et tremblait comme une feuille.

\- Naruto ! s'écria Sasuke.

Il parvint à se délivrer de l'emprise des mains du blond. Celui-ci tenta une fois encore d'atteindre son cou, tandis que les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus abondantes sur ses joues. Sasuke comprit alors que cela devait être lié à la chanson, et que, loin de l'apaiser, elle le paralysait. Dans son sommeil du moins. Pour l'instant, il était presque incontrôlable, et ce, sans raison apparente. Il décida de prendre le blond dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et griffa le torse de Sasuke en tentant de ses maigres forces de sortir de son emprise.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fais peur, mais tu es en sécurité ici, chuchota Sasuke.

Il tenait fermement le patient dans ses bras. Tous deux se retrouvèrent assit, et le blond avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Sasuke même s'il continuait à vouloir partir. Seulement, il n'en avait clairement plus la force, et ses tentatives désespérées ressemblaient plus à des spasmes qu'à des refoulements. Il pleurait maintenant comme un enfant, accompagnant ses larmes de gémissements. Ses mains finirent non plus par griffer Sasuke, mais par agripper ses vêtements, cherchant de quoi se rassurer. Sasuke, lui, continuait de parler à Naruto pour le calmer, et le berça un peu comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant. Et c'est ce que lui inspirait le blond perdu dans ses bras : un enfant isolé et perturbé. Il avait beau avoir le physique d'un adolescent tout comme lui, il agissait comme un garçon bien plus jeune que l'âge qu'il devait avoir. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec sa disparition. Il avait passé cinq ans enfermés. Il était possible que, coupé ainsi du monde, il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de grandir comme une personne normale.

\- Hum…Tu dors déjà… remarqua Sasuke.

Il était stupéfait et alarmé de la vitesse à laquelle Naruto dépensait son énergie en tant normal. Mais le fait d'avoir sauter de son lit semblait valoir une après-midi à courir pour lui. Lentement, il porta le blond dans ses bras et le reposa dans son lit. Il passa sa main sur le front pâle qui s'offrait à lui, repoussant quelques mèches blondes, avant de s'en aller, désolé d'avoir fait paniquer un garçon déjà bien trop torturé d'esprit pour son âge.

.

.

De retour devant l'appartement de Kakashi, Iruka pensa en tout premier lieu qu'il y avait là un sale goût de déjà-vu. De plus, dans ses bras trônaient des papiers adressés aux professeurs. Pour la deuxième fois, il était planté là, devant l'appartement de son collègue et avec des papiers scolaires à lui remettre. Rien de personnel, et pourtant, tout comme la première fois, il était inquiet des disparitions de l'argenté. La main en suspension devant la porte, il hésitait. Là, Kakashi devait être chez lui. Il n'avait demandé que deux jours de libre, et ces jours se trouvaient être la veille et le jour présent. Alors il était forcément là en fin de journée, après les cours.

\- Seul, chez lui. Sans personne pour le déranger…

La main d'Iruka retomba pauvrement auprès de son corps. Il expira bruyamment. Se prendre la tête pour son collègue le fatiguait. La seule chose dont il n'avait pas envie, c'était de se retrouver face à lui en train d'être chassé comme un indésirable.

# Je lui donnerai ça demain matin…Mieux, je laisserai ça dans son casier avec un mot…Non, non, non, sans mot, il n'a pas besoin de ça, après tout… Il se débrouille très bien tout seul ! Il n'a besoin de personne ! Pire, je le dérangerai plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il n'a besoin de… #

\- Et sinon, tu comptais frapper à ma porte, un jour ? fit une voix blasée.

Iruka releva la tête en un éclair, tombant face à face avec celle de Kakashi dont l'œil était toujours bandé. Se rendant compte de sa proximité avec son collègue, il recula vivement, presque en sursautant, avant de devenir rouge pivoine.

\- Euh…je…j'étais…hum…

\- Et avec le traducteur, ça donne quoi ? demanda l'argenté, visiblement amusé de la gêne du châtain.

# Ne le laisse pas faire Iruka ! Tu peux y arriver ! Tu vas y arriver ! Tu vas y arriver ? #

A la plus grande surprise de Kakashi, Iruka fronça les sourcils avant de le pousser de sa main libre à l'intérieur de son propre appartement. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et prit la main de l'argenté pour le traîner jusqu'au salon. Kakashi avait les yeux écarquillés, bien qu'on ne puisse en distinguer qu'un seul, et se laissa faire avant de se retrouver face à un Iruka qui semblait passablement énervé. Ce dernier prit le dossier qu'il avait apporté à deux mains, et le balança avec force sur la table basse de Kakashi, avant de le fixer avec une moue mauvaise.

\- Je te préviens Kakashi, cette fois-ci, tu ne me chasseras pas ! Ces documents, c'est pour toi, tu les prends. Bref, je ne m'excuserai pas une seconde fois. Dire pardon d'avoir était inquiet, c'est complètement dénué de sens ! Comment peux-tu repousser les gens qui font attention à ce qu'il t'arrive ? Comment peux-tu rester seul après avoir subit un coup dur, hein ? J'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve particulièrement mauvais. Tu vas à l'encontre de ce que tu dis toi-même ! Ah, l'amitié, c'est fait pour se soutenir ! Tu es là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin et en tant qu'ami tu ne me laisseras pas seul. Quelle blague ! Ca marche pour moi, mais pas pour toi ? Elle est bizarre ton amitié à sens unique. Et tu sais quoi, j'en veux pas ! Si tu n'es pas capable de parler d'autre chose que de trucs complètement futiles pour éviter de parler de toi, ne me demande pas de me livrer. Même si c'est déjà fait, parce que oui, je t'ai tout dit de moi, tout !

Il reprit son souffle, mais reprit de plus belle en voyant Kakashi ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Je ne sais rien de toi ! Tu me reprochais de me laisser faire par les autres, mais c'est exactement ce que tu as fait avec moi ! Non, tu ne m'auras rien demandé de faire, mais tu auras tout su de ma vie dans les moindres détails, alors que toi tu restes inconnu. Tu ne t'imagines même pas une seule seconde que tes petits secrets peuvent me blesser. Tu fais comme si j'existais, mais en fait, tu es aussi égoïste que les autres ! Tu prends tout et tu ne donne rien. Mais je m'en fiche complètement que tu sois attentionné si je ne peux pas l'être, ou que tu m'écoutes lorsque je vais mal quand toi tu préfère le silence face à tes problèmes. As-tu songé une seule seconde au souci que je me fais à chaque fois que tu pars ? Ou quand tu es revenu avec je ne sais combien de bandages sur toi ? Est-ce-que tu peux t'imaginer ce que moi je m'imagine en te voyant comme ça ? Non bien sûr, tu n'en as tout simplement…rien à faire…de ce que je pense…et…que…je tiens à…

Iruka n'arrivait plus à tenir, et passa son avant bras sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à dévaler toutes seules de ses yeux.

\- Toi...aahhhhh….

Il s'écroula à terre avant de pleurer comme jamais il n'avait pleuré. Pas même après s'être rendu compte maintes et maintes fois qu'on se servait de lui. Parce que le seul qui lui avait semblé agir différemment se révélait être pareil, au lieu d'avoir été ce qu'il était depuis le début. Et ça, cela faisait nettement plus souffrir le professeur de lettre, affalé au sol, essuyant tant bien de mal de ses mains toutes les larmes qui refusaient de cesser de couler.

Kakashi, lui, s'était figé. Jamais Iruka n'avait parlé de façon continue. Non, pire que ça, jamais il ne l'avait vu en colère, et certainement pas contre lui. Et là, l'argenté d'habitude si paisible se sentaient mal, vraiment mal. Il se retrouvait avec son collègue au sol presque à ses pieds et partit dans des pleurs incessants. Et s'il pleurait, c'était uniquement sa faute. Bien sûr qu'Iruka n'y était pour rien. Kakashi n'avait juste pas eu envie que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait une couverture à maintenir, après tout. Mais d'imaginer avoir autant perturbé son collègue lui donnait la nausée. Iruka avait l'air de bien avoir réfléchi et retourné les évènements, et avait pris ça avec un sérieux dramatique.

\- Tout ça par ma faute…

\- Huuuhhh….

\- Iruka… Iruka, je…

\- TAIS-TOI !...huhh…Menteur…

Kakashi fit un pas en avant mais Iruka lui hurla dessus. Il était à présent dans une situation délicate. Il n'avait pas vraiment en tête le guide pour régler les problèmes entre collègues et amis. Il se baissa alors pour se retrouver au niveau d'Iruka et le regarda tandis que lui tentait encore de se cacher, comme si Kakashi pouvait ignorer qu'il pleurait. De petits soubresauts agitaient son corps lorsqu'il reprenait son souffle. La vue de son collègue aussi faible attendrissait l'argenté sans qu'il ne puisse trop l'expliquer. Il se sentait à la fois coupable de l'avoir mis dans une telle position, mais se sentait heureux de compter autant pour lui.

Alors, lentement, guettant les réactions d'Iruka qui pouvait très bien choisir de le repousser à tout moment, il le prit dans ses bras. Le châtain se laissa faire et replia sa tête pour toujours la cacher à la vue de Kakashi. Ce dernier resserra sa prise avant de mettre sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille droite de celui qu'il considérait bel et bien comme un ami.

\- Merci…de t'être autant inquiété pour moi, chuchota-t-il.

Iruka, stupéfait, se prit à frissonner en sentant le souffle chaud de Kakashi contre son oreille et sa joue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui avait fait autant d'effet, mais ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, laissant place à de la confusion. Lentement, Kakashi s'écarta de lui, tout en le tenant. Il releva alors la tête d'Iruka pour voir son visage ravagé par les larmes. Il le releva en même tant que lui, et le prit par le poignet avant de l'emmener à sa chambre. Iruka, lui, retenait sa respiration. Par ses paroles, Kakashi s'était comme excusé, mais il y avait plus. Comme si lui aussi tenait vraiment à leur amitié.

Une fois dans la chambre de l'argenté, celui-ci prit un mouchoir dans le paquet sur sa table basse et le tendit à Iruka qui entreprit d'essuyer ses larmes. Légèrement honteux, il baissa la tête et la tourna légèrement sur le côté avant de passer le tissu sur son visage pour en enlever toutes traces d'eau.

Kakashi, lui, déglutit. Iruka se montrait si délicat, et au fond si fragile, même après s'être mis violement en colère à son encontre. Oui, il avait acquit du caractère, mais Kakashi le trouvait encore terriblement démuni. Et ce soir-là, il trouvait ça adorable. Alors, quand le châtain eut finit d'essuyer les derniers sillons de larmes sur ses joues, Kakashi s'approcha, et prit d'une main le menton d'Iruka pour le forcer à tourner sa tête vers lui. Se laissant faire, Iruka fixa l'argenté dont les yeux semblaient remplis d'attention et d'amour.

# D'am… #

Mais la pensée d'Iruka s'arrêta là. Kakashi venait de prendre ses lèvres, et l'embrassait à présent d'un baiser remplis de sentiments bien particuliers. Le corps de l'argenté se réchauffa autant que celui de son collègue qui commençait à devenir plus qu'un ami dans son cœur. Kakashi chercha alors l'entrée de la bouche d'Iruka en léchant ses lèvres. Celui-ci, perdu dans le baiser, finit tout de même par comprendre les intentions de Kakashi, et lui accorda ce qu'il souhaitait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit étonnement naturellement, et tout deux commencèrent un baiser beaucoup plus approfondi et sensuel, leurs langues jouant ensembles. Parfois, ils se séparaient pour respirer, avant de recommencer. Et tout en continuant le baiser, Kakashi fit reculer Iruka.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sentir derrière ses genoux une résistance, ou plutôt, le lit de l'argenté. Fiévreux comme jamais, il s'allongea, entraînant Kakashi qui lui se plaça au-dessus de son corps sans pourtant rompre leur baiser. Là, Iruka se sentait protégé, et aimé. Il laissa faire Kakashi lorsque celui-ci le débarrassa de sa veste, avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Il l'aida même à enlever son tee-shirt, et les deux hommes partirent dans l'exploration du corps en face d'eux, caressant deux peaux frissonnant de plaisir à l'unisson. L'argenté commença alors à se déhancher lentement sur le corps de son partenaire, faisant se frôler leurs peaux, mais aussi leurs entrejambes qui se gonflaient progressivement de plaisir. Iruka rompit alors le baiser, posant ses mains chaudes et tremblantes sur le torse pâle de l'homme pour qui il était prêt à tout donner.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Kakashi, souffla-t-il.

\- Iruka… susurra l'argenté, dans un sourire.

La main droite de Kakashi descendit alors sur le torse sous lui, se glissant ensuite dans le pantalon du châtain. Cette nuit-là, définitivement, Iruka représenta bien plus à ses yeux qu'un collègue sympathique. Et pour Iruka lui-même, son meilleur ami se transforma en l'homme à qui il voulait offrir son corps, son cœur, sa vie.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Voici le 6ème chapitre d' **Odd Doll**. Entre un Naruto fragile et un Iruka sensible, c'était le chapitre des petites âmes émotionnées hihi :) Je me demande si certains d'entre vous ont déjà pensé à  la chanson que chantais Naruto dans le premier chapitre. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien être ? Pourquoi Sasuke la connait-il ? Honnêtement... j'espère que vous n'en avez aucune idée hahaha, j'aime me dire que j'ai réussi à faire un peu de Sherlock Holmes dans cette histoire et qu'il faudra revenir en arrière re-consulter certains chapitres pour voir d'où venaient les indices._

 _Etonnamment, personne n'a encore laissé de **review** ou **suivi** l'histoire. C'est un peu décevant :( Cela veut-il dire que cette histoire plait moins ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. Après tout, on ne peut pas toujours plaire. Si c'est aussi parce que certains attendre d'avoir plus de chapitres... ok, je vous comprend xD _

_A la prochaine ? Si ça vous tente !_


	8. Myrtille

**Myrtille**

[Laissez-moi seul, dans l'oubli]

Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'agir. L'homme remit en place sa veste rouge et attacha ses longs cheveux blancs en une queue de cheval fluide qui lui tombait jusque dans le creux des reins. Il mit ensuite ses mitaines, meilleures amies avec qui il passait les hivers depuis un certain temps maintenant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles lui avaient été offertes par sa femme elle-même. Jiraiya partait aujourd'hui. Il en avait discuté avec sa belle blonde, et ne regretterai pas de ne pas passer noël en couple si c'était pour aider celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur fils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne le fêtera pas le bon jour, mais on fera quelque chose tout de même. Maintenant, file, il ne faut pas tarder. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais est en train de se préparer, avait confessé Tsunade, inquiète.

\- Bien. Mais je peux te jurer qu'on la videra, cette bouteille de _sake_ au coco ! Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai rapide comme l'éclair pour pouvoir retourner dans tes bras ! avait plaisanté son mari.

\- Idiot… Je me doute bien que tu reviendras. Tu es sous le joug de ma cuisine de toute façon !

\- Haha ! Informateurs et autres sources, tenez-vous prêt, Jiraiya arrive avec toute sa curiosité ! beugla-t-il alors, le poing levé comme résolu.

Et il était parti dans la minute suivante, véritablement déterminé. Tout cela devenait dangereux depuis que des gens intervenaient et assassinaient les personnes ayant ne serait-ce qu'aperçu Itachi ces dernières années. Il fallait régler le problème au plus vite avant que la situation ne dégénère et que d'autres autorités ne se rendent compte de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Maintenant en voiture pour faire le tour de la région et reprendre contact avec d'anciens collègues bien informés ou fouineur à l'occasion, Jiraiya se demandait s'il ne finirait pas par apprendre si oui ou non le frère de Sasuke était bel et bien coupable du meurtre de ses parents. Personnellement, il était comme le brun désarmé qu'ils avaient recueillit avec Tsunade il ne croyait pas à ce qui avait été dit. Itachi Uchiha, sur toutes les photos qu'ils avaient pu voir, était un garçon droit, sincère, et aimant. Tous les portraits familiaux qui avaient été faits montraient une famille unie et non pas un simple portrait froid comme ceux des familles qui se persuadaient que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes en ne tenant pas compte de la vie de leurs enfants. Mais, autant qu'il le sache, jamais les parents de Sasuke n'avaient poussé l'un ou l'autre à se diriger vers une voie en particulier.

La route défilait alors que les nuages s'amassaient au-dessus de la tête de l'homme à la crinière blanche. L'hiver était vraiment une sale saison pour espérer avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

\- Sasuke… murmura l'homme, anxieux.

Tout cela lui semblait bien sombre. Comment les Uchiha avaient pu se retrouver dans une situation pareille, assassinés par quelqu'un n'ayant jamais été retrouvé, et sans que le reste de leur immense famille ne sache ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? D'ailleurs, le reste des Uchiha habitants dans le pays ne semblaient pas beaucoup s'inquiéter de l'affaire, faisant comme tous les gens riches et occupés, à savoir de se contenter de la version de la police comme si elle était dogmatique sans s'interroger sur des faits qui ne concorderaient absolument pas.

D'une certaine façon, Sasuke aurait pu faire de même, ça n'aurait pas été étonnant. A l'époque, il était encore jeune. Il aurait pu croire tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur ce drame. Mais il avait trouvé la bague, et l'avait même cachée, certain que, sinon, rien n'aurait changé. Son frère aurait été jugé coupable car absent de la maison, et le précieux bijou aurait été complètement oublié, le laissant seul, sans piste.

# Je me demande comment il aurait vécu sans cette bague… Dire qu'aujourd'hui, on sait enfin ce qu'elle signifie alors qu'elle est restée sans valeur pendant tout ce temps…Presque…dix ans ? Onze ? #

Et depuis onze ans, Sasuke n'avait pas souri franchement, n'avait pas cessé de penser à son frère, n'avait pas su arrêter ses souvenirs de refaire surface de temps en temps, de lui rappeler la réalité, de se rendre compte qu'il était seul malgré leur présence à tous les deux, Tsunade s'étant comportée comme une véritable mère à son égard, et lui qui avait tout fait pour qu'il grandisse sereinement, sans être hanté en permanence par ses démons.

# On retrouvera Orochimaru, et ensuite Itachi. Je t'en fais la promesse, Sasuke. #

Une éclaircie perça les nuages pendant quelques secondes, laissant passer les doux rayons du soleil hivernal.

.

.

Dans deux jours, ce serait Noël. Ino avait annoncé son projet pour les vacances d'hivers à tous ses amis qui avaient tous pu venir pour son plus grand plaisir. Le premier wagon du train qui partait pour la montagne était maintenant habité pour la journée tant le voyage était long, surtout lorsqu'il neigeait, d'une bande d'adolescents bruyants et particulièrement enthousiastes. Ils s'étaient tous réveillés à une heure déraisonnable pour les vacances afin d'attraper le premier train.

\- Pas question de passer la nuit dedans sur des banquettes inconfortables ! s'était écriée Sakura à la nouvelle.

Plusieurs avaient acquiescé, et préféré partir sur toute une journée, plutôt que de se lever plus tard et de dormir dans un train. Ils étaient donc tous arrivés avec des têtes de mort-vivants à la gare, trainant leurs valises comme des enclumes en plomb derrière eux dans un bruit crissant et légèrement inquiétant dans la brume matinale.

\- A ce rythme-là, on va fêter Halloween, avait glissé Kiba à Sai avant qu'ils ne partent dans un fou-rire incontrôlables.

\- Haha…Très drôle. J'avais oublié qu'il y a des fous qui se réveillent tôt tous les jours pour rien…marmonna Temari en les entendant.

\- Viens Tem', ils savent pas que le sommeil empêche de sortir des bêtises, avait ensuite grogné Shikamaru, le loir par excellence.

D'ailleurs, à en juger par la longueur de ses cernes, il devait avoir été celui qui avait le plus regretté son lit au moment où son cruel réveil avait sonné la fin de son occupation favorite. Ses paupières s'ouvraient à peine, donnant directement sur deux iris foncés, et particulièrement meurtrières lorsqu'elles se tournaient vers Sai et Kiba dont les rires lui auraient donné envie de hurler si cela ne s'était pas révélé immensément fatiguant pour lui.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le train partait tout juste de la gare, laissant sur le quai les parents qui laissaient leurs enfants s'en aller en vacances de neige profiter des pistes de ski. De leur côté, les adolescents turbulents d'ordinaire étaient venus accompagnés, certes, mais leurs parents étaient rentrés presque toute de suite après, prêts à se recoucher, aussi vaillant soient-ils. Leur progéniture dormait à poings fermés sur les sièges, et ils se poussaient les uns les autres où trouvaient des épaules en remplacement d'oreiller au hasard des secousses du train qui faisait balloter leurs têtes.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi qu'ils commencèrent à s'agiter, tous impatient, alors que le chauffeur avait annoncé dans son micro qu'ils étaient arrivés à la moitié du voyage. Temari avait alors crié de joie, sautillant sur place avec Hinata qui était plus un pantin que totalement consentante, ses bras tenus fermement par ceux de la blonde. Shikamaru avait regardé en soupirant sa petite amie, et Tenten avait réveillé Neji et Sai pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ino fut prévenu par Sakura qui, elle, avait eu la bonne idée de retirer les écouteurs de ses oreilles en entendant un bruit de fond.

Sasuke et Gaara, qui étaient entrés dans une discussion très profonde, avaient juste souri avant de continuer leur dialogue monosyllabique – pour changer – sur les conditions météorologiques idéales pour aller faire du ski, bien qu'aucun des d'eux n'aiment ce sport.

Le soleil était à son zénith et frappait les wagons de leur train de toute sa splendeur, répandant la lumière sur les sièges pourpres et ocre ainsi que sur les portes en bois. Il fallait admettre que les trains dans cette direction étaient particulièrement beaux, sûrement à cause du nombre de touristes aisés qui passaient leurs vacances dans la région, tandis que les trains aux alentours des villes étaient tous d'un banal presque mortifiant en comparaison.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, tandis que certains jouaient aux cartes, idée proposée avec enthousiasme par Neji, grand chanceux dans les jeux de cartes dû à la facilité qu'il avait avec les nombres et pour retenir les cartes déjà jouées. Sasuke, lui, s'enferma dans son monde, ou plutôt, il alluma son mp3 de sorte à s'isoler un peu. Il était aussi content que les autres d'aller passer les fêtes de Noël dans le chalet de la blonde, bien que sa mine inexpressive ne le montre pas pour autant, comme depuis longtemps. Seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, encore et toujours, de penser à Naruto. Il y pensait presque plus qu'à son frère, qui pourtant l'avait obsédé en secret durant tant d'années à ses yeux.

# Je me demande s'il se rend compte qu'on est en hiver… que les fêtes approches… qu'en dehors de sa chambre les températures on baissé… Je donnerai cher pour savoir s'il pense et ce qu'il pense. S'il murmure, c'est forcément que quelque chose lui traverse l'esprit de temps en temps… Peut-être que, d'ici mon retour, le thérapeute aura fait un miracle… Quoi qu'il ait l'air plus intéressé par les nouilles chinoises en boîte que lui apporte la brune de la maternité… Et c'est sensé être une clinique attentionnée et plus que performante ? #

\- Hey, tu viens de sauter mon tour, Kiba ! bougonna Hinata, sortant Sasuke de ses pensées.

\- Oh, euh, ben… Désolé, s'excusa l'Inuzuka.

\- Qui a osé sauter le tour de ma petite Hinata chérie ? beugla Ino.

\- Ouais, ou ta chose qui ne refuse jamais d'enfiler une de tes créations à froufrous… lança en baillant Neji. Tu vas transformer ma cousine en poupée de porcelaine si ça continue !

\- Haha, pas faux !

\- Tais-toi, Sai ! s'écria la blonde, vexée. C'est parce qu'elle a un corps de rêve. Il ne faut pas passer à côté de ça !

\- Si seulement tes robes étaient paradisiaques, elles aussi ! souffla en riant Sakura.

\- Toujours mieux que les trucs informes que tu portes, grand front !

\- C'est vrai que t'es vachement mieux en jupe, fit remarquer Shikamaru à la rose.

\- Ben vas-y, gêne-toi pas ! Adresse tes louanges à d'autres, lança Temari en manque d'attention.

\- Mais non, mais non, tu es la plus belle pour moi, Tem', fit le brun avant de l'embrasser.

\- Et la plus pénible au quotidien pour moi, lâcha Gaara dans sa barbe.

\- T'as dit quelque chose Gaa' ? demanda la blonde, suspicieuse.

\- Non, non, fit le rouquin d'un air las.

\- On continue la partie, là ? demanda Sai.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas défendu comme un homme ! renchérit la blonde platine.

\- Euh… pourquoi ?

\- Mes rooooobes ! fit la blonde exaspérée, deux doigts sur la tempe gauche.

\- Oh…Bah elles sont jolies.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Un fou-rire général partit, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, oubliant ce qui le tracassait quelques instants auparavant.

\- Tu ne joues pas non plus, Sasuke ? le questionna Tenten.

\- Euh, non. Ils parlent trop fort.

\- Et moi, je suis nulle à ce jeu. Surtout avec Neji…

\- Imbattable, hein ?

\- Exactement.

\- Pourtant, là, c'est Kiba qui va gagner.

\- De quoi ? fit l'intéressé. Hey, regardez pas mes cartes, protesta-t-il en les orientant dans une autre direction.

Son geste cacha la vue à Sasuke et Tenten, mais Sakura et Hinata purent voir à loisir le jeu de Kiba qui remarqua quelques secondes après son erreur.

\- Mais-euuuh ! L'effet de surprise est gâché maintenant, s'apitoya-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave mon chou, tu viens quand même de battre Neji, fit Sakura avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- C'est extraordinaire, ajouta Hinata, véritablement impressionnée.

\- Ben…Merci, fit Kiba qui s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Partie terminée, alors, déclara Neji. On en fait une autre ?

\- Ah non ! Pas avec toi, rétorqua Temari qui perdait systématiquement.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Kiba vient bien de me battre ! s'exclama le brun, interloqué.

\- Chance du débutant, voilà tout, fit la blonde, catégorique.

\- Pardon ? lâcha Kiba.

\- Oh, t'as entendu ? railla Temari en riant.

S'ensuivit un autre débat mouvementé ne manquant pas d'arguments très persuasifs et constructifs tels que « t'es nul », « lâche l'affaire » ou « tu comprends rien » et « mais c'est toujours de ma faute » et ainsi de suite. La fin d'après-midi passa alors relativement vite.

Vers les coups de dix-neuf heures, tout le petit groupe arriva enfin à destination, descendant fébrilement du train pour s'engouffrer dans le froid de la montagne et ses vents prêts à décoiffer un quelconque chignon de luxe ou brushing appliqué. Sai commença à s'étirer les jambes en faisant quelques flexions, engourdi d'être resté autant de temps assit sur son siège. Il fut suivit par les autres, et presque tous ceux qui croisèrent leur route, leurs jambes dans le même état que celles des adolescents fraîchement débarqués au paradis de la neige et des chutes contres sapins massifs. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de marcher durant le voyage dans les allées toujours trop étroites des wagons, et leurs muscles tiraient douloureusement de ne pas voir été sollicités plus que ça.

Un taxi arriva environ un quart d'heure après, par les bons soins d'Ino. Dans les parages, les taxis étaient tous les même, de vraies limousines ! L'abondance de gens aisés venant passer leurs vacances ici avaient apporté avec eux tout un luxe qui devint rapidement quelque chose de banal pour les gens qui y vivaient tout au long de l'année. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas des garçons qui se déboitèrent la mâchoire en voyant leur humble petit taxi douze places, tandis que les filles – mis à part Ino qui se délectait dans son coin de l'effet produit – gloussaient de contentement en agitant les mains, comme des enfants gâtées, ce qu'elles étaient un peu dans le cas présent.

Le trajet ne fut pas trop long, à leur plus grand soulagement, et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le haut portail en bois de la résidence secondaire des parents d'Ino. Une allée en dalles de pierres menait à un grand chalet qui s'étendait sur deux étages, une terrasse entourant tout le premier afin de profiter de la vue, tout comme au rez-de-chaussée. Le troisième étage, sous les combles, n'était pas habitables, mais constituaient un atelier que le père d'Ino utilisait parfois. A leur plus grande joie, de la neige s'était déjà déposée sur le toit, dégoulinant légèrement sur les bords comme une vraie carte postale, et le jardin était gelé, recouvrant d'un manteau blanc quoi que peu épais pour l'instant la pelouse. On pouvait distinguer à travers les formes des arbustes taillés en boules et de hauts sapins un peu partout.

\- Venez vite ! les pressa Ino qui finissait de payer le chauffeur de taxi alors que les autres prenaient leurs valises auprès d'eux. Il faut que je vous fasse tout visiter !

\- Ahh, ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda Shikamaru en baillant allègrement. Ce dont j'ai besoin, maintenant, c'est de trouver le lit le plus proche. Sommeiiiil…

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas eu assez de temps dans le train ! beugla Temari.

\- Ben nan… Vous faisiez trop de bruit…

\- Tu-tu-tu ! On visite tous ! Je n'ai pas envie de répéter, lança la blonde platine.

\- Chouette ! J'ai hâte de voir l'intérieur ! Tes parents ont trop bon goût ! s'enthousiasma Sakura, laissant sa valise s'écraser sur le pied d'un Sai qui pâlit à vue d'œil sous la douleur.

\- Urghhh..Bmm… lâcha-t-il avant que Sakura ne vienne aider le garçon, tétanisé de tout le corps comme si cela allait chasser la douleur.

\- Essayons de ne pas trop faire de casse, lança Hinata à la rose avant de rire doucement.

\- On va essayer, soupira Neji en se grattant le menton.

\- Essaye plus fort que d'habitude, le réprimanda Ino. Quand tu bois, tu atterris sur tout et n'importe quoi. Je crois que je vais ranger les vases et autres dans les armoires, pour plus de sécurité…

Neji lui adressa le regard angélique du parfait coupable avant de la suivre à l'intérieur de la propriété. Après un rapide tour de jardin qui n'avait que peu d'intérêt en cette saison, la maîtresse de maison – du moins pour la durée des vacances – fit découvrir à ses amis une cuisine américaine dont le long comptoir donnait l'impression d'appartenir à un bar de montagne. Les chambres furent attribuées au fur et à mesure que les uns ou les autres jetaient leur dévolus sur telle ou telle pièce, et le salon fut agréablement salué par sa grandeur : l'idéal pour une bonne soirée. De plus, toute la maison était bien chauffée, et le frigo rempli de victuailles prêts à être consommés par une bande d'adolescents affamés.

\- Wahouh, je veux ces biscuits ! s'écria Kiba en découvrant ses gâteaux préférés dans un placard.

\- Non mais quel fouineur ! se moqua Sai qui rit avec Neji et Sasuke.

\- Mais… Mais… Je les veux quand même !

\- Tu peux les prendre, Kiba, céda Ino. J'ai pensé à vous tous. Normalement, vous trouverez votre bonheur.

\- Ah ! Je propose qu'on appelle Ino notre Reine pour la durée de ce séjour, fit Hinata, touchée par toutes les préparations de la blonde.

\- Euh, non merci. Je préfère juste que vous passiez du bon temps comme si vous veniez de gagner un concours, répliqua modestement la blonde.

\- Ok, alors je fonce tester le jacuzzi, décida Temari avant de disparaître fissa de la vue de ses amis.

On entendit les pas bruyant de la blonde monter les escaliers avant de les redescendre immédiatement.

\- Oh et Shika' dors déjà. Gaara aussi. Mes frères sont des loirs, mille pardons, s'excusa la blonde cendrée avant de remonter aussi délicatement que la première fois.

Le petit comité restant ce concerta du regard un moment.

\- Je pense que ces vacances vont vraiment… être cool, lâcha Sakura en offrant un sourire éclatant à la petit assemblée.

Tous hochèrent de la tête pour montrer leur approbation aux propos de la rose. Puis ils retournèrent tous à leur activité avant d'aller se coucher.

Ce fut Hinata qui se leva la première, suivie de près par Neji. Tous les deux avaient l'habitude de se lever tôt, même en période de vacances. C'était dans leur éducation. Ils préparèrent un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, ce qui équivalait à un banquet personnalisé digne des grands restaurants. Puis, Neji partit se doucher dans l'une des cinq salles de bains que comptait la maison.

\- Vraiment, c'est immense ici, souffla Hinata pour elle-même.

\- A qui le dis-tu ? J'ai mis dix minutes à retrouver le salon, lança une voix derrière elle.

\- Oh Tenten ! Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Ca oui, je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit aussi douillet, moelleux, chaud, rassurant… mfaaaaaah, soupira la brune en fermant les yeux avant de s'étirer.

\- C'est un petit paradis, cette maison, acquisça Hinata avec un clin d'œil.

\- WHOAH ! C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ?

La jeune fille aux macarons fixait, la mâchoire béante, les plats disposés sur le comptoir du bar de la cuisine qui donnait sur le salon. Des toasts, des œufs prêts à être cuits, de même pour le bacon, des tartines déjà recouverte de beurre ou de confiture et des bols de céréales ou seul le lait manquait étaient disposés de façon élégante et semblaient avoir été préparé avec soin pour chacun des habitants de la maison.

\- Non, Neji m'a aidé. Je pensais qu'on pourrait tous prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Et vu qu'on s'est levés les premiers… On a déjà commencé !

\- Ahhh, laissse-moi te prendre dans mes bras ! Je t'adore !

La brune aux yeux nacrés accepta en riant doucement l'étreinte de son ami avant de la conduire sur son tabouret haut, pile devant un petit-déjeuner préparé tout spécialement pour elle. Puis, esquissant un petit sourire, elle alluma la télé géante du salon et mit des dessins animés un peu stupides mais clairement adorés de toutes les filles de cette maison. Les deux amies rirent ensemble devant l'histoire d'un petit ours rose bonbon et de son copain, un canard bleu, durant quelques minutes, avant d'être rejoint par Sai, Ino, Kiba et Gaara qui s'extasièrent devant la télé aussi bien regardable depuis les canapés que depuis le bar où les attendait leur premier repas de la journée.

Toute la journée se déroula ainsi des surprises, de la bonne humeur, et surtout de la bonne volonté à préparer un réveillon parfait. Le temps passa vite, peut-être un peu trop, et le soleil céda la place à une nuit enneigée aux alentours de dix-neuf heures.

Ce fut à l'instant où la chaîne stéréo joua la première note de la première chanson que le groupe d'adolescents se permit de sourire d'un accord commun. La pièce où ils se trouvaient était encore le salon, et toutes les décorations semblaient s'illuminer pour rendre la soirée particulièrement magnifique. Derrière la baie vitrée, les flocons tombaient sans que rien de les arrêtent, et à l'intérieur, des lumières se dégageaient de spots spéciaux et diffusaient leurs couleurs en rythme avec la musique qui se jouait. Les filles avaient aussi tenu à installer des lumières fluorescentes au plafond, et le son avait été mis au maximum, prêt à accueillir les futurs danseurs au centre du salon d'où avaient été sorti tous les canapés et autres meubles encombrants. Ino avait aussi particulièrement veillé à enlever tout objet de valeur du mur.

Temari, dans une robe mauve ornée d'un énorme nœud de la même couleur sur le bassin, se déhanchait, entraînant avec elle un Shikamaru sur son trente et un dans un costume noir et blanc digne d'un pianiste de renommé. Sakura, elle, alla chercher en compagnie d'Ino leur premier verre de la soirée sur le comptoir immense où avaient été déposés les plats et toutes les boissons qu'ils avaient préparé durant l'après-midi. Sai accueillit d'un baisé la blonde platine, prenant dans le même temps le verre qu'elle lui tendait, tandis que Kiba lançait un regard plus que sensuel à la rose. Gaara et Tenten discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle à danser, rejoints presqu'aussitôt par Neji et Sasuke qui, d'ordinaire impassible, se réveillaient en cœur comme des démons de la fête, dansant dans un rythme endiablé.

Hinata rejoignit en dernier le petit groupe, s'approchant de Gaara de façon discrète, avant que celui-ci ne l'invite clairement à se rapprocher, tendant sa main avec un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. La brune baragouina un « merci » qui ne s'entendit évidemment pas à cause de la chanson qui était en train de passer, et vint danser près du roux qui remit en place sa veste aussi rouge que sa chevelure.

.

.

Loin de là, dans la ville natale des adolescents qui se promettaient une soirée bien arrosée, Kakashi fêtait lui aussi Noël, en compagnie d'un Iruka comblé. Ce dernier avait déjà les pommettes roses à cause des verres de champagnes qu'il avait déjà bus. Tous les deux riaient nerveusement, emporté par une ivresse naissante, et commentaient les musiques qu'ils avaient mis, se remémorant l'époque où elles avaient été entendues par tous et diffusées sur toutes les radios. Le repas était déjà presque terminé, les deux hommes s'étant contenté d'une sorte d'apéritif prolongé et d'une traditionnelle dinde de Noël.

Bientôt, l'ambiance se transforma progressivement, et devint beaucoup plus intime. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Iruka s'était retrouvé proche du corps du gris, ondulant légèrement au rythme de la musique, une énième coupe de champagne à la main. Kakashi le fixait de ses yeux gris chinés, comme en pleine admiration d'une œuvre d'art. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils entamèrent un baiser passionné, cherchant à tâtons la commode pour poser leurs verres. Une fois fait, Iruka sauta sur son collègue, agrippant ses jambes autour des hanches de son homme, afin d'approfondir leur échange buccale brûlant. Kakashi, d'humeur joueuse, commença à frotter son entrejambe contre celle de l'homme qu'il tenait fermement, se délectant des soupirs de bien être que celui-ci ne tarda pas à émettre, en prise à un désir croissant.

Kakashi esquissa alors un pas sur la gauche, avant d'entamer une démarche lente et contrôlé vers la chambre.

\- Je crois…Qu'il est temps qu'on se donne nos cadeaux, fit-il avec malice, la voix chargée de désir.

\- Je le crois aussi, acuiesça le châtain dans ses bras en lui rendant son sourire.

La porte de la chambre du gris se referma, et ce dernier se bénit mentalement d'avoir laissé la musique allumée, histoire d'épargner aux voisins un tout autre tapage nocturne qui allait arriver très, très rapidement.

.

.

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla avec une désagréable migraine. Comme à leur habitude, ils avaient forcé la dose, et il s'imaginait déjà les rictus de souffrances que tous afficheraient lorsqu'il sortirait de sa chambre. A moins que ceux-ci ne restent longtemps dans leur lit, à l'image de Temari et Shikamaru qu'ils savaient utiliser n'importe quelle occasion pour se faire plaisir entre eux. Il devait en être pareil pour Sai et Ino, et il était à peu près sûr que Tenten et Neji avaient fini par devenir bien plus proches que de simples amis.

Epuisé, il décida lui aussi de rester quelque temps sous sa couette qui, étrangement, n'était plus du tout au carré mais débordait plutôt de chaque côté du lit et avait décidé de délaisser ses jambes. Un sourire vint se planter sur son visage mal réveillé. Cette soirée avait été absolument fantastique, et il était certain que tous proposeraient de réitérer l'expérience pour le prochain réveillon. Cela lui avait vraiment fait du bien de partir. Ces vacances l'avaient libéré de ses inquiétudes à propos de

\- Naruto, murmura le brun en passant son bras devant son visage.

Que faisait-il, lui ? Evidemment, il se savait. Le blond était allongé dans son lit, dans sa petite chambre d'hôpital, sans même avoir la notion du temps. Peut-être même que Noël n'existait même plus dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas admirer des spots de lumières mais le plafond désespérément blanc, typique de tous les hôpitaux, et il n'avait sûrement pas mangé plein de cochonneries mais un plateau sans saveur.

A cet instant précis, le brun décida que, même si le blond frêle et désorienté n'en avait sûrement strictement rien à faire, il passerait le nouvel an avec lui. Car ce matin-là, Sasuke s'en fit la promesse le nouvel an, ce nouvel an, marquerait un nouveau départ pour l'adolescent. Oui, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire en sorte de rendre sa vie à Naruto. Il en était persuadé. Le blond lui reparlerait. Il guérirait, il remarcherait, et il rirait avec tous ses amis si doués pour faire les pitres à longueurs de temps. Et tout ça commencerait le 31 décembre.

Il annonça son départ prématuré deux jours plus tard à ses amis qui firent tout pour le retenir, ne comprenant pas ses raisons. Il finit par mettre Neji au courant, qui comprit peu à peu ses raisons, tout en se questionnant. Le brun aux yeux de nacres voyait peu à peu son ami changer, et il était presque sur que, si le blond venait à se « réveiller », tous deux entretiendraient des liens puissants. Il prévint ensuite Shikamaru et Tenten, qui gardèrent le secret, mais ne tentèrent plus de retenir le brun. Le matin du 29 Décembre, Sasuke souhaita une bonne fin de séjour à tous et partit sans se retourner.

# Je serai bientôt là…Naruto… Euh, pourquoi ai-je autant envie de le voir au fait ? #

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke esquissa une tête à faire mourir de rire n'importe qui, sourcils froncés, yeux écarquillés, tête baissé comme s'il regardait quelque chose d'étrange au sol, comme par exemple une chenille avec une bouche de canard et des écailles. Oui, il était…dubitatif, tout ça en continuant de marcher le plus naturellement du monde vers son taxi.

.

* * *

 _Merci à **Yullena** et **Une inconnue** pour m'avoir laissé un message. Votre soutien est apprécié, vraiment !_

 _C'est toujours un peu bizarre de ne pas avoir de retour parce que, honnêtement, c'est la raison même pour laquelle je poste sur un site comme celui-ci. J'aimerai, plus tard, publier une histoire, ou plusieurs, enfin, avoir un roman à moi en tout cas. Ici, c'est donc la plateforme pour tester les eaux, et voir si ce que j'écris a une chance d'intéresser, et si mon style est assez correct. Bien évidemment, euh, mes premières histoires, quand je les aies posté quelques années plus tôt, étaient un massacre de l'orthographe et de la conjugaison mais euh... J'espère que maintenant que j'ai corrigé les fautes et le style, elles sont plus agréables à lire et vous laissent vous concentrer sur l'histoire :P_

 _Tout ça pour dire que je n'attends pas de vous, chers lecteurs, d'être des critiques littéraires. Néanmoins, **si vous avez des remarques, je les prendrai avec plaisirs afin de m'améliorer dans le futur** **:D** Et comme pour ma première histoire, si vous avez envie de parler d'autre chose, de poser des questions à la place, ça me va aussi, du moment qu'on partage ;)_

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 8 d' **Odd Doll**. Honnêtement,  je déteste les sports d'hiver, d'où les références aux collisions avec sapins hahaha J'aime aller à la montagne, mais plutôt pour aller marcher en forêt quand il y a beaucoup de neige (fatigant, mais le paysage est à couper le souffle). Et si vraiment je devais choisir une activité, ce serait le patin à glace, parce que ça a beau être potentiellement létal (à haut niveau), c'est quand même super fun ! :D_

 _Aussi, en écrivant ce chapitre, et **Odd Doll** en général puisque j'essaye de partager quand même la vie du groupe d'amis, j'ai vraiment eu envie d'écrire une **school-fic**. J'ai pondu un projet, en deux saisons, rien que ça. J'espère qu'un jour j'aurai le temps de le rédiger et de le partager également :3 Les school-fic, c'est un peu l'occasion de pondre la scolarité dont on rêve hahaha !_

 _A la prochaine, dès que possible ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


	9. Belladone

**Belladone**

[Je porte malheur]

Les portes de la clinique s'ouvrirent lentement, comme ralenties par le froid qui régnait au dehors. L'adolescent souffla sur ses mains, réchauffant ses doigts frigorifiés malgré les gants en laine épaisse gris eau qu'il portait, un cadeau de Tsunade. Sasuke retira sa capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de déclencher une petite flamme au sein de chaque infirmières et aides-soignantes qui se trouvaient dans le hall à ce moment-là et qui tournèrent en bloc la tête vers le beau spécimen à la peau laiteuse qui était entré quelques secondes auparavant. Egal à lui-même, leur nouvelle idole s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'une main avant de ranger ses gants dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

Au grand désespoir des deux femmes à la réception, il n'avait besoin d'aucun renseignement, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, découvrant avec surprise des rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune femme en blouse blanche qui avait elle aussi attendu que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour aller faire son travail. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse, mais esquissa tout de même un petit sourire timide, avant d'appuyer fébrilement sur l'un des boutons. La déception se lut dans ses yeux quand le brun appuya lui-même sur le bouton d'un autre étage. Les portes se refermèrent, et la montée de l'ascenseur laissa le hall dans une aura de jalousie presque inquiétante.

Lorsque Sasuke sortit, son parfum emplit l'air, manquant de faire défaillir la pauvre fille restée dans l'ascenseur. A cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il reste ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, alors que de son côté, l'Uchiha semblait à peine avoir conscience de cet engouement presque sauvage parfois qu'il déclenchait sur toute personne dans un rayon de dix mètres, homme ou femme. Les mains dans les poches, il continua son trajet tranquillement, habité par une sérénité presque surnaturelle. Au dehors, le soleil avait disparu, laissant les nuages couvrir peu à peu le ciel de leur manteau sombre. La plupart étaient gris, et Sasuke était prêt à parier qu'ici aussi, il ne tarderait pas à neiger, tout comme dans les montagnes qu'il venait de laisser.

# Je me demande ce qu'ils font tous en ce moment… # songea Sasuke, qui avait bien vu la déception de ses amis qui marchaient selon le principe « plus on est de fous, plus on rit ».

Il arriva devant la porte maintenant reconnaissable entre toutes, alors que toutes celles de cet étage se ressemblaient, mis à part leur numéro. Il entra, sortant un paquet de sa poche. Le petit objet emballé avait été soigneusement entouré d'un ruban. Sasuke n'avait pu s'empêcher d'acheter un livre, un qui serait vraiment au blond, quitte à ce qu'il le lise encore lui-même, et non pas l'un de ses livres dont il lisait quelques passage à son patient mi-attentif mi-désintéressé.

\- Bonsoir, Naruto…lança-t-il à l'adresse de la forme allongée dans le lit surélevé.

Il s'avança et remarqua que le blond ouvrait tout juste les yeux.

\- Hn… Je t'ai réveillé ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il contourna le lit afin de s'assoir sur une chaise placée de l'autre côté. Son regard s'attarda sur le ciel au-dehors de la grande baie vitrée de la chambre.

# Maintenant, c'est sûr, il va neiger ! # remarqua pour lui-même le brun.

Il contempla le patient dont les yeux fixaient le plafond comme la seule chose existante pour le moment. D'un geste mal assuré, il déposa le paquet à côté du bras droit de Naruto, faisant en sorte que celui-ci sente le contact. Mais le malade ne réagit pas, et le paquet demeura sur la fine couverture bleue qui le couvrait.

\- Un cadeau… Je pensais que comme tu ne m'avais pas encore frappé de te lire tout et n'importe quoi… t'aimais lire.

\- …

\- Au pire, si t'aime pas, tu le jettes.

\- …

\- Je suis revenu. J'étais en vacances. On est en hiver, alors c'est les vacances.

\- …

\- Il va sûrement neiger ce soir, tu sais.

Naruto tourna alors la tête sur le côté, plantant ses orbes bleus et inexpressifs dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke. Celui-ci attendit un peu, voir si quelque chose se passait. De fines mèches dorées retombèrent sur le front de l'adolescent à cause de son mouvement, mais ce fut à peu près tout ce que put constater Sasuke, patient comme à son habitude.

\- Tu aimes la neige ? Moi, oui. Ca fait fuir les gens de la rue, du coup, la ville est beaucoup plus tranquille quand il neige…

\- …

\- Je sais pas si je te l'ai dit, j'aime pas vraiment les gens.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Sauf mes amis, évidemment. Mais les rencontrer, ça te fatiguerait.

\- _La…la…_

\- Tu…veux dire quelque chose ? # Faites qu'il parle, faite qu'il parle ! # pria mentalement Sasuke, soudainement beaucoup moins las qu'à son arrivée.

Il posa ses avant-bras croisés sur la couverture, à côté du paquet cadeau, de sorte que sa tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de la chevelure blonde en face de lui. Il ne voulait rien manquer si le petit blond si peu loquace pour le moment se décidait à parler, ne serait-ce que pour dire une phrase.

 _\- L'hiver…Les bonhommes de neiges…on demande des carottes…pour le nez…_

Sasuke décida de ne rien dire, après avoir hésité à faire le dialogue. Le blond semblait se souvenirs de détails, et c'était là une chose tellement primordiale qu'il valait mieux ne pas le couper dans son élan.

 _\- Mes gants…je les aie perdus… Takano m'en prête…ll y en a pleins dans la réserve…les gens oublient des affaires…des-des vêtements…L'hiver…Le soleil dans le parc…On a joué à cache-cache toute la journée…_

Naruto s'arrêta un long moment. Il semblait réfléchir, comme s'il forçait sa mémoire à s'activer. Ses iris commencèrent à s'agiter, tremblant légèrement à la manière de quelqu'un en train de rêver. Durant cette pause, Sasuke retint son souffle comme de peur de perturber le processus en cours. Il était étonné. Jamais le blond allongé dans son lit depuis déjà plusieurs semaines n'avait parlé aussi longtemps.

 _\- Les ballons…s'était Irahura qui les gardait. Il nous faisait faire du sport… et en cours, on voulait rentrer…on courait à la fin… pour ne pas croiser les parents…je n'aime pas…les regards des parents…on court…pour aller à l'orphelinat… et on joue… jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les criquets…et le ciel rouge…Ringu nous appelle…c'est l'heure de rentrer… je n'ai jamais faim…je préfère jouer…_

# Un orphelinat ? Voilà pourquoi on n'a rien trouvé sur toi…Tu n'as pas de famille… Ca nous fait un point commun, Naruto. Je suis sûr que tu méritais largement d'avoir une Tsunade à toi… Je me demande si tes parents t'ont abandonné… #

Sasuke sortit par réflexe son portable, le cachant pour ne pas déranger le blond qui continuait à murmurer des souvenirs d'enfances. Il tapa sur les touches à toute vitesse ce qui lui semblait important dans tous ces souvenirs, et qui pourrait aider à trouver quel orphelinat l'avait recueillit dans son enfance. Ce serait certainement plus facile de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé en retrouvant cet endroit. Tsunade n'allais pas être déçue, elle qui l'avait poussé presque un coup de pied dans le derrière pour partir à la montagne – bien que cela n'avait pas été nécessaire puisque Sasuke n'aurait jamais refusé – avant les vacances.

Il devait l'avouer, écouter tout ce que le blond disait sans avoir l'intention d'augmenter le volume sonore de sa voix, tout en tapant sans regarder un sms qui devenait vraiment, vraiment très long n'était pas une mince affaire. Il s'était progressivement rapproché du visage de l'adolescent, ayant l'impression que celui-ci parlait de moins en moins fort, alors que ce n'était que l'impatience qui le rendait attentif seulement à moitié.

 _\- Takano, il embête tout le temps Kina…Il est amoureux…et il l'embête…il me demande de dire des choses marrantes aussi…pour la faire rire…mais elle ne veut jamais lui parler… Irahura se moque de lui…il s'y prend mal…Irahura nous donne toujours pleins de bonbons…Choji, lui, préfère les chips…Il en a…Irahura, je voudrais qu'il soit comme mon papa…Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autre papa…Les gens ils en ont qu'un…c'est Nerine qui l'a dit…en cours…et que les orphelins, personne les aime…mademoiselle Neriko la punit souvent…Elle dit que c'est méchant…Mais elle dit pas si c'est vrai ou faux…faux…vrai….l'hivers…il fait froid…comme dans les chambres…j'aime l'été…et on a les jeux d'été…à l'orphelinat…Ringu dit que c'est comme les vacances…Mais elle nous a pas dit ce que c'était les vacances…_

Plus il regardait Naruto, qui commençait doucement à se mettre sur le côté, comme s'il s'adressait vraiment à lui, plus Sasuke était peiné de la mélancolie dans la voix du blond. Il ne semblait pas triste, c'était plutôt comme si son enfance avait été sans saveur, parce qu'il avait passé son enfance à se poser des questions. Tout un tas de questions. Et lui-même était passé par là. Le blond avait baissé les yeux depuis un moment, comme s'il était embêté de dire ce qu'il racontait depuis quelques minutes au brun. Puis les minutes défilèrent, de plus en plus rapidement, et Sasuke envoya le sms à Tsunade, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas plus que des bribes de souvenirs de l'enfance de Naruto.

Mais celui-ci semblait suivre un ordre chronologique, même incertain. Le brun découvrit alors le début du collège de Naruto. Puis, quelque chose résonna dans sa mémoire.

# C'est en début de collège qu'il a disparu… Et s'il se souvenait de… #

 _\- Je me demandais…Pourquoi…Pourquoi il était méchant…Je ne vole jamais…Je leur ait rien fait…Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient renvoyés…Ils ont dit qu'ils le méritaient…Pour m'avoir fait du mal…Mais j'avais déjà plus mal…Ringu soigne bien, on sent rien…Le produit il pique même pas…Pourquoi…C'est l'homme devant les poubelles…Lui il était différent…Il a dit que j'étais beau…Il devait pas bien voir…Il dit que je suis spécial…Il s'appelle…s'ap-ppelle O-Oro…chi…maru…j'aime bien ses cheveux…C'est quand même un garçon…Mais il a les cheveux longs…comme les filles_

# Alors il l'a rencontré par hasard ? Il s'intéressait à Naruto sur un coup de tête ? Ou alors il préparait son coup ? Il a vraiment l'air d'un prédateur, enflure… #

 _\- ...dit qu'ils me feront toujours du mal…maudit…je suis différent…et ils feront du mal…à moi…mais il peut me protéger…il va me protéger…il va me prot…éger…_

Les yeux de Naruto s'humidifièrent tandis que son corps tremblait de froid sous la couverture. Pourtant, comme dans tous les hôpitaux, le chauffage était monté au maximum, et donnait la plupart du temps l'impression d'être des saunas et non pas des cliniques. Sasuke se demanda s'il devait le réconforter comme cette fois où il avait chanté l'air qui semblait hanter les nuits du blond. Ce dernier répéta que l'homme aux cheveux longs avait juré de le protéger, ce qui fit mal au brun qui savait exactement à quel point cela avait du être dur de ne pas voir une promesse exaucée. Ce maudit serpent avait manipulé le petit blond dont l'innocence à toute épreuve avait trahit son existence face à ceux qui n'étaient plus du tout innocent.

Une larme amère coula sur la joue du blond qui finit par refermer ses lèvres, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter. Ses yeux brillants reflétaient la lumière du dehors, les lampadaires s'étant déjà allumés. La nuit était arrivée à une vitesse folle. Sasuke prit le temps d'un deuxième message à Tsunade pour lui expliquer brièvement les conditions de la disparition du blond dont il retenait que Naruto était sortit les poubelles et avait disparu dans la voiture noire du « gentil riche » comme le décrivait le blond, ce qui avait dû être sincère à l'époque. Le brun retint un rire jaune à cette pensée, ne pensant d'Orochimaru que le fait qu'il était un monstre. Mais à y réfléchir, et en repensant à l'adoration de Kabuto pour son maître, il devait bien avoir quelque chose d'attirant chez cet homme, comme s'il avait déployé un charisme qui faisait office de piège sans possibilités de retour en arrière.

Fatigué de son voyage, Sasuke ne tarda pas à fermer les paupières et posa sa tête sur ses bras qu'il avait à nouveau croisé sur la couverture bleue. Le blond, lui, semblait déjà s'être endormi. Il eut une dernière pensée de compassion face à l'histoire de Naruto, et le remercia intérieurement de s'être enfin confié après tout ce temps passé à tout garder pour lui-même, restant cloîtré dans ses pires cauchemars.

.

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Sasuke ne distingua d'abord rien. Il n'avait pas pensé à un quelconque moment à allumer la lumière. Ayant tout son temps et la ferme intention de passer toute la nuit à l'hôpital, il laissa ses iris sombres s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa que face à lui, les yeux du blond étaient ouverts.

# Il s'est réveillé avant moi…Foutu voyage en train. #

Puis, après cette première remarque intérieure, il remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans les yeux du patient. Il chercha, sans parvenir à déterminer ce qui différenciait les iris bleus d'avant. Puis, en un éclair, il comprit : Plus grandes, plus colorés, plus brillantes…plus vivantes.

\- N-Naruto ?

 _\- Hm._

\- C'est un hasard, ou tu es en train de me répondre ?

 _\- Naruto répond…_

\- Tu… sais qui je suis ?

 _\- L'ombre qui parle…_

\- Euh, oui, mais je m'appelle Sasuke # et je commence à m'affoler comme une jeune mariée ! Qu'est-ce-que je suis supposé faire ? Tsunade et Jiraiya dorment sûrement… Et si ça se trouve, je rêve tout ça !#

 _\- Sa…Sasune._

\- Ke…Sasuke.

 _\- Sasuke._

\- Je…

Le brun se releva d'un coup, pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, et qu'il était bien en train de vivre ce qu'il pensait vivre. C'est un Sasuke perplexe qui se retrouva debout, devant un blond dubitatif qui le regardait sans comprendre. Il esquissa un pas en arrière avant de se pincer, juste pour vérifier. Il sentit alors quelque chose s'accrocher à sa veste qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de quitter, peu dérangé par les changements de températures. Naruto avait agrippé le vêtement, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et s'était tiré vers le bord du lit, son bras attaché à la veste pendant dans le vide. Il regarda son bras, puis Sasuke, et le dévisagea. Ses jambes s'agitèrent sous la couverture, et il finit par les replier avant de tenter de se mettre à genoux sur le bord du lit.

\- Attention, tu vas tomber, fit Sasuke en rattrapant l'adolescent qui perdait déjà l'équilibre.

Son corps était affaibli. L'Uchiha passa ses mains sous les aisselles du blond avant de le tirer sur le bord du lit. Naruto passa ses jambes sur le côté et se retrouva assis. Sasuke compris le message et l'aida à se relever. Il garda ses mains sur les hanches du blond qui ne semblait pas vraiment pouvoir tenir debout tout seul, bien que l'envie pressante de le faire se lisait sur son visage.

\- Va falloir passer par la rééducation, déclara Sasuke en souriant.

 _\- Rééducation…_

\- Pour pouvoir tenir debout, marcher, courir… Je dis ça, mais j'y connais rien.

 _\- Marcher…Je veux marcher…La fenêtre._

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène jusqu'à la fenêtre ?

Sasuke s'exécuta, légèrement amusé par la témérité de l'adolescent qui ne semblait pas vouloir se ménager. Il ne savait pas s'il était conseillé ou pas de le faire bouger, et en tant qu'inculte en la matière, il décida de s'en moquer et d'amener le blond jusqu'à la vitre.

Naruto posa ses paumes sur la vitre froide, et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Ses yeux semblaient encore plus brillants. Sasuke, à ses côtés, maintint sa prise autour de ses hanches, restant derrière lui, et bougea simplement sa tête sur le côté. Il neigeait. De gros flocons tombaient paresseusement devant eux, éclairés par les lampadaires, comme exécutant une danse particulièrement calme. Le tableau était merveilleux, les étoiles dans le ciel se confondaient aux petites lumières issues de la ville. Ils avaient la chance de profiter de la galaxie le soir même en habitant en ville.

\- Il neige vraiment beaucoup.

\- _Hm_ … acquiesça le blond.

Un petit sourire plein de malice se peint sur son visage l'espace de quelques secondes.

 _\- La neige…Je veux toucher…la neige…_

\- On ne peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres dans un hôpital.

 _\- Toucher la neige…neige…Je veux…la neige…la toucher…_

Sasuke, bizarrement, sourit devant l'insistance du blond, et rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille droite du blond, frôlant les cheveux blonds qui foisonnaient en désordre.

\- Allons toucher la neige, dehors.

.

* * *

 _Et pour commencer ce weekend, voici le chapitre 9 d' **Odd Doll**._

 _Bon, j'ai encore une fois dû utiliser **l'italique** pour Naruto, simplement parce que **sa voix n'est qu'un murmure**. On ignore s'il a vraiment eut l'occasion de parler pendant sa captivité. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il était mal en point, alors je ne le vois pas forcer sur ses cordes vocales pour énoncer des phrases d'une voix claire._

 _Sinon, je pensais à quelque chose puisque je suis sur le point de terminer une nouvelle histoire. S'il se trouve que, vous aussi, vous écrivez, **faites en sorte de ne publier votre projet qu'après avoir assuré la protection de votre script**. Imprimez une copie (de préférence corrigée, pas comme moi, hoho) et une déclaration de propriété signée, et envoyez-là par la poste à vous-même, dans une grande enveloppe A4, et même, mettez du scotch en plus de la fermeture collante. Lorsque vous recevez cette lettre,  ne l'ouvrez surtout pas ! Ceci est votre garantie que c'est bien votre histoire. Si jamais un problème survenait, vous pourriez ainsi donner cette copie scellée à la justice, en prenant en compte que normalement une date est inscrite avec le cachet de la poste. Bam ! Faites-vous justice sans payer les droits pour une simple fanfiction. C'est important de se protéger à l'ère d'internet et "je pique ce que je veux quand je veux" (je pense à des sites que j'aime quand même comme 9gag qui ne font que piocher dans les deviantar et les vidéos des autres plateformes pour se faire leur revenu - c'est top, drôle, intéressant, mais ils ne créent rien et ne font pas toujours crédit correctement :/ ...)_

 _Pour plus d'indices sur comment assurer vos droits: regardez **Jugde Rinder** , le show anglais hahaha ! Ou pas, mais moi je le trouve fascinant pour ce genre de détail. C'est plutôt centré sur les problèmes d'argent pas remboursé etc. Je trouve le juge absolument ... splendide :P Bref, fin de parenthèse hehehe !_

 _A demain pour la suite ! :D_


	10. Quintefeuille

**Quintefeuille**

[Promenade au clair de lune]

Dans les couloirs sombres et silencieux de la clinique, trois bruits subsistaient. Le premier, les « bip » des machines qui semblaient si lointains qu'il fallait vraiment tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. Le deuxième, la voix de quelques internes et infirmières de garde qui discutaient près de la machine à café où elles enchaînaient gobelets sur gobelets pour rester bien éveillées. Et un peu plus loin, au niveau d'un hall comportant quelques canapés pour les visiteurs ou les patients souhaitant sortir de leur chambre sans pouvoir aller plus loin, une ombre pour le moins étrange se faufilait à pas de loup, et à pas de fourmis également – révisons les espèces animales ! – depuis un moment.

Sasuke, le dos sensiblement recourbé, tenait fermement sur son dos un blond aux yeux grands ouverts, et le cœur battant rapidement à cause de l'excitation. Il avait hissé l'adolescent affaibli sur son dos pour ne pas qu'il aie à dépenser de l'énergie pour atteindre leur cible. Leur cible, elle, n'était autre que le toit de l'hôpital, ou comment sortir profiter de la neige sans passer devant l'accueil. Finalement, Sasuke attint les ascenseurs, et en appela un au moyen du bouton illuminant une petite flèche verte. Il se cacha sur le côté, toujours en portant le blond, et entra dans l'appareil quand il fut sûr que personne d'autre n'était à l'intérieur.

\- Première partie de la mission, accomplie, chuchota-t-il.

Il descendit Naruto de son dos pour les quelques secondes que mettait l'ascenseur à monter au dernier étage. Puis il le remit en place, le patient se laissant totalement faire, et arpenta le nouveau couloir en cherchant un escalier. Celui-ci était vraiment étroit, et le brun prit mille précautions pour ne pas trébucher sur l'une des marches qui n'étaient pas en si bon état que ça. Sa seule faute durant ce parcours fut qu'il fit tomber la bague qu'il portait habituellement à l'index gauche, sans la remarquer, devant la porte qui menait à cet escalier.

Une fois devant la dernière porte à franchir, il fit une nouvelle fois descendre Naruto de son dos.

\- Prêt ? lança-t-il à son adresse en souriant amicalement.

La petite tête blonde acquiesça avant de fixer la porte, attendant avec impatience son ouverture. Sasuke ouvrit la porte, et un courant d'air froid les submergea. Il prit la main du garçon, et l'aida à marcher à l'extérieur. La neige tombait toujours, et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, comme si elle respectait le vœu de Naruto qui souhait en profiter le plus possible.

\- _La neige…_

\- C'est vraiment…magnifique, murmura Sasuke pour lui-même devant le spectacle.

Le toit de la clinique n'était pas bien grand. Une échelle accédait à la partie la plus haute. L'espace était entouré de grillages pas trop haut mais qui empêchait toute chute éventuelle. Le sol était recouvert d'un manteau blanc peu épais mais néanmoins uniforme. Des tâches de lumières causées par les lampadaires parsemaient le sol, mettant également en évidence des tourbillons de flocons à certains endroits.

Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke pour faire quelques pas, seul, dans la neige, tandis que ce dernier bloquait la porte, dont la poignée extérieure semblait un peu trop fragile et rouillée pour être digne de confiance, à l'aide d'une caisse en bois qui se trouvait là. C'est en relevant la tête pour regarder si tout allait bien pour Naruto qu'il remarqua avec horreur que celui-ci ne portait pas de chausson.

# Il va se geler les pieds ! #

Mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter pour autant l'adolescent dont il semblait que les pieds n'avaient aucune sensibilité au froid. Il continuait de marcher jusqu'au bord, à l'exact opposé de là où se trouvait l'Uchiha. Ses pas formaient des empreintes dans la neige, traçant un chemin de petits trous, jusqu'à l'un des ronds de lumières au sol provoqués par un lampadaire. A ce niveau là, Naruto continua, tout aussi lentement, à se diriger vers le grillage, toujours dans la partie éclairé. Sasuke, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui le rattrapa, et se dévêtit de sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Naruto.

\- Tiens, tu auras déjà plus chaud.

\- …

Le blond le regarda un instant avant d'hocher la tête en remerciement. Il continua son chemin en compagnie du brun qui veillait sa marche. Une fois au centre du cercle, il leva la tête, offrant son visage aux courants d'airs qui semblaient jouer avec ses cheveux. Sasuke s'arrêta, touché par le spectacle. Dans la lumière, et dans cette position, Naruto ressemblait à un ange, fragile et inatteignable. Il fit un pas sur le côté, et commença à doucement tourner sur lui-même, la tête toujours rivée sur le ciel que lui offraient la nuit et la chute de neige. Ses bras se décollèrent légèrement de son corps, et les manches de la veste de Sasuke tournaient dans le même rythme, donnant un peu plus d'ampleur au mouvement. Et puis, dans un moment de faiblesse, l'adolescent vacilla. Sasuke se précipita dans sa direction et le soutint.

\- Eh, ne tombe pas ! Sinon, ça ne servira plus à rien, fit-il en désignant son manteau.

 _\- Pardon…Pard…on._

\- C'est rien.

Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas que Naruto ne recommence, il l'emmena près du bord. Comme un automatisme, celui-ci accrocha ses doigts dans les grillages, pour s'aider à tenir debout. Sasuke, au cas où, se cala derrière lui en lui attrapant les hanches. Les jambes du blond avaient commencé à trembler. Il était fatigué, du moins son corps, car il ne semblait pas remarquer que ses jambes ne le soutenait déjà presque plus. Aux yeux de Sasuke, il était comme un enfant qui n'avait pas même encore conscience des signaux que lui envoyait son corps. Naruto lui semblait si fragile qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter qu'il veillerait sur lui. Ajouté à cela ce qu'il lui avait confié plus tôt, il ne désirait rien de plus que de le protéger…et de régler son compte à Orochimaru, après lui avoir extirpé tout ce qu'il pouvait savoir sur son frère. Sa localisation, tout.

Sasuke, qui sentait la colère monter en lui, se força à se détendre. Peu à peu, ses mains qu'il avait placées sur les hanches de Naruto se dirigèrent vers le ventre de ce dernier, l'enserrant totalement. Naruto ne le repoussa pas, trop absorbé à la contemplation de la nuit. Sasuke en profita pour humer le cou du blond dont l'odeur sucrée l'intriguait. Il cala sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, et songea que le tableau devait surement ressembler à un jeune couple faisant du tourisme. Il rit à cette pensée, restant discret pour ne pas déranger un Naruto immobile et concentré.

Au fond, il se voyait pour l'instant plus comme une mère et son fils que comme un couple. Il faisait attention au blond, guettait ses pas comme ceux d'un jeune enfant, et surveillait son rétablissement de près. Et ce soir, il lui faisait découvrir la neige, en souhaitant de tout son être que Naruto garde ses yeux expressifs, continue à lui parler, puisse marcher à nouveau, et accepte sa présence. Après tout, il aurait bien pu vouloir bannir tout contact après avoir été malmené, comme c'était le cas chez les enfants battus. Mais Naruto était dans ses bras, contre lui, et cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Il avait même posé son dos sur le torse du brun pour reposer un peu les muscles de son buste. Sa tête, accueillant celle du brun sur son épaule s'était appuyé contre la joue pâle et froide.

Sasuke se sentait bien, et cela semblait tout nouveau. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas partagé avec quelqu'un un moment aussi simple que de regarder tomber la neige en première loge ? Combien d'années étaient passées sans qu'il ne se sente vraiment utile pour quelqu'un ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le moindre souvenir d'avoir été aussi proche avec une autre personne que Naruto, excepté évidemment son frère dans sa prime enfance ?

Le blond, logé contre lui, semblait avoir un effet plus que positif sur lui. Sasuke s'autorisa même à penser que le blond le faisait revivre par sa simple présence. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas se cacher qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi attentionné, inquiet et impliqué dans le sort de quelqu'un. Il l'avait été pour le blond depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Tant de choses les rapprochaient alors qu'un monde de silence les avait séparés dès le début. Il n'était pas peu fier d'être finalement parvenu à faire parler cet adolescent meurtrit qu'il avait retrouvé dans un état indescriptible dans cette salle crasseuse. Il revoyait les poupées démembrées au sol, les côtes saillantes du garçon, et ses bras maigre à en faire pâlir n'importe qui.

# J'ai l'impression de revivre avec toi. Revis avec moi, bas-toi, Naruto. Parce que sans toi, je n'arriverai à rien. # pensa Sasuke.

A ce moment, il ne se disait même pas cela par rapport à sa mission, au fait qu'il était agent pour l'Hamidori, qu'il voulait retrouver son frère. Non, s'il ne pouvait rien faire sans Naruto, c'est qu'à part dans cette petite chambre d'hôpital où le blond séjournait, il ne se sentait pas vraiment humain, pas vraiment complet, comme s'il vivait sa vie avec de la distance, comme un fantôme qui contemplerait son corps bouger, parler, rire avec les autres. Il avait réellement été comme ça avant d'entrer au lycée et de commencer à se divertir sans arrêt pour oublier et avoir un semblant de vie normale. Mais tout ça ne semblait pas vouloir cesser pour lui rappeler qu'il manquait quelque chose, une vérité, qu'il ne trouverait qu'en trouvant son frère. Avec Naruto, il semblait que cette quête effrénée s'atténuait, disparaissait quelques instants, comme s'il pouvait vivre normalement sans besoin de vérité.

Sasuke resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le blond. Il aimait sa présence. Il en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin. Il voulait ce corps près de lui, ce garçon si mystérieux à ses côtés, et ce mystère que semblait être son esprit à portée de main afin de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voulait son blond, tout le temps, car loin de lui, il ne pensait qu'à lui, et proche de lui, il voulait le rester.

# Mon blond ? Naruto, tu es vraiment attachant… tu le sais ça ? #

Sûrement trop bien, puisqu'un psychopathe avait décidé de le garder rien que pour lui comme une poupée malheureuse et mal en point. Mais, ça mis à part, et mis à part les enfants qui l'avaient détesté pour il ne savait encore quelles raisons, il avait semblé être apprécié de ses proches, et des gens qui s'étaient occupé de lui dans son orphelinat. Sasuke s'imagina un Naruto avec un vrai sourire, d'humeur joyeuse et jouant avec d'autres enfants sans voir le temps passer. Il était persuadé que le blond avait été un gamin adorable.

Déjà, il était sûr qu'il avait été mignon. Pas seulement parce qu'Orochimaru l'avait emmené pour ce prétexte, mais parce que, malgré sa carrure encore maigre, Naruto avait un visage enfantin, des cheveux dorés magnifiques, de longs doigts fins. En plus de cela, quelque chose se dégageait de lui, une sorte de charisme ou de…charme.

# Hum, arrête de penser à des trucs comme ça, Sasuke # se sermonna le brun pour lui-même en reprenant son sérieux.

Mais il sentit des rougeurs naître sur ses joues en imaginant le blond dans ses bras dans une version bien différente, avec un corps parfait, un immense sourire et lui tendant les bras pour l'accueillir comme…

# Idiot ! # pensa le brun # Idiot, idiot, idiot ! # râla-t-il en boucle pendant quelques secondes.

Les minutes défilèrent. Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, et se montrait réticent à retirer son bras du ventre chaud de Naruto pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mais il y fut obligé lorsque ce dernier se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait des yeux brillants, émerveillé comme un enfant. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser intérieurement, avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à l'adolescent devant lui, attendant qu'il ne se manifeste.

\- Merci de m'avoir amené ! déclara Naruto d'une voix claire et cristalline.

\- C'est sympa d'entendre ta voix.

\- Hum... Merci... Quand tu étais l'ombre qui parle…

\- Oui ? fit le brun, heureux de voir le blond parler normalement.

Il avait en une nuit rendu sa voix au blond par miracle. Ou alors, il n'y était vraiment pour rien du tout. Mais le fait est que Naruto était Naruto, et non pas l'ombre de lui-même allongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec un visage morne. Non, ses yeux bleus océans plongeaient dans les siens, et semblaient vouloir lui communiquer ce qu'il cherchait à dire sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

\- La demande…tenta Naruto. Je veux… aider Sasuke… pour ce qu'il veut.

\- Hn ?

\- Tu as dit…que tu avais… besoin de Naruto… Je veux… aider.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Naruto se souvenait des moments où il lui avait parlé, et confié qu'il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver son frère. Il se demandait si le blond se souvenait clairement de ça, ou juste des bribes, à l'image des passages de livres désordonnés qu'il lui avait lu. Naruto, lui, attendait patiemment que le brun ne dise quelque chose. Sasuke lui fit alors un petit sourire, et hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris.

\- Merci, dit-il, sans vraiment savoir si Naruto savait quel genre d'aide il devait apporter.

Il passa l'une de ses mains dans la tignasse blonde, et approcha la tête du blond avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Aucune idée. Il en avait juste eu envie. Il fallait dire que l'adolescent était vraiment adorable. Au début, il avait eu de la pitié pour lui, mais maintenant, c'était différent.

Naruto se retourna, contemplant de nouveau la ville. Sasuke le sentait trembler contre lui, et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid, c'était évident que Naruto était fatigué. Il ne tenait habituellement pas plus de deux heures éveillé lorsqu'il était allongé sans fournir aucun effort, et il était là, debout dans la neige, depuis presque une heure maintenant.

\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?

\- …Non…Je veux être avec la neige.

\- D'accord. # A toi de voir ce que tu peux supporter # pensa Sasuke.

.

.

Un peu plus bas, une infirmière paniquée venait de trouver l'un des lits vide à son étage. Elle avait contacté tous les services, à la recherche du patient qui n'était même pas sensé marcher encore. L'une des infirmières de garde du dernier étage vérifia partout à l'étage de son service. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns attachés en une natte. Son service regroupait les personnes suivant des traitements pour grands brûlés et autres accidentés de la route.

# Comment as-t-il pu quitter sa chambre sans que personne ne le vois ? # songea-t-elle en parcourant le couloir d'un pas traînant.

Elle ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort, car avec un service délicat comme le sien, elle estimait ne pas en plus avoir besoin de faire une chasse au patient évadé. Mais elle fut tout de même attentive, car après tout, il s'agissait d'un adolescent. Ce n'était pas un adulte rebelle et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête qui avait quitté son lit comme cela arrivait parfois. L'infirmière ayant trouvé son lit vide avait précisé qu'il était très faible.

# S'il ne pouvait pas marcher, quelle idée de partir dès qu'il en a la force ? Si je l'attrape, ce môme, il va m'entendre ! Surtout que monsieur Kokuse m'a demandé de rester dans le couloir toute la nuit parce qu'il est angoissé… Vraiment, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! #

Ce fut au paroxysme de son énervement que son pied trébucha sur un objet. Un petit tintement se fit entendre. Elle baissa la tête et vit une bague en métal, sûrement pour homme à en juger la taille, au sol.

# Les bijoux sont interdits…sauf…s'ils n'appartiennent pas aux patients ! #

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait atterrit pile en face de la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier menant au toit. D'un geste vif, elle se baissa pour ramasser le bijou et poussa la porte. Un courant d'air l'enveloppa de froid, soulevant ses vêtements verts, typiques des hôpitaux.

# J'y crois pas ! #

Grimpant les marches trois à trois, serrant la bague dans sa main droite, la brune déboula sur le toit comme une furie. En face d'elle, à l'opposé plus exactement, elle vit un garçon de dos, cheveux brun.

# Mais, il est sensé être blond ! Ou alors il est ailleurs. #

Avec le bruit qu'elle venait de causer en ouvrant la porte à la volée, le garçon brun s'était retourné, le visage interrogatif. C'est à ce moment-là que l'infirmière réalisa que, derrière lui, enfin, devant lui, en théorie, se tenait le patient. Blond, jeune, particulièrement faible d'apparence.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? beugla-t-elle comme un taureau passablement énervé.

\- J…

\- Rien à faire, vous venez tout de suite ! ON NE SORT PAS LES PATIENTS DEHORS LA NUIT PAR TEMPS DE NEIGE OU MEME QUAND IL FAIT SOLEIL, COMPRIS ?

Attrapant son talkie-walkie, elle cria aux infirmières qu'elle venait de retrouver le patient, et fut bientôt rejointe par deux autres femmes. Elles se dirigèrent vers les deux garçons. La brune colla la bague de Sasuke dans les mains de celui-ci et le traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur. Naruto, quant à lui, s'était retrouvé sur l'épaule d'une autre infirmière qui sembla alors beaucoup moins frêle et féminine que toutes celles qu'avait pu voir Sasuke jusqu'à présent. La troisième retira le manteau sur les épaules de Naruto et le tendit avec un regard noir à Sasuke. Puis, elle vérifia les petits pieds du blond dont la couleur avait viré rouge et bleue depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Inconscient ! Que je ne te revois pas traîner ici la nuit !

Sasuke fut presque balancé dans un ascenseur qui partit aussitôt. Il n'avait même pas pu s'excuser, ou dire au revoir à Naruto, ou même tenter d'expliquer son geste. C'est vrai que, vu de l'extérieur, ça semblait fou, inconscient. Mais sur le moment, tout lui avait semblé logique et ne l'avait nullement choqué. Il n'avait pas réfléchi bien loin, pour le coup.

Quelques étages plus bas, Naruto était remis dans son lit, et avait le droit à un supplément de quatre couvertures au dessus de celle d'origine. Les infirmières lui avait également enfilé deux paires de chaussettes, et avait vérifié sa température.

\- Je-Je vais bien, tenta-t-il de rassurer la rousse à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'en diras…tant ?

La rousse fit une tête de poisson, bouche grande ouverte et yeux écarquillés en réalisant que le blond qu'elle n'avait vu que vide d'expression venait de lui adresser la parole, d'une petite voix gênée comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- On verra demain. Si tu es malade, tu vas m'entendre, lâcha-t-elle mécaniquement, encore abasourdie.

D'un pas robotique, elle quitta la chambre avant d'aller raconter la scène à sa collègue qui époussetait la neige de sa blouse. Les deux infirmières finirent la nuit en buvant café sur café, sans plus discuter, mais en fixant la machine faiblement éclairée, comme songeant à un miracle.

De son côté, Sasuke était rentré chez lui. C'était clair, ce nouvel an avait été bien au-delà de son imagination. Il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, seul, un peu frigorifié, après s'être fait chassé comme un malappris de la clinique. Vraiment, Naruto avait eu le chic pour le faire passer pour un grand malade. Il espérait que les infirmières oublieraient et le laisserait rejoindre Naruto. D'ailleurs, il avait un peu gâché le nouvel an du blond en se faisant surprendre à cause de

\- Ma bague… fit-il en se tapant le front.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci était tombée de son doigt. Il considéra l'objet qu'il avait pris dans sa main sans y faire attention jusqu'à présent, puis expira bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà le chapitre 10 d' **Odd Doll**. Nous sommes donc officiellement  à la moitié de l'histoire et... Je n'ai toujours pas avancé dans **Ange Déchu** (ouaip, **chapitre 17** toujours..). Je suis bien trop obsédée par mon histoire de novembre... Hem, je remédierai à cela, promis. En attendant, j'espère qu'Odd Doll vous plait ! :)_

 _J'en parlais avec quelqu'un, mais, si jamais vous ne lisez par encore de **Webtoon** , essayez ! Je suis obsédée par un webtoon qui s'appelle **Winter Woods** en ce moment, en plus de tous les autres que j'ai cité sur mon profil, et plus encore. **Winter Woods** , c'est un garçon qui rappelle à la fois le monstre de Frankenstein et Edward aux mains d'argent. Il se retrouve chez une écrivain sans talent, et ça part en cacahuète, le genre de scénario que j'adore ! Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ri aussi fort (en même temps, sinon, je lis **Game of Thrones** , c'est pas autant axé sur la comédie on va dire) ! Alors je le recommande. _

_Pour des histoires d'action, de romance, de surnaturel, de héros, passez sur mon profil et allez découvrir des scénarios de **webtoons** impeccables :D (et la communauté sur **LINE** est assez hilarante, lire les commentaires vaut le coup !) PS: consommer en anglais est définitivement un avantage ! Ils traduisent plus vites et généralement mieux._

 _Vous pourrez me remercier d'avoir découvert votre prochaine addiction. Je vous en prie hehehehe mo-ha-ha-ha !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	11. Ortie

**Ortie**

[La cruauté de ton esprit]

Evidement, Tsunade, d'abord heureuse en voyant les sms de son presque fils, sachant que Naruto était sur une bonne voie, changea d'humeur du tout au tout en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- QUOI ? avait-elle hurlé dans le combiné de son téléphone.

L'infirmière répéta ce qu'elle venait d'expliquer. En autre, que son cher brun si bien élevé et si intelligent avait eu la brillante idée de sortir un patient tout juste apte à se mettre debout de sa chambre. Et comme si le couloir ne suffisait pas, il lui avait fait monter trois étages avant de l'emmener sur le toit. De nuit. Sans personne aux alentours. Sous la neige. Et ils y étaient restés environ une heure. Sans rien pour protéger Naruto du froid. Ni Sasuke, d'ailleurs, qui avait légué son manteau au blond.

Tsunade se demanda d'abord si elle allait briser son devoir et trucider le brun à coups de batte de baseball dans son propre appartement et le laisser dépérir à petit feu sans prévenir personne. Puis, elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de Sasuke, et se rappela qu'il y avait aussi Naruto qui avait l'air d'avoir été consentant. Il avait même dit qu'il avait lui-même demandé au brun de l'emmener voir la neige. Là, Tsunade se dit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez ces deux adolescents, et qu'elle devrait peut-être commencer à investir dans les magasines à l'attention des parents démunis face à leurs adolescents juvéniles rebelles, compliqués et insolents.

\- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix suave à faire faner des fleurs…et l'infirmière au bout du fil.

Une voix doucement cruelle, soyons plus précis. Sasuke allait regretter de ne pas s'être servi de ses neurones mais de son cœur. Oui, il fallait qu'il ait abandonné sa raison, pour une fois, chose qu'avait souhaité Tsunade autrefois voyant un Sasuke trop sérieux pour son âge, et cela dans le seul but de commettre une bêtise incommensurable.

Elle déboula dans le salon, calmement, sous l'air interrogateur de Jiraiya qui avait bien entendu sa femme pousser un cri. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil de lui et lui débita ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si elle avait été en train de commenter le temps qu'il faisait dehors – et il faisait moche, pour tout dire – pendant quelques minutes. Jiraiya, qui connaissait sa femme par cœur, devint blanc comme un linge, sachant que Sasuke allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Et c'était un euphémisme, car le brun aurait peut-être à passer plus d'une mauvaise journée, ou semaine, ou mois. Selon le _self-control_ de la blonde en somme.

Ce fut donc ensembles qu'ils partirent en direction de l'appartement leur fils. Quand Sasuke, pas encore bien réveillé, ouvrit la porte, il tomba par terre en voyant l'air démoniaque sur la figure de sa marraine. Ses couettes blondes semblaient voler de colère autour de sa tête, et Jiraiya semblait être l'assistant martyr d'un démon venue d'un monde parallèle. La sentence tomba rapidement, et Tsunade fut catégorique.

\- Jiraiya t'emmène ailleurs. Interdiction de voir Naruto aujourd'hui, et toute la semaine, et peut-être plus si je change d'avis.

Sasuke sut qu'il n'avait même pas à riposter, car il craignait d'avoir encore pire s'il le faisait. Il allait devoir faire particulièrement attention à ce qu'elle soit toujours de bonne humeur et pria pour que ses affaires se déroulent correctement cette semaine. Il ne devait en aucun cas contrarier ses projets, en aucun contrarier Tsunade en ne respectant pas leur « accords ». Oui, Sasuke s'excusa mentalement auprès de Naruto, mais la blonde avait été déjà gentille de ne pas tout de suite décréter un mois, ce qui aurait été le cas si Naruto n'avait pas fait aussi partie d'un dossier en cours.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-il quand la blonde eu terminé de parler.

\- Eeeet ? insista-t-elle, l'œil sévère.

\- Et je suis profondément désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Humf, grogna la blonde pour jouer jusqu'au bout le rôle de la maman en colère.

\- Bon, Sasuke, prépare tes affaires. Je t'emmène pas trop loin. Je reviendrai te chercher ce soir.

\- J'arrive, marmonna le brun.

Il attrapa son porte-monnaie, un sac, et suivit Jiraiya dehors, Tsunade étant déjà repartie à pied jusqu'à son lieu de travail. L'homme aux cheveux blancs brisa le silence à la moitié du trajet, gêné par la situation. Sasuke n'avait…pas beaucoup été puni de toute son enfance. Ce devait être la troisième fois, pas plus. Les autres ayant été des punitions légères suite à des bagarres que Sasuke avait déclenché avec quiconque tentait de parler de ses parents, de lui rappeler qu'il était orphelin ou que son frère était coupable.

\- Honnêtement, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Il n'avait pas les vêtements pour. Et puis il peut à peine marcher, non ? lança-t-il machinalement.

\- Il me l'a demandé.

\- Et c'est tout ? Ca suffit pour que tu l'écoutes et le mette dans la neige ?

\- Hn.

\- Je vois, tu es d'humeur bavarde, pour changer.

\- …

\- Allez, c'est pas grave. Il ne lui est rien arrivé. Mais il aurait quand même pu tomber malade. Bah… au moins, tu as essayé de lui faire un beau nouvel an.

\- Hn.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Jiraiya déposa le brun dans le centre-ville plutôt petit et tranquille de la ville qu'avait choisis Tsunade – principalement pour l'absence de bus afin que Sasuke ne tente pas de rentrer, ce qui en disait long sur l'inactivité de la ville en question – avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée d'un air tellement peu convaincu que Sasuke en esquissa un sourire gêné.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sasuke avait déjeuné dans un petit restaurant plutôt sympathique, visité les trois seules boutiques susceptibles de l'intéresser : des librairies. Malheureusement, une fois tout cela fait, il ne restait pas grand-chose. Il ne restait rien du tout même. Et comme si Dame Nature avait décidé de s'allier à la démoniaque blonde-aux-gros-seins, de lourds nuages gris s'amoncelaient au dessus de sa tête.

# Evidement, il fallait que j'oublie quelque chose. Et c'est le parapluie…# gronda la brun intérieurement.

Heureusement pour lui, sa punition serait plus facile à digérer dans deux jours, quand les cours auraient repris. Mais si, en attendant, il devait passer son temps dans des trous perdus sous le blizzard, il allait vraiment finir par imploser.

Sasuke regarda à sa droite, vers les magasins, pour décider de l'endroit où il se réfugierait au cas où le ciel tenterait de se déchirer en deux – au point où il en était, même une tornade lui semblait normale par un temps pareil – et repéra déjà un bar où des hommes d'âges murs s'étaient entassés pour regarder un match ou autre sur le petit écran à l'intérieur. Puis, il tourna sa tête à gauche, vers le reste de la ville qui s'offrait à lui, entre maisons en pierre grise qui avait tout de déprimant et nouvelles maisons colorées qui, pour le coup, semblaient hors-contexte. Les gens retournaient calmement chez eux, comme si le début de leur apocalypse quotidienne venait de commencer, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Là, il dut s'avouer qu'il se sentait vraiment, affreusement, maladivement seul. Puis, en plissant les yeux, il vit l'un des silhouettes rester immobile. Droite, plutôt grande, elle était à quelques pâtés de maison de l'emplacement de Sasuke, et semblait s'être arrêtée sur le trottoir. Mais la personne en question ne semblait pas chercher son chemin ou autre. C'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke comprit que cette personne avait son regard rivé sur lui. Du moins, il en déduisait cela à sa position.

# Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il bloque sur moi ? #

Toujours absorbé dans la contemplation de cet inconnu pour le moins intriguant, Sasuke sursauta imperceptiblement quand il vit la silhouette au loin lever le bras avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Sasuke eu une impression bizarre, et frissonna. Quelque chose clochait. L'inconnu fit demi-tour, lentement, avant de retourner sa tête encapuchonnée vers lui pour l'inciter une nouvelle fois à le suivre. Lentement, Sasuke plaça un pied devant l'autre, et se mit à suivre cet inconnu. Ses bras étaient légèrement écartés de son corps, comme un enfant qui suivait un être imaginaire dans son propre jardin. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un enfant, pas dans un jardin, et que l'inconnu n'avait rien d'irréel. Alors pourquoi cette vieille sensation ? Cette gêne inexpliquée quand il fixait le dos qui s'offrait à lui. Une boule vint nouer la gorge de Sasuke. Cette façon de suivre un dos si imposant, sans détourner les yeux, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Comme il l'avait toujours fait…

# Grand frère… #

Comme si l'inconnu avait capté ses pensées, il se mit à accélérer le pas, et Sasuke dut bientôt trottiner, puis courir pour que la distance les séparant reste la même. Puis le rythme s'accéléra encore, et il courut à en perdre haleine après ce long manteau noir, désespéré, comme s'il fallait qu'il voit à tout prix qui se cachait derrière ce vêtement. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, il avait délaissé depuis bien longtemps la limite du centre-ville et tournait à des carrefours, encore et encore, sans même plus faire attention aux chemins qu'il empruntait, comme si retenir l'itinéraire du retour n'avait plus aucune importance, désormais.

La pluie se joignit rapidement à la course, trempant les cheveux de Sasuke qui repoussait des mèches en bloque pour ne pas perdre de vue l'ombre qu'il chassait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il vit la dites ombre tourner dans une rue et en fit de même. Mais loin d'être une rue, il s'agissait d'une impasse. Là, dos à lui tandis que d'un pas prudent il entrait dans cette ruelle aux allures macabres, se tenait l'inconnu. D'aussi près, Sasuke le détailla et en conclut que c'était bel et bien un homme, de grande taille, moyennement musclé, pas trop vieux.

# Alors c'est peut-être bien… # I-Itachi ? s'avança Sasuke, mal à l'aise.

L'inconnu, toujours de dos, eut un réflexe nerveux au bras, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. La pluie ruisselait sur son manteau, et Sasuke aperçut, en rouge foncé, presque tellement foncé qu'il avait été normal qu'il n'ait pas remarqué avant, des sortes de nuages rouges sur le manteau. Puis, l'inconnu décala son pied gauche sur le côté, et d'un geste lent et contrôlé, il se mit face à Sasuke.

\- Alors… Tu te rappelles quand même de moi ?

La voix de l'inconnu glaça le sang de Sasuke dans ses veines. Il n'était pas en pleine hallucination. La voix de son frère, reconnaissable entre toute. Une pointe de fierté dû au sang de leur famille, posée et toujours bien contrôlé. Comme pour prouver réellement son identité à son petit frère, Itachi baissa sa capuche. Il dévoila un visage cerné, fatigué, mais en tout point identique à celui de Sasuke, avec quelques années de plus. Les mêmes mèches brunes corbeau, le même visage fin, et les mêmes yeux inexpressifs, insondables, et durs.

\- Ce n'est…pas…possible, gémit presque Sasuke, déboussolé.

Un éclair retentit, suivi d'un bruit de tonnerre, éclairant brièvement la scène. Une fois la luminosité revenue à la normale, Sasuke vit son frère étirer ses lèvres en esquissant un sourire terrible. Il dévoilait toutes ses dents, comme s'il était heureux pour une raison malsaine. Il fit un pas en avant, faisant reculer son petit frère que l'eau tombée du ciel commençait à geler.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, petit frère. Ca fait si longtemps ! Je ne compte même plus les années où j'ai désiré, chaque jour, te revoir, déclara Itachi en écartant ses bras, comme pour accueillir Sasuke.

Ce dernier, terrorisé, avait les yeux écarquillés. De la sueur coulait sur son front, et il ne put plus esquisser un seul autre pas en arrière, paralysé sur place. Ses yeux ne regardaient même plus vraiment Itachi. Il revoyait tout. Il revoyait le sang, dégoulinant sur le parquet de qualité de son salon, et le regard vide, meurtrit et terrorisé de ses parents.

\- Il faut que tu saches, Sasuke. Il faut que tu saches, pour cette fois-là.

\- Je…J'ai pas envie ! Je t'interdis de me parler ! lança rageusement Sasuke, les poings serrés férocement.

\- Petit frère…Je suis l'aîné. Il faut que tu m'écoutes, et que tu saches tout. Je te raconterai tout en détail !

\- Non…Non, NON, NON ! hurla le plus jeune, perdu.

Puis, il sentit ses forces le quitter, et il tomba lourdement au sol, dans le début d'une formation de flaque. Ses paupières se fermèrent contre sa volonté, et il eut à peine le temps de lire sur les lèvres de son frère qui le contournait une simple phrase : « On se reverra, petit frère ». Tout devint noir.

.

.

Un œil. Puis le deuxième. La pluie n'avait pas cessé. Sasuke ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé là, allongé, dans une ruelle pavée où traînaient des ordures. Quelque chose l'avait réveillé.

\- Bzzzzzzz…Bzzzzzz…

# Mon portable… # pensa faiblement le brun.

Il tenta de bouger son bras, et avec un effort surhumain, le dirigea vers la poche de son pantalon. Puis, en tremblant, il appuya sur la touche verte. Une voix paniquée retentit. Soufflant comme après avoir parcouru des kilomètres en courant, Sasuke replia son bras pour amener son portable au niveau de son oreille.

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke, répond-moi ! Sasuke ! criait la voix de Jiraiya.

Apparemment, il avait tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois et avait essuyé pas mal d'échecs pour le contacter. Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il se faisait un sang d'encre. Sasuke tenta de remuer ses lèvres pour parler. Sans succès. Il lâcha alors avec peine un grognement, pour signaler à Jiraiya qu'il était bien à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Hn…

\- Mais où es-tu ? Il est dix-huit heure trente, et tu n'es pas dans le centre ville. Ne me dis pas que tu es à l'hôpital.

\- Hn-hn… parvint à marmonner Sasuke pour faire comprendre à l'homme que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Tu…Tu vas bien ?

\- Hn-hn…

\- Où es-tu ? Je passe te chercher tout de suite ! beugla Jiraiya, perçant les tympans de Sasuke qui recula le téléphone quelques secondes.

\- …

\- Tu sais où tu es, Sasuke ? demanda la voix inquiète à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hn-hn…

\- Tu es toujours dans la ville où on t'a amené ?

\- Hn…

\- Très bien, je vais tracer le signal de ton portable. Laisse-le allumé, j'arrive tout de suite.

Le brun pensa amèrement que cela avait finalement du bon d'avoir un parrain et une marraine trempant dans des affaires pas très nettes. Il se demanda combien d'adolescents comme lui se faisaient tracer pour qu'on les retrouve où qu'ils soient. Un bref sourire naquit sur son visage, alors qu'il déposait le portable à côté de lui, ne pouvant plus le tenir dans sa main. Son corps s'agita de soubresauts, et il fut pris d'une toux violente. Evidemment, s'il était resté toute l'après-midi sous une pluie diluvienne, il imaginait bien l'état de ses bronches. Il avait du tomber malade. Mais lorsque la toux agita son thorax de façon violente, Sasuke comprit qu'il avait plus qu'une simple toux, et même plus que la crève du siècle. Cette fois-ci, il devait être tombé en plein dans une grippe sévère.

Ses yeux se refermèrent un moment. Après ce qui lui sembla être dix secondes plus tard, alors qu'un quart d'heure venait de passer, des bras puissants le soulevèrent du sol. Sasuke ouvrit légèrement les yeux, et aperçu la crinière blanche de Jiraiya, ainsi que son visage inquiet.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Jir…aya …'tachi…

\- Pardon ? demanda l'homme interloqué, peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'il pensait vraiment avoir entendu.

Mais Sasuke referma les yeux, et toussa méchamment, les sourcils froncés. Jiraiya installa alors délicatement celui qu'il considérait comme son fils sur le siège à côté du sien, boucla sa ceinture, et s'installa à son tour avant de partir en vitesse de cette ville. Il grilla à peu près trois feux rouges et manqua de renverser pas mal de personnes, fonçant tout droit vers la clinique.

# Finalement, tu vas revoir Naruto plus tôt que prévu, Sasuke. # pensa-t-il ironiquement en riant jaune.

.

.

Le blond, lui, était recroquevillé dans son lit, les genoux repliés contre son corps, et ses bras entourant ses jambes. Les infirmières étaient désespérées. Il venait de revenir à lui, finalement, mais semblait trop soucieux de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille pour penser à avaler quoi que ce soit lui-même plutôt que de laisser les perfusions faire. S'il refusait de manger ce soir, elles seraient obligé de le re-nourrir artificiellement.

Au-dehors, le temps ne semblait plus aussi magique que la nuit dernière. La neige gracieuse et paresseuse avait été remplacée par des grosses gouttes de pluies tombant lourdement sur la vitre de sa chambre. Ce bruit angoissait Naruto qui tremblait légèrement. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Pourtant, il avait expliqué à chaque fois que quelqu'un était venu le voir que c'était de sa faute, qu'il allait bien, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on punisse Sasuke à la place. Mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier, et vérifiait encore ses résultats, sa température, ses couvertures, et ses comprimés.

# Je ne vais…jamais le revoir…jamais…je ne le reverrais plus…C'est de ma faute…Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils ne me croient pas… ? #

Des larmes salées roulèrent sur les joues du blond. Il avait tellement voulu savoir qui était cette ombre qui lui parlait sans arrêt d'une voix posée, presque désintéressée, mais toujours présente. Puis, il avait rencontré Sasuke. Il avait ouvert les yeux, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Et dès cet instant, il avait perdu le brun. Il avait perdu la seule voix qui s'adressait à lui. Et il n'avait plus rien, à nouveau.

# J'ai été stupide ! Trop curieux ! Je suis désolé…je suis désolé…Reviens, Sasuke…Je ne veux plus être seul… # supplia-t-il dans sa tête.

Un bruit dans le couloir attira alors son attention. Un lit était amené à toute vitesse dans le couloir. Il entendit la porte en face de celle de sa propre chambre s'ouvrir à la volée. Puis il perçut la voix d'un homme, plutôt grave. Et celle d'une infirmière.

\- Sa grippe est assez sévère. Il se reposera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il aille vraiment mieux.

\- Bien. Tsunade arrivera dans pas longtemps, informa la voix de l'homme.

Des suffocations lui répondirent. Une personne semblait être atteinte d'une méchante toux. Naruto s'inquiéta. Les infirmières lui avaient dit qu'en allant dehors, il avait risqué d'attraper une toux, voir même pire. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, mais il savait qu'être malade était une chose horrible. Dans ses souvenirs, il l'avait été peu de fois. Mais à chaque fois, on lui avait interdit de sortir de son lit. Déjà qu'il y était cloitré, et pouvait à peine faire le tour de sa chambre pour le moment, être coincé au lit encore aurait été une chose terrible.

La voix de l'homme retentit encore, comme pour rassurer le malade.

\- Je vais bien, uhf… répondit une voix que connaissait Naruto.

Le blond écarquilla ses yeux bleus océans. Sans se préparer, il sauta de son lit. Il atterrit directement par terre. Le son de sa chute n'échappa pas aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir. Une autre infirmière se précipita dans sa chambre. Mais une fois qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, affolée, une tornade blonde lui fila entre les doigts pour atterrir, tremblante, dans le couloir. Sasuke, assit sur son lit qu'on rentrait dans la chambre, ouvrit en grand les yeux, étonné de voir le blond poussé par l'énergie du désespoir. Ce dernier tenta un autre pas en avant, mais finit par tomber à genoux. En tombant, il s'était tordu les chevilles, et ne tenait plus debout. Misérablement, il tourna son visage embué de larmes vers celui de Sasuke, fiévreux et surpris.

\- Uh…Uhhaaaaaaaa

Naruto commença à pleurer comme un enfant de toutes les larmes de son corps. Frustré de ne même pas pouvoir marcher correctement alors qu'il y était arrivé dans la neige, et certain qu'à cause de lui, le brun était maintenant gravement malade. Ses nerfs lâchèrent, et Jiraiya, surpris, regarda mal à l'aise le blond pleurer des larmes de crocodiles, peu en accord avec son physique d'adolescent.

Sasuke, sous le choc, manqua une respiration, ce qui lui déclencha une toux encore plus violente que les précédentes. L'infirmière qui tenait son lit le rentra rapidement dans la chambre avant d'appeler Jiraiya. Tsunade arriva à ce moment-là, en courant presque, vers son mari qui lui faisait signe à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle arriva à sa hauteur et remarqua Naruto, au sol. Celui-ci regarda la chambre en face qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre, et essuya ses larmes avant de dévisager Tsunade. Il était presque sûr qu'il connaissait cette présence, mais il ne savait absolument pas d'où.

\- C'est de ma faute…gémit-il à son adresse en regardant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

\- Naruto ?

La blonde, étonnée de voir Naruto parler normalement, s'approcha de lui. Elle était contente d'entendre enfin sa voix, claire, douce mais brisée par les larmes du blond. Mais le moment n'était pas de se réjouir. Elle ne comprenait pas le sens des mots de Naruto. Ca ne pouvait pas être sa faute si Sasuke avait fait un malaise sous la pluie. Puis soudain, elle comprit.

\- Tu penses que c'est de ta faute parce que les infirmières vous ont séparé ? Naruto… Sasuke est tombé malade cet après-midi, pas hier soir. Tu n'y es pour rien du tout.

\- M-Mais, il n'est pas revenu de la journée et…et quand il est revenu…Il est malade ? C'est grave ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?...Encore…

Tsunade, évidemment touchée, prit Naruto dans ses bras avant de faire signe à Jiraiya de rejoindre Sasuke. Elle lança aux infirmières qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller seul, et réconforta le petit blond tremblant comme une feuille dans ses bras en lui répétant inlassablement qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Puis, elle se décolla un peu de lui, sécha ses larmes et le regarda en souriant.

\- Il est tombé malade tout seul parce qu'il a oublié son parapluie. Tu veux venir et rester à son chevet ?

\- Ch-Chevet ?

\- A coté de lui.

\- Oui ! sexclama vivement le blond, les yeux écarquillé devant la proposition qu'il avait attendue.

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire face à Naruto, qui la regarda, légèrement inquiet. Mais elle s'arrêta, et le prit dans ses bras, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était endormi, et respirait rapidement. Jiraiya, à côté de lui, avait laissé un linge humide sur son front. Le brun si pâle habituellement, avait des rougeurs sur les joues. Sa bouche restait légèrement entrouverte, lâchant parfois des éternuements.

Jiraiya adressa un sourire à Naruto quand Tsunade l'installa sur une chaise à côté du lit.

\- Les rôles s'inversent, dit-il au blond.

\- Uh ?

\- Il a veillé sur toi. Maintenant, c'est toi qui va devoir veiller sur cet idiot.

\- I…diot ?

\- Laisse, fit Tsunade, en riant. Au fait, je suis très contente d'entendre ta jolie voix ! On se demandait lorsqu'on aurait le privilège de t'écouter.

\- …

Naruto rougit, pas très à l'aise face à ces deux adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il les dévisagea, tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade ne retrouve la parole.

\- On peut peut-être se présenter. Je suis Tsunade, la marraine de Sasuke. Jiraiya est son parrain, et mon mari. On a aidé Sasuke à te sortir de là où on t'a trouvé, tu sais.

\- Me sortir…Hum… murmura le blond en frissonnant, les yeux dans le vague.

\- N'y pense pas. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur cette tête de mule, qu'il reprenne ses esprits rapidement.

\- Je peux…rester à côté de lui ? demanda Naruto.

\- Tu dois ! lui affirma Jiraiya, en souriant. Un garçon comme toi qui n'attrape pas froid en te baladant dans la neige lui portera chance pour se rétablir.

\- Je ne porte pas chance, rétorqua Naruto d'un ton catégorique, contrarié.

\- …

\- Moi, je suis sûre du contraire, dit Tsunade d'une voix douce.

Les deux adultes laissèrent Sasuke seul avec Naruto. Ils avaient rapproché la chaise, comprenant qu'il s'était tordu les chevilles même s'il avait omis de le dire tant il avait été inquiet pour Sasuke. Tsunade et Jiraiya regardèrent alors la petite silhouette aux cheveux blonds, fixant Sasuke sans cligner des yeux, avant de refermer la porte.

\- Ce gamin est incroyable. Il reparle tout à fait normalement, remarqua Jiraiya, réellement heureux pour le blondinet.

\- Hum… Sasuke a fait un miracle, aussi. Dommage qu'il ait trouvé le moyen de s'évanouir sous la pluie.

\- A ce propos…Je…Je n'en suis pas certain mais…

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Jiraiya ? insista la grande blonde, inquiète.

\- Il a dit…avoir vu Itachi.

\- C'était probablement une hallucination ! Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Je ne pense pas. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il fait un malaise, au milieu de nulle part ? Qu'est-ce-qui l'aurait poussé à s'enfoncer aussi loin dans la ville ? Et ce n'est pas tout. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de t'en parler, mais ça a été confirmé par plusieurs de mes sources…

\- Orochimaru est dans les parages, devina la blonde.

\- Exactement. Et s'il est dans le coin, pourquoi pas également Itachi ?

\- Jiraiya…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous le protègerons.

\- Nous les protégerons. Orochimaru va vouloir retrouver Naruto également.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs soupira. Il avait oublié ce détail. Après tout, aux yeux de ce psychopathe, Naruto était un jouet tout à fait fascinant qu'il avait conservé pendant cinq ans. Une double-menace s'abattait sur eux. Maintenant, il allait falloir être extrêmement prudent. Les deux adultes se concertèrent du regard. Cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait plus de victimes parmi leurs proches.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 11 d' **Odd Doll** !_

 _Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, alors je n'ai pas pu poster pendant un moment. Mille pardons. (Mais j'avais quand même prévenu que ça risquait d'arriver, na !)_

 _Alors ? Ou se place votre théorie en ce qui concerne Itachi ? Choisissez votre côté:_

 ** _1\. Itachi est innocent ?_**

 ** _2\. Itachi il est méchant ?_**

 _Bon, sinon, j'ai une nouvelle chanson du moment: **Papercut** par **Zedd** , chanté par **Troye Sivan**. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je veux poster ma fiction de novembre dès que possible (dès qu'elle sera terminée, peut-être en même temps qu' **Ange Déchu** ). J'ai eu tellement de bonnes chansons (dont les styles varient... énormément) pour m'inspirer que le résultat devrait être intéressant :) La musique, c'est la vie !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et merci à **lisa** pour ton commentaire ! J'ai aussi absolument horreur des poupées de porcelaine, des clowns et autre trucs flippants dans le genre - je n'aurais jamais pu centrer mon histoire sur ça sans me foutre les jetons. L'arc Circus de Kuroshitsuji est assez sympa oui, un peu déprimant aussi. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'arc de l'Emerauld Witch (désolée, je lis en anglais, j'ignore comment ils l'ont traduit en français) et ce qui se passe sur le bateau également :P Ah... Sebastian Michaelis... hehehe... En tout cas, merci de ton soutien !_

 _A la prochaine ! :D_


	12. Campanule Blanc

**Campanule Blanc**

[Là pour toi]

Naruto, fidèle au poste, et pas vraiment expert en matière de garde-malade, était resté toute la soirée à côté d'un Sasuke endormi à poings fermés. Les infirmières n'avaient pas insisté en voyant le blond, immobile, comme hyper-concentré sur une expérience : l'Uchiha dans son lit. Il n'avait évidemment pas souhaité dîner, et avait même regardé le plateau-repas comme une bête inconnue. Quelques heures plus tard, pourtant, une femme rousse et une petite blonde avaient insisté pour qu'il se couche dans sa propre chambre, et l'avaient reposé dans son lit, sachant qu'il était de toute façon trop faible pour faire le voyage inverse seul. En effet, sur sa chaise d'hôpital, c'est un Naruto vacillant qui regardait Sasuke les yeux mi-clos vers vingt heures. Il s'était endormi par la suite comme une masse, sous ses couvertures bleues, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars, ce qui n'avait pas eu le don de lui être de tout repos.

C'est pour cette raison, entre-autre, que dès les premières lueurs du matin, l'infirmière rousse eu un signal provenant de la chambre du blondinet. Celui-ci, à bout de force, avait demandé à retourner auprès de Sasuke. Et c'est ainsi qu'il développa sans le savoir une technique infaillible, entre son front fiévreux, son souffle court et ses petits yeux bleus de biche, qui convainquirent directement la femme, qui pensait tout naturellement :

# De toute façon, il n'arrive pas à dormir ! #

Comme si cela n'avait aucune incidence. Mais ça, la rousse chantonnant dans le couloir après avoir amené Naruto dans la chambre de son voisin d'en face, ne sut pas que c'était une pensée absurde. Et elle ne fit pas non plus le rapprochement avec la façon dont s'était laissé convaincre Sasuke la nuit du nouvel an. Oui, Naruto savait très bien persuader, mais n'avait aucune idée de cet étrange don qui faisait que personne dans cet hôpital ne lui refusait quoi que ce soit maintenant qu'il était de retour dans le « monde réel ».

.

.

Aux alentours de huit heures du matin, péniblement, un certain brun ouvrit ses paupières terriblement lourdes. Après un constat rapide de sa situation, et se remémorant peu à peu les évènements de la veille, Sasuke commença à paniquer.

# Itachi….C'était toi…c'était toi… #

\- Sasuke ! s'écria alors une voix à côté de lui.

Le brun se redressa brusquement dans son lit, ce qui lui déclencha une nouvelle toux. Les yeux plissés, il tentait de contrôler son corps qui s'agitait bien trop à son goût. Il avait eu le temps de comprendre la veille qu'il avait attrapé une grippe qui le ferait rester à l'hôpital en observation quelques jours. Soudain, le tirant de ses pensées, une boîte de mouchoirs lui fit face, sortant de nulle part.

Sasuke découvrit enfin un bras tenant cette boîte, relié au corps d'un Naruto anxieux malgré les cernes profonds qui tranchaient sur son visage. Il semblait l'inviter à prendre un mouchoir, ce que fit mécaniquement le brun, les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui lui-même fixait le brun de deux orbes bleus déstabilisantes qui avaient le don de mettre légèrement mal à l'aise Sasuke. Intimidé, le brun se moucha, comme s'il plongeait littéralement dans un autre monde.

\- J'ai veillé sur toi autant que j'ai pu. Mais…les infirmières n'ont pas voulu que je reste, expliqua le blond pour entamer la conversation.

\- Vu les cernes que tu as, pourtant, tu as dû rester longtemps.

\- Non. J'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Hier… qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de sortir de ta chambre aussi vite ?

\- Ta voix.

\- Et ?

\- On n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand j'ai dit que c'était ma faute.

\- Tsunade m'a puni. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas revenu.

\- Je sais…mais…Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir.

Les larmes recommencèrent à perler sur le visage de Naruto qui ne savait même pas pourquoi elles coulaient aussi facilement. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre la seule chose qui l'avait ramené à la vie depuis…Tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait plus depuis quand il avait cessé d'exister.

Sasuke, quant à lui, avait la tête pleine et pensait très sérieusement à s'assommer tout seul afin de ne pas imploser, craquer, ou même pleurer comme Naruto, en face de lui. En rassemblant ses souvenirs récents, il se souvint que le blond s'était réveillé, et il avait découvert un garçon plus qu'étrange, qu'il appréciait presque autant que ses autres amis, pour une raison inconnue. Mais il avait réussi à le faire pleurer deux fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Il y avait mieux pour commencer une amitié. Et à côté de cela, lui qui avait toujours souhaité que Naruto ne se réveille pour l'aider à retrouver Itachi, avait vu en quelque sorte son désir réalisé. Les deux n'étaient pas directement liés, mais il était convaincu d'avoir vu Itachi la veille. Rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens autant que de revoir, des années plus tard, celui qui vous avait abandonné au moment-même où vos parents s'étaient fait assassinés.

# Son sourire…il était malsain…'Tachi, je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Je le sais. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce sourire ? #

Mais l'heure n'était pas à penser à cela. Sasuke se redressa dans son lit, ayant été dans une position trop inconfortable entre les trois oreillers que lui avait mis Tsunade la veille, et son pyjama d'hôpital angoissant. Pour l'instant, il voulait se défaire de l'image d'Itachi, et faire arrêter de pleurer le blond qui s'apitoyait sur lui-même. Le voir souffrir autant à cause de son absence alors que son passé était bien plus atroce à ses yeux que le moment où il lui avait appris son prénom, pour remplacer l'expression « ombre qui parle », lui brisait le cœur.

\- Naruto…

\- … ?

\- Ecoute, je serai là pour toi. J'ai été absent, mais ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Je…

\- Tu sais, quand je t'ai demandé de m'aider. C'était pour retrouver mon frère.

\- Ton…frère.

\- Oui, il connait…Enfin, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais je l'ai revu hier.

\- …

\- Je te dirai tout plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer dans les détails maintenant.

\- Alors je ne veux rien savoir, rétorqua le blond d'un ton calme qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Et moi, je te veux ici.

Sasuke posa sa main à côté de lui, sur la couverture. Il se décala sur le côté. Le blondinet regarda fixement sa main, sans comprendre, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Craintif, il posa ses mains sur le lit du brun, les genoux toujours fixés sur la chaise à son chevet. Sasuke lui lança un regard encourageant, avant de lui prendre une main pour l'aider à se soulever un peu le temps de transférer ses jambes également sur son lit. Une fois Naruto entièrement sur le lit, Sasuke dû reconsidérer la place qu'offrait le dit-lit, et accueillit Naruto contre son torse. L'adolescent blond, immobile, se laissa faire, en tremblant légèrement.

\- Je ne vais pas te manger…

\- …

\- Je ne veux plus que tu pleures.

\- Désolé, gémit Naruto, au bord des larmes.

\- Alors ne recommence pas, railla d'une voix amusée l'Uchiha.

\- Hum ! acquiesça le blond.

Il releva sa tête en direction de Sasuke, et essuya ses larmes de ses poings, comme pour bien lui prouver qu'il ne les laisserait plus jamais couler en sa présence. A court de sujet de conversation, Sasuke entoura juste de ses bras le garçon qui se calma véritablement après quelques minutes. Sa respiration s'était espacée, signe qu'il n'avait plus aucune crainte ou aucun sanglot étouffé au fond de sa gorge. Naruto semblait également humer l'odeur du cou du brun, tout près de lui, comme s'il découvrait le contact avec une autre personne. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke réalisa à quel point la présence du garçon était spéciale pour lui. Là, dans ses bras, la main dans ces cheveux qui ne semblaient être autre chose que des fils dorés, il ressentait exactement la même sorte de papillonnement dans le ventre que lors de la nuit du nouvel an, face à cet ange éclairé dans la neige. Naruto lui semblait si fragile qu'il transcendait la nature humaine, bien trop brute et trop peu innocente pour le qualifier. Avec tristesse, il se dit que sa pureté était quelque chose d'inestimable, et qui avait été gâchée et meurtrie durant cinq ans par Orochimaru, attiré par la beauté du blond qui rivalisait certainement avec la sienne. L'adolescent blond, d'apparence chétive, dégageait un charisme et un charme délicat incomparables.

Trois jours qu'il connaissait vraiment le garçon, et il sentait déjà à quel point il était différent. Peut-être à cause de son terrible passé qui supplantait le sien. Peut-être le destin les avait liés à deux autres hommes dangereux se connaissant. Ou peut-être le simple fait d'avoir été de plus en plus proche de lui l'avait transformé peu à peu, comme libéré de ses angoisses, de sa gêne vis-à-vis de tout autre être humain. Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu autour de l'objet de ses pensées, et il remarqua que l'adolescent, blottit contre lui, écoutait son cœur battre, les yeux mi-clos. Malgré tout ce qui faisait de lui l'être le plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais rencontré, ce visage enfantin malgré l'âge et la maigreur encore un peu visible ne souriait pas. Et ces yeux si intenses qu'il avait l'impression de plonger dans un puits menant vers une autre dimension semblaient toujours préoccupés par quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'il regardait avec curiosité.

\- Tu es exténué, lâcha finalement Sasuke, veillant le visage presque endormi du blond, ses cernes lui donnant un air épouvantable.

\- Je veux rester…ici, souffla Naruto.

\- Tu peux, si tu dors.

Sasuke changea alors une nouvelle fois de position. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent face à face, dans le lit d'hôpital, et Sasuke veilla sur le visage doucement en train de sombrer vers le sommeil. Il tenait fermement les mains du blond dans les siennes, afin qu'aucun d'eux deux ne tombent une fois endormis. Ce qui ne tarda pas. La chambre fut bientôt emplie des respirations régulières des deux garçons, plongés dans un sommeil sans angoisse, sans cauchemar juste un sommeil sans rêve et réparateur. Quiconque serait entré dans leur chambre à ce moment auraient pensé qu'ils étaient de proches frères.

.

.

Dans le bâtiment de l'Hamidori, Tsunade donnait ses dernières instructions. Fraîchement revenus de la montagne où ils avaient fini leurs vacances dans le châlet d'Ino, Tenten, Neji et Shikamaru étaient de nouveau concentrés plus que de raison. Ils venaient non seulement d'apprendre que leur ami venait de réveiller le seul témoin pouvant l'aider à trouver ce qu'il désirait, mais qu'après cela, il avait atterri à l'hôpital. Pourtant, Orochimaru était proche, et la femme leur faisait face, la mine soucieuse, ne pouvant décidément pas passer à côté d'une occasion pareille. De plus, sans l'avoir dit aux trois adolescents devant elle, l'allusion d'Itachi faite par Sasuke l'avait perturbé également. Comment savoir si tout cela était vrai ?

\- Merci de vous être déplacés aussi rapidement, déclara-t-elle à la fin de leur courte réunion.

\- C'est un plaisir, affirma Tenten d'une voix forte… On s'inquiète pour Sasuke, aussi…

\- Merci, Tenten. Dès qu'il sera debout, je l'enverrai se joindre à vous.

\- Nous avons cinq villes à parcourir, dit Neji, sur un ton solennel. Nous devrions partir maintenant, Tsunade.

\- Tu as raison gamin. Trouvez-moi cette ordure ! Je suis prête à lui régler son compte moi-même.

\- Bien ! répondirent les trois adolescents en cœur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le bureau, Tsunade s'affala sur son fauteuil. Son regard se baissa pour se se poser sur une feuille reçue le jour-même. Elle avait retrouvé l'orphelinat dans lequel était resté Naruto avant son enlèvement. Pour être certaine que son nom n'avait pas été changé, ou réutilisé, elle avait demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte des vidéos qui confirmeraient son identité. Mais peu après, en regardant attentivement le dossier que Sasuke et Kakashi avaient subtilisé au bras droit d'Orochimaru, Kabuto, elle avait finit par découvrir un CD dissimulé dans la couverture. Et là aussi, il s'agissait d'un support vidéo. Mais elle craignait plus que tout de regarder tout ceci. Et pourtant… Il le fallait.

# J'attendrai le retour de Jiraiya…J'attendrai…Pas maintenant. #

Le regard perdu sur la pochette du CD, Tsunade resta un long moment amorphe, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire. En plus de cela, si elle visionnait ces vidéos, elle avait peur que Sasuke ne soit en droit de les voir lui aussi. Quel malheur si ce maudit CD venait à révéler que Naruto avait été un autre cobaye de ce fou-furieux en plus de son spécimen personnalisé.

.

.

# Comme cela est touchant, on dirait presque des frères …Mon cher Sasuke. #

Un sourire glacial s'étendit sur le visage d'un homme déguisé en chirurgien, un brancard dans les mains, posté sur le seuil de la porte d'une clinique tout à fait charmante. Habillé tout en vert, un masque en plastique blanc recouvrait son visage. Seuls deux yeux noirs, cernés, apparaissaient, encadrés pas deux mèches de cheveux noir corbeau.

Il fit un pas en avant, et pénétra dans la chambre sans bruit. Il portait des chaussons d'hôpitaux recouverts de plastique. A pas de loup, il contempla avec un air narquois la scène. Sur le lit, deux adolescents dormaient paisiblement, comme s'ils avaient encore dix ans. Il se souvenait, lui aussi, par temps d'orage, avoir dormi à côté de l'un d'eux. Il se souvenait des histoires réconfortantes qu'il lui avait conté pour le rassurer, tandis que leur épaisse couverture les recouvrait pour éviter que l'un ou l'autre ne s'affole à cause des éclairs transperçant la chambre d'une lumière aveuglante.

# Sasuke… #

Un mouvement. L'homme s'arrêta net. Il ne devait pas réveiller son petit frère. Il fallait faire ça proprement. D'un autre côté, il mourrait d'envie que Sasuke se réveille, ouvre les yeux, contemple son visage avec les même yeux apeurés et fous qu'il avait eu dans cette ruelle sordide. Il voulait retrouver ce regard plein de ressentiments, d'incompréhension. D'une main, il attrapa dans sa poche droite un flacon, tandis qu'il sortait de sa deuxième poche une chute de tissu. Il ouvrit le petit flacon, et aspergea le tissu du liquide avant de le frotter un peu. Puis il rangea la bouteille et vérifia que son masque était bien en place. Les vêtements de chirurgien lui allaient à ravir, et il ne regrettait pas d'avoir eu à entrer dans cet hôpital pour en tester « l'uniforme ».

Sasuke, inconsciemment alerté par la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre d'hôpital ouvrit les yeux faiblement. Un sursaut. Quelqu'un se tenait à côté de son lit, alors que Naruto était toujours blottit contre lui, endormi comme un petit loir en hibernation.

\- Qu'est-ce… tenta de dire le brun, à peine réveillé.

Mais une main l'empêcha de parler, et il sentit bientôt quelque chose contre son visage. L'ombre qu'il avait aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt était déjà derrière lui, et tentait de l'étouffer avec un tissu.

# Cette odeur… M'endormir… #

Il sentit ses sens s'embrouiller. Ses paupières commençaient à se refermer toutes seules alors que l'ombre faisait le chemin inverse. De sa vision floue, Sasuke remarqua alors avec horreur qu'il connaissait cet inconnu voulant l'endormir.

\- Ita…

\- Ne parle pas, petit frère. Nous discuterons plus tard. Tu comprends, un ami à moi a perdu quelque chose. Je suis venu lui rapporter.

Les yeux de l'aîné se baissèrent sur le blond qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé malgré l'agitation. Il était exténué, et dormait par conséquent comme une pierre. Sasuke tenta avec effroi de garder ses yeux ouverts. Mais déjà, son frère bloquait la respiration du blond avec son linge imbibé. Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grand sous le contact, et voyant Sasuke qui tournait de l'œil, ses jambes s'agitèrent dans le lit, tandis qu'Itachi bloquait toujours de ses bras le blond. Il avait fait exprès de n'endormir qu'à moitié Sasuke pour le laisser voir l'enlèvement. Pourquoi ? Sûrement une attention malsaine, mais qui faisait son effet. Sasuke se maudit d'être aussi faible et de ne pas avoir remarquer la présence de son frère plus tôt.

\- Uh…Mm…Ufhh

Naruto tentait de retenir sa respiration, mais il finit par s'étouffer, et en prenant une grande bouchée d'air, vacilla totalement dans un nouveau sommeil involontaire. Il retomba mollement dans les bras d'Itachi, qui, avec un calme effrayant, allongea le blond sur le brancard qu'il avait apporté, avant de le recouvrir d'une toile blanche.

\- Je ne suis pas mécontent de t'avoir suivi après notre première rencontre, lança Itachi d'un air réjouit en se retournant vers Sasuke. Si j'avais su que je te trouverai avec ce qu'avait perdu Orochimaru !

\- 'foiré…Laisse…

\- Bon sommeil, petit frère. On se reverra bientôt. C'est une promesse.

Le grand brun déposa alors un papier sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, tandis que Sasuke s'écroulait, complètement endormi dans son lit. Les roues grinçantes du lit résonnèrent alors dans le couloir pratiquement vide. Itachi arborait un sourire victorieux sous son masque. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés au maximum.

# Bientôt. #

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur le faux chirurgien, disparaissant avec un patient. A côté, la porte du deuxième ascenseur se rouvrait sur trois infirmières discutant joyeusement de leur service respectif, et des améliorations rapides survenues chez l'un de leur patient : un adolescent blond.

.

.

Des pas retentirent en fin de journée dans l'hôpital. Le bruit des talons claquant sur le sol lisse et si bien nettoyé que l'on pouvait y voir son reflet s'approcha à toute vitesse de l'accueil.

\- Où est-il ?

Tsunade, hors d'elle, venait de frapper ses poings sur le rebord du comptoir de l'accueil, le visage rouge. L'infirmière présente recula, intimidée, avant de marmonner d'une voix désolée qui faillit faire commettre un meurtre à la blonde que son « fils » se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre. Repartant de plus belle, Tsunade ouvrit en claquant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Celui-ci, plus du tout dans son lit, semblait vouloir se battre avec le mur. Il y donnait des coups de poings si violents que deux trous commençaient à se former. Du sang perlait des jointures de ses mains. Pris en flagrant délit, il se retourna vers sa marraine, le regarde mi-coléreux, mi-désespéré.

\- C'était…

\- Itachi ? Je te crois maintenant. J'attends un rapport urgent, mais ça ne m'étonnerait plus.

\- Il a…pris…sous mes yeux…

\- Sasuke, tu étais malade. Nous retrouverons Naruto.

\- Je…

Le brun semblait contrarié, et exténué, dû au fait qu'il avait été endormi par un produit plutôt lourd dont il ne s'était pas vraiment remis et qui le fatiguait naturellement. Ses mains s'étaient posées, lasse, sur le mur mal en point. Il baissa la tête pour entrer en contemplation devant ses pieds, ne sachant que dire.

\- On retrouvera Naruto, Orochimaru, et ton frère, tu m'entends ?

\- C'est pas toi qui l'a vu te narguer sans que tu ne puisses rien y faire ! Beugla Sasuke, se retournant avec colère vers sa marraine.

\- TON FRERE TRAINE AVEC UN FOU ! ON Y PEUT RIEN SI TU T'ES FAIT AVOIR ! cria encore plus fort Tsunade.

Les murs tremblèrent, et les deux trouble-fête entendirent les glapissements éhontés des infirmières dans le couloir. Sasuke, les poings serrés, tentait de se calmer comme il le pouvait. Tsunade vint le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurant avec des paroles réconfortantes. Cette histoire était bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être à cause de la présence de Naruto qui était un lien certain entre l'homme qu'elle cherchait et celui que son « fils » cherchait, lui.

Mais pour l'instant, évidemment, ils n'avaient rien à se mettre sous la dent. Les caméras avaient été truquées. Personne n'avait vu Itachi entrer et encore moins sortir avec un brancard. La seule piste étant qu'en effet, un camion était parti de derrière l'hôpital sans raison. Mais aucune plaque n'avait été relevée. Soudain, la poche de Tsunade vibra. Elle prit son téléphone portable, et ouvrit le rapport succinct qu'on lui avait envoyé.

\- C'était bien ton frère…

\- Hn ?

\- Il est bien en contact rapproché avec Orochimaru. Tes amis étaient partis à sa poursuite, et ont trouvé une de ses planques. A l'intérieur, sur le bureau délaissé, il avait déposé un souvenir. Une bague en forme de serpent…et un éventail…

\- Symbole des Uchiha… dit Sasuke d'une petite voix.

\- Ne désespère pas ! Tu es un Uchiha, toi aussi ! Alors pas question que tu flanches. Ils savent qu'on les poursuit. Ils vont vouloir être plus prudent, et c'est comme ça qu'ils feront une erreur qui leur vaudra cher. Tu peux me croire…

\- S'ils font du mal à Naruto…

\- On le retrouvera vite. J'ai déployé presque tous mes meilleurs agents.

\- Et les autres affaires…

\- On s'en fiche. Je tiens l'Hamidori. Je décide des priorités.

\- Hn.

\- Sasuke… Je suis persuadée qu'on arrivera à retrouver Naruto avant qu'ils ne puissent lui faire quoi que ce soit.

\- …

Pour la première fois, Sasuke se sentit plus faible que de raison. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le haut bleu pâle au décolleté toujours aussi outrageux de sa marraine. Il avait besoin de soutien. Il ne pouvait rien faire seul. Il s'en était rendu compte avec Naruto, et ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner. Dans cette affaire, ils étaient complémentaires.

\- Orochimaru payera pour ce qu'il a fait à Naruto… jura en soufflant Sasuke. Et Itachi…

\- Il est comment ?

\- Effrayant… Son sourire, il était… On dirait qu'il cherche à me torturer. Il veut me parler, il me le répète. Mais il ne me dit rien.

\- Que ton frère soit coupable ou pas, il devra te parler. Il te le doit. Mais je préfère que tu croies en lui. Il a peut-être changé à cause d'Orochimaru, mais il est ton frère.

\- Orochimaru…

Sasuke grinça des dents. Cet homme inconnu lui laissait un sale pressentiment. Il était certain, certain qu'Itachi le connaissait depuis longtemps. Peut-être même… depuis l'incident qui lui avait coûté sa famille. Cet homme était devenu sa cible principale désormais.

.

.

Tsunade, pour la deuxième fois de la journée dans son bureau, fit face à ses trois adolescents qui constituaient avec Sasuke un de leur atout majeur. Après leur avoir fait la morale pour la forme, elle s'excusa. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux. Orochimaru était l'un des ennemis les plus difficiles qu'ils avaient eu à coincer depuis la création de l'organisation.

\- On est désolé aussi, pour Naruto, s'excusa Tenten d'une petite voix.

\- On ne l'a même pas vu… déplora Shikamaru. Mais s'il ne doit pas rester en liberté, c'est bien qu'il peut nous amener à Orochimaru.

\- Shikamaru, commença Tsunade, je te charge personnellement de prévoir les prochaines actions d'Itachi et d'Orochimaru. Je sais que tu es doué pour ça, et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Le temps presse… Et ce gamin a pris trop d'importance pour qu'on le laisse aux griffes de ce maudit serpent.

Shikamaru acquiesça. Lui aussi était plutôt remonté d'avoir échoué. Il trouverait à coup sûr un moyen de récupérer le blond. Finalement, la quête de Sasuke avait pris aussi beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux. Mais pas seulement. Tenten et Neji étaient là également pour soutenir l'Uchiha. Et Shikamaru savait déjà que Gaara se sentait aussi terriblement concerné, bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir d'avoir vu ni Orochimaru, ni Naruto. Mais en tant qu'ancienne victime, le rouquin en avait beaucoup dit à Sasuke. Peut-être même plus qu'à sa sœur.

\- Autre chose. Tenten, j'aurais besoin que tu préviennes Ikohure. J'ai besoin de lui pour récupérer des informations sur Naruto, dans la région. Il me les faut au plus vite, tu m'entends ?

\- Bien madame ! affirma Tenten.

\- Je vous le jure : bientôt, cette histoire sera terminée, promit la blonde en tapant à nouveau du poing sur son pauvre bureau déjà martyrisé.

Des feuilles se dispersèrent sur les côtés, et des stylos roulèrent dans tout les sens. Mais l'atmosphère était bien moins légère. Une aura de détermination suintait de toute la pièce. La prochaine fois, il n'y aurait pas de faux pas.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour, et merci d'avoir lu le 12ème chapitre d' **Odd Doll** ! :D_

 _A peine Naruto se réveille qu'il repart on ne sait où. Orochimaru se met Tsunade et Sasuke à dos. Mauvais plan._

 ** _Que pensez-vous d'Itachi ? Quelles sont ses intentions ? Pourquoi a-t-il laissé Sasuke voir qu'il emmenait Naruto ?_**

 _Je ne pourrai peut-être pas poster dimanche. On verra si j'ai le temps !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	13. Fumeterre

**Fumeterre**

[Au fond, il y a toi]

Cela faisait trois jours que Sasuke avait quitté l'hôpital, seul. On avait traqué les mouvements de tous ceux attachés à Orochimaru et ses complices de près ou de loin, mais rien n'avait été trouvé pour le moment. Ni de nouvelle piste, ni l'endroit où pouvait être détenu en ce moment Naruto.

Les cours rendaient Sasuke morose, et il n'arrivait même plus à cacher sa mauvaise humeur à ses amis qui commençaient à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Gaara avait tout de suite compris, et passait le plus clair de son temps à couvrir le brun en s'installant à côté de lui, en l'entraînant à l'écart quand il voyait que celui-ci était sur le point d'éclater de colère. Hinata, elle, avait laissé faire, bien que tout le monde ait remarqué son attachement profond pour le Sabaku. De leur côté, Neji, Tenten, et parfois Shikamaru lorsqu'il ne dormait pas rassuraient les autres.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin d'une énième journée post-échec retentit, libérant finalement Sasuke qui traîna des pieds jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement. Il entama le chemin du retour chez lui, à pieds, entre tous les élèves qui ne souhaitaient que sortir après les cours, les parents cherchant leurs enfants, et les hommes d'affaires qui se languissaient de retrouver leur famille. Mais au bout de quelques rues, il fut interpelé par un homme à l'apparence douteuse.

\- Monsieur…

L'homme avait les cheveux courts, bruns, sales. Il était vêtu d'habits décrépis et une odeur de moisie s'échappait de lui. Sasuke en déduisit qu'il était un sans-abri. Seulement, il ne gardait jamais beaucoup d'argent sur lui. Il regarda d'un air las l'homme, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard.

\- Vous êtes bien Sasuke ?

\- …

\- …

\- C-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

Sasuke recula, méfiant. Mais l'homme eu un pauvre sourire et leva ses mains sales en les agitant pour le rassurer.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous veux rien de mal. On m'a…

Il chercha dans ses poches plus ou moins trouées un objet pendant quelques minutes avec difficulté. Sasuke, lui, avait un pied en arrière, prêt à combattre ou à détaler. Finalement, le clochard sortit un bout de papier froissé de son manteau grouillant de bestioles pas vraiment affriolantes.

\- …demandé de vous remettre ceci. On m'a donné de l'argent pour que vous lisiez ce papier.

\- Qui ? demanda le brun en prenant du bout des doigts la feuille plié en quatre.

\- J'en sais rien, monsieur. La personne qui m'a demandé était toute cachée par un manteau et un chapeau.

\- Merci…

Sasuke s'en alla s'en demander son reste, accélérant le pas jusqu'à sa maison. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur tout ceci. Les mains tremblantes d'impatience, il s'évertua à déplier la feuille. Une simple phrase était griffonnée dessus. « J'aimerai passer un moment avec toi, ce soir, à l'entrepôt Kisutahe, à 20h. Itachi ».

\- Pas la peine de signer. Je reconnais ton écriture… grogna Sasuke, furieux.

Une fois rentrée chez lui, il claqua la porte. Que devait-il faire ? Allait-il enfin pouvoir coincer son frère ? Ca sentait le piège à dix kilomètres, mais il n'avait rien d'autre pour le moment. Et vu comment son frangin s'était débrouillé pour filer entre les doigts de la police et de l'Hamidori, il fuirait facilement si jamais Sasuke prévenait qui que ce soit. Il était bloqué.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, conclut-il pour lui-même.

D'un geste assuré, il ouvrit le dernier tiroir de sa commode, enleva le linge qui s'y trouvait d'un mouvement souple et regarda sa trouvaille. Un trente-huit millimètres armé et rangé dans une boîte en bois trônait dans le tiroir, attendant simplement qu'on ne l'y sorte pour pouvoir faire son devoir. Régler les problèmes.

# Oui, c'est la seule façon que j'ai de régler mes problèmes. # se convainquit Sasuke.

Il passa sa main sur son visage en expirant longuement. Il ne comptait pas tuer son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas y aller comme un adolescent innocent. Son frère avait changé. Son frère travaillait avec Orochimaru. En se relevant, Sasuke sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Rangeant son arme dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il prit de l'autre main le téléphone, répondant à l'appel.

\- Allo ? fit-il d'une voix précipité.

\- Sasuke, je te dérange ?

\- Professeur ? Que puis-je pour vous, demanda le brun d'une voix qui réfutait clairement toute conversation inutile.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Kakashi, tu sais. Ton devoir. Tu as oublié de me le rendre à la sonnerie.

\- Ce sera fait demain.

\- Bien. Et là, tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas qu'un prof. Tu prépares quelque chose. Je te demande quoi.

\- …

\- Il ne faudrait pas que je fasse venir immédiatement Tsunade de son bureau pour surveiller ta petite personne, si ?

\- C'est du chantage… J'ai des affaires à régler.

\- Ah vraiment ? Des affaires à régler ? A dix-neuf heures en pleine semaine ?

\- Exactement. Je dois vous laisser.

\- Sasuke, je tracerai ton portable.

\- Faites donc !

Et le brun raccrocha sèchement. Il en avait marre d'être bloqué, tracé, empêché, incapable d'agir comme bon lui semblait à son âge. Ils voulaient son bien, et lui ne voulait qu'être tranquille et pouvoir s'occuper lui-même de ses problèmes personnels. Sans plus attendre, il rangea son portable dans sa poche et sortit en courant de son immeuble. Il avait une heure pour arriver à l'écart de la ville où se trouvait l'entrepôt de l'adresse.

.

.

\- Qui appelait-tu ? demanda la voix tendre d'Iruka.

\- Désolé bel ange, mais je vais devoir sortir ce soir.

\- Kakashi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai vite, et je m'occuperai bien de toi ! lança l'argenté avec un clin d'œil coquin à son amant.

Iruka, dépité, vit une fois de plus l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur sortir sans explication. Après un bref soupir, il enfila un tablier. Il allait préparer un dîner de chef à cet idiot qui le rendait fou amoureux un peu plus chaque jour.

.

.

L'entrepôt était juste là. Sasuke avait couru depuis l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de l'endroit. Une dernière fois, il compara le nom de la rue à celui écrit sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait fermement comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre vie.

\- Plus de temps à perdre. Me voilà… Itachi.

Les vingt heures approchaient. Sasuke marchait lentement, d'une démarche assurée. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il humidifia machinalement ses lèvres alors qu'il arrivait face à une porte entrebâillée et rongée par la rouille depuis certainement des années. Le bâtiment délabré était entouré d'un terrain vague et de débris de métal qui semblaient pousser du sol. La porte d'entrée, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, émit un crissement désagréable et strident en s'ouvrant. Un vent chaud et sentant la moisissure prit d'assaut les narines du brun qui fronça le nez avant de s'enfoncer dans la pièce sombre. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux étages, pas plus. Il se trouvait actuellement au rez-de-chaussée, et la seule présence de lumière venait des fenêtres opaques de crasse qui ornaient les deux longueurs de l'entrepôt rectangulaire.

A peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que la porte de referma automatiquement dans un bruit mat. Sasuke regarda autour de lui. A présent, il était sans plan, juste là, comme le voulais son frère. Il espérait en son fort intérieur qu'Itachi « jouerait » également le jeu. C'est alors que, dans l'obscurité, un panneau s'alluma. Dessus, un minuteur venait de se déclencher.

# Un compte à rebours ! # réalisa Sasuke, paniqué.

Le minuteur indiquait un peu moins de soixante minutes restantes. Que se passerait-il dans une heure ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sortant de ses pensées, l'Uchiha distingua un bruit grésillant qui retentissait un peu partout.

\- Petit frère ! Comme je suis heureux que tu sois venu…seul, souffla la voix d'Itachi dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Où te caches-tu ? Montre-toi !

\- Ne sois pas si pressé Sasuke. Avance donc !

Son corps bougea tout seul. Bientôt le brun se trouva à quelque pas d'un liserai blanc au sol. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle lumière s'alluma, et bientôt, la salle fut emplie d'un bruit strident. Les chaînes de travail mécaniques s'étaient mises en marche dans un brouhaha. Assourdi, il boucha ses oreilles de ses deux mains, les yeux fermés. Le bruit était atroce. Pourtant, il était prêt à parier que son frère y avait droit également, même s'il l'avait déclenché lui-même. Puis, une ribambelle d'outils mécaniques se mit en marche, fonçant droit sur lui.

D'un saut félin, Sasuke en évita la plupart, sous le choc. A quoi jouait son frère ?

\- Je sais que tu es devenu un lycéen brillant ! Et même plus, n'est-ce-pas formidable ? Je me demande si tu sais te battre, lança d'un ton enjoué la voix d'Itachi.

\- Espèce de malade ! Arrête ça !

\- Mais non, c'est amusant ! Mon frère n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre, hahaha !

Le rire d'Itachi résonna au-dessus de tout le bruit que causaient les machines. Sasuke, lui, cherchait tant bien que mal comment les désactiver une à une. La tâche était plutôt ardue, et le comportement de son frère le terrorisait. Il était persuadé que son frère était devenu fou maintenant, pour attenter à sa propre vie.

# Enfin ! #

Sasuke lança un coup de pied bien placé sur un interrupteur qui lâcha aussi tôt, bloquant l'avancée d'une scie d'usine. Tous les pièges d'Itachi avaient été bloqués.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça à me tuer, montre-toi ! hurla-t-il.

\- Te tuer ? Mais jamais je ne te tuerai. Si tu montes à l'étage, tu sauras pourquoi.

Courant à en perdre haleine, Sasuke se lança vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. A la moitié de sa course, la plateforme lâcha. Il se réceptionna tant bien que mal en s'accrochant aux barreaux rêches de la rambarde. Son ventre heurta l'endroit où auraient dû se trouver la dernière marche. Sasuke retint un gémissement, avant de se hisser péniblement à l'étage. Il découvrit alors avec horreur que son frère avait tagué sur tous les murs le symbole de sa famille un éventail blanc et rouge. Prudent, il avança, prêt à esquiver tout ce que son frère mettrait en travers de son chemin. Il était à peu près certain qu'il se trouvait au dernier étage. S'il tentait rationnellement de comprendre les intentions de son frère, il devait se trouver dans une sorte de jeu organisé pour le faire tourner en bourrique…Ou bien lui donner les informations qu'il voulait.

Ses suppositions furent confirmées quand un feu se déclencha droit devant lui, brûlant la plateforme branlante sur laquelle il était toujours. Il n'avait pas atteint le milieu du premier étage, qui lui était stable. En effet, l'entrepôt était cerné d'échafaudages, le centre étant le seul endroit possédant un sol en béton.

\- Vois ! Vois ce symbole ! Tu le reconnais, n'est-ce-pas ? Orochimaru l'aime beaucoup. Il a toujours aimé notre symbole ! Et pour cause, tu te rends compte, Sasuke ? Notre famille toute entière détient une richesse inestimable !

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as appelé pour ça ! cracha Sasuke.

Le brun épongea d'une main son front en sueur, tandis qu'il évitait des tronçons de bois lui bloquant la route. Il était maintenant dans un petit ensemble de bureaux. Le rez-de-chaussée avait été dédié à un travail à la chaîne, et l'étage supérieur à tous les employés administratif de l'usine. Il referma la porte derrière lui, coupant le passage au feu.

\- Mais on a déjà fait affaires avec Orochimaru !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce-que tu parles ? On ne l'a jamais connu. Il n'y a que toi, toi et ta folie !

\- Tu te trompes… gronda la voix courroucée de l'aîné.

Sasuke s'arrêta.

# Comment ça… Papa et maman connaissaient Orochimaru ? #

\- Tu sais, Sasuke, j'ai toujours aimé notre famille. Mais ce qui est arrivé était prévisible. Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, mais ils l'ont mérité.

\- TAIS-TOI ! Ils n'ont jamais mérité leur mort, JAMAIS !

Reprenant sa course, Sasuke chercha un moyen d'atteindre le dernier étage. Il n'avait qu'une envie régler son compte à son frère. De quel droit pouvait-il dire toutes ces choses ? Comment pouvait-il dire que le sort de ses parents avait été justifié ? Pris d'une folie destructrice, il prit son arme avant d'enfoncer une porte d'un coup d'épaule. Mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Il retenta et le verrou finit par céder. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un escalier à monter.

\- Ce soir-là… Ils ont faillit nous entraîner tous les deux dans leur chute… révéla l'aîné des Uchiha.

\- TAIS-TOI ! MONTRE-TOI !

\- Sasuke, Sasuke… J'ai tout fait pour qu'on s'en sorte ! Ils ne m'ont pas écouté, et ils ont payés le prix fort pour cette erreur.

# Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? De quoi parle-t-il ? J'comprend rien… #

A bout de nerfs, Sasuke rabattit ses mains tremblantes des deux côtés de son visage. Il sentait sa colère bouillir en lui. Seul son entraînement à l'Hamidori lui permettait de se reposer sur ses instincts. Son cerveau, lui, était en ébullition. Le feu avait réussit à atteindre l'étage auquel il se trouvait, et entrait peu à peu dans les pièces qu'il venait de parcourir. La chaleur était étouffante, et Sasuke avait l'impression de suffoquer de plus en plus. Son frère semblait savoir des choses. Ou bien il mentait juste pour le déstabiliser. Une chose était certaine, il ne lui disait toujours pas si oui ou non il avait tué lui-même leurs parents. Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge serrée. Il ne comprenait plus. Il n'avait jamais voulu retrouver son frère de cette façon. Il s'était toujours imaginé la scène de mille façons différentes. Aujourd'hui, son frère lui faisait peur. Son grand frère qui avait toujours pris soin de lui, l'avait toujours protégé, aidé dans ses devoirs. Sasuke pouvait entendre son arme claquer contre la bague qu'il portait à l'index, à côté de son oreille.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Un cri de souffrance s'éleva dans l'endroit tombant en ruines.

Rien ne lui répondit. A côté de lui, le compte à rebours présent dans la salle affichait qu'il ne lui restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant de déclencher quelque chose. Son arme tomba à ses pieds, et il se laissa choir à genoux au sol. Il tenta de se relever pour monter le dernier escalier qui le séparait de son frère, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Une explosion retentit.

# Ah… tout va s'effondrer… # songea calmement le brun.

Le feu gagnait à présent la pièce dans laquelle il était. Il sentait la fumée l'envelopper peu à peu. Dans un dernier effort, il se releva et continua sa route. L'escalier monté, il se retrouva dans un deuxième étage constitué d'une seule pièce au milieu d'une dernière plateforme. Si son frère devait se trouver quelque part, c'était là-dedans.

\- Je t'ai trouvé, Itachi… souffla Sasuke.

\- Mais pourquoi me cherches-tu, Sasuke ? lança une voix dans un énième haut-parleur.

\- Car je tuerai celui qui a tué mes parents, même si c'est toi. MEME TOI !

\- … Je dois partir, Sasuke. On se reparlera plus tard.

L'horloge au mur affichait maintenant sept minutes restantes. On entendait le bruit de nombreux objets s'écroulant dans les flammes, suivis par les outils, les meubles, et même les infrastructures. Le sol tanguait comme s'il n'allait pas tarder à céder à son tour.

D'un coup de pied rageur, Sasuke défonça la porte de la petite pièce. Un sourire ironique vint se coller sur son visage. Evidement, son frère n'était même pas là. Rien. La pièce était vide. Il s'était fait avoir. Son frère n'avait fait que lui rajouter des questions, et partait sans même l'affronter directement.

\- Même pas la force de te confronter à mon regard…'tachi ? murmura Sasuke d'une faible voix.

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke !

\- … ?

\- Sasuke, où est-ce-que t'es bordel !

\- Kakashi ! cria le brun.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés s'approcha de lui à travers les flammes montantes. Après tout, il l'avait prévenu plus tôt de ses intentions. Il avait effectivement tracé le téléphone portable de Sasuke dès que celui-ci avait raccroché.

\- Amène-toi. On sort de là.

\- Hn.

Sasuke voulut suivre son professeur, mais le sol pencha sous lui, et il chuta avant de se retrouver coincé sous un tas de métal. Il sentit les barres lui écraser les jambes, tandis que Kakashi se retenait tant bien que mal à une poutre verticale. Glissant avec d'autres objets, un éventail atterrit sur la tête de Sasuke qui se trouvait couché sur le sol, tentant de se défaire d'une pile de tabourets qui s'étaient entremêlés.

Il entendit Kakashi grogner. Ce dernier vint le tirer avant de le soutenir comme il le pouvait. Puis, il força Sasuke à courir en même temps que lui. Ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers l'une des vitres opaques vues aux étages inférieures. Ni une ni deux, Kakashi sauta, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Il avait pris de l'avance, brisant de son seul corps la vitre, et récoltant par la même occasion tous les bouts de verres à l'impact. Quelques secondes plus tard, lui et Sasuke atterrirent lourdement dans une benne à ordures. Sans s'arrêter, Kakashi hissa le brun et le traîna de force plus loin. L'entrepôt explosa à peine une minute plus tard. Une gerbe de fumée s'échappa, le souffle projetant les deux hommes dans la poussière. Rien d'autre que des cailloux n'accueillirent leur chute. Le reste du bâtiment, lui, s'écroulait lentement. Des flammes s'en échappant léchaient tout ce qu'il y avait dans les environs, passant parfois près des deux corps au sol tentant de se protéger de leurs bras. Peu à peu, le silence revint, seulement perturbé par le grondement du feu. Une couche de poussière, de terre et de morceaux de verres recouvraient Sasuke et Kakashi. L'argenté grimaça en sentant des morceaux de verres incrustés dans son dos. Avec un sourire ironique, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

\- J'espère que ton devoir sera excellent.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir… lâcha Sasuke.

\- Je vais juste répondre « de rien » en imaginant que tu m'as remercié de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

\- Hn…

\- Et j'ai prévenu Tsunade.

\- Là, il va falloir sauver votre vie.

Kakashi esquissa un petit sourire avant de se mettre à genoux. Puis il aida le brun à se redresser également, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, répandant de la poussière tout autour d'eux.

.

.

Ils avaient enfin une idée d'où trouver Naruto. Neji avait discuté avec Shikamaru de leur plan. Tous les deux avaient réussi, en retraçant tous les endroits qui servaient d'intermédiaire entre plusieurs trafics, à déterminer où serait probablement le prisonnier. Malheureusement, ils durent attendre un bon moment Tsunade, qui était en train de promettre un beau séjour à la clinique à Sasuke, mais aussi leur professeur, Kakashi. Tous les deux étaient arrivés au mauvais moment, et n'avaient pas pu en placer une, la blonde étant trop occupé à appliquer son châtiment. Parmi les beuglements qu'ils avaient saisi, Sasuke était parti tout seul se faire tuer et Kakashi avait mal veillé sur son élève.

\- T'as saisi l'histoire ? questionna Shikamaru en se grattant l'oreille.

\- Non. Mais il va falloir qu'on entre.

\- Ben tiens. Même Temari me fait moins peur que Tsunade en colère.

\- Pas faux, acuiesça Neji avec un sourire compatissant en comparant mentalement les deux blondes survoltées au caractère sur-exagéré.

\- Bon, tant pis. Je relève le défi, capitula le Nara.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le brun aux yeux pâles.

\- Ca la calmera peut-être qu'on retrouve leur témoin principal, non ?

\- Hum…Prions pour que ce soit le cas.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient éjectés de la chambre de Sasuke, et Kakashi fut placé dans la chambre voisine, des sparadraps pleins le dos. Tsunade avait faillit les réduire en bouillie pour ne pas avoir transmis l'information plus tôt, et ils étaient maintenant très fortement prié de faire leur devoir envers l'Hamidori le soir-même.

\- J'aime l'ironie de la vie, se plaignit Neji, plus pâle que d'habitude encore après le savon monstrueux que venait de leur passer Tsunade.

\- Va falloir qu'on fasse ça vite ! cracha Shikamaru, contrarié d'être rabroué par une énième femelle trop autoritaire.

\- Sasuke a l'air en piteux état. Alors ouais, on fera vite.

Les deux adolescents avancèrent furtivement dans la nuit, juchés sur de superbes motos noires blindés, et s'élancèrent à la pourchasse d'un certain véhicule, les menant jusqu'à un certain lieu où ils trouveraient une certaine raison de retourner l'affaire « Sasuke » à leur avantage.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu le treizième chapitre d' **Odd Doll** ! :D_

 _ **Un petit commentaire pour mon moral et ma motivation ?** Je suis fière de moi,  j'ai achevé le chapitre 17 d'Ange Déchu hier soir. Merci, ciel !_

 _Itachi est choqué que son frère soit prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Mais n'est-il pas lui-même inquiétant ?_

 _En attendant, je combats la frustration d'avoir commencé la fiction " **The Light in the Fifth Floor Bedroom** " (il y a une traduction française, si jamais !) ( **Merci Miss Miserly Pop** ) et de devoir attendre... peut-être jusqu'à jamais la suite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de si bonnes histoires et qui arrivent si lentement ? Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir fait la même chose dans le passé xD J'ai compris ma faute, alors maintenant je veux que tous les bons auteurs ne nous privent pas de leur talent plus longtemps T.T_

 _A la prochaine ! Et si vous avez des recommandations de fictions Naruto de pur talent (niveau - l'auteur est un dieu vivant), français ou anglais, je prends !_


	14. Lys Blanc

**Présence de yaoi semi-explicite dans ce chapitre (un semi-lemon, si vous préférez).**

 **Si pas intéressé, lisez les passages avant et après les lignes séparatrices :)**

* * *

 **Lys Blanc**

[La beauté pure]

Les motos étaient garées à quelques rues de là. Discrètement, Neji et Shikamaru s'étaient approchés de ce qui semblait être une épicerie donnant sur une arrière-cours, puis un immeuble résidentiel. Evidemment, ce n'étaient pas les commerçants qui y habitaient. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Une couverture idéale, en somme. Des lierres grimpaient aux murs, et les portes de métal étaient ciselées de petits motifs floraux. Le tout était charmant…Et tellement ironique. Devant la porte en bois ancien, l'archétype du veilleur plutôt ventru, habillé de noir, fumait un cigare beaucoup trop odorant.

D'un bond, Neji arriva à ses côtés et lui assena un coup à la nuque. D'un geste de la main, il appela son acolyte pour que celui-ci le rejoigne. La cible était neutralisée. Grimpant directement à l'étage par l'extérieur, ils entrèrent par la fenêtre entrouverte dans une vieille salle de bain mal entretenue. Pas de sécurité : beaucoup de personnes sur place. Mais les deux adolescents ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment. Dans le milieu du crime, le monde au noir, il fallait des boulets, des faux gangs chargés du sale boulot. Ils étaient exactement en présence de ce type de personnes. Même Orochimaru ne pouvait pas engager uniquement de bons éléments pour tout exécuter.

\- Bon, on devrait le trouver dans la pièce derrière la troisième porte à gauche. Ils sont en train de jouer dans une autre salle, chuchota Neji en regardant son appareil qui détectait la chaleur thermique.

\- Personne dans le couloir ?

\- Non. Un homme est sorti et s'est dirigé vers les toilettes, mais je te parie qu'il en aura pour un bon moment.

\- Toi, tu t'y connais, railla Shikamaru avec un sourire narquois.

\- Tais-toi. On y va.

Neji fit un petit clin d'œil à la tête d'ananas d'humeur moqueuse à côté de lui et sortit sur la pointe des pieds de la salle de bain. Ils entrèrent dans la salle prévue et refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux. Bien. Personne n'avait remarqué leur présence jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant, la salle. A priori, beaucoup trop sombre pour être une chambre, et à en juger le mur moelleux, ils étaient dans une cellule capitonnée. Sûrement pour ne pas entendre la musique que diffusait un poste de radio invisible dans l'obscurité régnante. En tendant l'oreille, on entendait clairement des gémissements rauques et irréguliers. Shikamaru plissa les yeux pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais la fenêtre de la pièce était minuscule, et grillagée. Il marcha un peu avant de rencontrer un objet en verre qui cassa sous son pied. En se baissant, il enfila ses gants en latex et ramassa l'objet.

\- Une seringue, chuchota-t-il à l'adresse de Neji.

\- Je viens de trouver une boîte de pilules nutritives…

\- Moi aussi… Cette musique fout les jetons…

\- Uh-ahh…

Se relevant d'un bloc, Shikamaru et Neji se concertèrent silencieusement du regard. Le gémissement qu'ils entendaient depuis tout à l'heure ne faisait pas partie de la musique qui passait apparemment en boucle. Neji se dirigea vers le fond de la chambre, et, une fois sous la fenêtre, son pied vint heurter une masse tapie dans la seule raie de lumière qu'offraient la lune et les étoiles au-dehors.

\- Je l'ai trouvé.

Agité de spasmes, Naruto se convulsait au sol comme un animal blessé. La source de lumière que procurait la lune réfléchissait dans ses yeux grands ouverts, et sa bouche était figée, entrouverte, laissant s'échapper des gargouillements et autres gémissements. Son souffle était haletant, et Neji se baissa pour prendre sa tension. Même si le blond avait visiblement été nourri par médicaments. Son état était mauvais. Ils avaient grand intérêt à partir au plus tôt.

Shikamaru, lui, arrachait les étiquettes des boîtes de pilules, ne sachant s'il y avait parmi les vitamines et nutriments des substances beaucoup plus dangereuses pour lui. La chanson qui emplissait la chambre d'une atmosphère morbide lui trottait déjà dans la tête.

# C'est à rendre fou… #

Une voix de petite fille semblait-il répétait des paroles angoissantes comme si le but de ses paroles avait été de faire crier et pleurer tous les bébés de la planète. Mais le pire, c'est que tous ces mots angoissants rentraient dans la tête pour ne plus en sortir, hypnotisant.

 _Une étrange poupée aux cheveux longs_

 _Se tient debout devant ma maison_

 _Elle sème malheur et désolation_

 _L'approcher c'est perdre la raison_

Shikamaru regarda à sa gauche et vit que Neji ne semblait pas être touché, bien trop occupé à hisser le blond dont les spasmes montaient en intensité dès qu'il était soulevé du sol.

 _Elle possède une incroyable beauté_

 _Elle est maudite et enfermée_

 _L'étrange poupée est autorisée_

 _A seulement ne pas exister_

Rapidement, le Nara se chargea de placer les étiquettes récoltées et quelques échantillons dans son sac, qu'il mit sur son dos avant de siffler légèrement pour demander à Neji d'accélérer la cadence. Un bruit venait de se faire entendre dans le couloir. L'homme qui était parti précipitamment aux toilettes devait de toute évidence avoir fini de vomir ses tripes.

 _Au fond du trou noir et sanglant_

 _Des chimères sombres la réveillant_

 _L'étrange poupée va se tuer_

 _Car telle est sa juste destinée_

Une fois les bruits de pas atténués, les deux acolytes sortirent en catimini, et repassèrent par la salle de bain. Neji attacha une corde à la fenêtre tandis que Shikamaru maintenait plus ou moins debout le blond qui commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas le temps de le détailler maintenant, mais rien qu'à voir comme il le soulevait aisément, il avait dans les bras l'équivalent d'un cadavre tant son corps était maigre. Il se souvint alors que cela lui avait pris des mois avant de retrouver une santé à peu près stable.

# J'espère qu'il la récupérera plus vite cette fois-ci. Il va en avoir besoin. #

 _Lalalalala-lala-lala_

 _Lalalalala-lala-lala_

 _Lalalalala-lala-lala_

 _Lala-lala-lalalalala_

 _._

 _._

Dans le bâtiment de l'Hamidori, un étage était prévu pour recueillir pour toutes sortes de raison les agents qui revenaient de mission, où qui venaient de trop loin au contraire. C'était dans l'une de ces ailes que Tsunade avait fait installer des chambres à l'intention de son « personnel ». Kakashi y avait été assigné en même temps que Sasuke, tous les deux dans des chambres côtes à côtes. Elle n'avait pas voulu les laisser « tranquillement se reposer » à la clinique alors qu'ils étaient coupables de leurs blessures, et avait jugé également bon de les priver de médicaments contre la douleur.

L'argenté, au comble du désespoir, s'était attiré les foudres d'Iruka en ne rentrant pas à son appartement, et avait aggravé son cas en lui annonçant que non seulement il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, mais qu'il était une nouvelle fois blessé.

\- Et bien souffre et regrette ma ratatouille, ingrat, malappris, idiot, crétin…

Kakashi avait raccroché avant la fin en jetant un regard noir à Tsunade qui, fière d'elle, l'avait espionné depuis l'entrée de la petite chambre. Il avait ensuite fait comme si rien de spéciale ne s'était passé, s'était couché sur son lit et avait pris l'un de ses livres pervers qui avait fait enfin fuir d'exaspération sa deuxième « boss ».

Sasuke, de son côté, s'était complètement fermé à toute discussion. Impassible, il avait passé la soirée en tailleur, sur son lit, dos au mur qui le séparait de la chambre de Kakashi, comme s'il méditait. Peut-être bien même qu'il méditait pour de bon, à en juger par ses sourcils froncés qui n'ôtaient rien à sa beauté froide légendaire. Les minutes s'égrenaient, et il tentait de faire le point dans sa tête. Double-échec. Il n'avait qu'une envie : tout détruire. C'était plutôt stupide, mais cette réaction lui semblait être la seule convenable. Un grincement le tira de ses pensées. A en juger par les pas d'une finesse incroyable et d'une discrétion sans précédent – c'est de l'ironie – Tsunade venait avec ses gros souliers lui faire mille et une remontrances. Celle-ci s'accouda effectivement contre une commode, et fixa Sasuke qui ne réagit pas pour la faire enrager un peu plus [ou comment être sadique gratuitement].

\- Tu sais, je veux qu'on retrouve Naruto.

\- …

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on le cherche.

\- Hn, grogna Sasuke, ne souhaitant pas être dérangé plus longtemps.

\- Et on l'a retrouvé.

\- Hn. … … … QUOI ?

\- Neji et Shikamaru l'ont confié à un ami à moi qui prétend être médecin. Ils l'amènent dans la chambre à côté.

L'adolescent bondit de son lit, choqué, en colère, et opta finalement pour un regard reconnaissant à sa marraine qui sourit en soupirant devant le mauvais caractère du garnement en face de lui. Il attendit qu'elle se décale et tous deux sortirent dans le couloir, quand un hurlement retentit non loin. Pivotant de quarante-cinq degré, les sens en alerte, Tsunade et Sasuke restèrent interdit quelques secondes avant de se précipiter dans la chambre où devait déjà se trouver Naruto. A l'entrée, Shikamaru et Neji, l'air inquiet, venait de sortir et regardaient les deux nouveaux arrivants. Kakashi également avait sortit la tête de sa chambre, l'air toujours aussi indifférent, bien qu'une goutte de sueur roulait sur sa tempe.

\- C'est une crise comme vous m'aviez décrit, Tsunade, déclara le médecin à l'intention de la blonde qui entra dans la chambre aussitôt.

\- Je sais, je reconnais son comportement mais…

\- Vous l'aviez bien arrêté la dernière fois, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas si…

Un éclair noir passa entre les deux adultes. Sasuke venait de refermer la porte en claquant, le regard inquiet, et avait sauté aux côtés de Naruto dont les pieds étaient sanglés pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Apparemment, le médecin avait tenté de faire la même chose au niveau de ses bras, mais le blond se débattait comme un diable dans son lit, criant, et donnant des coups dans le vide. Ses pupilles s'agitaient dans leurs orbites comme s'il voyait des choses un peu partout dans la pièce. Grimpant au-dessus du blond, Sasuke s'empara de ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger et calla ses jambes sur les hanches agitées pour le maintenir en position droite. Evidemment, Naruto se débattait toujours autant, mais il ne risquait plus de se blesser ni de chuter. Sasuke devait réfléchir à un moyen de le calmer rapidement. Son cœur se fissurera en voyant le blond hurler et pleurer en même temps, comme si une douleur fulgurante lui traversait tout le corps.

\- Naruto, je suis là. C'est Sasuke ou…ou l'ombre qui parle. Il ne t'arrivera rien, ok ?

Sasuke continua son monologue sans s'arrêter, sous les yeux ébahit de Tsunade qui était entrée elle aussi dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte à nouveau.

# Il sait parler pendant plus d'une minute ! # pensa-t-elle en regardant sa montre pour confirmer sa trouvaille.

De son côté, Naruto semblait peu à peu prêter attention à la voix de Sasuke, et se débattait moins fort. Il était également en train de fatiguer, et sa gorge se nouait de plus en plus souvent, le forçant à déglutir bruyamment pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Puis les bras de Naruto se levèrent, pour se coller sur sa tête. Sasuke le laissa faire, attendant la suite. Silencieux, Naruto respirait à grandes gorgées tout en agrippant ses cheveux blonds. Son regard alla du brun au plafond pendant quelque temps, et finalement, sa tête alla brusquement en arrière, et une longue plainte sortit de sa bouche. Tsunade laissa échapper un sanglot, traumatisée par le mal-être du blond, et serra ses bras – gonflant sa poitrine par la même occasion – autour d'elle avant de se frictionner comme si elle avait été en plein courant d'air. Sasuke, lui, s'était figé, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond. C'était à présent ses iris onyx qui s'étaient écarquillés. Sous lui, Naruto avait retrouvé ses yeux vides d'où perlaient de timides larmes glissant jusque sous ses oreilles. De sa bouche pendait un fin filet de bave, et ses lèvres remuaient imperceptiblement sans raison apparente. Il semblait être retourné dans l'exact état où l'avait trouvé des mois auparavant Sasuke. Plus aucun bruit dans la chambre. Sasuke réentendit alors des lèvres du blond la mélodie qu'il avait déjà marmonnée dans son sommeil auparavant. La voix de Naruto n'équivalait pas plus qu'un grésillement, mais il la reconnaissait. Elle entrait facilement en tête. Soudain, Sasuke se rappela enfin de l'endroit où il l'avait entendue, mis à part dans la chambre d'hôpital.

 _Odd Doll you're walkin' slow_

 _When a storm arrives you take a bow_

 _The blood on your dress is yours_

 _You're cryin' red, you're a skeleton_

L'alcool lui étant monté à la tête, il avait tout naturellement finit par accepter de prendre le micro. Les chansons avaient défilé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et il ne savait même plus comment il avait finit par tomber sur celle-là.

 _Life on earth is about to end_

 _You're standin' here, no shame, no bed_

 _The only one left is you, odd doll_

 _She's always loved killing people_

Jouant sur l'air lent, il avait enchaîné les notes suaves et envoûtantes, ne réfléchissant même pas aux paroles en elle-même. Le feu de la passion s'était emparé de Temari qui s'était jeté sur Shikamaru, et Sai avait vu les yeux de sa petite amie devenir étrangement brillant. Envoûtant. C'était le mot. Comme si, avec un simple morceau, il était possible de manipuler les gens.

 _Your beauty is not even true_

 _Is it really what you wanna do_

 _Desperate and cold, without life_

 _You'll never enjoy using that knife_

Une chanson terriblement attractive, un des meilleurs morceaux passé durant la séance karaoké pour la fête de bienvenue de Gaara.

 _Kill yourself…In the dark_

Tsunade finit par sortir, sans même se rendre compte que Sasuke était resté immobile et que sa respiration était devenue plus forte dès l'instant où ses souvenirs avaient refait surface. Le médecin était également parti consulter le dossier de son patient. Shikamaru et Neji s'étaient bien vite éclipsés à leur tour, osant un dernier regard vers la chambre où ils virent Sasuke sur le lit de Naruto. Le blond ? Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de le voir, de poser réellement les yeux sur lui, mais ils avaient déjà compris la situation. Orochimaru avait gagné en potentiel haïssable, car, désormais, tous deux étaient également prêt à lui régler son compte.

Les minutes avaient défilées de façon si rapide que Sasuke cru n'être resté qu'un instant aux côtés du blond avant que celui-ci ne reprenne finalement ses esprits. Tout le monde était partit, et ils étaient seuls dans la chambre à présent. Sasuke s'était assit à côté du lit, tout comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à l'hôpital, et en avait profité pour se calmer.

\- Sasuke…

Tiré de sa torpeur, le brun tourna sa tête en direction de Naruto qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa mine fatiguée lui fit mal au cœur, et il s'approcha afin de s'assoir sur le lit par-dessus les couvertures.

\- Ne parles pas si tu es trop fatigué, dit-il à l'adresse du blond.

\- Sasuke…Sasuke…Sas…ke…

L'adolescent en question comprit que Naruto n'était pas totalement revenu à lui. Ses yeux cherchaient la présence du brun avec la force du désespoir alors que ce dernier était juste à ses côtés. Les deux iris bleus étaient de nouveau voilés et la vision du blond devait en être en conséquence voilée également.

\- Je suis là.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto qui voulu dégager son bras d'un geste nerveux. Puis le brun se rapprocha et prit de son autre mains la joue pâle opposée à lui pour forcer le blond à le regarder dans les yeux.

# Tu peux me voir. Tu peux. Je t'en pris. #

Les jambes rachitiques du blond tremblèrent un peu, et, finalement, de façon progressive, son état redevint normal. Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes, et finalement, il vit enfin de ses yeux le visage inquiet du brun penché au-dessus de lui.

\- Sasuke…

Naruto éclata en sanglot et sa main resserra celle que le brun avait laissé fermée sur la sienne. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Sasuke finit par prendre le garçon inconsolable et terrorisé dans ses bras. Il essaya de le calmer par sa simple présence, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait être approprié de dire dans une situation pareille, car aucun cas n'aurait pu être similaire à ce lui de Naruto. Il avait été enlevé une seconde fois, et nourri une fois encore à l'aide de médicaments. Il n'avait probablement rien ingurgité depuis cinq ans, et ne devait même plus se rappeler de l'effet de la nourriture dans sa bouche. Il n'avait eu que des pilules, des perfusions, des injections, et rien d'autre. Et Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui avait pu se passer d'autre dans ce trou à rat. Ou plutôt dans de nombreux trous à rats, étant donné qu'Orochimaru se déplaçait fréquemment.

Le blond répétait inlassablement le prénom de l'Uchiha, comme si sa survie en dépendait, et s'agrippa si fort à ce torse offert à lui que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Sasuke. Mais il ne dit rien et posa sa tête dans les cheveux dorés. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Naruto, tout comme celui-ci ne voulait s'éloigner de lui. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui, pour pouvoir le protéger. Il avait échoué, mais cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Il s'en était fait la promesse dès qu'il avait été réveillé par les infirmières quelques jours auparavant. Mais de toutes les sensations qui traversaient Sasuke à cet instant, le bien-être l'emporta. Il aurait pu pleurer de joie s'il en avait connu le mode d'emploi tant il était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le blond. Il commençait à être complètement accro à la présence de cet ange meurtrit.

.

* * *

.

Naruto humait à présent le cou de Sasuke, et son souffle chaud réchauffa le ventre du brun qui commençait avec gêne à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, il n'était pas totalement innocent. Il avait déjà eu des « aventures », avec les deux partis d'ailleurs, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il ressentirait ça pour Naruto. Car au-delà de l'attirance physique, il savait très bien que les sentiments n'allaient pas tarder à s'en mêler. De son côté, le blond se gorgeait de la présence de Sasuke, et cherchait le contact par tout les moyens. Un besoin pressant d'être dans ces bras si réconfortant se faisait ressentir en lui, et il se lova un peu plus dans les bras de Sasuke. Fatalement, à force de bouger, il en vint le moment ou Naruto heurta de son entrejambe celle du brun qui avait eu le malheur de s'assoir à genoux sur le lit au lieu de seulement rester debout à côté. En un instant, Naruto sentit la température de son corps augmenter, tandis que ses forces le quittaient. Son corps devint étrangement cotonneux, mais il n'éprouvait pourtant aucune fatigue. Et son entrejambe commença à doucement se réveiller. Le brun, lui, sentit cet éveil contre lui, et prit également le même chemin dès qu'il sentit le blond s'agiter un peu plus. Le rythme de ses battements de cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine, tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique. Naruto ne devait certainement pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais il sentait que cela le rendait plus calme, plus serein, et qu'il cherchait cette sensation de nouveau.

\- Naruto ? Tu…

Le blond plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke. Et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Son regard embué traduisait toute la profondeur de son désir naissant, probablement accentué par le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une première fois pour lui.

# Merde…Non. Déjà, il est mal, et faible… Et il ne doit pas savoir ce que c'est. Je suis plus gentleman que ça. Non, arrête de me faire ce regard et …hummm…Arrête de faire ça aussi…Tu es un Uchiha…Et au diable l'Uchiha ! #

N'y tenant plus, Sasuke posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Celui-ci, étonné, toucha sa lèvre inférieure d'une main, le regard toujours rivé sur Sasuke. Le brun avait laissé son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Naruto, et leur souffle se mélangeait. Les lèvres de Sasuke revinrent effleurer celles du blond quelques fois, timidement, puis plus assurément. Il jouait avec la surface lisse et pulpeuse, tout comme l'adolescent blond qui apprenait peu à peu à apprécier ce contact, et à le vouloir plus fort encore. Son visage en fut tellement sensuel que le brun réitéra son geste, et, quelques secondes plus tard, leurs langues jouaient à leur en faire perdre le souffle. Naruto s'était jeté sur la bouche du brun, perturbé et intéressé par cette sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il avait ainsi l'impression d'être encore plus proche de Sasuke, et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Hummmm…. Naruto venait de lâcher un long soupir d'aise dans son baiser enflammé.

Sasuke se sépara de lui un moment, pour respirer, léchant le mince filet de bave qui s'était échappé de la bouche du garçon. Il ne tarda pas à l'allonger sous lui, et à se placer entre ses jambes que le blond écarta lascivement. Il se pencha sur lui, le dominant complètement, et le considéra un moment. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto, plausiblement innocent à ce genre de chose, puisse être aussi sensuel juste par nature. Alors, touché à l'idée que le blond puisse dégager tant de grâce et de chaleur à lui tout seul, Sasuke décida de l'initier comme un gentleman. Il en était à un point où il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et sentit que Naruto partageait le même avis. L'adolescent blond tenta encore une fois de se coller à lui. Sasuke se releva, s'agenouillant entre les jambes du blond avant d'enlever la chemise qu'il portait, découvrant son torse imberbe. Naruto, transit de passion, ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand, et poussa un petit gémissement, comme s'il demandait la permission au brun d'avoir accès à cette partie de son corps. Mais le brun s'appliqua en premier lieu à enlever le tee-shirt du blond, et le laissa glisser à côté du lit. Le tissu tombé à terre, il explora des yeux, puis des mains le corps sous lui, caressant la peau fine qui ne faisait malheureusement que couvrir les os du blond. Puis il entama une route de baiser sur le torse de Naruto qui frissonna à chaque fois. Sasuke sourit en remarquant ce fait, et continua sa course, avant de remonter pour reprendre possession de la bouche du blond qui avait un léger parfum sucré qui venait d'on ne savait où.

\- Sasuke…Je…

Le blond, un peu perturbé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, venait de sentir une main s'attaquer à son pantalon, et à le retirer. Il se tordait de plaisir sous le brun qui retirait le tissu. Ses sens s'étaient accru, et ce simple contact participa à le faire sentir maintenant particulièrement à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement. Sasuke, bien qu'il soit également confus, ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plus belle devant cette découverte, et retira directement le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de la façon de faire découvrir à Naruto le monde des délices les plus purs. Puis il se déshabilla de la même façon, et se rallongea sur le blond, faisant entrer en contact leurs deux sexes.

\- Ahhhmmmm…

\- Naruto…

Sasuke se sentait perdre pied aussi facilement que le blond qui gémissait.

\- Sasuke… Sas…hmmm

La chambre s'emplit alors bientôt de miaulements et de râles de la part des adolescents, et Sasuke qui lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois pouvait admirer à loisir le visage totalement exalté de Naruto qui avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations. Son corps se soulevait doucement, en parfaite harmonie avec les gestes du brun. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses paupières closes et de la sueur s'accumulait sur son front et sur sa gorge. La tête de Sasuke bouillonnait tant il était aux prises de son désir pour Naruto. Il n'avait plus besoin de se le cacher il aimait le blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour l'autre, ni même si la notion de sentiments était encore d'actualité pour lui qui avait perdu tant de choses.

Leur ébat prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, et Sasuke finit par se coucher à côté du blond, l'enserrant tendrement. Le moment partagé avait bizarrement été naturel, alors qu'il découlait du trouble des deux garçons et de leurs retrouvailles inespérées. Naruto sembla ronronner dans les bras musclé de son amant, et s'endormit presqu'aussitôt, une discrète esquisse de sourire peinte sur ses lèvres. Jamais Sasuke ne l'avait vu aussi serein, et cela lui redonna confiance. Il pouvait réellement l'aider à s'en sortir et reprendre une vie normale.

.

* * *

.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, un homme se délectait du concert des cris de plaisirs et autres expressions d'une nuit agitée à laquelle il venait d'assister. Un sourire idiot collé sur les lèvres, Kakashi était épaté sur la magie du brun à faire gémir Naruto d'une aussi jolie façon. Lui qui avait vu l'Uchiha si dédaigneux face au corps presque sans vie du blond, il se disait que le destin était trompeur, et qu'il aimait bien ce type même de retournements de situation. L'œil pervers, il replongea dans sa lecture hautement instructive, et se promit de lui aussi emmener son amant au septième ciel dès qu'il serait autorisé à rentrer chez lui.

.

.

Sasuke avait effacé les preuves de leur nuit, de peur de trop choquer sa marraine. Tsunade trouva alors le brun accompagné du blond, fraîchement douché. Naruto était retourné « à la normale », à l'exception prête qu'il se cachait derrière le brun qui se tenait à côté de son lit. Il avait enfilé des vêtements de l'agence, et s'était blottit contre son oreiller, la tête derrière le dos de Sasuke, ses petites mains accrochant la nouvelle chemise de ce dernier.

Mais ce fut lorsqu'ils sortirent et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir en compagnie de Kakashi que Sasuke se rendit compte du problème. L'argenté, un sourire pervers collé aux lèvres le regarda intensément.

# Il était là ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il a tout entendu… #

Le brun bénit le fait que sa marraine parlait très souvent toute seule, n'accordant d'importance qu'à ses paroles. Des rougeurs naissantes sur ses joues donnèrent un air pitoyable à Sasuke qui fit un regard suppliant pour acheter le silence de Kakashi qui répondit de sa voix morne à la blonde. Celui-ci lui jeta un clin d'œil, trop heureux d'avoir découvert la facette moins parfaite du brun, mais beaucoup plus attirante à son goût. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas fait attention, et tentait misérablement de tenir debout sur ses jambes à côté de Sasuke qui le soutenait comme il le pouvait.

\- Aussi Naruto, tu commenceras ta rééducation. Mais je préfèrerais que tu ailles chez Sasuke. Tu y seras mieux qu'à l'hôpital. Je t'aurais bien pris, mais je suis occupée. Je tiens à ce que tu sois dans un environnement plus naturel.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, Tsunade. Sasuke devrait prendre Naruto, lâcha Kakashi, riant intérieurement en regardant Sasuke qui lui fit les gros yeux pour son sous-entendu.

\- Vous trouvez ? Oui moi aussi, et…

La blonde repartit dans son monologue, tandis que Kakashi tirait la langue à Sasuke dont le regard courroucé aurait déstabilisé n'importe qui d'autre que le professeur égal à lui-même dans sa perversité sans limite. Puis, Naruto, Tsunade et Sasuke se rendirent dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Tsunade tenta de discuter un peu avec le blond qui ne lâchait que de rares paroles hésitantes. La blonde, soudain plus sérieuse, lui demanda s'il se souvenait de son enlèvement.

\- Je…me suis réveillé, dans la voiture… J'ai vu…les arbres du parc, dans la rue…

A la grande surprise de Sasuke et de sa marraine, Naruto commença alors à détailler tout le trajet, les noms des rues que la voiture l'emmenant dans la planque et les détails des magasins, des arbres, et autres bâtiment qu'il avait croisé. Le discours fut lent, Naruto hésitant à chaque phrase sur les mots à employer, mais parla longuement. Quand il eut finit, il regarda le sol, gêné.

\- Je vois, conclut Tsunade en souriant. Naruto, tu as une mémoire photographique, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je…O-Oui… On m'a dit ça…A l'orphelinat…Ma mémoire est…

\- Ce qui veut dire…commença Sasuke.

\- Qu'une fois que tu visualises quelque chose, tu ne l'oublie plus jamais de ta vie. Termina Tsunade.

Tsunade comprit enfin l'assurance de sa source qui devait en savoir déjà beaucoup plus qu'elle sur Naruto. Elle était maintenant certaine que le blond pourrait les aider à retrouver Orochimaru. Et pour cause, Naruto ayant voyagé avec lui, il avait peut-être déjà été dans chacune des planques du serpent et pouvait les retrouver et les relier facilement.

\- Tsunade, ça veut aussi dire que Naruto peut reprendre les cours. Il n'a qu'à ouvrir un livre, et tout rentrera, analysa Sasuke qui venait de comprendre que le blond pouvait vite rattraper un bon niveau au lieu de rester sans études pendant trop longtemps.

\- C'est exact ! Tu n'es pas le premier de la classe pour rien, tu penses à tout, le complimenta la blonde en riant, surtout aux cours !

\- Hn.

\- Allez, ne fait pas cette tête-là. Naruto, tu voudrais retourner à l'école, comme avant ?

\- … Je… Je serais avec Sasuke ?

\- Et bien, si tu rattrapes son niveau assez rapidement, tu pourras prendre en cours d'année, et nous nous arrangerons pour que tu sois dans sa classe.

\- Je veux… retourner…en cours, alors.

\- Très bien, je t'apporterai plus tard les manuels dont tu auras besoin pour rattraper tes cinq années de retard. Et ceux pour le programme de cette année !

Sur ces paroles, Tsunade s'en alla, satisfaite, et laissa Sasuke et Naruto seuls. Tout deux passèrent le reste de la journée à essayer de trouver des habits allant au blond, qui flottait manifestement dans tous les vêtements de l'Uchiha.

.

.

En plein milieu de la nuit, Sasuke sentit de l'agitation à ses côtés. Ouvrant paresseusement les yeux, il découvrit le blond en sueur, se débattant dans son sommeil. Il faisait une nouvelle crise. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il était décidé à ne pas laisser à Naruto le temps de s'épuiser, de peur que celui-ci ne récupèrent jamais assez de force pour se passer des multiples siestes qu'il avait entamé le jour-même, ne pouvant rester plus de deux heures éveillé. Il le réveilla en le contenant, anxieux. Mais la crise passa plus vite. Naruto reconnut rapidement l'odeur du brun. Apeuré, il se blottit contre lui.

 _\- Je suis maudit…Je suis maudit…Je suis maudit…Je suis maudit…_

Le blond répéta inlassablement ces mots. Sasuke, lui, rageait. Il pensait à la chanson qui avait l'air de régner en maître sur la conscience du blond. Après les tests sur Gaara, il voyait une autre facette d'Orochimaru. Il s'était servi des paroles pour terroriser et soumettre la conscience de Naruto à ses projets malsains. Un lavage de cerveau qui avait duré cinq ans, et qui n'était probablement que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Mais un jour, il saurait l'en délivrer. Et il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la façon dont il allait s'y prendre. Cela ne plairait pas à Tsunade.

Le sommeil entraîna finalement Naruto qui se tut, mais ne cessa pas de frissonner de toute la nuit.

.

* * *

 _Hey Hey ! Changement de plan ! Et donc, voici le chapitre 14 d' **Odd Doll** ! Merci d'avoir lu :D_

 _Bon, ça me fout un petit coup de stress pour **Ange Déchu** , mais ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal ^^_

 _Les choses... sont si vites arrivées dans ce chapitre hahaha ! Oh Sasuke, oh l'Uchiha pervers ! Oh le Kakashi pervers ! Mais bon, voilà l'introduction de la chanson clé de la misère de Naruto: **Odd Doll**. Et parce que j'avais envie que la version de Sasuke soit différente de celle de Naruto (pour ne pas faire le lien immédiatement), j'ai imaginé que Sasuke avait chanté la version anglaise,  un genre d'adaptation pop-rock qui serait susceptible de faire parti d'un karaoké sans faire arrêter les chocapics aux enfants !_

 _A présent, Naruto est une possible carte de tous les endroits qu'a visité Orochimaru lors des cinq dernières années. Alors, **qui va-t-il trouver en premier ?**_

 ** _1) Orochimaru, ce sale # *€$%!§_**

 ** _2) Itachi, ce semi-psychokwak !_**

 _YOU DECIDE ! (lol, en fait, non, vu que j'ai terminé l'histoire déjà. Mais j'aime bien crier ça depuis que j'ai découvert Epic Rap Battles of History :P)_

 ** _Un petit mot de douceur et de joie dans les commentaires ? :3_**

 _A la prochaine !_


	15. Tulipe Diaprée

**Présence de YAOI : Si pas intéressé, ne lisez pas le passage après la ligne séparatrice jusqu'à la fin de chapitre.**

* * *

 **Tulipe Diaprée**

[Je me perds dans tes yeux]

L'hiver touchait déjà à sa fin, et Naruto, plongé dans ses cours, avait rattrapé à un rythme incroyable tous les cours qu'il avait manqués durant toutes ses années d'enfermement. Sasuke était attendri à chaque fois que, lorsqu'il rentrait des cours, il retrouvait Naruto penché sur ses livres, écrivant avec son crayon à papier des notes sur ses cahiers, les sourcils froncés et la mine résolue. De plus, maintenant que les séances de rééducations du blond avaient commencé à porter leurs fruits, il pouvait le voir éveillé plus souvent. Naruto remarchait, et avait récupéré de sa masse musculaire. Comme pour les cours à domicile, il y mettait une telle énergie que chaque séance apportait son lot de satisfaction. Il avait également été obligé de suivre des séances chez le psychothérapeute, mais Tsunade dut abandonner la manœuvre, voyant que cela de donnait rien, si ce n'était d'aggraver le cas du blond. Tant qu'on le tenait loin de ses problèmes et de ses souvenirs douloureux, il menait une vie normale et paisible.

Sasuke réussit alors à convaincre Tsunade de faire intégrer Naruto au lycée. Ce fut au mois de février que sa marraine finit par lâcher l'affaire, ne pouvant pas surprotéger le blond qui ne demandait qu'à retourner à l'école pour rester le plus possible aux côtés du brun. Elle s'était bien douté que le garçon s'était attaché à l'Uchiha, et n'avait pas manqué de noter que c'était réciproque.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites…J'appellerai ce soir pour demander à ce que tu intègres sa classe.

\- Merci Madame Tsunade ! s'était écrié Naruto, sincèrement ravi.

.

.

Sasuke était donc en compagnie de Naruto, dans son lit, le soir qui précédait la rentrée des cours du blond. Comme à leur habitude, Naruto s'était blottit contre lui, humant l'odeur du brun tandis que celui-ci entourait son petit ange de ses bras. Depuis cette nuit dans la neige, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que le blond ressemblait de plus en plus à un ange. Surtout depuis qu'il souriait, chose qui n'étais pas venue facilement. De tout ce qu'avait acquis Naruto, ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout était ce sourire lumineux qu'il arborait à chaque fois que le brun rentrait et qui illuminait du même coup ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir te présenter ? lâcha-t-il au blond.

Effectivement, Naruto ne pourrait pas passer à côté de son introduction, devant tout le monde, les yeux rivés sur sa tête gênée.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto…Uzumaki ! sentraîna le blond en riant.

\- Et tu diras quoi si l'on te demande ce que tu aimes ?

\- Je… J'aime les battements du cœur de Sasuke !

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de rire ouvertement. Naruto le regarda, son incompréhension se lisant clairement sur son visage.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Dis plutôt ce que tu aimes manger. Tu me demandes toujours des ramens.

\- J'aime les ramens.

\- Et quoi d'autre ?

\- … Sasuke ?

Les joues du brun prirent une teinte rose qui fit sourire le blond, content de l'effet de ses mots. Tendrement, il se hissa à sa hauteur de lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Sasuke, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Il ne l'avait jamais dit. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces mots-là au blond alors qu'il ne faisait nul doute que c'était ce qu'il ressentait à son égard.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto. # Voilà, je l'ai dit. #

\- Tu le diras aussi, demain ?

\- Haha, non. Et ne dis pas ça non plus. Ca ne regarde que nous. Par contre, tu peux dire que tu aimes bien lire, ou que tu aimes bien manger l'équivalent d'un repas pour trois personnes à toi tout seul !

\- Mais Madame Tsunade a dit que c'était normal que je mange autant ! Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mangé !

\- Je sais.

Sasuke posa son menton dans les cheveux dorés comme les blés sous lui et ferma les yeux. Demain, Naruto allait l'accompagner. Il ne le laisserait plus jamais seul. Il se demanda alors comme cette fameuse journée allait se passer pour l'adolescent. Car il savait pertinemment que le blond était enjoué, mais également que de rester chez lui lui avait permis de ne pas être confronté aux gens, chose qui dérangeait encore Naruto qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup la compagnie des autres. Il s'était habitué à Tsunade et Jiraiya qui venaient souvent, ou qui les avaient invité à de rares occasions, mais il ne verrait pas que deux inconnus, demain.

Ils étaient arrivés tous les deux très tôt, Sasuke toujours inquiet de la possible réaction du blond au milieu de la ville. Ce dernier avait regardé, les yeux émerveillés, les bâtiments se dressant tout autour de lui. Il avait aussi beaucoup aimé le trajet en bus. En fait, Sasuke avait l'impression de faire la visite à un petit garçon. Il trouvait le blond adorable, et ne pouvais s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger comme une maman poule des potentielles menaces extérieures.

\- Des oiseaux ! s'était à un moment écrié Naruto, déclenchant une syncope chez Sasuke.

\- Tu en verras beaucoup, avait-il dit après avoir déglutit.

\- Et des avions ?

\- Moins.

\- Et des parcs ?

\- A chaque fois sur le trajet pour aller au lycée.

\- Et-

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui, Sasuke ?

\- On arrive.

Devant eux se dressaient les grilles du lycée, déjà ouvertes. Ils entrèrent directement, s'engouffrant dans le hall impressionnant. Ils allèrent en premier lieu valider l'inscription de Naruto. Heureusement pour Sasuke, la vieille dame qui s'occupait de l'administration et qui faisait souvent tout pour contrarier tout le monde ne posa pas de questions quant aux tuteurs du blond. Tsunade avait mit les choses au point pour que personne ne pose de question. Pour le moment, Naruto n'était pas sous la tutelle d'un orphelinat, ni d'une famille d'accueil. Et Sasuke ne voulait pas que cela arrive, car cela signifierait que le blond ne pourrait plus habiter avec lui. Et dans les deux cas, la situation pouvait même empirer, si l'orphelinat se trouvait loin ou si sa famille d'accueil choisissait de déménager.

\- Hey ! Sasuke !

L'Uchiha vit Ino arriver au loin, pendue au bras de Sai, et accompagnée de Neji et Hinata. Tous les quatre s'approchèrent et saluèrent le brun avant de se tourner vers Naruto qui s'était caché derrière lui, impressionné par la blonde platine pétillante et par les frères et sœurs aux yeux nacrés.

\- Tu nous présentes ? demanda Ino, le sourire aux lèvres, en regardant Naruto.

\- Naruto. Un ami. Il va être dans notre classe.

\- Super ! Je suis enchantée, Naruto ! Je suis Ino, et lui c'est Sai !

\- Je peux me présenter tout seul, grogna le brun mal réveillé avec la voix pâteuse.

\- Mais oui, mais oui.

Neji et Hinata se présentèrent également au blond qui se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête. Il avait agrippé son pantalon noir, visiblement gêné qu'on lui parle aussi soudainement. Particulièrement face à Ino qui avait décidé d'être particulièrement bavarde ce matin.

\- Et sinon, tu étudiais où avant ?

\- Des…Des cours à domiciles.

Sasuke remarqua Neji arquer un sourcil. Celui-ci se demandait certainement comment Naruto pouvait réintégrer une classe normale après une si longue absence. Sasuke lui lança un regard entendu qui signifiait qu'il lui expliquerait les détails plus tard. Puis Neji leva son pouce pour lui signifier que Sasuke s'était bien occupé de la garde-robe du blond. Le brun sourit avec une certaine fierté.

Le blond avait en effet pu se trouver des vêtements bien à lui, au lieu de porter ceux de Sasuke. Il avait tout payé, et il le trouvait encore plus beau maintenant qu'il portait des choses à sa taille. Naruto restait assez fin pour un garçon, et tous les pantalons droits ou un peu serrés lui allaient à merveille. En haut, il avait prit beaucoup de pull en grosse laine.

\- C'est tout doux ! Comme toi ! avait lancé le blondinet devant la vendeuse, exaspérant le brun qui se passa une main devant le visage.

Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que le blond avait eu une bonne idée, car les pulls démesurés lui donnaient un air enfantin adorable.

Le reste du groupe arriva, et Naruto fit la connaissance de Sakura à qui il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer que ses cheveux lui faisaient penser à des bonbons, ce qui ravit la rose, et qui énerva Kiba, un peu possessif sur les bords. Tenten, toujours très théâtrale, fit une courbette à Naruto en se présentant, chose qu'il imita aussitôt, et tous les deux commencèrent à bouger des bras à la façon des dramaturges sous le regard amusé des autres. Ils continuèrent un moment, Tenten semblant être comblée de se voir ainsi imitée par ce nouveau venu. Puis, les deux Sabaku et Shikamaru arrivèrent, semant évidemment la pagaille comme à leur habitude, entre le brun qui râlait pour un rien, déçu comme chaque jour d'avoir dû faire l'effort de se lever aussi tôt.

\- Galère…Les cours ne pourraient pas commencer l'après-midi ?

\- Depuis le temps que tu as cours, je ne comprends pas comment tu n'as pas pu t'habituer, railla Sakura.

\- Au collège, je dormais le matin. J'allais pas en cours.

\- Quel modèle de sérieux ! Dis-moi ton secret pour continuer à être premier, siffla Kiba, admiratif.

\- Ou comment tes parents ne t'ont pas tué sur le coup, rétorqua Sai, dubitatif.

\- J'apprends…Et mes parents ne se lèvent pas le matin pour vérifier si je le suis.

\- Ah d'accord, c'est de famille, lâcha Ino, avant d'exploser de rire.

Ce qui inquiéta vraiment Sasuke fut l'attitude insistante de Temari qui ne connaissait ni le tact, ni la douceur, envers Naruto. Elle lui parlait, faisant son monologue alors qu'elle cherchait à lui poser des questions, parlant fort, et bougeant sans arrêt. Sasuke, qui s'était isolé avec Tenten et Neji pour leur résumer un peu ce qu'il s'était passé pour le blond ces dernières semaines, se retourna en constatant avec horreur le blond complètement pétrifié et les jambes tremblantes. Il jetait des coups d'œil sur le côté, tandis que la dynamique Temari continuait, égale à elle-même, sans faire attention à lui. Ajouté à cela, les élèves étaient à présent massés en abondance dans le couloir et marchaient d'un pas rapide sans faire attention à qui ils bousculaient.

Arriva alors ce qu'il devait arriver, et Naruto fut bousculé par un garçon qui lui fonça littéralement dedans en essayant de s'échapper par jeu à l'emprise d'un de ses amis. Il atterrit par terre, sonné. Réagissant au quart de tour, Temari invectiva le jeune, effrayant encore plus le blond dont les yeux se perlèrent de larmes.

\- TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ? T'AS INTERET A COURRIR OU JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !

Le garçon, lui aussi, eut sa dose de sueurs froides. Mais le blond, toujours au sol, commença à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Gaara arriva alors à sa hauteur, et lui tendit sa main. Voyant que Naruto ne réagissait pas, il prit l'initiative de lui prendre la main, et le releva d'un coup, avant de planter ses yeux couleur menthe dans ceux du blond.

\- Je suis Gaara. Je n'ai pas pu le dire à cause de ma sœur.

\- M-Merci. Je…Naruto.

\- Enchanté.

\- …Hum…

\- …

Puis, chose rarissime à laquelle, pour son plus grand malheur Temari, transit de compassion pour son petit frère, n'assista pas, Gaara esquissa un petit sourire, rassurant le blond dont la pression sembla s'estomper automatiquement. Il lui rendit son sourire, les yeux plissés, et le teint lumineux. Sasuke perdit ses mots. Tenten et Neij également.

\- Ca alors, chuchota Tenten. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas mon appareil photo ?

Le rouquin et le blond étaient face à face, souriant, ne disant mot. Un lien étrange semblait s'être installé entre eux, et leur mutisme ne les gênait absolument pas.

\- Je viens d'y penser. Ils ne savent même pas qu'ils viennent du même endroit, fit remarquer Neji.

\- Non, ils ne le savent pas. Mais ont dirait qu'au fond, ils savent qu'ils peuvent se comprendre, déduisit Sasuke, légèrement peiné.

Bien sûr qu'il était heureux que le blond entretienne un début d'amitié avec le roux. Mais derrière leur sourire respectif, ils essayaient aussi de se rassurer eux-mêmes, comme s'ils savaient quelque part au fond d'eux qu'ils avaient traversé le même genre d'épreuve. Naruto porta alors son regard vers Sasuke, et resta immobile, le fixant avec ce même petit sourire. Le brun eut alors l'impression de se perdre dans ces yeux énigmatiques.

.

.

C'est un tout autre regard qu'arborait Tsunade. Les bras croisés, l'air anxieux, elle regardait Jiraiya introduire un CD dans son lecteur DVD, trônant sur le côté de son bureau à l'Hamidori.

\- Voilà, c'est fait. C'est parti, déclara Jiraiya.

La blonde avait reçu des vidéos prises à l'orphelinat du temps où Naruto y était encore. Le film se lança et commença par une fête en l'honneur du solstice d'été. Tous les enfants étaient déguisés en animaux et tournaient en ronde autour d'une petite fille déguisée en lapin rose. Immédiatement, l'homme aux cheveux blancs reconnut Naruto dont la masse blonde dépassait d'un masque de renard. Il était habillé tout en roux avec une queue en carton. Après un moment à regarder les activités des différents enfants encadrés par les adultes de l'orphelinat, le décor changea.

Ils étaient maintenant dans une sorte de salle commune. Tous les enfants étaient au pied du sapin énorme et richement décoré qui illuminait la salle de ses guirlandes clignotantes. Tsunade rit doucement en voyant certains enfants tenter d'ouvrir les petits paquets cadeau en avance lorsque personne ne les regardait. Ils virent également l'une des petites orphelines déposer un bisou mouillé sur la joue de Naruto qui venait de lui offrir innocemment l'une des boules rouges, striée de rayures dorées, du sapin.

D'autres scènes communes comme celle-ci attendrirent les deux adultes assis devant la télé, comme devant le film d'une vie doucereuse et remplie de tendresse, dans un cadre qui parfois ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Ils y découvrirent un Naruto insouciant, talentueux, artistique, attentionné et particulièrement joueur. A chaque fois que sa petite tête blonde passait devant la caméra, il abordait un sourire énorme qui découvrait toutes ses dents. Les années passèrent, et son sourire ne le quitta pas. Puis, autour de ses douze ans, le CD s'arrêta. Suite à la dernière vidéo prise lors d'un carnaval organisé où le blond s'était cette fois-ci déguisé en majordome et dansait avec une adorable petite fille habillée en fée, Naruto avait disparu, et rien de plus n'avait été filmé avant son 'départ' de l'orphelinat.

Tsunade, lorsque l'écran devint noir, se rendit compte qu'elle avait replié ses genoux et que sa tête reposait sur le torse de son mari. Rougissant, elle se dégagea. Jiraiya quitta son doux sourire pour regarder avec incompréhension la blonde. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à regarder le blond comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant dans une série télé. Ils se rassirent correctement, puis Tsunade alla chercher, la main tremblante, le deuxième DVD qu'elle tendit à son mari.

\- Cet enfant m'a vraiment touché, admit Jiraiya. Regarde comme on était ! De vrais grands-parents devant leur petit-fils.

\- Roooh, tais-toi donc, idiot, lâcha Tsunade, mal à l'aise face à la vérité.

\- Hum, ça commence, la prévint Jiraiya.

Dès la première image, le registre fut bien différent. L'air de la pièce semblait s'être refroidi. Dans l'écran de télé, une pièce blanche immaculée où trônait une unique chaise fit son apparition. Une voix retentit, semblant vérifier l'image et le son.

\- Va t'assoir là-bas, Naruto, ordonna une voix suave et traînante.

\- Orochimaru, reconnut aussitôt Tsunade qui avait obtenu des enregistrements.

Le petit blond, légèrement inquiet, apparut à l'écran, et s'assit sur la chaise, droit comme un « i », attendant la suite, visiblement perplexe.

\- Tu te présentes ? lança la voix du serpent.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Naruto et…J'ai douze ans et…Je-je suis maudit, lâcha le petit blond, hésitant.

\- On va voir tes symptômes. Déshabille-toi s'il te plait.

Naruto releva la tête, semblant regarder Orochimaru qui se trouvait derrière la caméra. Celui-ci dut lui faire un regard encourageant, car le garçon s'exécuta, enlevant ses habits pour se retrouver en caleçon dans la pièce qui semblait si froide. Tsunade angoissait déjà, et avait resserré sa prise sur la main de son mari.

\- Oh, mais tu dois tout enlever, Naruto, déclara la voix suave d'une lenteur insupportable.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plait.

Obtempérant dans sa confiance aveugle, il enleva son caleçon, se retrouvant nu devant la caméra. Puis, le serpent lui ordonna de bien écarter des jambes. La blonde rageait. Ce sale psychopathe était vraiment dérangé et sacrément pervers en prime.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es maudit, Naruto ?

\- C'est mon physique…et…et tout ce que je peux faire ?

\- Exactement. Alors tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va contrer la malédiction.

\- On peut ? s'écria le regard plein d'espoir du blond.

\- Bien sûr…Tu sais, parfois, on peut rejeter sa malédiction sur un corps étranger. Souvent, on utilise des poupées.

\- C'est dans les livres…bouda le petit blond, sceptique.

\- Pas que. On va mettre ton mal dans une poupée. Et toi, tu vas prendre la place de cette poupée. Mais il va falloir trouver la bonne. Ca va peut-être prendre du temps. Et maintenant, tu vas passer un contrat. Kabuto ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes rondes débarqua à l'écran également. Il se plaça derrière Naruto qui ne vit pas le sourire sadique et effrayant qu'il lança à son maître. Puis, sortant une seringue de sa poche, il prit le bras de Naruto, et lui inséra un liquide dans les veines.

\- Aïe ! J'aime pas les piqûres !

\- Ne parle pas, Naruto. C'est pour le contrat, expliqua calmement Orochimaru.

Kabuto disparut un instant, et revint avec une feuille qu'il plaça dans les mains du blond. Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et dodelina de la tête. Son corps devint tout mou, comme cotonneux.

# Ils l'ont drogué ! # réalisa Tsunade.

\- Maintenant, tu vas lire ce texte. Jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

\- D…D'accord…euh… _Une étran…ge…poupée…_

Naruto lut avec difficulté les vers terribles qui finiraient par le hanter dans leur intégralité. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Orochimaru lâcha un « c'est bien » absolument épouvantable. Il était plus que fier d'avoir cet enfant sous sa coupe, et d'avoir réussit à lui faire avaler n'importe quoi. Son rire pervers retentit un moment lorsqu'il vit le blond, les yeux presque fermés, sourire, content d'avoir pu passer son « contrat ». Ce fut l'homme aux lunettes qui récupéra l'enfant, avant de l'emmener dans ses bras.

Une autre vidéo sur le même fond s'enclencha. Cela avait dû se passer quelques mois plus tard. Kabuto en compta six. Et Tsunade et Jiraiya, paralysés sur leur canapé, regardèrent avec effroi le blond être exhibé de nouveau devant l'impitoyable caméra. A chaque fois, il devait se déshabiller. Et ainsi, on notait sa maigreur de plus en plus affolante. Parfois, il se débattait, ou tentait de partir tandis que ses jambes le supportaient encore plus ou moins.

\- J'ai pas…envie de me déshabiller…Je veux pas…J'ai froid…

Mais Orochimaru et sa voix mielleuse arrivaient toujours à le persuader. A côté du garçon, Kabuto qui le droguait systématiquement, amenait des ébauches de poupées, en bois d'abords. Puis elles évoluèrent selon le plan qu'avait décrit Sasuke en ramenant Naruto. Elles se voulaient de plus en plus réalistes, mais Orochimaru en concluait que ce n'était toujours pas la bonne. Parfois, Naruto s'énervait et détruisait les poupées. Puis, au bout de trois ans de vidéos, c'était un cadavre ambulant qui défilait sur la chaise. Souvent, il était malade, et s'agitait de violentes toux qui lui faisait parfois cracher de la bile. Son corps était en prise à de violents spasmes, et ses yeux cernés étaient devenus complètement vides. Le corps nu et rachitique du blond semblait dépérir de plus en plus. Parfois, Kabuto faisait des remarques sur ce que le blond devrait avoir dans sa prochaine perfusion pour le maintenir en vie. D'autres vidéos s'entrecoupaient avec celles de la salle blanche.

\- Nous allons tester un nouveau paralysant sur toi, Naruto. Comme ça, tu seras immobile, comme les vraies poupées, et l'échange marchera, lançait d'une voix amusée Orochimaru.

\- Je vais y aller, disait Kabuto, son éternelle seringue en main.

\- Puis il tentait de piquer la veine du blond sur son bras osseux.

\- Aaaah, ah…Non ! Pitié, j'ai…mal…uurgh…

Sa maigreur empêchait l'opération de se dérouler normalement, mais Kabuto ne semblait pas prêter attention à la détresse et à la douleur du blond. Les bras de ce dernier furent bientôt couverts de bleus et d'hématomes affolant, et au bout d'un moment, il n'y eut plus de protestation. Cela devait faire quatre ans maintenant qu'il était séquestré, et il marmonnait, complètement soumis, les paroles d' _Odd Doll_ dans la pièce blanche, puis se faisait administrer des paralysants sans sourciller, alors que la douleur devait être insoutenable.

Parfois, Tsunade cachait ses yeux dans le bras de son mari, mortifiée, et en prise à une rage incroyable. Elle pleurait depuis un moment déjà, devant les images inhumaines qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Une dernière vidéo remontant à la dernière année de Naruto, et selon la date, quelques mois avant que celui-ci de soit découvert par Sasuke, apparut. Dans la pièce blanche sordide, le blond au corps famélique trônait sur sa chaise. Un filet de salive coulait de sa bouche. Malgré ses conditions, il avait entamé sa croissance, et était un peu plus grand que lors de sa première apparition. Pour le reste, son corps tremblait nerveusement par moment. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait plus besoin de papier pour réciter _Odd Doll_.

\- Nous avons bien fait de lui passer cette chanson en boucle ! avait à un moment fait remarquer Orochimaru.

Sur cette dernière vidéo, on voyait des mannequins vêtus d'une combinaison orange ressemblant de plus en plus au blond, complètement broyés, avec des membres arrachés, signe des crises de colères qui donnaient la force au blond de détruire tous ces cadavres de poupées à son effigie. Naruto récitait l'éternelle chanson, les yeux exorbités sans qu'ils n'affichent un quelconque sentiment. Ses bras squelettiques entouraient son corps, et il se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme un aliéné. Il avait sombré dans la folie, et plus rien de le perturbait. Ni les piqûres de drogue de Kabuto, ni les remarques d'Orochimaru sur sa condition misérable. Cet homme se moquait de lui ouvertement, content de son œuvre. Et pour la première fois, il vint lui aussi devant la caméra. On ne vit pas sa tête, mais uniquement son sourire sinistre, et ses longs cheveux noirs. Passant derrière Naruto, il posa ses mains sur les épaules qui tressautèrent à ce contact. Mais le blond ne tourna pas la tête. Il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta seulement de réciter une deuxième fois ses vers, puis une troisième fois, et le fit en boucle un bon moment. Derrière lui, la silhouette imposante d'Orochimaru semblait le dominer. Oui, le blond était sa chose. Il l'avait rendu totalement à sa merci. De son aura machiavélique semblait s'échapper des liens invisibles qui emprisonnaient tout l'être de Naruto.

\- Bientôt, il sera temps pour toi, murmura le serpent, interrompant le blond dans sa récitation litanique et sans fin.

Une poupée, en arrière plan, trônait fièrement. Le visage du blond y avait été retranscrit dans la porcelaine froide et glauque. Son corps était aussi fin. C'était une copie conforme. La vidéo se coupa alors, pour projeter à nouveau la salle sombre, uniquement éclairée en son centre. On y voyait Naruto, complètement figée, le zoom insistant sur son visage bloqué, les yeux ouverts, et le visage décomposée. Puis le plan se recula, et une mer de poupées se dévoila peu à peu, parfois en mauvais état. Toutes semblaient accompagner le blond dans sa folie, leurs yeux bleus grands ouverts tout comme les siens et dégageant ce même air de douce folie mettant mal à l'aise.

L'écran devint noir. Jiraiya, sous le choc, tenta mollement de réconforter sa femme, mal en point, complètement traumatisée par les images qu'elle venait de voir. Son poing s'abattait parfois d'une rage lointaine sans force aucune sur le torse de l'homme à la crinière blanche.

\- Orochimaru, grinçait-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage.

\- Tsunade…Je…On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

.

.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit d'un son cristallin. Sasuke se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte. En ouvrant, il découvrit Tsunade et Jiraiya, le visage impassible et insondable.

\- Il fallait nous prévenir que vous alliez passer.

\- On peut entrer ? demanda Jiraiya d'une voix que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Hn.

Prudent, Sasuke laissa la voix libre aux deux adultes qui entrèrent d'un pas lent, comme des zombies. De plus en plus inquiet, il les suivit jusque dans le salon où Naruto les rejoignit avant de les saluer poliment, un petit sourire sur le visage. Il s'habituait à la présence des deux adultes à défaut de s'accoutumer aussi rapidement à la présence des élèves au lycée. Tsunade, en voyant le blond, lâcha un sanglot. Sasuke remarqua la main de Jiraiya aussitôt venir prendre celle de la femme. Il vit alors le regard bouleversé qu'arborait sa marraine. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et elle tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer d'autres sanglots.

\- Naruto, nous…voulions te voir, déclara Jiraiya.

Le blond, sentant lui aussi l'atmosphère gênante, s'était assis dans un fauteuil face à eux deux qui occupaient le canapé. Sasuke avait apporté une chaise et s'était placé non loin de Naruto. Ce dernier lança un regard inquiet au brun, et reporta son attention à l'adulte.

\- Je…Nous…Tsunade et moi, nous voudrions t'adopter.

\- Hein ? lâcha Sasuke, surpris.

Naruto ne dit rien, et regarda fixement Tsunade qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Celle-ci croisa son regard pendant une seconde, et sanglota une nouvelle fois en baissant la tête.

\- Nous voudrions aussi savoir si ça te pose un problème, Sasuke. Après tout, tu es déjà sous notre charge et…

\- Ca me va. Je ne veux pas que Naruto retourne dans un orphelinat ou une autre famille. S'il est avec vous, c'est bien, trancha l'Uchiha.

\- Merci, Sasuke, dit Jiraiya sur un ton sincèrement reconnaissant. Tu voudrais bien que l'on devienne tes tuteurs, Naruto ?

L'interpellé ne dit rien. Il considéra la proposition un instant, regarda Sasuke, puis les deux adultes à nouveau. Enfin, il hocha timidement la tête, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gêné que tout le monde pose ainsi le regard sur lui alors qu'il ne comprenait pas bien la situation. Tsunade leva de nouveau les yeux, et vit, à travers le blond entourant ses bras, lançant de petits coups d'œil à Sasuke, le garçon malade et presque fou d'un peu plus tôt. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur lui, le prit dans ses bras, et lui souffla un « merci », avant de s'éclipser aussitôt avec son mari.

.

* * *

.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sasuke expliqua au timide Naruto ce que cette adoption signifiait. Le blond n'en retint que le fait qu'il pourrait rester avec lui et tout les deux changèrent de discussion, oubliant cet instant un peu particulier. Ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur, et partirent se coucher.

\- J'ai quand même envie de fêter cette adoption, lâcha Sasuke.

\- Il lorgnait déjà sur son blond, de dos, qui se déshabillait pour aller le rejoindre dans leur lit.

Maintenant ? demanda Naruto, étonné.

\- Hum, oui. C'est le lieu parfait, non ?

\- Hihi…lâcha Naruto qui avait compris.

\- Tout content, il alla rejoindre le brun sous les couvertures, et il déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder, tout sourire.

\- Pourquoi pas, alors !

\- Hn.

Sasuke se positionna alors au-dessus de Naruto, et commença à attaquer son cou, laissant un ou deux suçons, avant de prendre les lèvres offertes à lui, entamant un baiser fougueux et animal. Le blond se repositionna mieux pendant leur échange buccal, et se retrouva assis, jambes écartées, face à Sasuke. Lui, se déhancha longuement sur son blond, faisant entrer en contact leurs deux entrejambes où des bosses naissantes en redemandaient toujours plus. Sasuke effeuilla le blond, se débarrassant de son tee-shirt, puis de son caleçon. Son ange en fit de même avec ses vêtements, et glissa ses jambes derrières celles de Sasuke pour faire se rencontrer leurs deux membres dressés de plaisir. L'Uchiha lâcha un râle et sourit face à l'initiative du blond. Avec un sourire mesquin, il lâcha la bouche du blond qui gémit de frustration pour s'occuper de son torse qu'il parsema de baisers mouillés. Arrivé bien bas, il lapa le membre du blond.

\- Aaahhhh…. Hummm…Sasukeeee…

Jouant avec le désir de son ange, il se contenta de le lécher sur toute sa longueur, appréciant à leur juste valeur les miaulements longs et sensuels du blond. Puis il le prit en bouche entièrement, goûtant à cette douce chaleur, humide et délectable. Naruto soupirait d'une voix de plus en plus aigüe et adorable. Ses mains se perdant sur son torse, et parfois dans les cheveux doux et sombres de son amant.

\- Humm…Sasuke, je…

Ne voulant pas que leur moment se finisse aussi vite, Sasuke arrêta ses caresses buccales, le faisant s'exclamer de mécontentement. Puis, il retourna le blond. Naruto plaça alors ses mains sur le mur, et Sasuke s'appliqua à lécher et embrasser le dos fascinant de son ange. Il tendit sa main à ce dernier, qui prit ses doigts en bouche, les humidifiant de sa salive. Puis, lorsque Sasuke décida qu'ils étaient assez mouillés, il prépara l'intimité de Naruto qui glapit de désir, se masturbant lui-même un peu, sa bouche embrassant presque le mur de son souffle chaud. Parfois, sa langue passait sur ses lèvres, et il tournait la tête sur le côté pour embrasser avec passion Sasuke.

\- Ma….Maintenant….S'il te plait….

Sasuke sourit devant la prière de l'adolescent fiévreux et tremblant contre lui. Finalement, il le pénétra lentement, faisant languir dans un long souffle le blond qui finit par se reculer pour accueillir la présence du brun en lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent doucement autour du corps étranger.

\- Hmmm….Sas'ke…

\- Oui, Naruto ? souffla sensuellement le brun à l'oreille de son amant.

\- Sas'ke…vas-y…

Le brun entama alors des mouvements irréguliers, au gré de ses envies. Il trouvait la sensation d'être en lui délicieuse, et appréciait les contractions des muscles intérieurs de Naruto. Celui-ci était parcouru de frissons qui hérissaient ses poils, et son dos s'arquait de plus en plus sous les mouvements du brun. Sasuke avait été impressionné de la vitesse à laquelle Naruto s'était habitué à leurs rapport sexuels, et plus encore lorsque c'était lui qui les demandaient. Il restait sur ses positions quant aux sentiments du blond, ne sachant s'il prenait ça comme un autre signe d'attention ou un moment vraiment particulier, mais en doutait sérieusement quand il le voyait se languir sous lui et répéter son nom.

Il continua ses vas et viens, en chuchotant des choses érotiques à l'oreille de Naruto qui en gémissait de plaisir. Sasuke prenait un malin plaisir à le voir rougir de plus en plus alors que la sueur recouvrait leurs corps. Il aimait savoir l'autre si près de lui, et mordillait la peau de son cou, appréciant la saveur de sa peau. L'Uchiha finit par atteindre la prostate de son amant, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir pur qui s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant tourner la tête du brun aussi bien que celle du blond. Des étoiles vinrent danser des les iris bleues, déconnectant Naruto de la réalité.

\- Encore….Sasuke… quémanda-t-il suavement.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et lança ses coups de buttoirs sur la même cible, lui arrachant des râles rauques et ardents qui excitèrent crescendo le blond dont il avait saisit les hanches pour mieux se diriger.

\- Hanmmm…

\- Ha…Hmmm…Sasukeee…

Il accéléra violement, s'occupant aussi de masturber le blond qui avait laissé ses mains sur le mur, ne pouvant plus bouger tant la vague de plaisir l'habitant lui enlevait sa conscience et ses forces. Il synchronisa les mouvements de sa main avec ceux de son membre qui avait pris possessions du corps de Naruto. Sa deuxième main maintenait le corps fin du blond contre lui, lui permettant de se gorger de sa présence. Puis dans un long glapissement, Naruto se libéra dans la main de Sasuke, qui ne tarda pas à suivre l'orgasme du blond, se libérant en lui. Des étoiles blanches passèrent devant ses yeux à nouveau lorsqu'il jouit, et il sentit Naruto entièrement se relâcher, comme à chaque fois, sous le coup de ce trop plein d'émotions qui le faisait respirer plus bruyamment que d'habitude avant que la fatigue ne se fasse ressentir sans ses yeux océans.

Sasuke reprit possession de la bouche du blond, de nouveau face à lui, scellant une fois encore son amour pour lui. Leurs pensées se brouillèrent peu à peu. Ils ne se souvinrent plus comment ils se retrouvèrent en position allongée, enlacés dans leur chaleur commune, pour le reste de la nuit.

.

* * *

 _Voici pour le chapitre 15 d' **Odd Doll** ! Merci d'avoir lu, et comme d'habitude, en espérant que cela vous a plu :3_

 _ **En réponse à l'un des commentaires sur le chapitre dernier** : Oui, c'est normal que les deux versions de la chanson **Odd Doll** ne soient pas des traductions littérales. Je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais que chaque chanson ait son âme propre  pour aller avec la langue elle-même. Aussi, j'avais un air précis en tête en créant ces deux chansons._

 _ **Deux autres précisions** quant aux vidéos sur la captivité de Naruto, car c'est peut-être trop implicite:_

 _ **1\. Orochimaru et Kabuto se fichaient de Naruto.** Il n'y avait aucun but aux "expériences". C'était juste pour le plaisir de le détruire._

 _ **2\. On peut en déduire à la fin qu'Orochimaru se lassait probablement de Naruto.** En réalité, il n'aurait pas tardé à demander à Kabuto de s'en débarrasser._

 _Voilà pour les précisions :P S'il y a un autre point flou, parlez-m'en dans **les commentaires** !_

 _A la prochaine :D !_


	16. Oreille d'Ours

**Oreilles d'Ours**

[Ne me demande pas ça]

Les jours se déroulaient paisiblement depuis un certain temps. Tsunade et Jiraiya avait officialisé l'adoption de Naruto qui était désormais sous leur tutelle. Cela ne signifiait pas tellement grand-chose puisqu'il vivait avec Sasuke. Mais au moins, il était à la charge de quelqu'un, et savait à qui parler en cas de problèmes.

Motivé pour remercier Sasuke pour tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Naruto passait le plus clair de ses weekends à retranscrire à l'écrit la description de toutes les cachettes utilisées par Orochimaru, et les trajets les reliant rapidement les unes aux autres. Une fois encore, sa mémoire photographique étonnait Sasuke qui lisait les descriptions précises fournies par le blond. Tsunade, elle aussi, admirait le travail avec un regard étonné. Elle félicitait ensuite l'adolescent en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, comme à un gamin. Et Naruto aimait particulièrement ce geste.

\- Le mieux serait que tu te souviennes laquelle était importante à ses yeux, si tu peux. Celle qu'il préférait. Il y en a sûrement une. Une où il passe plus de temps.

\- Je trouverai, avait dit Naruto d'un ton détaché.

Il prenait la tâche comme un travail normal et essayait de ne pas trop réfléchir au sujet, de peur de rentrer dans une angoisse terrible. Trop penser au serpent le rendait d'un coup craintif et paniqué, de ce qu'en avait remarqué Sasuke. Parfois encore, il entendait le garçon répéter dans son sommeil qu'il était maudit et même il récitait Odd Doll avant que l'Uchiha ne le réveille, faisant se décrisper le blond qui avait tendance à se contracter et se paralyser au souvenir de la pièce où il avait été enfermé durant des mois jusqu'à ce que l'ont vienne l'en sortir pour le ramener à une vie normale.

Mais malgré les quelques rechutes du blond, Sasuke le trouvait totalement différent à présent. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé, se transformant en une vraie tignasse blonde qui lui donnait un air de jeune chien fou. En plus de cela, il se révéla que Naruto possédait un esprit clairement optimiste et simple. Un rien le mettait en émoi, et il ne se lassait pas de lire ou de sortir se promener avec Sasuke pour apprendre toujours plus de choses. Il semblait éternellement assoiffé de connaissances, et le brun le comprenait. En cinq ans…il était passé à côté de tout un tas de choses.

Le deuxième changement notoire sur l'apparence du blond était sa peau, qui, prenant facilement le soleil, avait en ce début timide de printemps prit une jolie teinte halée qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses grands yeux bleus où dansaient des étoiles. Jamais Sasuke n'avait connu un regard aussi envoûtant, aussi profond et qui apaisait tout son être dès que ses propres yeux entraient en contact avec les deux orbes bleu ciel. Il se faisait souvent remarquer dans la rue tant son physique était particulier et hypnotisant. Sasuke trouvait qu'il était magnifique, et ne cessait de se dire que l'amour de sa vie était un ange, un vrai. Parfois, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, il le disait au creux de l'oreille de Naruto qui rougissait à chaque fois, touché. D'un autre côté, Sasuke ressentait toujours une petite pointe de peine dans son cœur. Après tout, c'était bien à cause de cette apparence surnaturelle et d'une pureté sans égale qu'Orochimaru avait jeté son dévolu sur Naruto, brisant sa vie aussi simplement qu'une brindille sèche.

Et quand il voyait Naruto se concentrer sur ses études, exceller dans toutes les matières, apprendre à une vitesse fulgurent et reprendre ses capacités physiques plus vite encore, il était presque persuadé que son ange était la perfection même, loin au-dessus des autres. Lui-même avait beau exceller dans tout ce qu'il faisait, ça n'aurait jamais été aussi touchant que chez le blondinet qui faisait battre son cœur. Ca oui, Naruto pouvait aimer les pulsions de son organe, car elles lui étaient toutes désignées. Ses journées semblaient s'éclairer, et ses amis avaient tous remarqué qu'il riait bien plus souvent, et laissait de côté son masque d'impassibilité froide. Sasuke, lui, n'avais remarqué ce symptôme que chez son professeur d'histoire-géographie qui redoublait de pulsions à faire des blagues douteuses durant ses cours.

Pour faire court, tout semblait aller pour le mieux, et l'idée se renforçait dans l'esprit de Sasuke quand il voyait Naruto écrire comme un forcené ce dont il se souvenait à propos des endroits qu'il avait connu durant ses cinq ans de séquestration. Il était en ce moment-même en plein milieu du weekend, la tête penchée sur sa feuille, des mèches blondes tombant de toute part, cachant son profil aux yeux de Sasuke.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de l'intérieur, se plaignit Naruto, agacé.

Tsunade, présente à ce moment-là, se rongea un ongle. Sasuke remarqua le tic de sa marraine et la regarda fixement. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et arrêta son geste. Elle n'avait pas montré les vidéos à Sasuke. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Naruto avait été drogué la plupart du temps, sauf durant les voyages où l'on l'avait cru trop amorphe pour en rajouter une couche.

\- Je ne me souviens jamais de ce qu'il y avait dedans… Que des trajets ! … Et rien ! Le trou noir !

Enervé, Naruto balança son crayon sur la table. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer tous les endroits crasseux où il avait croupis. Certain apparaissaient vaguement à son esprit, d'autres ne lui évoquaient rien. Il se revoyait passer la porte, aux côtés de Kabuto, et puis plus rien.

\- Avec Kabuto… A chaque fois, il est là…Et tout part…

\- Il te droguait, lâcha Tsunade, n'en pouvant plus de voir le blond se triturer les méninges.

Elle avait souvent l'impression de trop lui en demander en le voyant. Il avait déjà accompli un travail de titan en les localisant de l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas en plus lutter contre une mémoire qui n'avait pas pu faire son travail à cause de substances illicites. Sasuke arqua un sourcil avant de tourner sa tête vers sa marraine.

\- Je le suppose. Ils devaient bien t'administrer quelque chose pour que jamais tu ne te rebelles, éluda la femme, peu enclin à dire ouvertement qu'elle tenait son information de sources valables : les vidéos.

En ayant fait des cauchemars hantés par la vision du blond, nu, seul, et mourant à petit feu, elle avait interdit son mari d'en toucher ne serait-ce qu'un mot à Sasuke, préférant qu'il ne sache rien de tout cela. Orochimaru avait tenté de transformer Naruto en poupée. La seule chose qui importait, c'est que maintenant, il avait échoué. L'adolescent s'en était sortit. Il allait à peu près bien. Il luttait déjà contre des démons intérieurs persistants, il n'avait pas besoin que le brun en rajoute une couche. S'il savait, Sasuke deviendrait fou de rage. Or, il l'était déjà rien que de savoir que le serpent avait kidnappé et retenu prisonnier son ange. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle voyait bien que les deux se rapprochaient, et elle n'avait pas envie de briser leur équilibre naissant en remettant sur le tapis les horreurs qu'avait vécu Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, Naruto.

\- Désolé…

\- Ne le soit surtout pas. Tu nous aide admirablement bien.

Lentement, la femme blonde se leva, et se plaça derrière le blond, posant une main sur sa tête, avant de récupérer la feuille qu'il venait de noircir partiellement d'informations plus qu'utiles. Déjà, des agents de l'Hamidori avaient été envoyés pour jeter un coup d'œil à ces endroits retrouvés avec minuties un peu partout dans la région. Elle plongea ses lèvres dans les cheveux du blond avant de lui coller un baiser sur le crâne, et fit de même avec Sasuke avant de s'en aller pour les laisser seuls tout les deux. Mais lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte de l'appartement, Naruto cria afin qu'elle l'entende.

\- Je sais ! Je sais ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Madame Tsunadeeeeeee !

Revenant aussitôt dans le salon, elle trouva Naruto, à moitié affalé dans les bras de Sasuke qui avait dû le rattraper dans un début de chute pour cause de démarche précipité, une feuille à la main.

\- Là où…Là, tout le temps on…Je sais où c'est…

\- Tu as trouvé la première résidence d'Orochimaru ?

\- Oui…Monsieur Orochimaru, il…Il m'emmenait tout le temps près de cette forêt. Et dedans, il y avait un tunnel. Et ensuite, c'était sombre…sous terre. On allait là souvent, et on y restait longtemps.

\- Tu saurais nous dire où c'est exactement ? demanda Sasuke, remettant le blond debout.

\- Je…pense. Oui, dit le blond, un peu inquiet.

\- Et pour l'intérieur ? essaya Tsunade. A chaque fois, c'est un vrai labyrinthe, mais tu dois bien savoir là où sont ses appartements.

\- Oui, couina Naruto d'une petite voix, le regard fuyant. Quand…je suis à l'intérieur…je me retrouve…mais je peux pas expliquer…

\- Hum. Il faudrait donc que tu nous guides, en conclut Tsunade.

\- Non !

\- Naruto ? appela Sasuke.

Le garçon s'était violemment détaché de lui, et s'était rendu presque aussitôt à l'autre bout du salon, le regard colérique et apeuré à la fois. Ses membres tremblaient, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose n'arrive subitement autour de lui.

\- Non…Non, non, non ! J'irai pas ! J'irai pas ! J'y retournerai pas !

\- Mais Naruto, nous sommes si proche du but, expliqua Tsunade, tentant de le rassurer avec un geste de la main. Nous serons avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- J'y re-retournerai p-pas, bégaya Naruto, le visage inondé par des larmes.

Il avait lâché sa feuille, et reculait près de la table passe. Surpris par le contact, il buta dedans en poussant un petit cri aigu. Son sursaut le fit tomber par terre, et il rejoignit la cuisine à quatre pattes. Sasuke, inquiet, se précipita dans sa direction pour l'aider à se relever, mais à peine eut-il saisit le bras du blond que celui-ci se dégagea violement, manquant d'atteindre avec son coude le visage du brun.

\- Ne me touche pas ! J'irai pas ! Vous ne me forcerez pas ! Je…Uhhh…

Naruto s'était mis à pleurer comme un enfant, repoussant Sasuke en battant des bras dans le vide. Il s'était encore reculé sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Tsunade avait accourut et se trouvait un peu derrière Sasuke.

\- Naruto, on en reparlera, ce n'est pas grave. Viens.

\- Non !

Il chercha du regard ce qui pourrait l'aider, et finit par se saisir d'un couteau qu'il saisit de ses deux mains avant de l'orienter vers Sasuke et sa marraine. Son visage était déformé par la peur, et ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité, traçant des sillons sur ses joues. Il tremblait de tout son être, et bientôt, Sasuke comprit que s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, Naruto finirait pas se blesser.

\- Naruto, je suis là, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant naturellement, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Sa manœuvre réussit, et le blond le considéra, le laissant tout de même s'approcher. Sasuke lui prit le couteau de cuisine des mains, et le posa d'un geste calculé sur la table. De ses bras, il amena le blond à son torse, le laissant venir se blottir contre lui comme à son habitude. Mais les iris bleus étaient toujours figés dans une expression terrorisée en direction de Tsunade.

\- Sa…Sasuke…pitié…ne me demande pas ça…ne me demande pas…je…j'ai…peux pas…

\- Chhhut, ça va aller. Ne dis rien.

Sasuke sentit la colère monter en lui. Il leva son visage vers sa marraine qui avait cessé de dire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux s'enflammèrent, considérant avec dureté la femme plantée au milieu de la cuisine, attirant le regard meurtrit du blond. Les yeux de l'Uchiha voulaient clairement signifier « merci de l'avoir mis dans cet état ! Bien joué ! ».

\- Tu peux t'en aller, Tsunade, lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

\- Sasuke, je suis désolée. Je pensais juste à…

\- Sors d'ici…

\- Laisse-moi finir, Sasuke…

\- SORS D'ICI ! hurla le brun, brusquant le blond qui plongea sa tête dans le cou de Sasuke.

Décontenancée, et peinée, Tsunade fit demi-tour. Elle avait rarement mis en colère Sasuke, et cela l'attristait beaucoup. En y réfléchissant, elle avait été stupide de penser que Naruto irait consciemment dans la gueule du loup, l'endroit où il avait subit tant d'atrocités. Elle s'excuserait plus tard d'avoir été aussi peu compréhensive.

# Je le laisse entre tes mains, Sasuke. # adressa-t-elle muettement au brun qu'elle entendait vaguement murmurer.

Sasuke tenait Naruto dans ses bras, supportant les ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, le blond s'étant crispé sur lui-même. Ses yeux le suppliaient, comme si son intention avait été de lui faire du mal. Les yeux du brun se plissèrent légèrement, et son regard devint doux. Il serra le blond de toutes ses forces, appuyant sa tête blonde contre son torse.

\- Naruto, oublie ça. Nous n'irons nulle part.

\- Uhhh…

Pleurant encore un peu, le blondinet finit par se calmer, et ferma ses yeux d'où quelques larmes coulaient encore si elles ne s'accrochaient pas dans ses longs cils. Sa respiration se calma, et il semblait de nouveau écouter les battements du cœur du brun, comme si ces simples pulsions avaient le don de le rassurer en toute circonstance. Apaisé, il offrit la responsabilité de son corps au brun, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre lui, les muscles détendus. Après quelques minutes, les yeux océans se rouvrirent lentement, comme si Naruto se réveillait tout juste d'une sieste. Le regard posé sur le torse du brun, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler, mais resta en suspend.

\- Naruto ? demanda Sasuke en l'encourageant.

\- Si Sasuke est avec moi… Si…Si tu es là avec moi pour toujours… Je…

\- Bien sûr que je serai toujours avec toi. Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser filer comme ça ! plaisanta le brun en riant un peu.

\- Je viendrai…

\- Hn ?

\- Si tu es avec moi…Je viendrai vous montrer…Où il se cache…

La poigne du blond se raffermît sur les vêtements du brun, et comme un enfant, il baissa sa tête, se retrouvant en position fœtale sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine, dans les bras de la personne qui représentait son univers.

\- Merci…souffla Sasuke dans l'oreille du blond.

Il était heureux. Heureux que le garçon puisse vaincre ses démons pour l'aider à battre les siens. Heureux également que la confiance de Naruto représente autant. Mais lui-même ne doutait pas de sa capacité à le protéger contre un quelconque danger. Il était bon dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et cela incluait l'Hamidori et son occupation d'agent secret qu'il exerçait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. La prochaine fois qu'il aurait à se battre, il ne faiblirait pas comme face à son frère et garderait son sang froid. Il se le promit, les sourcils froncés, le menton reposant dans les cheveux blonds comme les blés sous lui.

.

.

Iruka commençait à se poser diverses questions au sujet de son amant. Pour le moment, il était sous l'argenté, complètement nu, allongé sur le sofa de l'appartement de celui-ci. Kakashi avait dû s'interrompre dans son initiative à satisfaire le châtain sous lui pour décrocher son portable. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait pas fait, mais il avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'écran et avait lu ' _Tsuna aux gros seins_ ', et s'était décidé à prendre le coup de fil en soupirant avec lassitude. Histoire de ne pas se faire tuer très prochainement.

Avec un sourire pervers, il avait ouvert le clapet, et avait commencé à discuter avec la blonde, tout en continuant ses vas et viens en regardant Iruka, les joues rosées, complètement gêné, qui se tenait la bouche afin de ne pas lâcher de gémissements qui puisse s'entendre à travers le téléphone.

\- Bien, je m'occuperai de ça alors... Qui d'autre ? Hum… Je vois…Merci.

Puis Kakashi referma son portable avec un naturel déconcertant, et replongea dans le cou de son amant afin de lui suçoter la peau tendre et bouillante depuis un moment déjà.

\- N-Non…Kakashi…Je vais…Avoir une marque.

Iruka avait posé ses deux mains sur le torse de l'argenté pour l'éloigner de son corps, mais la présence de ce dernier en lui lui faisait perdre la tête, et ses yeux embués de plaisirs ne distinguaient même pas ses propres mains.

\- Pourtant, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça, murmura Kakashi en s'attaquant à la clavicule de son amant afin de laisser une seconde trace de son amour sur ce corps si parfait.

\- Je…suis professeur…Tout le monde va le voir…et…

\- Je t'achèterai une belle écharpe…Hum….Iruka…

Le châtain gémit longuement, emporté par la voix suave de l'argenté qui murmurait son nom avec délice alors qu'il accélérait le rythme de ses coups de hanche.

\- Aaaaah….Hummmm…Ne sois pas….idiot….C'est le….Ahhh….printemps…

\- Je ne t'entends pas, mon amour. Tu murmures.

Iruka tenta de reformuler sa phrase, mais la bouche au-dessus de son torse en décida autrement et alla mordiller l'un de ses tétons durcis de plaisir. Il poussa alors un long râle de bien-être, et se résolut une fois encore à laisser faire cet homme si expert qui ne cessait de lui faire comprendre qu'aucune discussion n'était possible pendant le sexe. Du moins lorsque c'était Iruka qui voulait se plaindre, puisque Kakashi s'était autorisé à répondre au téléphone.

# Ah, justice ! # songea Iruka avant que son corps ne s'arque violemment.

Kakashi, lui, avait appris de la part de Tsunade qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé, et ce, grâce à Naruto, la planque d'Orochimaru. Et même si, pour le moment, sa seule mission était de satisfaire le professeur de littérature qui se tortillait de plaisir sous lui, il songeait réellement à tout dire à cet homme qui le comblait chaque jour. Après avoir réglé l'affaire avec Sasuke. Mais il fallait qu'il mette au courant Iruka pour sa double vie. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie, le reste de son existence toute entière auprès du châtain, lui donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner de lui.

.

* * *

 _Hey ! Voici la chapitre 16 d' **Odd Doll** ! :P_

 _En corrigeant le dernier passage, j'ai bien rigolé. J'ai un peu piqué cette scène dans un animé yaoi hahaha !_

 _Oui, **Oreille d'Ours est bien une plante** , vous pouvez allez vérifier sur google image ! ^^_

 _Mine de rien, on approche de la fin. Plus que 4 chapitres. Un **commentaire** serait le bienvenu, que je sache ce que vous pensez jusqu'à présent de l'histoire, de ma façon d'écrire, tout ça ! En espérant qu' **Odd Doll** vous plait et que la fin sera à votre goût :)_

 _A la prochaine !_


	17. Yucca

**Yucca**

[Jusqu'à la mort]

Tsunade profita d'un weekend prolongé pour entrer en action. Aussitôt furent appelé tous les proches de Sasuke faisant partie de l'Hamidori. Temari hésita longtemps avant de finalement laisser partir Shikamaru, sachant à peu près ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Après un coup de poing monumental, elle consentit à le regarder partir de la fenêtre de sa maison, Gaara à ses côtés, regardant avec perplexité la scène. La Sabaku lui expliqua alors qui l'avait retrouvé, pourquoi, et le fait que Naruto était dans le même cas que lui.

\- Je le savais.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Temari, étonnée.

\- Pour Naruto…Je crois que…je l'ai déjà vu, là-bas.

\- Oooooh Gaa' ! s'écria Temari en enlaçant puissamment le rouquin qui ne tarda pas à suffoquer.

.

.

Neji et Tenten arrivèrent en même temps à l'Hamidori, dans le bureau de la blonde. Récemment, ils ne se quittaient que rarement, relié dans leur désir d'aider Sasuke. Après tout, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient intégrés l'Hamidori pour toute la durée de leur lycée. Chacun d'entre eux avaient eu un but bien précis en s'engageant pour trois ans dans cette société que tenait la marraine de l'Uchiha. Neji l'avait fait pour retrouver les gens qui avaient tenté de faire couler la société de sa famille, les enquêtes normales n'ayant rien donné. Ses parents avaient vécu une période de crise qui les avait dévastés jusqu'à ce que Neji ne règle la situation. Bien évidemment, ses parents n'en surent rien, et remerciaient le ciel que les coupables aient été trouvés mais cela l'arrangeait. Aussi, si Hinata avait su toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait dû faire pour mener à bien sa mission, elle ne l'aurait jamais pardonné et aurait finit par faire une syncope sous l'inquiétude trop écrasante qui l'aurait envahit. Tenten, elle, avait vengé le crime d'une amie à elle, kidnappée, vendue puis violée jusqu'à ce que la drogue l'emporte dans une overdose. Son combat avait été terrible, et elle avait finit par sauver bon nombres de jeunes filles comme elle, victime des réseaux de pédophilie. Quant à Shikamaru, il était juste venu pour pimenter sa vie et aider Sasuke qu'il considérait comme un très bon ami. Alors oui, ils le soutenaient tous dans son problème personnel. D'une part parce qu'il avait commencé bien plus tôt que les leurs, et surtout parce qu'ils en étaient déjà à leur deuxième année, et qu'ils tenaient à ce que Sasuke trouve la paix avant de rentrer dans la vie active. Ce dernier ne serait jamais serein tant qu'il était toujours hanté par les fantômes du passé et en perpétuelle recherche de la vérité.

\- Yo ! Vous êtes tous arrivés, à ce que je vois !

\- Et vous, vous êtes encore en retard, Kakashi ! bouda Tenten.

\- Elle n'a pas tord cette petite ! cracha Tsunade. Un jour, je vais vous faire payer ça, Kakashi. Vous allez le regretter !

\- Allons, allons ! C'est une journée importante, restons calme, lança l'argenté en battant ses mains dans le vide tandis qu'une goutte de sueur roulait sur sa tempe.

\- Mais il faudra bien que vous trouviez une excuse pour vos retards, un jour, railla Neji d'un air narquois.

\- Hum… On part quand ? demanda le professeur, gêné.

.

.

Tous casés dans une voiture énorme du type jeep, le petit groupe était sur la route pour partir vers l'est. La forêt en question, où se trouvait le repère principal du serpent, était un endroit audacieux, mais malheureusement facilement reconnaissable parmi toutes les forêts des environs, puisqu'elle était la seule forêt de bambou à des kilomètres. Naruto avait été tellement content quand il avait su que l'endroit à trouver était facilement identifiable. Il se tenait en ce moment-même tout contre Sasuke, un peu endormi encore. Tous s'étaient levés très tôt pour ne pas traîner en route. Ils avaient une journée de trajet à faire, et ne pouvait malheureusement pas se rapprocher plus rapidement à l'aide d'un train. Et c'est là que la forêt devenait intéressante. Elle était plutôt isolée, et les plus proches habitations n'étaient que des hameaux. Un coin tranquille, un peu paumé, et entouré de verdure à perte de vue. Et là, sous terre, se cachait un réseau de couloirs immense, ultra-équipé et rempli de matériels de laboratoire, de cultures de drogue, d'installations technologiques en tout genre. Evidemment, ce n'était pas dans un endroit aussi reculé qu'on s'attendait à rencontrer tout cela, et Tsunade dut se l'avouer, Orochimaru était vraiment intelligent.

Sasuke, enserrant d'un bras le blond qui se reposait contre son torse, repensait aux mises en garde de sa marraine qui s'était inquiété de le voir lui, mais aussi ses amis, aller droit dans la gueule du maudit serpent qui s'était révélé depuis quelques mois être un adversaire terrible, rusé et d'un tout autre niveau que les missions qu'elles leur avaient donné jusqu'à présent. Maintenant qu'il en était là, le brun commençait à changer sa façon de voir les choses. Depuis l'automne, il avait accueillit tant de ressentiment et de haine envers Orochimaru que seule l'image de l'homme inquiétant et attirant à la fois hantait ses pensées. Lentement, il avait oublié le lien entre ce malade et son frère, et avait commencé à se faire à l'idée de régler son compte à la face de serpent afin que Naruto, toujours fragile mentalement, puisse se libérer totalement de ses démons. Avec toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient amassées, ils pourraient le faire interner pour un nombre considérable d'années qui finiraient avec son âge par le condamner jusqu'à son dernier jour. Mais de nature violente et butée, Sasuke songeait également à lui faire payer lui-même ses agissements. Après tout, un homme tabassé était encore un homme en état d'être jugé.

# Mais si j'allais plus loin… ? # pensa-t-il en se recalant sur son siège.

De son côté, Shikamaru semblait percevoir ce à quoi pouvait bien penser son ami en observant son air sérieux. Au fond de ses prunelles sombres, il lui semblait voir un éclair courroucé. Lui-même était résolu jusqu'au bout des ongles. Après tout, il était devenu proche du petit frère de sa copine, et le rouquin l'avait rendu anxieux et inquiet lors des quelques crises qui l'avait ramené dans les locaux puants et sordides où il avait servi de cobaye. Lui aussi se voyait bien tabasser Orochimaru. De toute façon, il y avait de grande chance pour que ce psychopathe aime ça.

# Galère… #

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se savait armé. Tout comme Sasuke. Et sachant le caractère imprévisible de l'Uchiha lorsqu'il se laissait emporter par les sentiments, comme à chaque fois par exemple qu'il avait suivi à ses côtés une piste menant à son frère, il se doutait que la situation pourrait dégénérer.

# Mais je te soutiendrai, Sasuke. # conclut Shikamaru pour lui-même.

Si le brun décidait d'en finir avec le serpent, il le suivrait. Même si l'hypothèse lui semblait peu probable puisqu'Orochimaru était aussi le dernier lien avec Itachi, le frère tant recherché. C'était un pile ou face. Soit il écouterait sa raison, soit il écouterait ses sentiments, et déciderait de protéger le blond et de mettre définitivement fin à son cauchemar en se débarrassant de la source elle-même.

.

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand le petit groupe arriva aux abords de la forêt. Là, ils quittèrent leur véhicule pour continuer à pieds, afin d'éviter d'être repéré par d'éventuels veilleurs. Tenten avait déjà sorti un tas d'appareils pour suivre par couverture satellite la trace d'un quelconque appareil de surveillance qui aurait pu être dissimulé autour de la planque. Elle en répertoria une dizaine, et les court-circuita ensuite afin que les caméras affichent toujours des images de la zone vierge afin qu'ils puissent se frayer un chemin en toute tranquillité. Apparemment, aucune présence humaine n'était à craindre dans le secteur.

\- La voie est libre, indiqua-t-elle aux autres.

La brunette rangea son matériel dans son sac et garda juste une mini-télé jointe à une télécommande pour s'occuper d'éventuels problèmes dans le détournement des caméras disposées dans la forêt. Puis, se relevant, elle tourna comme tous les autres la tête en direction du blond qui, lui, regardait ses pieds, intimidé de se retrouver dans cet endroit qu'il n'avait jamais vu qu'à moitié endormi.

\- A toi de nous guider, Naruto, déclara Neji d'une voix douce.

-Hum, acquiesça le blond avant d'ouvrir la marche.

Les six personnes s'enfoncèrent alors dans le bois et arrivèrent en peu de temps grâce à Naruto qui n'hésita pas une seule fois à l'entrée d'une sorte de tunnel qui menait sous terre. Là encore, Tenten avait bloqué les caméras, et se fut Kakashi qui s'occupa de deux gardiens à l'entrée en leur envoyant par arbalète des flèches qui les endormirent presque aussitôt. L'argenté, ainsi que Shikamaru, planquèrent les corps non loin de là, au cas où d'autres personnes de l'extérieurs viendraient dans les parages tandis qu'ils seraient encore à l'intérieur.

\- L'infiltration commence ! lança Kakashi en ouvrant la porte après avoir contrôlé le système de code.

\- C'est encore à toi de jouer, Naruto, souffla Tenten en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du blond.

A son étonnement, celui-ci ne se dégagea pas de peur comme il le faisait souvent, peu habitué aux contacts avec d'autres personnes que Sasuke. Il relâcha ses muscles, et inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il adressa même un petit sourire à la brune qui se sentit fondre, heureuse de ce début de lien qu'elle venait de construire avec le blondinet qui avait déjà entamé sa route.

La progression fut plus lente, Naruto devant s'arrêter parfois pour être certain de ne pas se tromper de chemin. A chaque intersection, il fermait les yeux, se remémorant les bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait, puis les rouvrait, avant de s'engager dans une des directions qui s'offraient au groupe. Sasuke était à ses côtés, et tenait fermement sa main, lui montrant qu'il était présent à tout moment. Kakashi, amusé, regardait le brun afficher clairement son caractère attentionné, sachant que c'était la meilleure façon pour que les trois autres adolescents se doutent finalement de quelque chose. Il jetait alors parfois des coups d'œil vers eux, en attente d'une mimique ou d'un tic qui pourrait leur affirmer qu'ils avaient lu au-delà du comportement du brun. Le premier éclair de lucidité apparut bien évidement dans les yeux brun de Shikamaru qui esquissa un sourire presque narquois qui faillit faire pouffer de rire l'argenté. D'ailleurs, il échangea un regard avec celui-ci, et tout les deux fermèrent les yeux, souriant comme des gamins pendant quelques secondes, content de partager la découverte qu'ils avaient fait. Pourtant, ce fut le seul à remarquer cela. Neji et Tenten affichaient des mines bien trop sérieuses pour se préoccuper de cela. Kakashi, lui aussi, redevint concentré lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où régnait des tintements de verres et des bruits de machines. On pouvait même entendre des petits cris d'animaux, et le bruit de leurs pattes et de leurs griffes contre les cages en métal.

\- Ce sont…les…les laboratoires, marmonna Naruto.

Il s'était arrêté, agrippant la main du brun qui enfermait la sienne, et s'était retourné pour articuler avec difficulté sa phrase à l'intention du reste du groupe. L'argenté fronça aussitôt les sourcils, et échangea un regard avec Sasuke.

\- Kabuto doit être ici, lâcha le brun, répondant à la question muette des trois autres agents.

\- …

Naruto s'était figé, et son regard s'était perdu dans le vague. Puis, mécaniquement, sa main libre vint se poser sur son bras opposé, enserrant l'emplacement où l'on avait dû le piquer de nombreuses fois avec des seringues ayant toutes sortes d'utilité entre le nourrir, le paralyser ou le rendre malade. Neji déglutit, se rappelant les comprimés et les seringues jonchant le sol de la pièce où il avait retrouvé le blond la dernière fois qu'il avait été enlevé.

\- Naruto ?

Sasuke venait de chuchoter le prénom du blond, sa main libre à lui relevant la tête du blond afin que leurs yeux se croisent pour que le blond puisse reprendre ses esprits.

\- Il…tenta le blond. Il a une…clé…qui ouvre le bureau de…

\- Orochimaru ? compléta Sasuke qui savait pertinemment que le blond ne voulait pas prononcer ce nom.

\- Hum…

\- On se charge de la récupérer, décida Neji en se rapprochant de Tenten.

\- Bien, fit Kakashi. Moi, je vais devoir trouver le code qui va avec la carte que doit posséder cet idiot à lunette.

\- Faites attention, lâcha Sasuke à voix basse. Il a beau être scientifique, il est devenu complètement fou et… je vous assure qu'il sait se servir des scalpels à sa guise.

\- Charmant, commenta Shikamaru, dépité.

Tenten et Neji continuèrent dans ce couloir, prêts à aller à la rencontre du scientifique. Quant au reste du groupe, ils allèrent un peu plus loin, se cachant dans un autre couloir. Kakashi s'était déjà mis au travail pour pirater les codes de la planque immense. Le temps leur manquait, et il tenait à prendre le plus d'avance possible.

# Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une possibilité pour que Tenten et Neji puissent échouer. # rajouta-t-il pour lui-même, fier de ses élèves.

Mais au bout de deux minutes environs, ils furent dérangés par trois hommes transportant des cartons. Dès qu'ils les virent, les trois malabars sautèrent sur eux. Naruto, par réflexe, plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'éviter de crier de surprise, tandis que l'aîné du groupe le tirait vers lui tout en continuant ses manœuvres pour cracker le système de sécurité. Vifs comme l'éclair, Shikamaru et Sasuke s'élancèrent vers les hommes, rencontrant aussitôt des machettes impressionnantes. Sortant leurs armes à feu munies de silencieux, ils engagèrent une lutte acharnés contre les trois hommes qui semblaient bien habitués aux combats. Leur façon de se battre rappela bientôt aux deux adolescents les techniques de combats des boxeurs. Autant dire que les trois malabars savaient parfaitement se défendre. Ils se protégeaient des coups de feus grâces à leurs armes blanches, et bientôt, Sasuke et Shikamaru durent les attaquer sur leur terrain : le corps à corps.

Coups de pieds et coups de poings s'enchainèrent pendant un laps de temps qui sembla interminable pour les deux jeunes. Ils faisaient face à des pros dont les carrures surpassaient largement les leurs. Ils leur semblaient n'infliger à leurs deux imposants opposants que des coups minimes, telles des piqûres de moustiques inefficaces contre les muscles saillants et gonflés à bloc. D'un coup d'œil, Sasuke avertit son ami qu'il était temps de changer de technique. D'un signe discret de la main, il l'informa de celle à laquelle il songeait, et le Nara hocha finalement de la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

# Pourvu qu'ils trouvent un moyen de faire tomber les deux malabars. Les bruits n'ont pas cessés dans le labo… ce binoclard n'était pas à sous-estimer au final ! # pensa Kakashi.

\- M-Monsieur Kakashi… Je…Ils sont…Il ne va rien arriver à Sasuke ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas Naruto. Il ira bien, ton chevalier servant !

\- Mon…quoi ?

\- Haha, ton protecteur attitré si tu préfères !

Kakashi sourit brièvement devant les rougeurs naissantes sur les joues du blond. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard apparurent Neji et Tenten qui, sans se poser de question, lancèrent la carte qu'ils venaient de récupérer avant de prendre part au combat en cours.

\- Hum… Ils ont réglé le compte de Kabuto. Le code est presque dévoilé, informa l'argenté, toujours concentré.

Tenten et Neji furent salués d'un mouvement rapide par Sasuke et Shikamaru qui continuaient de repousser les attaques puissantes de leurs adversaires. A quatre, ils réussirent à écarter puis finalement séparer leurs opposants dans des couloirs différents afin que ceux-ci n'unissent pas leurs forces pour leur infliger des coups plus terribles encore. Neji, qui s'était le moins fatigué dans le combat contre Kabuto mais aussi deux gardes du corps qui étaient apparus comme par magie par des portes secrètes, prit un adversaire à lui tout seul, tandis que Tenten aidait Shikamaru qui s'était blessé aux cotes. Sasuke, comme son ami aux yeux de neige, resta seul contre le troisième homme, et parvint à s'en sortir en ayant la possibilité de bouger plus librement. Il finit par lui assener un coup dans la nuque qui le fit s'affaler au sol avant de ressortir son arme et de tirer dans les jambes du colosse qui se trouva immobilisé au sol, n'ayant plus la capacité de se relever. Puis, comme pour les premiers gardes dont ils avaient croisé la route, il endormit l'ex-boxeur et le tira plus loin pour l'installer dans une pièce vide. Tenten et Shikamaru vinrent à bout de leur adversaire quelques secondes plus tard, ayant unis leur force pour déstabiliser l'homme rapide et observateur. Puis enfin, Neji s'occupa de régler son compte au dernier opposant, et l'endormit sous les yeux du blond qui, comme Kakashi, se trouvait dans le même couloir où avait eu lieu ce dernier combat. Naruto s'était mordu l'ongle du pouce, angoissant un moment, avant de voir que l'homme ne bougeait finalement plus pour de bon.

\- Voilà qui est fait ! lança Neji avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Tenten, qui arriva à ce moment, rougit légèrement devant la pose de playboy de son ami avant de lui assener une forte claque dans le dos, prenant un air supérieur.

\- Oui et bien… Nous aussi, on l'a fait. Vantard !

\- Ne sois pas jalouse, ma petite Tenten, avait susurré le brun à son oreille.

\- N'importe quoi ! rétorqua la brunette en le chassant d'un geste du bras.

Un petit « bip » retentit, et tous se tournèrent vers Kakashi, bientôt rejoint par Sasuke qui avait été cherché un endroit tranquille où traîner le corps de son adversaire. Le décodeur avait fait son travail, et ils avaient maintenant le pass comme le code d'accès pour entrer dans les appartements personnels du serpent.

Naruto se releva, les jambes légèrement endolories, et se précipita vers Sasuke en silence, les yeux interrogatifs, s'assurant qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son brun qui semblait anxieux et de méchante humeur.

\- Allons-y, lâcha l'Uchiha avec force et détermination.

Laissant le blond s'agripper à son bras, la route continua pour les six intrus qui se faufilèrent dans les couloirs, évitant de perdre du temps en recroisant de nouveau des gens pas très commodes contre qui ils auraient encore du se battre sans déclencher l'alerte. Un silence de plomb s'était tout de même installé au sein du groupe, principalement à cause de l'attitude beaucoup trop sérieuse de Sasuke qui laissait les autres perplexes. Kakashi, toujours égal à lui-même, dérida tout de même les autres en échangeant quelques mots avec les adolescents, mais le brun resta silencieux, et Naruto à ses côtés ralentissait le pas sans même s'en rendre compte, apeuré à l'idée de finalement remettre les pieds dans les appartements d'Orochimaru où il avait passé un temps fou à une époque où il se souvenait encore à peu près de ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- C'est cette porte ? demanda Tenten.

En effet, ils venaient de déboucher sur un couloir plus large. Là, une porte en bois massif, contrastant totalement avec les portes de métal froides qu'ils avaient croisés jusque là trônait devant leur yeux. Des gravures avaient été sculptées à même le bois, et représentaient autant des plantes que des serpents s'entremêlant sans ordre précis, simplement coupés par la ligne du milieu qui séparait la porte en deux, laissant en réalité place à une double porte. Pourtant, aussi authentique et ancienne qu'elle semblait paraître, elle cachait en son centre du métal comme les autres, et s'ouvraient mécaniquement et non pas en tirant de traditionnels anneaux. En effet, sur le côté gauche se trouvait un boitier électronique avec une fente destinée à accueillir des cartes multipass.

\- Ca m'en a tout l'air, répondit Shikamaru, impressionné.

\- En même temps, ça parait une évidence, vu la taille de cette porte. On ne s'embête pas chez les criminels, lâcha ironiquement l'adolescent aux yeux nacrés.

\- Et bien, entrons maintenant, déclara l'aîné du groupe.

Kakashi se dirigea vers le boitier, avant d'ouvrir une petite trappe en dessous qui servait à la maintenance. Reliant le boitier à celui qu'il transportait, il fit ainsi passer le code qui déclencha une première diode électroluminescente – c'est beau les cours de techno – avant de passer la carte dans la fente. La deuxième lumière tourna au vert, et un déclic retentit dans le silence, suivit d'un bruit grave et lent. La porte s'ouvrit alors paresseusement, laissant entrer le petit comité satisfait du bon déroulement de leur opération. Ils entrèrent alors dans un couloir qui menait à une deuxième porte. Derrière cette porte, Orochimaru ne s'était sûrement pas encore rendu compte de leur présence malgré le bruit qu'ils avaient causé à l'ouverture de la première.

Maintenant, c'était Sasuke et Naruto qui fermaient la marche, ce dernier commençant à jeter des coups d'œil dans tous les coins comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose n'en sorte soudainement pour l'attaquer. Le brun, lui, rassurait le blond de ses paroles, et profita d'être derrière pour lui déposer de chastes baisers sur le front tout en passant sa main dans la tignasse blonde offerte à lui. Quand a l'argenté placé en tête du groupe, il ouvrit la seconde porte sans ménagement, la mine décontractée, bref, une entrée à la Kakashi tout craché. La pièce sur laquelle donnait le couloir avait pour sol du granit pur recouvert par quelques immenses tapis qui s'étalaient sous un bureau et des bibliothèque vers la droite, puis vers une sorte de salon aménagé avec des fauteuils encerclant une table basse où, déjà, une tasse de thé ainsi qu'une théière et d'autres tasses vides étaient disposées. Il n'en restait pas moins que la pièce était spacieuse, et qu'à son premier pas, Kakashi sentit un poignard lui effleurer la gorge. Neji, Shikamaru et Tenten qui entrèrent à la suite ne purent défendre leur professeur car d'autres hommes, masqués, firent leur apparition. Ne s'opposant pas, ils attendirent l'entrée de Sasuke et Naruto. Le blond, caché derrière l'Uchiha, ne remarqua pas la lueur effrayante qui prit place dans ses yeux.

\- Vous êtes bien entouré, Orochimaru.

\- Hum… Des intrus. Et personnes ne vous a remarqué ? Intéressant…

\- Je ne dirais pas tout à fait ça, lâcha l'Hatake.

\- Oh, je dois donc déplorer la perte de certain de mes hommes ? Quelle tragédie.

La voix lente et suave du serpent interpella avec dégoût Tenten qui fronça les sourcils en détaillant le « fameux » Orochimaru. Vêtu d'une combinaison beige retenue par une ceinture violet pastel, il semblait simple aux premiers abords. Puis on remarquait l'arme qui pendait à cette même ceinture, et en dernier lieu, le visage de l'homme captiva toute l'attention. Un visage d'une pâleur cadavérique, entourée par de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux qui lui donnait des airs androgyne. Le tout mettait en valeur des yeux maquillés, profonds, envoûtants, et glaciaux à la fois. Une sensation bizarre parcourut le corps des trois adolescents, tandis que le cœur de Sasuke battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine.

# L'homme qui connait mon frère. L'homme qui a détruit la vie de Naruto… Jamais…Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai ! #

Sasuke serra ses poings, et avança encore d'un pas, avec une lueur de défi à l'encontre du serpent en face de lui brillant avec force dans ses iris onyx. Mais ce geste dévoila alors au regard d'Orochimaru la présence du blond jusqu'à présent caché dans son dos. Comme si cela était inévitable, inexorablement, le regard du serpent et celui du garçon finir par se croiser. Naruto lâcha un couinement de surprise, tandis qu'un sourire monstrueux se dessina calmement sur le visage de l'homme qui le manipulait depuis si longtemps comme… une vulgaire poupée.

\- Naruto… Quel plaisir ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! lâcha sans ironie le brun qui dévorait des yeux le corps de l'adolescent qui se repliait sur lui-même, baissant la tête sans toutefois parvenir à briser le contact qui les liait via leur regarda échangé.

D'un pas théâtral, il se dirigea alors vers son côté gauche, avant que les adolescents de l'Hamidori ne se mettent à finalement bouger. Un combat s'engagea entre les hommes présents et les intrus. Mais le nombre d'opposant fut trop important pour que Sasuke ne puisse s'occuper que d'Orochimaru maintenant. Il était rudement bien entouré. Là était le caractère prévoyant, mais également lâche de cet homme de pouvoir. Orochimaru, lui, profita du combat et se dirigea vers un coin de la spacieuse pièce. Il ouvrit une porte cachée ouvrant sur une sale blanche comme la neige. Naruto, reconnaissant aussitôt l'endroit où le serpent avait constaté ses progrès, vacilla légèrement avant de s'avancer en plein terrain où s'affrontaient ses amis et ses ennemis. Il fixait la pièce avec terreur, sans parvenir à s'empêcher d'avancer dans cette direction pour autant. Orochimaru en sortit alors, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et s'approcha avec un faux air de douceur vers le blond qui semblait l'attendre, comme attiré par sa présence qui à la fois le pétrifiait de terreur. De derrière son dos, le serpent sortit alors une poupée. Une magnifique poupée. Surréelle. Ou juste exceptionnellement réaliste. Le blond eu l'impression d'être devant un miroir tant sa copie lui ressemblait, à la différence qu'il était bien moins maigre maintenant.

\- Tu vois ? J'ai réussi. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te libérer de ta malédiction. Et ensuite, tu pourras vivre une vie normale.

Les derniers mots prononcés par le serpent résonnèrent dans la tête du blondinet qui agrippa ses cheveux avec ses mains, les dents serrées. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns s'avança davantage, se retrouvant face à sa proie.

\- Je…veux une vie…normale, souffla-t-il avec peine.

\- C'est simple, maintenant que nous avons le corps parfait, murmura Orochimaru à l'oreille du blond.

Naruto tomba à genoux aux pieds du serpent, faisant cesser le combat lorsqu'en découvrant la situation, Sasuke fut pris d'un accès de rage et envoya au loin son adversaire avant de tirer une balle dans le ventre de celui dont s'occupait quelques minutes auparavant Neji.

\- Que lui avait-vous fait ? grogna-t-il à l'encontre de l'homme aux yeux vicieux et cruels.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune homme. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, mais puisque tu as fait intrusion chez moi, sache que je vais l'aider.

\- Mensonge ! Eloignez-vous de lui, ordure ! hurla alors Sasuke en braquant son arme dans sa direction.

\- Sasuke, arrête ! s'écria Kakashi en envoyant au tapis son adversaire d'un coup de pied marteau.

Tous s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils distinguèrent les marmonnements du blond. Neji et Shikamaru reconnurent en même temps que l'Uchiha qu'il récitait en fait les vers de la chanson qui ne quittait jamais ses esprits : Odd Doll.

 _\- Elle est maudite et enfermée…_

\- Naruto ! appela Sasuke. Arrête, ne chante pas ça !

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas. Et le tableau devint alors angoissant. Orochimaru commença à rire à gorge déployée, les bras ouverts, tenant dans l'une de ses mains le cou d'un mannequin à l'effigie de Naruto. Il dominait de toute sa hauteur le blond à ses pieds, le cachant de la lumière des lampes de la salle avec une prestance glauque et qui rendit mal à l'aise les membres de l'Hamidori. Naruto était totalement soumis à cet homme, et semblait être entré en transe. Il avait oublié le lieu où il se trouvait, et n'était plus qu'aux prises de la chanson qu'il murmurait en boucle comme pour chasser les mauvais rêves qui l'habitaient alors qu'évidemment, l'effet était tout à fait l'inverse.

# Il fait une crise. # identifia Sasuke. # C'est pas bon. Il risque de devenir incontrôlable s'il commence à s'agiter. #

Son cœur se serra et sa gorge se noua d'appréhension quand il vit que son ange tentait de retenir les tremblements naissants dans son corps. Toutes ces soirées où il avait fait ces cauchemars, se réveillant pour chanter la même ritournelle qui semblait aspirer ses forces avaient commencées à s'espacer. Et finalement, le brun avait cru que Naruto n'aurait plus jamais à vivre cela. Il lui avait pourtant suffit de voir Orochimaru pour réveiller son ancien comportement douloureux et abattu.

\- Bien, j'ai des choses assez pressantes à faire, voyez-vous ? entama Orochimaru avec calme et une expression impassible. Si vous vouliez bien me laisser tranquille, je pourrais consentir à vous rendre ce garçon que vous m'avez volé. Du moins, pendant un moment. Il est vraiment fascinant, et il a retrouvé toute sa beauté de jadis, kukuku.

\- Espèce de malade ! cracha Tenten en s'essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Jeune fille, je tente de vous sauver la vie. Ne soyez pas insultante.

\- Nous ne vous craignons pas, Orochimaru, répliqua Kakashi en avançant jusqu'au niveau de l'Uchiha. Maintenant, vous vous rendez, et vous nous rendez Naruto aussi.

\- Je crois que cela ne va pas être possible, répondit le serpent en souriant de nouveau.

\- Et pourtant, vous n'avez pas le choix.

\- Oh, je pense que si.

Orochimaru attrapa d'un geste rapide quelque chose dans sa poche et empoigna aussitôt Naruto par les cheveux avant de lui planter aussi sec une seringue dans le cou, appuyant sur la base pour injecter une substance.

\- Espèce de… commença Sasuke.

Mais une horde d'hommes armés entra dans les pièces. Ayant tenté de se jeter sur le serpent, le brun se ravisa, entraîné en arrière par l'argenté qui fit signe aux autres adolescents de ne pas bouger. Ce maudit serpent avait prévenu ses hommes au moment où il s'était éclipsé dans la chambre blanche avant d'en ressortir tout naturellement alors qu'ils avaient tous été trop occupés à combattre les hommes déjà présents.

\- Si vous voulez tout savoir, cette drogue est fabuleuse. Ajoutée aux drogues que je vends, elle donne l'impression aux consommateurs qu'ils deviennent rapidement en manque. Ainsi… Je ne peux que vendre plus de mes produits. Ingénieux, non ?

En effet, Naruto sembla avoir en quelques secondes une fièvre de cheval qui le fit transpirer abondamment, et la température de son corps augmenta tellement que, si son visage devint dans un premier temps blafard, son épiderme entier acquit bientôt une couleur rosée affolante. Il claqua des dents juste après avant de finalement frissonner sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Maintenant recroquevillé au sol, il avait l'air misérable, et Kakashi entendit derrière lui les rires des gardes venant juste d'entrer dans la pièce. L'argenté avait soudainement des envies de meurtres.

\- Vous osez injecter votre poison dans le corps d'un gamin ? Sale psychopathe, vous ne méritez même pas la prison ! cracha Sasuke dont les poings serrés tremblaient à présent. Dire que je venais pour vous extorquer tout ce que vous saviez sur Itachi…

\- Itachi ? répéta le serpent, réellement surpris. Itachi Uchiha ? Hahahaha ! Qui voudrait parler de lui ? Cet idiot ! Hahahahahaha !

Son rire s'amplifia jusqu'à résonner dans la pièce où un silence de plomb régnait. Le rire d'Orochimaru était démentiel, et il s'empoigna la tête d'une main, courbant son dos vers l'arrière, en pleine crise d'hilarité. Sasuke, lui, voyait rouge. Quant à tous les autres dans la pièce, le doute se retira des esprits, autant chez les alliés que chez les ennemis : cet homme était complètement fou. Naruto, lui, qui ne comprenait ni son état, ni la situation, ni le rire qui semblait l'envelopper, gémissait fortement. Il sentait qu'il allait soudainement se mettre à pleurer. Orochimaru s'arrêta alors en entendant le fruit de ses expériences douteuses. Puis il fixa Sasuke avec un regard de démon, et releva le blond pour le mettre à genoux avant de lui donner une arme.

\- Tiens. Maintenant, tu vas finir le rituel. Tu te souviens de la dernière phrase de ta chanson ? demanda-t-il avec une voix presque paternelle et douce.

Sasuke fit marcher sa mémoire à cent à l'heure, ne comprenant pas le rapport. Puis, il se repassa les paroles de la chanson en anglais et, avec horreur, comprit ce que le serpent s'apprêtait à demander au blond. _Kill yourself…In the dark._ Il n'en savait pas la raison, mais il cherchait à ce que son ange, son amour se suicide maintenant, tout de suite.

\- C'est bon, Naruto…

Voyant avec horreur le petit blond aux mains tremblantes placer le canon de son arme sous son menton, Sasuke resserra sa prise sur sa propre arme, le visage défiguré par la haine.

\- Tu vas échanger ton corps et ta malédiction avec elle, fit-il en désignant la poupée parfaite. C'est bon, tu peux te-

Un coup. Une balle. Un détonement décisif. Une seconde avant la fin de cette phrase. Le corps d'Orochimaru, yeux écarquillés, basculaient vers l'arrière avec une grâce qui allait au personnage manipulateur, envoûtant et qui avait perdu l'esprit, plongé dans son monde de décadence, de déchéance. Un gouffre. Il s'enfonçait dans un nouveau gouffre. Celui de sa mort. Entre ses yeux, une tâche rouge. Un filet de sang, comme un jet net et précis s'échappant de l'orifice nouvellement créé. Le bras de Sasuke ne quitta pas sa position. Tendu. Encore pointé dans la direction où se tenait autrefois Orochimaru, maintenant à terre. Mort.

\- Sas… marmonna Kakashi, surpris.

\- Hum… fit simplement Shikamaru qui avait déjà accepté.

Un cri. Les idiots précédemment au service d'un des plus dangereux receleurs et criminels de la région paniquèrent devant la mort de celui qui leur avait assuré leur sécurité. Sans lui, ils n'étaient plus payés, ni protégés. Fuyant comme des lâches, la queue entre les jambes, l'espace se désemplit rapidement, laissant le silence envelopper les dernières personnes présentes. Il y en avait eu des silences, en ce jour. Mais celui-là était le dernier.

\- Naruto ! s'écria Tenten.

La brune aux yeux noisette fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur. D'un bond, elle se plaça aux côtés de Naruto, le regard braqué vers l'homme cruel qui lui avait promis de le sauver. Elle lui retira l'arme des mains, et détacha son sac de son dos afin d'en sortir de quoi faire passer le poison du blond. Mais celui-ci vomit soudainement avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose pour lui et tomba, inconscient. Ne se décourageant pas, elle regarda ce qu'elle pouvait donner au blond pour atténuer les effets de la drogue. Elle disposait dans son carnet de toutes les informations sur les substances utilisées par le serpent qu'avaient récupéré les garçons de l'Hamidori en sauvant Naruto. Neji s'élança alors, fouillant l'ordinateur de la pièce, tandis que Shikamaru s'occupa du corps d'Orochimaru, passant un coup de fil à Tsunade. Sasuke, tout comme Kakashi, étaient immobiles. Orochimaru était mort.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le chapitre 17 d' **Odd Doll**._

 _Ouais... Il meurt sèchement dans mes histoires l'Orochimaru. Ahem... :P Mais ici, c'est vraiment trop un taré psychopathe. Tiens, un jour, de devrais faire une histoire de son point de vue à lui; ça pourrait être intéressant hihihi ! Reste à méditer ses dernières paroles sur Itachi. Hum, hum._

 ** _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, et tous les inscrits qui l'ont ajouté à leurs listes ou à leurs favoris !_**

 ** _Et merci à tous ceux qui commentent :3_**

 _Le prochain chapitre arrive demain ! Vive le weekend ! :D_


	18. Hélénie

**Hélénie**

[Tes larmes sont pourtant sincères]

Dans le bus qui menait à Taki, la trentaine d'élèves y siégeant était excitée au possible. Les discussions allaient bon train quant à ce qui allait se dérouler dans les thermes de cette ville connue pour ses sources d'eaux chaudes. Evidemment, ils y allaient un peu aussi dans un but scolaire. Mais l'on pouvait être sûr que dans les bagages pour deux jours de chaque fille se cachait une belle robe de coton comme en portaient tous les curistes dans ce genre d'endroit.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines que le professeur de littérature, Iruka Umino, avait parlé de ce court voyage. Le professeur pouvait alors se vanter d'avoir fait naître les plus grands sourires existants sur la planète, faisant briller les yeux des élèves qui, pour la plupart, n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit. D'une part à cause des prix, mais surtout parce que les thermes restaient une habitude vieille et presque oubliée qui reposait sur le respect des esprits de la nature, chose à laquelle plus personne ne croyait vraiment à présent.

Naruto, qui quittait la seule ville qu'il connaissait depuis sa nouvelle vie, était plongé dans la contemplation du paysage extérieur. Les deux mains plaquées sur la vitre, il regardait la route défiler, la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme béat d'admiration. A ses côtés, Sasuke, qui discutait avec ses amis, coulait parfois son regard en direction du garçon, légèrement amusé. Son ange avait toujours cette attitude d'éternel exploreur, touché par chaque chose qu'il voyait comme une véritable découverte, jour après jour. Mais l'Uchiha décida qu'il était temps pour le blond de se sociabiliser avec ses amis. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit toujours accroché à son unique compagnie, et qu'il s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

\- Naruto ?

\- Hum ? fit le blond sans détourner son regard.

\- Tu joues avec nous ? On fait une bataille…avec le jeu de carte, expliqua Sasuke.

\- Oh oui ! Naruto, joue ! On ne t'as jamais vu jouer de toute façon, s'excita Sakura avec un immense sourire.

Naruto, qui s'était retourné pour faire face au brun, se recroquevilla sur lui-même devant l'air radieux de la rose. Puis, il intercepta un petit sourire encourageant de son brun et s'assit finalement à côté de lui. Tous étaient à l'arrière du bus, cartes en main, et les déposait sur une colonne de valises posée au centre de l'allée et prévu à cet effet. Sai redistribua les cartes pour une nouvelle partie, avant que les discussions ne recommencent à nouveau.

\- Alors Naruto, commença Kiba, tu es déjà allé aux thermes ?

\- N-Non. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

\- On est deux. Le truc, c'est de prendre des bains, et y'a des massages nan ? voulu confirmer le châtain, l'air excité.

\- Exact, répondit la blonde platine. Vous allez voir, c'est génial !

\- Et on verra enfin Naruto en dehors de cours, renchérit Sakura.

\- Ouais, va falloir que tu te montres docile, on veut tout savoir de toi ! lança Shikamaru en riant.

\- T-Tout de moi ? bégaya le blond, peu rassuré.

\- Il plaisante, glissa Hinata. Mais ça nous fait plaisir de te voir dans un cadre sympathique.

\- Toi, t'auras intérêt à être docile aussi, chuchota Temari à son copain avec un regard plus qu'explicite.

\- Hum…t'inquiète pas pour ça…

\- Ils me donnent des idées, murmura Sai en se tournant vers Ino.

\- Roooh, arrêtez de parler de ça, lança Tenten en pouffant de rire.

Peu à peu, Naruto en vint à rejoindre la conversation. Au début, mal à l'aise, il ne répondait qu'aux questions posées par les amis de Sasuke. Puis, au fil des minutes, Kiba, nullement gêné par les inquiétudes du blond finit par le rendre nettement plus sociable. Tout les deux semblèrent bien s'entendre, et Sasuke en fut ravi. Lui discutait avec Gaara, comme à son habitude, tout en surveillant d'un œil attendri son blond s'ouvrir aux autres.

.

.

Une fois arrivée, la classe fut séparée en petits groupes de quatre personnes dans les chambres des thermes. Chacun découvrit avec bonheur un environnement au cœur de la nature, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait en fond sonore. Malheureusement, les criquets ne se manifestèrent pas pour compléter le cliché, ceux-ci ne sortant qu'au début de l'été quand la canicule s'abattait sur la région. Au sein du groupe d'amis, trois chambres furent formés. Ils félicitèrent Naruto qui leur permettait d'être en nombre pairs pour pouvoir former les groupes de quatre de personnes s'appréciant. La première chambre comprenait les quatre des filles : Tenten, Sakura, Ino et Hinata. La seconde regroupait Temari, son frère, Shikamaru et Sai, et dans la dernière chambre s'étaient réunis Sasuke, Neji, Kiba et enfin Naruto qui découvrit son lit traditionnel au sol avec des yeux émerveillés, faisant pouffer de rire l'Inuzuka.

Tous se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires, et Iruka, accompagné de Kakashi, les deux professeurs en charge de la classe, les appelèrent pour manger tôt afin d'avoir une longue soirée libre. Les tables étaient immensément longues dans la deuxième partie du petit restaurant des thermes de Taki. Aussi, toute la classe prit en otage l'une de ces tables, et commença joyeusement à manger les mets diététiques à base de riz et de poisson cru.

\- Hummmm c'est délicieux ! s'écria Tenten, agréablement surprise.

\- Je confirme. Ca change de ce qu'ils servent là où je travaille, lâcha Kiba qui dévorait sur place.

\- Je préfère leurs brochettes, déclara Sakura.

\- Espèce de vilaine végétarienne, rétorqua Ino, joueuse.

\- Et alors, c'est mon choix ! se défendit la rose en lui tirant la langue.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas quitter cette table, s'extasia Sai, la bouche pleine.

\- Et c'est le maître de la cuisine qui dit ça. C'est certifié, ce repas est excellent, dit Neji en riant doucement.

\- C'est bon, l'avocat… chuchota Gaara.

\- Mais oui, petit frère ! Tout est bon, on vient de le dire.

\- Temari… laisse-moi manger mes _makis_ à l'avocat.

\- Pardon ? grogna la blonde.

\- Mais oui, occupe-toi un peu de moi, la divertit Shikamaru en rapprochant la blonde qui était à côté d'elle en l'enserrant par la taille.

\- M'fihihihi, lâcha la Sabaku.

\- Mais regardez-moi ces deux-là, lâcha Kiba, amusé.

Temari lui tira également la langue avant de se blottir dans les bras de Shikamaru qui ne tarda pas à lui faire des chatouilles. Riant d'abord, la blonde finit par assener un coup de poing sur le crâne de son petit copain…et réalisa qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte.

\- Ohhh ! Désolée Shika', je voulais juste continuer à manger !

\- Et moi continuer de vivre, se plaignit son copain en se massant le crâne.

\- HAHAHAHAHA, beugla Ino, n'arrêtant plus son fou-rire.

La belle blonde platine contamina tout le petit groupe qui s'esclaffa, Naruto compris, devant la mine déconfite de Temari. Le reste de la classe, n'ayant pas suivi, les regardèrent d'un air perplexe, tandis que les deux professeurs souriaient en coin, content que leur petite sortie se passe dans une bonne humeur générale. Iruka sentit même cette aura de gaité se profiler chez son collègue lorsqu'il sentit la main de Kakashi sur sa cuisse, caressant légèrement la zone, affectueusement. Gêné, il se surprit à déduire de la chaleur naissante dans son corps qu'il en voudrait bien un peu plus…voir beaucoup plus, pour être exact.

Le dîner se finit plutôt rapidement, et, même le ventre rempli, les élèves préférèrent aller au bain maintenant que d'y avoir été avant. Ils étaient arrivés affamés, et se sentaient bien de décompresser dans l'eau pour digérer leur repas. Sasuke réussit à dégoter un bain, qui faisait également jacuzzi, libre à l'extrémité de l'aile réservée à cet effet. Ses amis se ruèrent à travers la porte coulissante et s'installèrent dans le bain, heureux. Même si la tradition voulait qu'on y aille en serviette, voir nu, eux n'y étant pas habitués, ils étaient venus en maillot de bain. Les filles en avaient profité pour exposer au grand jour leurs bikinis classieux avant l'heure de la plage et du sable brûlant.

\- Waaah c'est le pied ! s'exclama Kiba dans la vapeur d'eau lui réchauffant tout le corps.

\- Le pied ? répéta Naruto, interloqué.

\- Ca veut dire que c'est génial ! P'tit blond, va ! Viens, il faut absolument qu'on entre rapidement. Je sens que je ne quitterai plus ce bain.

\- J'aime bien la chaleur aussi, confessa Naruto, suivant Kiba dans le bain.

\- Kyaaaa Hinata, il te va trop bien !

Ino admirait le maillot de bain qu'elle, Sakura, Tenten et Temari avaient choisis à la brunette trop timide pour faire le choix seul. Elles comparèrent un moment leur tenue avant de plonger à leur tour dans l'eau limpide aux arômes de fleurs délicates, accompagnées du restant des garçons.

.

.

Dans une autre partie de l'hôtel, les deux professeurs s'étaient déjà isolés dans leur chambre, s'étant dit que le matin laisserait place libre aux bains. D'avoir tout organisé et planifié dans les détails avait fatigué et un peu stressé Iruka qui passa un long tee-shirt avant de rejoindre un Kakashi souriant dans leur _futon_. Ils avaient bien fait de s'isoler de leurs élèves. Personne ne saurait qu'ils avaient réservé une seule chambre, et encore moins qu'elle ne comportait qu'un lit.

\- Hum, il fait un peu froid, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda innocemment Iruka.

\- Peut-être bien, répondit Kakashi.

D'un mouvement de bras, il amena la tête de son amant sur son torse, celui-ci pouvant se blottir contre son corps. Le châtain sentit avec confusion ses joues très légèrement rougir à ce contact, alors qu'il avait devant lui une vue parfaite de la musculature de son homme. Kakashi, d'abord serein, remarqua les frissons de son amant et baissa la tête. En voyant l'air gêné d'Iruka, il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il voulait à cet instant.

\- Il y en a un qui aimerait bien faire un peu de sport, susurra-t-il, taquin.

\- P-Pas du tout ! lâcha Iruka en se redressant un peu.

\- Mouais, t'es déjà tout bouillant, jeune homme ! lâcha l'argenté avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je…J'ai envie de profiter de ta présence, c'est tout.

\- Ne prend pas la mouche. C'est juste qu'ici, ce n'est pas vraiment isolé… et vu comment tu cries quand je te-

\- Tais-toi ! l'interrompis Iruka, maintenant rouge écrevisse.

De rage, il lança son oreiller sur la tête de Kakashi, pris d'un fou-rire tendre devant le visage plus que confus de son « collègue ». Le châtain se calma à nouveau une fois la crise passée, et revint se blottir contre Kakashi. Seulement, son visage affichait maintenant un air anxieux et perturbé.

\- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Kakashi, perplexe.

\- C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je ne saurais pas…Quand tu disparaîtras à nouveau et…

Une larme s'échappa de l'œil du professeur alors que ses bras vinrent enserrer son amant de toutes ses forces.

\- Je voulais te parler de tout ça, annonça calmement l'argenté. Je ne veux plus rien te cacher.

\- Kakashi ?

\- Iruka, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Alors tu as le droit de savoir. Tu vois qui est Sasuke Uchiha ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est un de nos élèves. Mais quel est le rapport avec lui… ?

\- Sa marraine. Tsunade, la blonde. Tu l'as déjà vue je suppose.

\- Hum, oui, quelques fois. Elle et son mari. Ils sont un peu bizarres mais très sympathiques.

\- Tu parles ! Enfin… elle dirige une entreprise de pharmaceutique, mais ce n'est que du vent. Derrière, elle fait sa petite justice dans la région avec une organisation qui s'appelle l'Hamidori. Je me demande si j'ai le droit de dire ça d'ailleurs…

Kakashi eu soudain des sueurs froides en pensant au châtiment qu'il subirait si jamais il annonçait cela à Tsunade et qu'elle décidait de lui faire sa peau pour avoir révélé ce secret. Cette sadique… Elle pourrait très bien lui passer un savon pour la simple raison qu'elle adorait s'en prendre à lui.

\- Sasuke y est entré. Et comme j'en devais une à Tsunade, je m'y suis engagé pour une durée de trois ans. La période au lycée de Sasuke. Vu que j'étais dans les profs, je me suis toujours arrangé pour l'avoir dans ma classe et garder un œil sur lui.

\- Sasuke ? Un adolescent ? Mais qu'est-ce-que…

\- Il va falloir me laisser parler, mon cœur, si tu veux tout comprendre, taquina l'argenté avec un petit clin d'œil. Sasuke tente de retrouver son frère. Il n'est pas le seul de nos élèves à être dans l'Hamidori, tu sais. Tenten, Neji et Shikamaru en font parti. Quand à Gaara et Naruto, nous les avons retrouvés pendant nos missions.

\- PARDON ?

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je viens de te dire ?

\- Hum…Continue, chuchota Iruka, avec une petite moue désolée pour avoir haussé la voix.

Kakashi lui embrassa le front avant de sourire à nouveau et de poursuivre, attendrit par le jeune professeur qui déglutissais au fur et à mesure que les informations filtraient dans son cerveau.

\- Quand je pars, c'est pour l'Hamidori. Mais dans un an, je n'en ferai plus parti. Et puis, je suis plutôt bon. Je ne risque pas de me faire avoir ! se vanta l'argenté. De plus, je ne serai pas surpris que les choses s'arrangent avant la fin de mon contrat, pour Sasuke. Tsunade tiendra à tous nous renvoyer si c'est le cas. Elle est sadique, autoritaire, alcoolique, perverse, vraiment pas si bien conservée que ça, mais elle a le mérite de faire attention aux autres.

\- Je vois…Pas du tout. C'est trop…C'est de la folie ! Et je dois croire ça ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, mon petit Iruka d'amour.

\- Idiot… Je suppose que c'est légèrement mieux que si tu m'avais annoncé faire partie d'un gang…

\- Moui… D'autant plus que j'ai lâché ces choses-là depuis un bon moment.

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais non, je plaisante !

Et pour appuyer ses dires, l'argenté rit à gorge déployé. Un peu trop fort pour que cela ne soit naturel. Iruka fit une mine dépitée. Il lui serait impossible de savoir si l'Hatake avait été sincère ou plaisantait réellement pour l'inquiéter.

\- Tu me pardonnes mes cachoteries ? reprit plus sérieusement Kakashi.

\- Hum… Il se pourrait que je te pardonne si tu t'occupes bien de moi.

\- Oh ça, c'est une certitude ! lui assura l'argenté en battant de la main d'un air théâtral.

\- Mfahahaha ! J'espère bien ! rit Iruka, content comme un enfant.

Sautant au cou de Kakashi, il s'empressa d'y déposer quelques baisers avant d'embrasser tendrement son amant, s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui. Ce soir, il aurait l'avantage, et Kakashi ne pourrait rien dire contre ça. Une lueur triomphante brilla dans les yeux de l'Umino, bien vite remplacé par un regard beaucoup plus coquin… ou sulfureux.

.

.

Dans l'une des salles d'activités de l'hôtel, le groupe d'amis s'était rassemblé pour se défier à plusieurs jeux. Gaara, démon du ping-pong, affrontait Sai, bon joueur également, mais plutôt effrayé du sérieux peint sur le visage du rouquin. Il prenait vraiment leur match pour une compétition. Ino s'était découvert une part masculine en beuglant à tout va des instructions à son petit-ami pour écraser l'adversaire, tandis que Kiba et Sakura encourageait les deux partis en partageant sensuellement un cocktail à deux, jouant avec leurs regards et leurs pailles. Un peu plus loin, Sasuke se tenait à côté de Neji, essayant de défaire le jeu de Shikamaru qui semblait être, lui, le maître incontestable du jeu de go. Temari, riant aux éclats, ce qui semblait plus être une série d'aboiements sadiques, constatait le talent de ses deux hommes de la maison.

\- Voyez comme mon petit frère et mon Shika d'amour sont forts ! Vous ne pouvez rien contre eux, bouahahahahaha !

\- Tem', tu fais peur, confessa Tenten, qui se cachait derrière Hinata.

La blonde tira la langue à la macaronée avant de reprendre son rire diabolique, les sourcils froncés, et les poings sur les hanches.

\- Est-ce-qu'elle…a bu ? demanda timidement Hinata, inquiétée par le comportement de la Sabaku.

\- Oh, elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour être complètement cinglée, lâcha Kiba, de loin.

\- Moi, je la trouve marrante, chuchota Naruto, fasciné par les décibels dans la voix de la blonde.

\- Ah, ciel ! Au bout d'un moment, tu seras comme nous, Naruto. Tu n'en pourras plus ! lâcha d'une voix lasse Tenten en passant son bras sur les épaules de Naruto.

Elle entreprit alors de lui compter tout ce qu'avait bien pu faire Temari qui soit passible de punition divine ou d'un séjour chez la police, prétendant qu'un livre de la taille d'un dictionnaire ne sois pas suffisant pour tout relater.

\- Pas faux, confirma Shikamaru en écoutant Tenten, toujours aussi concentré sur son jeu.

\- De quoiiiiiiiii ? gronda rageusement la blonde en se rapprochant.

\- Euh…

Shikamaru, perdu dans le jeu, venait de comprendre ses mots et les circonstances, avant de regarder avec un air de chien battu sa petite amie qui s'approchait en marchant si brusquement que le sol semblait vibrer sous ses pieds.

\- Tem', ma p'tite Tem' adorée, ce soir on fera pleins de folies, et je t'achèterai une bague, et on fera à un tour au parc d'attraction, marmonna à toute vitesse l'ananas.

Neji, sachant déjà que c'était peine perdue, lança un regard sadique en direction de Shikamaru qui se reçu bientôt le poing de sa douce moitié sur le crâne, lui arrachant un cri et un hurlement vengeur de Temari. Profitant de la douleur de son ami, le Hyuuga changea de place l'une des pièces de son adversaire, et se tourna aussitôt vers Sasuke, faisant semblant d'être en pleine conversation lorsque Shikamaru se retourna vers son jeu.

\- Hein ? Mais… Mais je vais perdre là ! s'écria le Nara, paniqué.

\- Bien fait ! bouda Temari.

\- Oh ! Il semblerait que ton attention se relâche, lança innocent Neji avec un petit clin d'œil moqueur.

\- Grrmmlll…. Lâcha Shikamaru, vexé de la tournure qu'avaient prise les choses.

De leur côté, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten et Naruto s'empêchaient de rire avec peine, ayant évidemment vu la manœuvre de Neji.

.

.

Il faisait bon en ce début de printemps dans les rues de Taki. Son manteau lui semblait presque superflu. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à quitter le vêtement noir parsemé de nuages rouges sangs presque invisibles tant ils étaient foncés. Itachi marchait sans se presser jusqu'à la station thermale. Il n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle son petit frère depuis la premières fois où ils s'étaient vus. Sa curiosité et sa culpabilité l'avait poussé à voir ce qu'il était devenu. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas si son constat le rendait heureux ou bien fou de rage. Son frère semblait être devenu assez taciturne, mais pourtant bien entouré. Il avait vu ses amis, à la sortie du lycée. Des jeunes énergiques et souriants, qui le contaminaient aisément de sa bonne humeur. Mais il avait aussi saisit ses expressions esseulées, confuses, anxieuses et voir même colérique.

# J'aime cette colère. Comme dans cette usine. Vraiment, tu me surprendras toujours, Sasuke. # songea l'aîné des Uchiha.

L'air était décidemment très doux, et, à l'approche du bâtiment de la station thermale, il entendit les rires et les cris des clients qui lui parvenaient des bassins et du grand jardin du domaine. La seule fois où il avait pénétré dans un tel endroit, cela avait été avec Orochimaru. Il avait bien aimé, sans vraiment avoir voulu y retourner par la suite.

# Mais maintenant… Orochimaru est mort. #

Il l'avait appris d'un des contacts du serpent, sans vraiment l'avoir demandé au préalable. La nouvelle était tombée subitement. Le choc avait été d'autant plus important qu'il savait, à la description des coupables, que cela avait été l'œuvre de son petit frère. Il avait également reconnu certains de ses amis par la suite, et puis un professeur, sans être certain. Il ne savait pas bien comment tout cela pouvait être possible, et s'en fichait un peu. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'Orochimaru soit vivant pour continuer sur sa voie. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, et ils avaient voyagé un peu partout dans la région. Mais ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était son frère, plus que la mort de cet homme de l'ombre.

Sautant par-dessus la barrière du domaine des thermes, il atterrit entre deux bosquets de bambous, sans un bruit. De loin, une lumière lui parvenait. Une salle ouverte où des jeunes gens jouaient en riant bruyamment entra dans sa ligne de vision. Itachi sembla entendre une voix dans sa tête lui demander « et toi, depuis quand ne t'es-tu pas amusé ? » Chassant cette phrase parasite, il reporta son attention sur la salle d'où deux personnes partaient, dont l'une était bel et bien son frère, habillé d'un kimono léger, aussi noble et charismatique que lui.

.

.

Sous un pin, Sasuke vit un banc en bois de rose posé sur une dalle de pierre. Souriant, il prit la main à côté de la sienne et se dirigea dans cette direction. Une fois assit, il se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Puis il sentit un poids contre son épaule.

\- Naruto ? Tu es fatigué ?

\- Un petit peu… Mais j'aime bien cet endroit. C'est calme.

\- Ca pourrait l'être bien plus sans la classe, rit doucement Sasuke.

\- Hum, acquiesça le blond.

\- Je pourrais t'y emmener de nouveau, plus tard, si tu le souhaites.

Naruto leva ses iris bleus océans pour faire comprendre que l'idée l'enchanterait. Ce dernier se décida finalement de parler à son ange, qui semblait si attaché à lui.

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu sais, quand je t'ai trouvé et bien… Nous avons commencé tous les deux une relation. Mais il se peut que tu te trompes. Tu vois… Je suis un peu ton sauveur et…C'est peut-être seulement pour ça que tu es attaché à moi…

\- Oui ? fit le blond, sans paraître saisir le sens des paroles du brun.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas…de ne pas être hétéro ? Je suis ton sauveur, et peut-être que tu ne m'aime que pour ça, justement. Tu penses m'aimer, mais c'est juste de la reconnaissance, ou quelque chose comme ça… Hum…

Naruto, surpris du manque de confiance du brun grimpa sur ses genoux, plaçant son visage bien en face du sien, les mains posées sur le torse chaud où les battements de cœurs semblaient s'être accélérés.

\- J'aime être avec toi, dit simplement Naruto. J'aime être avec toi parce que je t'aime. Si tu penses que je suis naïf parce que j'ai été enfermé…Et bien c'est vrai, je l'ai été. Et je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses. Mais j'essaye.

\- Je voudrais juste être sûr que tu ne te trompes pas de voie à cause de moi. Que tu rates l'occasion d'être normal, et d'avoir une famille… et…

Face à la détresse du brun, et ne sachant que faire d'autre, Naruto embrassa chastement Sasuke, plongeant ses yeux bleus inquiets dans ceux de Sasuke, avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

\- Ma… Toute ma vie à été étrange. Mais, pas pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne savais pas. Alors c'est normal à mes yeux. De toute façon… Je ne pourrais rien y changer…Sasuke m'a sauvé… Et ça, je ne voudrais le changer pour rien au monde… C'est un fait indéniable. Je t'aime, parce que tu es tout pour moi…Pas seulement mon…sauveur… Je veux vivre avec toi parce que mon cœur s'accélère dès que je te vois, parce que mes jambes lâchent quand tu m'embrasses, parce que mon cerveau semble s'éveiller comme un feu d'artifice quand on parle, parce que tout mon corps à l'air d'être sur un nuage quand on se promène, parce que j'apprend et j'étudies dur pour que tu sois fier de moi, parce que je te donnerais ma vie comme je te donne mon corps quand tu t'occupes de moi avant de dormir. Je t'aime, je sais que c'est de l'amour. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire un livre pour le savoir. Je veux être avec toi pour toujours, et tout faire pour que tu sois aussi heureux que je le suis depuis que je t'ai vu pour la première fois.

Les yeux brillants, Naruto ne tarda pas à pleurer doucement, espérant avoir convaincu Sasuke de ses sentiments, blottissant sa tête dans son cou. Sasuke, trop abasourdi, ne sut pas quoi répondre à ces paroles. C'était fait. Son blond, son ange, avait réussit à l'émouvoir aux larmes. Il se leva, le garçon attaché à lui, et attendit qu'il ne se mette finalement debout en face de lui pour lui donner sa réponse. Un seul sourire suffit. Naruto, sous le choc, vit le plus beau sourire qu'il lui ait été donné de voir sur le visage de Sasuke, alors que ses yeux brillaient également. Au comble du bonheur, il répondit par un sourire tout aussi flamboyant.

Quand Sasuke se reprit, il ébouriffa la tignasse couleur blé avant de regarder droit devant lui. C'est alors avec effroi qu'il reconnut son frère. Les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke prit avec force le bras de Naruto pour le tirer derrière lui, avant de se mettre en position défensive. C'est alors avec surprise qu'il remarqua un détail loin d'être compatible avec la situation présente. Sur les joues de son grand frère, les larmes dévalaient sans s'arrêter. Il aurait été loin d'imaginer que ce geste qu'il avait eu pour le blondinet provoquerait une telle réaction chez son aîné. Il eu l'impression qu'Itachi avait imaginé que son petit frère venait de le remplacer par ce garçon à l'aura délicate et inoffensive.

\- Itachi… gronda Sasuke, semblant montrer les crocs.

Ils étaient trop à l'écart, et il ne pourrait pas demander de l'aide à Shikamaru, Neji ou Tenten sans ameuter le reste de sa classe afin de protéger Naruto. Aussi, il ne comptait pas laisser son frère s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois. Il ne le laisserait pas fuir. D'autant plus que la chance était inespérée, Sasuke ayant pensé qu'avoir tué Orochimaru avait balayé ses chances de revoir son frère un jour sans encore chercher longtemps au préalable.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ici ?

\- Je vois… Tu me rejettes encore. Et je te comprends, répondit calmement Itachi, bien moins à l'aise intérieurement.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, répliqua Sasuke, la lèvre tremblant de rage.

\- Tu m'en veux, mais jamais je ne crois avoir mal agis. Tu dois me croire. Mais je ne peux rien te dire maintenant…

\- Comme si tu pouvais t'échapper cette fois-ci ! Je te traquerai !

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin. A la fin de ton voyage de classe, tu me retrouveras à cette adresse.

Sortant vivement sa main de sous son manteau, Itachi lança en l'air une pierre à laquelle était attaché un morceau de papier. Tout aussi vif, Sasuke rattrapa le lot, le considéra un instant et releva son regard. Mais déjà, son frère avait disparu comme par magie du jardin. Le vent nocturne balaya le jardin, faisant de balancer les branches des pins et des saules pleureurs alentours.

.

* * *

 _Hey ! Voici le chapitre 18 d' **Odd Doll**._

 _La fin est iminente ! Mais bon, je me verrai bien retoucher un peu plus ce chapitre dans le futur (quand j'aurai le temps et la motivation)._

 _J'ai commencé à poster mon histoire suivante, **Ange Déchu** , si cela vous intéresse. C'est encore dans un univers alternatif, un peu... médiéval je dirais ? C'est la guerre, et il y a des bastions et des épées, alors je suppose que ça compte comme du médiéval :P L'histoire partage les points de vues de plusieurs personnages, mais, comme d'habitude, l'histoire de Sasuke prédomine. J'aime énormément centrer mes histoires autour de lui. Et donc, Sasuke est projeté dans une guerre qui a séparé le pays du Feu en deux camps, avec Sai à ses côtés, et le tout est pimenté par des créatures, les **maohs** , dont un certain blond fait partie. ^^_

 _Pour répondre au commentaire d' **Haru** : C'est vrai que certaines phrases n'ont ni queue ni tête dans mes anciens textes. Je n'ai pas la foi de tout retoucher, alors je corrige surtout les fautes d'accords et de temps, et mes discours. Mais j'avais clairement un problème à l'époque avec les phrases à rallonge xD (mais où est le sujet, bordel ?) J'espère que je saurai prouver dans le futur que j'ai dépassé ça avec mes histoires plus récentes ! Et, oui, j'ai du mal à ne faire qu'une histoire Sasuke/Naruto; ça me paraitrait trop vide. Pour Orochimaru, je voulais dire qu'il en avait fini de jouer avec Naruto. Il l'a récupéré juste pour finir son petit projet et le faire se suicider. Mais il ne comptait pas le garder plus longtemps. Donc il s'est donné la peine de le retrouver juste pour s'en débarrasser et ne laisser aucune preuve derrière lui si possible. Désolée pour le manque de clarté :( Et pour Itachi... Il est confus lui-même, il a beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires. Il n'est pas non plus la personne la plus saine de cette histoire, en fait xD Merci pour ton commentaire !_

 _Merci de suivre **Odd Doll** ! A la prochaine !_


	19. Adonis

**Adonis**

[Souvenirs douloureux]

Comme a leur habitude, le couple s'installa dans le salon, un service à thé posé sur la table. L'encens à la senteur de rose et d'oranger donnait un vague air de vacances et remplissait peu à peu la pièce d'un calme reposant. Seul le bruit des tasses vertes et bleu ciel, délicatement ciselées, venait perturber le silence. Ces tasses qui se déplaçaient entre leur assiette assortie et les bouches avides de thé fort et sucré. Pourtant, bien que le thé soit à l'honneur, on pouvait être sûr que la bouteille de _sake_ n'était pas bien loin. Comme toujours.

\- Itachi veut le voir ? Comment ça ?

\- C'est bien ce qu'il a dit.

Jiraiya avala une autre gorgé de thé, essayant de paraître posé alors qu'il était en réalité aussi inquiet que sa femme. Seulement, s'il le montrait, celle-ci paniquerait aussitôt.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Un rendez-vous ! La dernière fois, on a très bien vu où cela menait ! s'écria rageusement la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais Sasuke n'aura pas sa chance plus tard s'il laisse passer celle-là.

\- Sauf qu'il doit y aller seul, rappela la femme.

\- Orochimaru est mort.

\- Et justement, si Itachi réapparaît alors que l'homme qui faisait lien avec lui est mort, il y a anguille sous roche.

\- Tu oublies encore une fois qu'il n'est peut-être pas coupable.

\- Il a faillit le tuer dans cet entrepôt de malheur !

\- Tsunade… soupira Jiraiya !

\- Ha-haaa ! Tu n'as rien à dire ! Et puis de toute façon, on t'accompagne, n'est-ce-pas Sasuke ?

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, sinon le claquement de la porte d'entrée trois pièces plus loin. Un blanc s'installa définitivement dans la salle, tandis que les deux adultes se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, abasourdis.

\- Il devient rusé, ce petit, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Jiraiya, hébété.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il vient de partir sans nous dire ni le jour ni le lieu de son rendez-vous avec son frère !

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, puisque tu viens de le remarquer.

\- Oh pu-

\- Tsunade !

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois faite avoir… maugréa la blonde, déçue.

\- Il devient un homme ! glissa l'homme à la tignasse blanche avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un modèle similaire au tiens… se plaignit Tsunade.

\- Mais ?

\- Je plaisante, gros bêta. Viens là !

Une des scènes de baiser tant redoutée par Sasuke se déroula dans le salon zen. Ce dernier s'était éclipsé comme par magie. Fier de son coup, il savait que Tsunade, furieuse ou non, ne pourrait rien faire.

.

.

En fin d'après-midi, le jeune Uchiha prit finalement le train. Pour être certain de ne pas être court-circuité, il n'avait annoncé à sa marraine cette histoire de rendez-vous que le jour même. Il avait également prévenu Naruto de sa décision en fin de matinée, après leurs quelques heures de cours.

\- Je vais voir mon frère, avait-il annoncé calmement.

\- Le monsieur dans le jardin des thermes ?

\- Il n'est pas si vieux. Mais, oui. Je vais le voir lui.

\- Je devais t'aider à le retrouver, mais il est venu lui-même, avait fait remarquer Naruto.

Touché par sa bouille adorable, Sasuke avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de l'enlacer avec douceur. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais laissé le blond seul depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Mais il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Naruto était devenu quelqu'un de responsable. Et puis, il ne comptait pas s'absenter trop longtemps non plus. Il tirerait la vérité de la bouche de son frère, et agirait en fonction de ce qu'il aurait appris avant de rentrer sans aucun regret retrouver son ange fragile et délicat.

\- Je vais prévenir ma marraine de ce mot. Je te revois ce soir.

\- Hum…

\- Ca ira, tout seul ?

\- Sasuke, c'est toi en partie qui m'a appris à me débrouiller, le rassura le blond en souriant. Je peux même cuisiner ! Je te ferai le dîner !

\- Merci. J'ai hâte.

\- Mais tu reviendras en bonne santé, hein ?

Sasuke sut que Naruto faisait référence à ses deux premières rencontres avec son frère. L'une l'avait conduit à l'hôpital avec une grippe sévère et l'autre l'avait bien amoché quand il avait survécu à une explosion. Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau avant de s'en détacher, regrettant déjà la présence des ses bras fins qui l'entouraient quelques secondes auparavant.

Il était maintenant à la gare, ticket en main, prêt à se rendre un peu à l'écart de la ville. Son frère avait juste noté une adresse, comme la dernière fois. Aussi, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se retrouverait. Peut-être encore dans la ville même, à la périphérie, ou bien en dehors, dans une autre usine désaffectée, à moins qu'il n'ait simplement choisit une rue, comme lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu par ce jour de pluie. Aucun nuage de pluie ne pointait à l'horizon aujourd'hui, et l'air était plutôt agréable. C'était le printemps, période de renouveau. Sasuke espérait justement pouvoir refaire sa vie, pour quitter ses remords et ses doutes.

Concentré, il monta dans le train, avant de s'assoir mollement sur un des sièges. Le voyage qui le séparait de son frère serait court. Il ne remarqua pas, à la fermeture des portes, la silhouette se faufiler rapidement à l'intérieur du wagon pour s'installer à l'opposée de son rang, bien éloigné de lui, et qui posait son regard sur un Sasuke abattu et résigné à la fois. Il était plus déterminé que jamais, mais ne pouvait faire cesser une peur sourde de monter en lui.

# Et s'il n'était pas là… ? … Comme dans l'usine…Qu'est-ce-que je vais faire ? Vais-je devoir une fois encore lui courir après ? … Est-ce-que je m'apprête à passer ma vie à te chasser, Itachi ? Vas-tu fuir éternellement ? Ou vas-tu enfin être honnête… Maintenant qu'Orochimaru est mort… #

A la moitié du chemin, ses pensées s'étaient réorientées vers la vérité. Il s'était persuadé mentalement que son frère serait là, et s'interrogeait maintenant sur ce que cela signifiait. Si son frère lui disait vraiment la vérité, qu'en ferait-il ? Encore maintenant, il n'était pas sûr de la nature de l'implication d'Itachi dans l'assassinat de ses parents, et son frère n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour écarter ses doutes. Des révélations douteuses, et des larmes qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être feintes ensuite. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Peu à peu, il essaya de se représenter les deux situations mentalement. Si son frère avouait qu'il n'était pas coupable, il ne s'imaginait pas lui pardonner pour autant. Puis une image de pardon se forma dans sa tête, et il sautait au cou de son frère, heureux de savoir son innocence. Mais le tableau était un peu trop idyllique. Après cela, à l'inverse, il vit son frère lui révéler qu'il avait tué leurs parents. Sasuke se voyait bien lui botter les fesses avant de l'amener à la police. Il avait peur qu'une haine sourde ne s'empare de lui et de battre à mort son frère. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas amené d'arme avec lui. Il priait juste pour qu'Itachi soit bel et bien innocent, même si ses fuites répétées ne lui laissaient plus beaucoup de place pour un tel espoir. Impliqué, actif, innocent, tout s'embrouilla dans l'esprit de l'Uchiha qui ne put que mordre sa lèvre inférieure et prendre son mal en patience.

Une alarme sortit Sasuke de ses pensées. Il venait d'arriver à son arrêt. Lentement, il sortit dans la foule qui se pressait à l'extérieur du train. Toujours suivi, il marcha quelques instants avant d'arriver sur une route large, séparée en deux par un long et large parc de forme triangulaire. Jetant un coup d'œil au nom de la rue, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à destination. Il remit le papier dans la poche de sa veste noir et garda sa main à l'intérieur, tenant ferment le papier comme un lien de survie. Il entra par une grille dans le parc, et fut assaillit par une vision à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Sur toute son étendue ponctuée de verdure, le parc était remplit d'enfants et de familles jouant ou pique-niquant un peu partout sur la pelouse verte et tendre. L'ombre des arbres abritaient familles étendues sur des nappes à carreaux, et des balançoires s'agitaient, portant avec elles le rire des enfants qui essayaient de toucher de leurs mains potelées les nuages dans le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce-que…

Sasuke ne s'était vraiment pas préparé à rencontrer son frère dans un lieu bondé de monde. Et encore moins un lieu familial, rempli de jeunes aux sourires éblouissants. Inquiet, il se rendit également compte qu'il allait devoir retrouver son frère parmi tous ces gens. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il savait quel genre de silhouette chercher. Mais il ignorait à quel point son aîné voulait être vu. Avançant lentement, ses pas maîtrisés, il fit attention à chaque personne qu'il croisait, tentant d'apercevoir son frère. Il regardait sur chaque nappe, chaque banc, et derrière chaque arbre et buisson s'il ne reconnaissait pas Itachi, l'attendant un peu à l'écart. Des enfants venaient courir autour de lui, et il se sentit agressé par autant de jeunesse comblée. Son cœur meurtrit lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de pouvoir en faire autant.

# Merci d'être aussi sadique, Itachi. J'avais bien besoin de vivre ça… # pensa rageusement le brun.

Il était presque sûr que son frère avait choisit un lieu public pour ne pas qu'il puisse lui régler son compte, mais aussi pour lui faire mal en choisissant cet endroit précis. Sasuke devenait peut-être parano. Il avait l'impression qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout avec son fugitif de frère.

Puis soudain, dos à lui, sur un banc, il vit un homme assit seul. Cette solitude résonna en lui, et approchant à pas rapide, il confirma son pressentiment.

# Je t'ai trouvé ! #

Itachi était assit et attendait patiemment la venue de son frère. Ses jambes croisées lui servait d'appoint pour un livre qu'il semblait lire avec attention, le visage calme. Il était bien loin de l'homme fou ou triste qu'il avait entraperçu. Prudent, le cadet approcha à pas de loup, avant de se poster devant son aîné, le visage impassible. Itachi, apercevant ses pieds derrière son livre leva sa tête dans la direction de son petit frère venu le rejoindre.

.

.

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre. Il avait essayé, pour être sage, et de peur de le décevoir, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'agir contre sa volonté. La culpabilité s'était emparée de tout son être. Un tic nerveux agitait parfois sa main droite. Mais il tenait bon. Les bras autours du corps, il se demandait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Cela avait été impulsif. Il avait saisit ce regard, avait pris peur, et avait fait le choix d'être plus fort. A l'autre bout du wagon, il le voyait, assit. Sa tête était baissée, cachant son visage de ses mèches brunes, tandis que ses mains jointes étaient parfois prises de tics, elles aussi. De le voir comme ça le remplissait d'une peur nouvelle, ne comprenant pas le trouble du brun.

# Excuse-moi de t'avoir suivi, Sasuke. #

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi mal. Longtemps était peut-être un grand mot, mais, en tout cas, à cet instant présent, il aurait voulu se faire tout petit. Ou mieux, revenir en arrière pour ne pas avoir commis cet acte. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, Naruto coula à nouveau son regard vers Sasuke. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était plongé dans de biens sombres pensés, et il n'aimait pas ça.

# Moi aussi, je l'ai vu. Et je pense que tu te trompes, Sasuke. Ton frère… Itachi… Il n'a pas l'air d'être si effrayant que ça. #

Naruto avait enfilé son nouveau manteau crème afin de suivre Sasuke dans la gare, prenant un ticket derrière lui, et entrant au dernier moment dans le train afin de ne pas être repéré. Mais de toute façon, l'Uchiha avait eu l'air hermétique à quoi que ce soit depuis son entrée dans la gare. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'avait saisit en voyant Sasuke ne pas répondre à sa dernière question. Ses souvenirs de leur soirée aux thermes, quelques jours auparavant, étaient revenus au grand galop. Il se souvint d'Itachi, ravagé par les larmes, se présenter presque craintivement devant son frère. Une tristesse infinie semblait s'être emparée de ses yeux, mais Sasuke s'était aussitôt énervé, et les pupilles de l'aîné avaient repris un peu de contenance. Mais ce regard n'avait pas échappé au blond. De plus, il avait noté que son aura, ce qui se dégageait de son être pouvait bien sembler bizarre, il avait été intimement persuadé que la présence d'Itachi n'était pas menaçante. Il n'avait pas compris alors ce que pouvait bien redouter Sasuke. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui avait dit un certain nombre de fois qu'il pensait son frère dangereux, peut-être coupable. Mais Naruto n'avait pas eu cette impression non plus. Et il avait cotoyé contre son gré des hommes effroyables. Par ailleurs, il sentait quelque chose de familier dans l'attitude d'Itachi. L'homme était perturbé… Oui, comme lui l'avait été.

Arrivé dans le parc, il devina la surprise de Sasuke face à l'endroit par la halte que ce dernier effectua avant de reprendre sa marche. Lui aussi, fut étonné. Et lui aussi réagit sans le savoir comme le brun, mal à l'aise face aux enfants qui piaillaient et babillaient un peu partout. Il le suivit d'assez loin pour que Sasuke ne le remarque pas non plus. Et finalement, voyant son brun fixer une silhouette qui était encore trop éloignée de lui, il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de son aîné. Il vit son héro considérer Itachi. Tous les deux s'échangèrent quelques mots, avant que Sasuke ne s'asseye à côté de lui. Naruto approcha, et se plaça derrière un arbre, suffisamment près pour saisir les paroles des deux frères sans se faire repérer. La culpabilité lui nouait le ventre, mais, comme depuis sa libération, il était affreusement curieux également.

# Si Sasuke savait que je suis en train de faire l'espion comme lui, je me demande s'il serait furieux parce que c'est lui que j'espionne, ou content parce qu'il ne m'a pas vu… Je dois être plutôt bon pour ça aussi, en fait ! #

Naruto sourit comme un gamin avant de tendre l'oreille, intrigué par la conversation en cours.

.

.

Itachi était plongé dans la lecture d'un nouveau roman acheté en chemin, occultant les bruits extérieurs l'entourant, et l'enveloppant d'un esprit familial sans qu'il y soit un tant soit peu sensible. Sa famille n'existait plus depuis longtemps, et la solitude était sa seule compagne. Il sourit devant les premiers chapitres de son livre, comprenant que tous les personnages principaux avaient des noms de fleurs.

# Sûrement en rapport avec la signification de ces même fleurs…# songea-t-il, séduit par l'idée.

Il lut patiemment, véritablement entraîné par cette histoire d'une douce nostalgie comme il n'en connaissait plus beaucoup. Le vent balayait doucement ses cheveux, tandis que le soleil commençait à taper fort au-dessus du parc, sans toutefois le gêner, comme il était à l'abri de l'ombre de l'arbre sous lequel se trouvait son banc. Plongé dans sa lecture, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que des pieds étaient apparus derrière son livre.

# Te voilà, Sasuke. #

Sasuke, lui, attendit patiemment que son frère lève les yeux pour les poser sur son visage. Un tic de l'œil dévoila à Itachi la surprise de Sasuke de le voir si calme, presque normal, quand il l'avait connu agité ces derniers jours. Itachi, qui en avait pleinement conscience, adressa un maigre sourire à Sasuke avant de parler.

\- Bonjour…

\- Hn…

\- Tu t'assoies ? J'ai beaucoup de chose à te dire, aujourd'hui. Tu ne devrais pas rester debout.

\- …

\- Sasuke ?

\- Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir, cette fois-ci ?

\- Non… Je n'en ai plus la raison…

Sasuke s'assit alors, et s'appliqua à regarder devant lui, loin devant lui, perdant son regard dans un buisson au loin, seulement agité par la brise de l'après-midi. Il entendit Itachi fermer son livre, et le poser à côté de lui, sur le banc, et l'imagina regarder lui aussi au loin. Ca avait été leur habitude, enfants, lorsqu'ils parlaient dans le jardin. La gorge de Sasuke se noua à ce souvenir. Le ventre d'Itachi en fit autant. Un petit moment passa ainsi, avant que le cadet n'entende son frère inspirer avant de se lancer.

\- Orochimaru est mort. Je l'ai appris avant de te voir aux thermes. Selon les personnes qui me l'ont dit, des adolescents accompagnés d'un adulte se seraient chargé de son cas, et de celui de son bras droit, Kabuto…

\- Et il te manque ? lâcha sarcastiquement Sasuke.

\- Pas vraiment… Alors c'est bien toi qui l'a tué.

Un silence confirma la réponse à Itachi, alors que Sasuke, le regard toujours perdu à l'horizon, ne semblait se résoudre à dire cela, n'y ayant plus trop repensé depuis.

\- Possible…

L'aîné coula un regard discret et bref vers son petit frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant que celui-ci ne s'efface et qu'il reprenne un air impassible, trait physique courant chez les Uchiha.

\- Sûr. Cela me semble normal que tu aies cherché à le retrouver, afin de me retrouver moi. Mais je suppose que tu l'as trouvé tellement fou que tu as préféré mettre fin à ses jours. Et je ne pourrais jamais t'en blâmer…C'est…Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps…

\- Pourtant, tu es resté à ses côtés ! accusa Sasuke.

Itachi eut un petit soupir et ferma les yeux avant de reprendre, pesant chacune de ses paroles.

\- Oui, je suis resté à ses côtés. Mais ne crois pas que c'était par plaisir. Cet homme a beaucoup de pouvoir et…Beaucoup de moyens. Forcément, papa et maman on réussit à le trouver quand leurs affaires ont commencées à aller mal. C'était un bon choix. Il était discret. Ils auraient juste dû se méfier un peu plus, se douter que ce n'était pas un homme de parole, et qu'il les coulerait plus qu'il ne les aiderait… pour le plaisir de les voir sombrer.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

\- Sasuke… Nos parents on fait appel à Orochimaru. Ils lui ont demandé son aide avant de se rendre compte qu'il était complètement fou.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Il ne laissa pas son petit frère continuer, et enchaîna directement.

\- Mais c'est la vérité. Et tout est arrivé trop vite pour eux. Le jour de lui rendre la pareille était venu, alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à se reconstruire. Je me rappelle ma joie, après de longs dîners passés dans le silence, lorsqu'enfin l'ambiance était redevenue chaleureuse comme avant. Tu étais trop jeune pour t'apercevoir de la différence, pour en déduire qu'à une période un trouble les habitaient nuit et jour. Moi, je l'avais saisit dès les premiers instants. Et puis… J'écoutais aux portes. Ou plutôt, à la leur. Et j'avais compris qu'ils parlaient de leur travail avec angoisse.

Les poings de Sasuke s'étaient resserrés jusqu'à ce que ses ongles rentrent dans la paume de ses mains.

\- Tu mens, tenta-t-il de dire calmement alors que les tremblements dans sa voix traduisait sa colère et son incompréhension.

\- J'ai beaucoup menti dans ma vie. Mais à toi, je n'ai jamais menti, Sasuke. Jamais. Je sais que tout cela arrive d'un coup. Mais je t'en pris, crois-moi, parce que je ne t'aurais jamais trahi. Ce soir-là, ce soir…

Itachi déglutit, sa voix tremblotant légèrement. Sasuke le regarda en coin, légèrement inquiet, et perplexe à la fois, découvrant combien il était aussi difficile pour son frère que pour lui-même de parler de l'évènement.

\- Orochimaru était furieux de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait immédiatement. Papa avait réussit à décaler le jour où ils devaient s'arranger avec lui, mais c'était trop tard. Ils sont arrivés à plusieurs, au beau milieu de la nuit. Je n'aurais jamais dû le savoir, mais je lisais comme tous les soirs sous ma couette, et j'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon. Et puis j'ai reconnu la voix de maman, mais pas les autres. Je suis descendu, et je me suis posté derrière la porte, pour écouter…Encore une fois…

D'un mouvement de la cuisse, Itachi empêcha sa jambe de trembler.

\- Je n'ai pas compris de quoi ils parlaient, mais papa grognait. Maman gémissait et demandait pardon en pleurant. J'ai été poussé par l'angoisse, j'ai entrouvert la porte…quand un homme à planté deux balles dans la nuque de papa. Maman a voulu hurler…de douleur…Mais Orochimaru était là, lui mettant la main sur la bouche pour étouffer le son. Il la regardait en souriant, alors que notre père gisait dans le salon… Il y avait déjà plein de sang, et maman tremblait si fort ! Je voulais la rejoindre, je voulais lui demander ce qu'il se passait, parce que je ne pouvais pas accepter de comprendre que ce qu'il venait d'arriver. C'était la mort de mon père.

Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés, s'était brusquement tourné vers Itachi. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre avant de continuer. Maintenant, il regardait non plus l'arbuste au loin mais ses genoux où ses mains agrippaient son pantalon noir.

\- Il l'a jeté dans les bras d'un autre homme. Il l'a égorgé, et elle est tombée au sol, à côté de notre père. Notre mère a été assassinée, égorgée comme une bête, mettant fin à sa souffrance, alors que la mienne ne faisait que commencer. J'ai crié et… Ils m'ont vu, derrière la porte, ils m'ont balancé au milieu du salon, nez à nez avec les cadavres de mes parents… Je…les ai suppliés, suppliés, je me suis jeté aux pieds de cet homme qui riait, j'ai tout tenté pour qu'il t'épargne, car je savais qu'ils connaissaient déjà tout de notre famille. Je leur ai même demandé de me tuer, de me faire souffrir s'ils le voulaient. Si cela pouvait te sauvegarder.

Nouveau silence.

\- J'étais prêt à tout, car, en quelques secondes, j'ai compris que…Même si je n'avais pas crié, même si j'étais parti en silence te réveiller, sans rien t'expliquer de la situation afin qu'on puisse s'enfuir tous les deux, ils nous chercheraient. Et ils nous auraient retrouvé. Alors tout ce que j'aurais fait pour te protéger n'aurait servi à rien. Je me suis livré pour toi, Sasuke. Parce que tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait, en une fraction de secondes. Orochimaru a accepté. Mon…désespoir l'intéressait, apparemment. Ils sont partis et m'ont emmené, et la souffrance de te cacher la mort de nos parents n'a jamais existé, puisque la souffrance de les découvrir le lendemain a été choisi dès le moment où j'ai franchi le seuil de la porte, te laissant seul derrière moi.

Une brise plus forte que les autres vint agiter les cheveux des deux frères, les forçant à les remettre en place. De loin, Naruto vit les deux bruns esquisser le même geste de la main dans leurs cheveux noirs corbeaux pour les remettre en place, tandis qu'il assimilait lui aussi tout ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche du frère de Sasuke. Les deux étaient immobiles, Sasuke a moitié tourné vers son frère qui, lui, baissait toujours la tête.

\- Tu sais… J'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient me tuer. Et je l'acceptais. Mais il a préféré me laisser en vie, me laissant dans l'angoisse que, si jamais je faisais un faux pas, il te retrouverait pour te tuer. Je suis…tellement désolé.

Sasuke revit alors le même tableau qu'aux thermes. Des larmes amères et douloureuses dévalaient sur les joues de son frère, alors que sa dernière phrase résonnait avec échos dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit cotonneux, complètement abasourdi, choqué, déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Soudain, une colère sourde monta en lui, et d'un bond, il se leva, le visage déformé par la rage.

\- TU MENS ! hurla-t-il.

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers lui, l'alertant. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que leur discussion qui lui avait parue si brève avait duré le temps que l'après-midi touche à sa fin, poussant naturellement les gens à rentrer chez eux. Les dernières personnes, outrées par le cri poussé par Sasuke dans ce lieu de paix partirent à leurs tours avec de petits regards éhontés et des chuchotements mécontents.

\- Tout ce que tu dis, c'est faux ! C'est faux ! Papa et maman n'ont jamais connu cet homme ! Tu insinues quoi ? Que c'est de leur faute s'ils sont morts ? Qu'ils n'avaient qu'à pas faire faillite ? Que tu m'as protégé en me fuyant ? Que tu m'as évité toutes ces années par crainte qu'Orochimaru ne me retrouve ? Et alors quoi ? Tu penses avoir souffert autant que moi ? Est-ce-que tu imagines ce que ça a été de vivre avec le regard des autres qui s'interrogeaient autant que toi sur les circonstances qui t'ont rendu orphelin ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait la une des journaux des faits divers sordides, le visage en larmes, abandonné du jour au lendemain ! Et tu vas me dire que ça a été déchirant de fuir auprès d'Orochimaru ? Avoue-le, c'était confortable ! Tu sauvais ta peau sur le moment, en faisant semblant de penser à moi !

\- Sasuke, je… tenta Itachi.

\- Va te faire voir, Itachi. Comme si j'allais croire à tes salades. Ah ! Tu ne me mentirais jamais ? Permet-moi d'en douter…

Itachi saisit alors douloureusement l'expression écœurée de Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Les larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux, alors qu'une tornade passa entre eux deux. Sasuke, qui avait presque fait demi-tour, tournant le dos à son frère, sentit quelqu'un le retenir par la manche. Furieux, il tenta de se dégager.

\- Lâche-moi, sale… Naruto ?

Furieusement accroché à son bras, le blond tremblait de tous ses membres, agités par des sanglots. Il leva la tête vers Sasuke dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés, tout comme ceux de son frère qui voyait débarquer le blond de nulle part.

\- Il t'a suivi ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke lui lança un regard assassin avant de se retourner vers le blond qui ne le lâchait pas, mais tremblait toujours aussi fortement.

\- Tu m'as suivi ?

\- Oui… Mais ne sois pas en colère ! Je… Je voulais te dire que…Je pense qu'il dit la vérité !

\- Tu nous as écoutés pendant tout ce temps ?

Naruto se courba face au brun qui venait de hausser le ton, sans pour autant lâcher son bras. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieur, et plissa ses yeux pour aller cherche une miette de courage en lui-même.

\- Aux thermes, il… Il avait l'air de vraiment souffrir, alors je pensais qu'il n'était pas coupable pour tes parents. C'est même toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais que je t'aide à le retrouver pour savoir la vérité ! Pas parce que tu le pensais coupable ! Et puis, je… quand je l'ai écouté, j'ai changé de cachette…Hum… Et j'ai reconnu son visage…

\- Son visage ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

Se tournant vivement vers son frère, Sasuke l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je…ne le connais pas, dit simplement son frère, soudainement craintif.

\- Ah oui ? Alors c'est quoi cette voix !

\- Il… Il est courant ? Il connaissait Orochimaru en personne ?

\- Comment tu peux en déduire ça ? demanda Sasuke, soudain alarmé.

\- Je connaissais monsieur Orochimaru… confirma Naruto, interrompant le regard meurtrier que Sasuke offrait à son frère, le forçant à le regarder, lui. Naruto regarda Itachi avec un regard hésitant. Et j'ai vu Itachi. J'étais tout le temps avec monsieur Orochimaru…Tout le temps…Tout…

Des perles salées se formèrent au coin des yeux de Naruto. Sasuke s'empressa de les sécher, avant de poser ses mains dans le dos du blond pour le ramener vers lui, l'encourageant à parler. Regardant Itachi, il se rendit compte que celui-ci réagissait à la phrase du blond. Il vit alors la peur courir sur le visage de son frère, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi.

\- Il me disait de rester dans un coin…dans le noir…quand il recevait des gens…C'est là, que j'ai vu ton frère…Monsieur Orochimaru l'invitait souvent lorsqu'il était en colère, et il voulait quand même que j'assiste…

\- Assister à quoi ? insista Sasuke qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Quand il…le battait…

Les larmes coulèrent des yeux écarquillés d'Itachi, alors que Naruto se séparait de Sasuke pour regarder Itachi, voyant dans ses yeux le signe d'un accord pour qu'il poursuive. Naruto comprit que jamais le frère de Sasuke ne lui en aurait parlé.

\- Et aussi quand… Il lui faisait…Ton frère est devenue fou à cause de ça…Fou… Comme moi… Pire que moi…Comme monsieur Orochimaru…

\- Il lui faisait quoi ? s'impatienta Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le blond.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, un peu honteux, avant de retourner dans les bras de Sasuke. Il parla doucement, mais Sasuke et Itachi entendirent tout de même.

\- Il lui faisait … ce que tu me fais… quand on va se coucher… Mais en plus fort…b-brutal…

\- Quand on va se cou…Quoi ?

Lorsque les deux Uchiha comprirent, le même air choqué apparut sur leur visage. Sasuke comprit avec effroi qu'Orochimaru avait violé et battu pendant toutes ces années son frère. Itachi comprit en revanche que son frère était gay, et avait des rapports sexuels avec le blond blottit dans ses bras un garçon tout droit sortit du monde d'Orochimaru. Des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues alors qu'une pâleur cadavérique s'invita sur le visage de Sasuke. Tout deux se dévisagèrent, et Sasuke finit par comprendre que les rougeurs chez son frère n'étaient pas dues à la honte d'avoir été violé, comme il s'y attendait. Rougissant à son tour, il vit que Naruto était dans le même état.

L'atmosphère devint moins tendue, et les trois garçons reprirent une respiration normale. Le silence environnant était devenu non plus inquiétant mais salvateur. Après toutes ces paroles difficiles à sortir, il venait comme un sauveur laisser les esprits se recomposer petit à petit. Ce fut Sasuke le premier qui brisa le silence.

\- Je veux bien te croire…Itachi…Parce que je sais que Naruto ne me mentirais jamais…Mais…

\- Mais tu es confus et tu n'es pas prêt à accepter tout ceci, devina son frère.

\- Hn…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sasuke. J'ai été séparé si longtemps de toi, obligé de garder toute la vérité sur cette situation, que je ne t'en voudrais pas de prendre ton temps pour accepter tout ça…

Itachi posa son regard reconnaissant sur Naruto, toujours à l'abri des bras de Sasuke.

\- Merci, Naruto.

\- Je…Je… balbutia le blond.

\- Tu as bien fait de me suivre, finalement, déclara Sasuke.

\- Vraiment ?

Un doux rire raisonna dans l'air. Itachi fut émerveillé par la sincérité de ce rire qui sortait de la bouche de son frère. Malgré toutes ces années seul et sans réponse, toutes ces souffrances, il avait réussit à se reconstruire.

# Finalement, j'aurais eu raison de faire ce que j'ai fait. # se rassura Itachi pour lui-même.

\- Et si on s'asseyait, proposa Sasuke à Naruto qui était visiblement en train de fatiguer.

\- Hum, acquiesça le blond.

Tous deux prirent place à côté d'Itachi qui était resté assis tout ce temps. L'aîné, voyant Sasuke accueillir le blond dans ses bras, ne put s'empêcher de demander :

\- Vous êtes vraiment amants ?

\- B-Bien sûr ! Un problème ? lâcha Sasuke, gêné.

\- Sasuke, tu es tout rouge, remarqua Naruto, nullement gêné pour sa part.

Sasuke dissuada d'un regard son frère d'en rajouter une couche. Ils se reprirent alors tous les trois. Commença une discussion qui semblait nécessaire. Dans l'obscurité naissante, ils retraçèrent toutes ces années de non-dit autour de l'homme que Sasuke avait assassiné pour leur bien à tous les trois. La lune remplaça rapidement le soleil, et les lumières des lampadaires furent les seuls éclats qui permettaient de reconnaitre des présences humaines sur ce banc banal dans un parc comme un autre.

.

* * *

 _Oh c'est mignon. Et voilà le chapitre 19 d' **Odd Doll**. Le dernier sert plus d'épilogue. L'intrigue, elle, se termine ici._

 _J'espère que ce dénouement vous a plu. Itachi... Itachi a fait des choix difficiles et l'a payé chèrement. Et la bague-serpent que Sasuke avait ramassé avait bien plus d'importance que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer._

 _ **Pour parler de quelque chose de plus gai** , je vous embête encore une fois avec une chanson que j'aime beaucoup : **In My Head** , de **Galantis**. Ce clip... Ce clip est l'incarnation des bienfaits du **Surya Namaskar** hahaha (le salut au soleil,  un enchaînement de yoga). En tout cas, le regarder me donne la pêche. Pas que je m'empresserais de bouger autant; mon animal totem est parfois le paresseux. Ou le chat. Donc un paresseux hahaha !_

 _ **Allez voir** **Ange Déchu** , ma 3ème fic, si ce n'est pas fait :D !_

 _Merci pour votre soutien et d'avoir suivi **Odd Doll** ! A la prochaine !_


	20. Cupidone - FIN

**Présence de YAOI: Si pas intéressé, ne pas lire le passage après la ligne séparatrice. (La fin du chapitre, quoi)**

* * *

 **Cupidone**

[Puisque l'amour régit nos vies]

Quelques semaines plus tard, Itachi Uchiha sortait du tribunal, totalement innocenté. L'affaire était enfin close, après tant d'années. D'ailleurs, l'Hamidori n'y était pas pour rien. En effet, après cette discussion dans le parc, Sasuke avait amené son frère devant Tsunade. Même si le contact avec Itachi était difficile, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à lui en vouloir. Lui et Naruto avaient convaincu Tsunade de se charger de l'affaire, puisqu'elle était en possession de toutes les preuves nécessaires à la défense de l'Uchiha. Naruto avait accepté d'intervenir en tant que témoin, assuré par Tsunade et Jiraiya qu'il n'aurait pas à en dire plus que nécessaire.

Naruto, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas accepté l'idée de retourner voir un psychothérapeute. Itachi, lui, avait fait la démarche, mais n'en avait jamais parlé. Désormais, il habitait dans le même immeuble que les deux adolescents, voulant renouer comme il le pouvait avec son petit frère. Ainsi apparut dans la routine de Sasuke et Naruto des après-midi passé chez Itachi, ou inversement. Sasuke avait aussi dû le présenter à tous ses amis, qui, s'ils furent surpris ou indignés au début, ne laissèrent rien transparaître et accueillirent pour de bon l'aîné des Uchiha.

La dernière grande avancée fut quand Tsunade plaça Itachi sous sa responsabilité et celle de son mari, tout comme ils l'avaient fait pour Sasuke. Maintenant qu'Itachi était libre d'agir à sa volonté, il lui fallait trouver un travail et se reconstruire une vie de son côté. Tsunade avait pensé à juste titre que sa présence et son soutien ne seraient pas de trop à cette tâche, et Jiraiya passa beaucoup de temps avec Itachi, cherchant des offres d'emploi à temps partiel pour lui permettre de continuer ses études également.

.

.

Le camion de déménagement venait de repartir dans un bruit sourd et tournait à présent au coin de la rue. Statiques, les deux hommes se tenaient, main dans la main, devant la porte d'entrée de la nouvelle demeure qui accueillait à présent anciens et nouveaux meubles mélangés.

\- Entrons, souffla Kakashi.

D'une pression de la main, il sortit Iruka de sa torpeur et l'entraîna dans l'entrée, refermant la porte massive derrière eux. Le salon était chaleureux, à la manière de celui qu'avait possédé Kakashi dans son ancien appartement. Hébété, Iruka s'assit sur l'un des canapés en cuir noir moelleux de ce nouvel espace de vie auquel il allait devoir s'habituer.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est enfin bon, lâcha-t-il.

Sa voix était fatiguée, comme s'il avait trois fois vécu ce déménagement. L'argenté sourit doucement en regardant son amant se remettre doucement de ses émotions. Il lui avait soufflé l'idée de s'installer avec lui quelques jours après le voyage scolaire. Finalement, ils avaient décidé de quitter chacun leur chez-soi et de trouver une nouvelle maison, aussi nouvelle que leur histoire naissante.

Kakashi s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'Umino.

\- Le résultat te plait ?

\- Oui… chuchota Iruka comme s'il avait peur qu'on ne l'entende parler.

\- Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux.

Iruka sursauta avant de regarder Kakashi. L'argenté n'était pas très démonstratif. Aussi, cette déclaration, ajoutée au sérieux de son visage alors qu'il le fixait avec intensité, le mit presque mal à l'aise. Il se tordit les mains avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Hatake.

\- Je suis déjà heureux.

Kakashi accueillit la tête d'Iruka sur son épaule en l'enserrant dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse mieux se caler. Il huma l'odeur des cheveux de son amant, et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la lueur de ses prunelles avait changé. Doucement, il releva la tête du châtain avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire en coin.

\- Il va falloir qu'on baptise cette maison, maintenant !

\- Qu'on la baptise ? s'exclama Iruka. Tu veux lui donner un nom ?

\- Un nom ? Pourquoi pas. Mais je ne pensais pas à ça.

La main de l'Hatake glissa sur la cuisse d'Iruka, remontant lentement mais sûrement vers son entrejambe. C'est à ce moment-là que le châtain comprit, et piqua un fard monumental avant de chasser la main de son homme.

\- M-Mais…De…Qu'est-ce-que…

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Kakashi d'un ton catégorique.

Et pour arrêter définitivement les bégayements de son amant, il l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de plonger à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- Et si on commençait maintenant ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je sens que tu en as envie, railla malicieusement Kakashi.

Il caressa du bout du doigt le cou d'Iruka qui rougit de plus belle, alors qu'une bouffée de chaleur envahissait son ventre. Il se leva d'un coup, considéra l'argenté tout sourire sur le canapé, et tendit brusquement la main dans sa direction. Kakashi ne sembla pas comprendre et leva un sourcil, d'un air interrogateur.

\- Et si…Hum… On commençait par la cuisine…Maintenant.

Kakashi rit doucement en prenant la main d'Iruka qui l'aida à se lever. Son regard se fit encore plus bestial lorsqu'il approcha son visage de celui du châtain.

\- Va pour la cuisine, souffla-t-il avant de s'en aller dans la direction de la dite cuisine.

Ni une ni deux, Iruka le suivit à la trace. Vraiment, Kakashi savait le rendre fou. Fou, et incommensurablement heureux. Un gloussement s'échappa de sa gorge quand il sentit l'argenté l'attraper par les hanches alors qu'il s'était caché derrière la porte en l'attendant.

.

.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, les jeunes professeurs se présentaient devant le lycée. Iruka était rouge pivoine alors que Kakashi refusait de lâcher sa main. Il était resté frustré de ne pas avoir pu entamer le baptême d'une autre pièce avant de devoir se rendre aux résultats des examens.

\- C'est bien pour faire plaisir à la vieille, grogna-t-il.

\- Kakashi, vous disiez ?

\- Oh, Tsunade ! Euh, rien. Hum. Belle journée non ? Je vous présente Iruka, également professeur dans ce lycée. Iruka, voici la marraine de Sasuke, et son parrain derrière elle, Jiraiya.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil avant de replacer une de ses couettes blondes derrière son épaule. Elle serra la main du jeune professeur mal à l'aise, tout comme Jiraiya, et nota l'atmosphère qui régnait. Un sourire immense envahit son visage, et d'un air goguenard, elle lança à Kakashi en s'éloignant.

\- Et bien, bonne journée à toi et ton…professeur !

Iruka qui, à l'entente de cette phrase, rougit une nouvelle fois – sûrement la dixième de la journée - donna à un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Kakashi en dégageant sa main, l'air bougon. L'argenté sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de l'entraîner vers les tableaux.

Le petit groupe de joyeux lurons de leurs classes était déjà présent, et se massaient tout comme les autres élèves devant les listes qui étaient affichées. Tour à tour, des rires, des cris de joies mais aussi parfois des grognements de déceptions se faisaient entendre. Tous étaient reçus, même si tout le monde n'avait pas obtenu les notes espérées.

\- Wah ! Incroyable ! Naruto est dans les vingt premier de notre section ! fit remarquer Tenten en enlaçant le cou du blond pour lui masser le crâne de son poing. Je suis fière de toi p'tit blond !

\- Et Neji a battu Shikamaru ! Il a piqué la deuxième place derrière Sasuke !

\- Ca m'rappelle une partie de go, ça ! se moqua Kiba, devant le regard ennuyé du Nara.

Une tornade blonde se jeta sur l'éternel loir et lui frappa d'un grand coup le crâne.

\- Idiot ! Si tu passais moins de temps à dormir, ça n'arriverait pas !

\- Et si tu ne me retenais pas autant dans ton lit non plus !

\- Je… Quoi ?

Pour la première fois, la Sabaku baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis impressionné, là, marmonna Gaara, stoïque, devant la mine déconfite de sa sœur.

\- Toi aussi, tu as eu de bonnes notes, Gaara, remarqua Ino.

\- Hm.

\- Tu es vraiment doué, même avec des années de retard, déclara gentiment Hinata en se rapprochant du roux qui esquissa un petit sourire de remerciement sans pour autant la lâcher du regard par la suite.

Cette journée des résultats plus que satisfaisante amena tout le groupe dans un parc situé non loin de l'établissement pour fêter l'évènement. Encore une fois, tous s'étaient débrouillés pour y mettre du leur et préparer un pique-nique inoubliable. Le soleil tapait déjà fort, et l'été approchait à grand pas.

\- A notre réussite, qui était inévitable ! lança Sakura, faussement hautaine, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- A notre réussite ! répétèrent tous les autres en cœur.

L'après-midi suivit son cours dans le parc. Ino et Sai avaient acheté des glaces en pot pour tout le monde. Sasuke se maudit de n'avoir déjà pensé à en faire manger une à Naruto qui trouva cela excellent, sous les yeux ébahit d'Hinata, Tenten et Neji quand il avala un quatrième pot. Sai défia Kiba au badminton, encouragé chacun par leurs petites amies respectives et tout aussi compétitrices, Sakura et Ino. Temari joua ensuite contre Tenten, déconcentrant la brunette avec des grimaces qui firent perdre toutes les occasions de marquer à Tenten. Naruto lui, tenta une partie contre Gaara et Sasuke écrasa tour à tour Neji et Shikamaru, ce dernier étrangement infatigable dans cette discipline.

\- Sasuke est le meilleur ! s'exclama le blond, joyeux, quand son brun marqua le dernier point.

Il sauta, telle une pile électrice, comme Sakura, Tenten, Ino ou Temari l'aurait fait. Ces dernières d'ailleurs rirent de l'attitude féminine de Naruto qui se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné, tandis que Sasuke le regardait fixement, tentant de dissimuler un sourire fier.

.

.

En début de soirée, Sasuke et Naruto repartirent, de leur côté, saluant les autres de loin. Ils marchèrent ensemble, sans se presser, dans les rues où les gens sortaient à peine du bureau.

\- C'est bien de se revoir pendant les vacances aussi, babilla Naruto.

\- Tsunade nous pourri-gâte. Mais tu verras, cette île est vraiment magnifique !

\- Je vais voir des poissons ? demanda le blondinet, éternellement curieux.

\- Je pense, et l'eau est très claire ! On ira faire de la plongée, si tu veux.

\- Hm ! acquiesça Naruto avec une bouille adorable.

Ils atteignaient déjà l'immeuble, quand Naruto eut finit de poser mille et une questions sur leur destination de vacances où ils passeraient cinq jours en compagnies de tous leurs amis. Sasuke était heureux de faire passer les premières vraies vacances de son ange blond dans un cadre aussi idyllique. Il remercia intérieurement sa marraine.

\- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Mais tu dis ça tous les jours ! protesta le garçon en regardant Sasuke.

\- C'est parce que tu cuisines divinement bien, alors tout me va.

\- Mm…Beuh…

\- C'est un compliment, idiot !

\- Oui, mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi préparer… Et je ne veux pas te décevoir !

L'Uchiha rit doucement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Naruto.

\- Bon, réglons ça, alors. Tu as toujours le livre de cuisine que t'as donné Hinata ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

\- Prend ce qu'i la page soixante-trois !

\- Oh, c'est du lapin ! découvrit Naruto qui se souvenait évidement de tout ce qu'il avait pu lire dans ses livres de cuisine.

Sasuke embrassa chastement son blond avant de l'entraîner dans les escaliers qu'il monta sans s'arrêter de glisser des baisers dans les cheveux de Naruto, son cou, ou même ses mains. Il le trouvait formidable, imprévisible, et terriblement attachant. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter d'avoir pour amant un ange pareil ? Il se le demandait chaque jour, et particulièrement ceux où Naruto souriait toutes les minutes comme en ce moment. Il l'entraîna donc dans leur appartement et prit aussitôt l'initiative d'un baiser passionné.

.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, le voyage d'été sur une île paradisiaque au large du pays débuta. Tous les adolescents, fraîchement reçus à leurs épreuves, logèrent dans un hôtel chic –payé par Tsunade, d'humeur particulièrement généreuse – au bord de la mer d'azur qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Après une première journée passée de façon groupée où chacun s'était remis du voyage et de la beauté de l'île au sable blanc et aux arbres immenses et multicolores, chacun avait décidé de se séparer en petit groupe, selon l'activité souhaité.

Hinata avait réussit son petit exploit personnel en invitant Gaara à se promener avec elle dans la forêt de palmiers et de pins non loin de leur hôtel. Ainsi, timide mais comblée, elle marchait côte à côte avec le roux qui semblait avoir du mal à réprimer un sourire à la pensée d'une Hinata si charmante auprès de lui.

\- Je suis content qu'on soit venu à cet endroit. C'est vraiment magnifique, affirma Gaara.

\- Il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe fraîche du matin et cueillit une étrange fleur d'un orange flamboyant avant de s'approcher d'Hinata.

\- Vraiment magnifique… répéta-t-il.

Et il glissa la fleur derrière l'oreille de la brune qui écarquilla ses grands yeux pâles sous la surprise. Ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rosée, contrastant tout de même avec sa peau laiteuse. Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je suis touchée que tu apprécies, marmonna Hinata

\- Merci à toi.

\- Hm. On s'assoit ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

Gaara finit par s'allonger, entraînant Hinata à faire la même chose. Avec émotion, la brunette sentit les doigts du roux enlacer les siens, unissant leurs mains hésitantes et pourtant si désireuses de ce contact tant attendu.

\- Si tu veux bien m'aider, j'aimerais cueillir des fleurs, proposa le Sabaku.

\- Pour faire un herbier ? demanda Hinata, curieuse.

\- Hahaha, oui !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, comment as-tu deviné ?

\- Tu aimes beaucoup les fleurs. Tu en parles souvent, en réalité, lui confia-t-elle.

Hinata sourit en regardant le roux en coin. Celui-ci sentit son bref regard sur lui et sourit à son tour.

\- J'ai vraiment aimé celles que tu as apportées lorsque j'étais mal.

La Hyuuga sentit des fourmis dans ses pieds. Une joie immense la gagnait. Il n'avait jamais reparlé de son présent jusqu'à maintenant. Elle avait cru qu'il n'avait pas saisit le message de sa carte, ou bien qu'il avait pris cela pour un simple bouquet de bienvenue, ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

\- J'aurais voulu te les donner moi-même, lui confia-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, ce jour-là…

\- Ne le sois pas, je comprends, le rassura simplement la brunette.

Hinata savait parfaitement qu'il n'allait pas encore bien à cette époque-là. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il avait dû traverser des moments difficiles dont il n'arrivait pas à parler. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais posé la moindre question. Son seul souhait était de lui offrir un futur bien plus joyeux. Elle l'avait aimé dès les premiers instants où elle l'avait vu. Et malgré son caractère timide et parfois un peu effacé, elle avait cette intention de le protéger qui n'avait pas échappé au roux qui se laissait faire, rassuré et touché par cette force intérieure si généreuse de la brune.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu deux ans de plus pour apprendre à te connaître, lâcha Gaara, les yeux rivés vers la cime des arbres.

\- Moi aussi. Mais… Maintenant, on a tout notre temps.

Le rouquin se redressa légèrement avant de se pencher au-dessus d'Hinata. Cette dernière ne fut pas surprise, et ne prit pas peur lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres du roux posées sur les siennes. Ce fut même elle qui tendit le cou pour approfondir l'échange. Sa timidité était largement battue par la sérénité qui l'envahissait aux côtés du garçon qu'elle aimait. Finalement, elle passa la fin de l'après-midi, la tête reposant sur le torse de Gaara, le cœur léger, et la tête remplie de rêves du futur.

.

.

Cela faisait une bonne quinzaine de minutes que Temari et Shikamaru tentaient de faire craquer l'autre à coup de chatouilles sur leur lit double de leur chambre d'hôtel.

\- Hahaha, je suis vaincue ! Arrête, arrête ! pouffa la blonde.

\- Et bien, mademoiselle Temari ne résiste pas si longtemps à mes assauts ! lança le Nara d'humeur taquine.

\- Mfihihihi, idiot !

\- Idiote.

\- Toi-même.

\- Baaaah. Viens, je t'invite, on va aller se prendre un truc à la terrasse.

\- Ouaiiiis ! beugla la blonde cendrée, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

Shikamaru sourit et suivit sa Sabaku adorée dans le couloir, glissant discrètement quelque chose dans la poche de son bermuda. Il attrapa tendrement Temari par la nuque, avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe, et de partir en courant. Rougissant, la Sabaku le rejoignit et lui prit la main, ralentissant le rythme. Tous les deux arrivèrent sur la terrasse et choisirent un coin un peu à l'écart, pour ne pas rester dans le brouhaha ambiant des autres vacanciers. Située au premier étage, la terrasse était spacieuse, et ombragées par de hauts pins qui laissaient voir un bout de la plage qui s'étendait au pied de l'hôtel, et de l'océan brillant comme un joyau sous un soleil presque éblouissant.

\- Tu prends quoi ?

\- Hmmmm… réfléchit la blonde. Le cocktail numéro trois.

\- 'kay.

Shikamaru passa la commande au barman qui vint presque aussitôt et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant les deux amoureux profiter pleinement de la belle saison. Temari tendait son visage au soleil, désireuse de bronzer, sachant très bien que sa peau prenait une teinte pêche irrésistible en peu de temps. Une fois qu'ils furent servis, ils plaisantèrent un moment, sirotant leur boisson tranquillement.

\- Demain, on ira à la réserve naturelle ? demanda Temari.

\- Si tu veux, fit Shikamaru. Tu ne me trouves pas assez bestial pour toi ?

\- Clairement pas, pouffa la blonde ! Je veux voir des félins, des vrais !

\- De la famille, peut-être ? plaisanta Shikamaru en plissant les yeux.

\- Grrrr !

\- Oh, tu fais peur. J'aurais dû t'acheter un collier pour que tu tiennes tranquille, à la place.

\- A la place de quoi ? demanda Temari.

Shikamaru sourit mystérieusement avant de glisser la main dans sa poche. Puis il la sortit rapidement, lançant en l'air un objet. Vive comme toujours, Temari eut le réflexe de le rattraper aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Hmmm… Je ne sais pas…

\- Rooooh ! Toi alors !

Baissant son regard sur la boîte, Temari fit un sourire malin à son homme avant d'arracher le papier. Elle ouvrit un petit carton contant une boîte en plastique. Ouvrant alors la boîte plastique, elle tomba sur une autre boîte, plus petite, douce comme du velour. Elle en déduit alors par la taille et la forme de l'objet d'où elle provenait, elle leva son regard perplexe vers Shikamaru.

\- Tu m'as acheté des boucles d'oreilles ?

\- Ouvres, l'invita simplement Shikamaru, un peu stressé.

La Sabaku s'exécuta, non sans trembler, et ouvrit le petit écrin. Ecarquillant ses yeux à leur maximum, elle jeta un regard interloqué au Nara en pointant du doigt l'objet.

\- M-Mais c'est une bague !

\- Effectivement, sourit doucement Shikamaru.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce-qu'il y a une bague dans ce machin ?

\- Il fallait bien qu'il y est quelque chose dans le machin, j'imagine.

\- …

La lèvre inférieure de Temari trembla, tandis que ses iris brillaient progressivement.

\- Elle est… Elle est magnifique…Je… c'est pour moi ?

\- Hm, acquiesça Shikamaru, touché par l'émotion qui habitait le visage d'habitude si différent de la blonde.

Toujours tremblante comme une feuille, elle passa la bague à son doigt, et laissa deux larmes d'émotions couler sur ses joues légèrement hâlée. Elle prit la main de Shikamaru dans la sienne – celle qui portait la bague – et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu veux bien être ma fiancée, à présent ? demanda Shikamaru, anxieux de voir la réaction de la blonde.

Celle-ci hoqueta avant d'hocher lentement la tête, positivement.

\- Oui. Oui même si c'est stupide à notre âge et que je passe mon temps à t'empêcher de réviser tranquillement, je veux bien être ta fiancée dès maintenant, Shikamaru Nara.

\- Comme tu es formelle, plaisanta celui-ci, la poitrine gonflée par le bonheur.

\- Mha…Hahaha.

Temari continua de rire doucement, les yeux ravagés par les larmes, sa main tenant fermement celle du Nara dont les yeux brillaient à présent comme ceux de la blonde quelques minutes auparavant. L'effort qu'il avait fallu à ces deux pitres caractériels pour arriver à ce stade de leur relation fut emporté par le brouhaha, et le bruit des vagues, et le soleil brillant.

.

.

Tenten, assise au bord d'une petite terrasse au troisième étage, regardait le ciel, son mp3 en marche. Elle venait tout juste de finir son jogging. Même en vacances, le sport occupait toujours une place très importante dans son cœur. Elle avait courut presque toute la matinée, et avait même aidé des touristes à attraper un spécimen de papillon rare. C'était dans sa nature d'aider les gens, et la curiosité quant à leur collection avait été décisive.

\- Humf, quelle chaleur ! soupira-t-elle en s'essuyant le front de sa main.

\- Comme tu dis !

\- Neji ?

La brunette aux macarons avait tourné la tête dans la direction du couloir d'où approchait Neji, les mains dans les poches de son bermuda blanc. Il lui sembla alors qu'il faisait un peu plus chaud.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre encore. On est sur l'une des plus belles îles du monde, tu sais ! lança Tenten en souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Le Hyuuga, qui était arrivé à son niveau, se mit dos à la rambarde sur laquelle était juchée Tenten. Il leva la tête pour regarder le plafond en plâtre du couloir, décoré avec raffinement par des peintures aux couleurs pastelles de qualité.

\- Hum, oui. J'étais occupé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu fais des heures sup' en documentation pour l'Hamidori ! le taquina la brune.

\- Hahaha, non, non, la rassura-t-il.

Tenten fut surprise de voir Neji rire aussi franchement, lui d'habitude si impassible. L'air des vacances l'avait transformé. Lui d'habitude si sérieux avait lâché ses cheveux, les laissant flotter au gré de la brise et s'était habillé de façon décontracté avec un marcel blanc, aussi immaculé que son bermuda. Ses baskets grises rehaussaient le tout, rappelant la couleur de ses yeux clairs.

\- Alors quoi ? fit-elle, curieuse.

\- Hm, je commence à m'intéresser aux Universités. Je préférerais m'inscrire au plus tôt. L'année prochaine, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tout mon temps pour m'occuper de ça.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

\- Pas si tu sais ce que tu veux faire, affirma le brun, en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Tu es si sûr de toi… Je n'ai toujours qu'une idée vague de ce que je voudrais faire.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Quelque chose qui mélange sciences, aide à la personne et sport !

\- Mais ! protesta Tenten.

\- C'est ça ? demanda Neji en souriant.

\- …Oui, confessa la brune en remettant une de ses mèches en place.

Neji remarqua alors qu'elle était en tenue de sport. Tenten, elle, réalisa avec honte qu'elle était couverte de sueur et que ses cheveux les plus indisciplinés étaient collés à son visage, tandis que son tee-shirt humidifié par l'air de l'île collait un peu plus que d'habitude à son corps. Elle regarda précipitamment au loin pour ne pas croiser le regard de son coéquipier de l'Hamidori et reprit.

\- Une idée ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu as été courir ?

\- Oui, toute la matinée. J'ai presque fait le tour de l'île, se vanta Tenten en gonflant le torse, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Je pourrais te faire la visite si tu veux, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Neji, réellement intéressé.

\- Hum, demain ?

\- Ca marche ! Mais… On ne le fera pas en courant, hein ?

\- Hahahaha, nan ! lança Tenten en le poussant gentiment de la jambe.

\- Tu n'as pas un peu chaud ? demanda-t-il en la regardant à nouveau fixement.

Tenten pensa alors qu'elle était peut-être vraiment non présentable, ainsi. Elle le regarda avec angoisse, alors que lui commença à rire doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas un reproche caché ou je ne sais quoi, idiote !

\- Humf ! grogna-t-elle, faussement contrite, en lui tirant la langue.

\- Ca te dit, une glace ? Je t'invite, proposa le Hyuuga.

Le soleil illuminait ses cheveux en contre jour, tandis qu'il avançait sa main dans la direction de Tenten. Celle-ci sentait que ses jambes devenaient cotonneuses. Etrangement, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à nouveau. Elle prit la main qui lui était tendue et sauta élégamment de la rambarde.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Neji ne lâcha pas sa main pour autant, et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Tenten regarda le soleil resplendir derrière elle alors que ses joues rougissaient progressivement, sentant sa main chaude enfermée dans celle, plus froide, du Hyuuga.

.

.

De ce côté de l'île, les vagues étaient au rendez-vous. Une batterie de jeunes hommes avait sorti leurs planches de surf pour dompter les rouleaux. Les pieds foulant le sable brûlant, Ino et Sai commençaient une après-midi sportive. En effet, ils avaient remarqué à leur arrivée sur l'île un centre de loisir au bord de la plage. Ils avaient aussitôt décidé de réserver un cours de planche à voile. Ino n'étant nullement douée au surf, Sai avait capitulé face au choix de la blonde platine. Finalement, il se révéla le plus excité des deux à partir à l'aventure sur les vagues azurs de l'océan.

\- Tu rêves ! Je ne compte pas m'éloigner autant ! bougonna Ino.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de rester prêt du bord, allez ! l'encouragea Sai.

\- Nan… Un peu alors… Mais un peu et c'est tout !

\- Pas de problèèème !

Sai détala sur la plage en se dirigeant vers l'accueil des loisirs, faisant le pitre en sautant partout. Ino ne put se retenir de rire à gorge déployée avant de le rattraper et de sauter sur son dos. Ses longs cheveux se déversèrent sur les épaules du brun qui caressa de sa joue la douce chevelure de sa petite-amie.

Une fois leur combinaison enfilée, ils partirent à la conquête de la mer.

\- Hum ! Elle te va super bien cette tenue, remarqua Sai en dévorant la blonde de ses yeux.

Evidemment, les tenues étaient toujours un peu moulante. Et Ino avait une plastique déjà très avantageuse au naturel.

\- Hahaha, elle ne te va pas trop mal non plus !

\- J'ai l'air plus féminin, tu penses ? minauda Sai, fermement agrippé à sa planche à voile tout de même.

\- Mais très certainement, ma chère ! plaisanta Ino, suivant son copain dans ses frasques farfelues.

\- Hahahaha !

Ils firent presque la course pour dévaler l'eau scintillante, en continuant de se lancer des piques. A un moment, Ino tomba à l'eau, déséquilibrée à cause de ses rires. Sai, complètement bidonné de son côté, finit par subir la vengeance de la blonde. Nageant habilement et surtout rapidement en direction de son copain, Ino s'appliqua à faire chavirer comme il se devait la planche à voile du brun qui but la tasse puisqu'il riait toujours lorsqu'il tomba à l'eau.

\- Hahaha, comme tu es vilaine ! se plaignit-t-il faussement en ressortant la tête de l'eau.

\- Moi ? Mais pas du tout, rétorqua Ino en prenant une moue faussement innocente.

\- Fallait que je compatisse à ton échec, c'est ça ? railla Sai

\- Quel échec ? Crétin !

Ino assena un coup sur la tête du brun avant de le regarder de haut, tentant de remettre sur pied sa planche à voile. Sai, feintant de bouder, lui tourna le dos et remonta sur sa propre planche.

\- Ben moi, je rentre ! grogna-t-il en souriant dans le dos de la blonde.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es fatigué ! rétorqua Ino en se tournant vers lui.

\- Peut-être bien. Tu es une fille épuisante !

\- Oui ben… La fille épuisante ira sûrement dans la même Université que toi, alors fait attention !

\- Oh misère ! soupira Sai en se passant la main sur le visage avant de rire à nouveau.

Arrivés sur la plage, les deux s'assirent au bord de l'eau, laissant les faibles vagues entraîner leurs pieds un peu plus profondément dans le sable à chaque passage.

\- En attendant… l'année prochaine, hum… commença Ino.

\- Ouiiii ? l'encouragea Sai.

\- Je… Mes parents vont me prendre un appart'… Ils vont à l'étranger pour un an.

\- Vraiment ? Mais… Mais tu vas rester au lycée ?

Sai, paniquant soudainement, regarda avec une mine dépitée la blonde, inquiet pour leur avenir à tous les deux.

\- O-Oui, bien sûr ! C'est juste qu'il est grand, cet appartement… Et… tu voudrais bien venir habiter avec moi l'année prochaine ?

\- Qu… Hein ? Venir dans ton appartement ? Quitter ma famille hystérique ? Vraiment ? Je, oui, oui, oui et oui !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais ! Et puis ça fera vraiment couple de star ! Jeunes, beaux, indépendants et vivant dans une belle maison avec deux chiens et un majordome ! s'extasia le brun, rêvant à des fantaisies idiotes, comme à son habitude.

\- Ouais enfin… C'est un appartement et j'ai pas de chien ni de personnel.

\- Tant pis, je m'en contenterai pour t'avoir près de moi ! déclara théâtralement Sai, la main sur le cœur !

Ino rit face à la bêtise de son copain avant de le faire basculer en arrière. Passant sa main sur le torse offert à elle, elle le regarda de ses yeux coquins.

\- On pourra le faire quand on veut, tu sais, susurra-t-elle.

\- Cette fille veut m'achever, soupira Sai. Dommage que je ne sente pas tes doigts à travers ma super combinaison trop fashion.

\- Crétin.

\- Je t'aime.

Sai leva alors la tête et embrassa sa dulcinée, souriant à travers le baiser, avant de la mettre sur le dos, mouillant ses cheveux dans le sable humide. Mais la blonde ne luit en tint pas rigueur et préféra se mettre à nouveau sur lui. Ils roulèrent ainsi sur la plage, sous le regard perplexe des vacanciers présents. Ces deux-là s'aimaient à la folie. Ou à la bêtise.

.

.

Kiba avait emmené Sakura marcher le long de la plage dans la matinée. Ils avaient ensuite déjeuné dans un petit restaurant, goûtant les spécialités locales, et avaient finalement décidé de se rapprocher de l'hôtel. Le soleil tapait fort maintenant, et Sakura ne supportait pas bien les grosses chaleurs. Sa peau plutôt pâle prenait mal le soleil, et elle avait toujours été sujette aux coups de soleils et aux malaises.

\- Je suis désolée de t'imposer la chambre… On pourra ressortir en début de soirée, s'excusa maladroitement Sakura en s'asseyant sur leur lit, sa tête lui tournant un peu.

Bizarrement, partager le même lit que Kiba ne la dérangeait pas du tout. Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois. Elle qui était si dynamique et rieuse, dans son couple, était bien moins à l'aise. Son esprit de perfection la faisait se sentir différente. Elle avait toujours peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec Kiba. Pourtant, il l'avait rassuré maintes et maintes fois.

\- Bien sûr, repose-toi.

\- Hum, non, je n'ai pas très envie de dormir.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi suis-je une autre Sakura avec toi ?

\- Pardon ?

La rosée baissa les yeux avant de se blottir dans les bras de l'Inuzuka qui s'était étendu sur le lit.

\- Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Sakura ?

\- Je… suis toujours inquiète. J'ai peur de ne pas faire les choses comme il faut.

\- Humf, encore ça… Et si moi je te dis que tu es parfaite, et qu'un peu d'angoisse inutile en moins te ferait le plus grand bien ?

Attentionné, comme à son habitude, Kiba embrassa le fond de la rosée avant de resserrer sa prise. Mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci se positionna sur le ventre et l'embrassa avec passion. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le tee-shirt de Kiba, avant qu'elle ne les enlève précipitamment.

\- Hm ? fit Kiba, déçu.

\- Je… Je ne vais pas trop vite ?

\- Pas spécialement non, tu peux continuer, la rassura le châtain en souriant.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais osé te le dire mais… Hm… J'ai envie de toi…Sauf que… Je ne sais pas si je saurais être raisonnable…

\- Vraiment ?

Sous la surprise, Kiba s'était redressé. Lui qui avait toujours cru que sa petite Sakura n'était simplement pas prête à ce genre de chose apprenait qu'elle y pensait en fait depuis un moment déjà.

\- J'ai envie de te sauter dessus ! s'exclama Sakura. Sauf que… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre alors… J'avais peur que tu me prennes pour une folle si on le faisait !

\- Mfhahaha !

\- Ben vas-y, moque-toi ! bouda-t-elle.

\- Et si on voyait si une tigresse insatiable se cache vraiment en toi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Kiba prit les lèvres de Sakura, avant de se positionner au dessus d'elle. Cette dernière explora son dos de ses mains avant d'enlever précipitamment la chemise rouge de son copain. Kiba en fit de même avec le petit chemisier de l'Haruno.

S'effeuillant peu à peu, il se trouva que Kiba et Sakura s'y prirent bien mieux que ce qu'ils pensaient avant cela. Kiba se montra doux et patient, Sakura comprenant chacune de ses initiatives par un simple regard. Mais la rosée eut un peu raison, quant à ses doutes. En effet, cet après-midi là, les deux amoureux passèrent le pas…trois fois. Une première fois, c'est bien sensé être unique, n'est-ce-pas ?

.

.

Sasuke avait découvert au fil des derniers mois une nouvelle passion du côté de son blond angélique. En effet, Naruto, depuis les thermes, semblait apprécier tout ce qui touchait aux anciennes coutumes et endroits traditionnels. C'est ainsi que Sasuke avait fait la surprise à Naruto de l'emmener sur une colline de l'île où se trouvait un temple encore ouvert.

\- Nous y voilà, annonça-t-il quand ils furent arrivés, mains dans la main et un peu éssouflés.

\- C-C'est sublime ! s'exclama Naruto.

Le blond avait ouvert en grand ses yeux bleu ciel et regardait, littéralement émerveillé, l'édifice imposant qui lui faisait face de toute sa majesté. Il s'approcha lentement, comme s'il calculait chacun de ses pas, suivis par un Sasuke éternellement amusé de la naïveté et de la curiosité timide et enthousiaste à la fois de ce blond si avide de savoir ce que lui réservait encore le monde.

Tous les deux entrèrent, une sérénité nouvelle à l'esprit, dans l'atmosphère spirituelle du temple. Peu de personnes s'y trouvaient, et il y régnait une magie venue d'un autre temps. Les colonnes de vois étaient gravés et partiellement peintes. Des idoles dorées reposaient dans le fond de la salle, entourées d'offrandes et de bougies. Sur les coussins prévus à cet effet, Sasuke et Naruto s'agenouillèrent, en position de prière. Sasuke chuchota au blond ce qu'il était sensé faire, et se concentra de son côté. Cet endroit, dans toute sa grandeur, rendait son esprit clair et moins sombre que d'habitude. Il lui semblait que, sous ses genoux s'ouvrait son avenir.

# _Je fais la prière de ne jamais plus perdre un être cher. Laissez-moi, je vous en pris, rester à ses côté pour toujours. Naruto est tout pour moi. Ne nous séparez que dans bien longtemps. Et protégez mon frère, qui commence sa vie. Faites en sorte que je puisse lui pardonner bien qu'il n'ait commis aucune faute. Je voudrais tant pouvoir le revoir comme mon grand frère… Je voudrais partager avec lui comme avant. Donnez-moi la force de le retrouver véritablement…_ #

De son côté, Naruto observa du coin de l'œil le brun qui semblait terriblement concentré. A son tour, il finit par fermer les paupières. Un frisson le parcourut, alors qu'il se concentrait au mieux pour formuler son vœu.

# _Je…fais la prière de toujours pouvoir rester auprès de Sasuke, de madame Tsunade, et de monsieur Jiraiya. Et de toutes les personnes importantes pour moi. Même si le travail ou les déménagements nous séparent, je serais très heureux de passer encore du temps en leur présence. Je voudrais aussi avoir le courage, un jour, pas tout de suite, mais pas trop loin non plus, de pouvoir affronter mon passé. Aidez-moi à le combattre pour ne plus jamais inquiéter Sasuke… et protégez-le, lui aussi._ #

Naruto sentit une main sur son épaule. Rouvrant lentement ses paupières, comme s'il avait été assoupit, il découvrit le visage remplis de tendresse à son égard de Sasuke. Le brun fit un petit signe de tête signalant qu'ils devraient peut-être partir pour laisser la place à d'autres. Naruto se leva, les genoux un peu endoloris, et glissa sa main dans celle de Sasuke.

Ils retournèrent à la périphérie de l'île, sans se presser, sans même savoir vraiment où ils allaient. L'île était assez vaste, et ils n'en avaient pas encore fait tout le tour. Sasuke tenait toujours la main de Naruto, qui semblait fatiguer, dans la sienne. Ils arrivèrent finalement au bord de la plage. Ici, le sable n'avait pas atteint la côte, laissant les hautes herbes jaunies au soleil se faire bercer par le vent, tout doucement.

\- L'herbe est douce ici, remarqua Naruto. On dirait qu'elle est faite de laine, ou comme une peluche… Ou comme toi !

\- Moi ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Tu as la peau douce.

Sasuke, gêné, fit un petit sourire. Naruto ne se doutait toujours pas que ses phrases si innocentes étaient des compliments touchant aux yeux de l'Uchiha. Son ange était plein de poésie et de tendresse. Naruto vint se loger dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur de son corps alors que la fin de l'après-midi se faisait un peu plus fraîche. Les mains dans le dos du blond, Sasuke observait le ciel prendre des teintes orangées et rosées, colorant les nuages les plus hauts dans le ciel.

\- On peut s'assoir ? demanda timidement Naruto.

\- Bien sûr. Tu es fatigué ?

\- Un petit peu… Mais je suis content que l'on ait pu trouver un endroit pareil. Il n'y a personne ici.

En effet, Sasuke songea qu'ils avaient dû s'éloigner de la zone où était massée la plupart des touristes. Même la mer semblait plus silencieuse en cet endroit. Les vagues venaient doucement, ronronnant presque. On n'entendait que le bruissement de l'herbe, et le vent agitant les feuilles des arbres.

Naruto s'était assit entre les jambes de Sasuke qui était adossé à un palmier. Les bras de l'Uchiha enserraient le corps frêle du blond. Il était content de noter que celui-ci avait tout de même pris du muscle récemment. Les cheveux couleurs blés de Naruto lui chatouillaient le menton, tandis qu'il caressait les bras bronzés accrochés aux siens.

\- Je suis content que cela ne te dérange pas qu'Itachi soit venu habité dans le même immeuble que nous, confessa subitement Sasuke.

\- J'aime bien ton frère. Et puis… Je pense qu'il est heureux de pouvoir se permettre de t'approcher.

\- Hm.

\- Il ira mieux, parce qu'il t'as, chuchota le blond.

\- Tu penses ? fit Sasuke, un peu surpris.

\- Hm. Oui. C'est toi qui me fais me sentir mieux. Alors ça devrait aussi marcher pour lui.

\- Pourtant, c'est Jiraiya qui lui a trouvé un emploi, pas moi.

\- Mais c'est toi qui le fais sourire en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

\- Merci Naruto, fit le brun, réellement reconnaissant.

\- Hm ?

\- Tout semble si simple lorsque que c'est toi qui le dis. Comme si… rien ne pouvait empêcher le fait que tout se déroule de la meilleure façon… Tu as un sacré don !

Naruto rit doucement, laissant son poids aller contre le torse du brun. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, avant que l'adolescent ne se retourne finalement pour regarder Sasuke. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, et il offrit son plus mignon sourire mutin au brun.

.

* * *

.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'Uchiha, contaminé par la bouille du blond.

\- Je me disais que… Cet endroit est exceptionnel… Et… Je voudrais qu'on immortalise cette image de façon exceptionnelle aussi !

\- Oh ?

Lentement, toujours les yeux plongés dans ceux du brun, Naruto approcha son visage, et passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun. Sasuke se figea, mais le laissa faire. Puis, tout aussi méthodiquement, Naruto se mit debout, et recula de quelques pas, s'enfonçant dans les herbes hautes qui cachèrent bientôt ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Il rit légèrement, appréciant la caresse des tiges jaune pâle sur ses mollets, avant de s'accroupir, de sorte à n'être plus vu par l'Uchiha.

Celui-ci, intrigué, s'approcha à pas de loup. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier endroit où il avait aperçu Naruto, il le trouva, assit en tailleur, sa chemise bleue ciel étalée derrière son dos. Le blond était en train de se défaire de son pantalon de la même façon. D'un geste de la main, l'ange d'humeur joueuse fit signe au brun de le rejoindre.

\- Tu devrais en faire autant, dit-il d'une voix enjouée, avant de poursuivre son effeuillage.

L'Uchiha ne se plaignit pas de l'initiative du blond, et apprécia la vue de son amant en face de lui alors qu'il enlevait ses propres vêtements, les yeux remplis de désir. Tout deux finirent par déshabiller l'autre, les mains tremblantes alors qu'ils s'embrassaient chaudement, jouant dans les hautes herbes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux nus comme au premier jour. Finalement, le brun reprit les choses en main, allongeant Naruto sous lui. Les herbes se tassèrent sous le corps halé du blond, et celui-ci soupira d'aise au contact.

\- C'est vraiment…parfait… susurra-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

# _Là, je suis prêt à parier qu'il a fait exprès de prendre ce ton._ # pensa Sasuke en souriant en coin.

De ce qui tenait de l'attitude naturelle de Naruto ou de ses petites attentions qu'il avait acquises avec le temps pour faire fondre le brun, l'Uchiha savait à peu près les différencier, à présent. L'adolescent apprenait à une vitesse folle, après tout. Et ce, peu importe le domaine. D'un geste calculé, il se replaça au-dessus du blond, entre ses jambes écartée lascinevement. Il fit remonter son torse d'un mouvement langoureux pour arriver au niveau du visage avide de baiser. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds en halo autour de son visage fin, tout était captivant.

\- Tu es incroyable, souffla l'Uchiha.

Les lèvres du blond laissèrent le passage à la langue de Sasuke de façon automatique, alors que ses mains se fondaient dans les cheveux noirs corbeau. Naruto rompit le baiser le temps d'une phrase avant de reprendre.

\- Et nous sommes au beau milieu de nos vêtements éparpillés…

Sasuke acquiesça avant de reprendre ses attaques, surveillant de ses yeux onyx le visage exalté de son amant qui laissait des gémissements s'échapper de ses lèvres avant de rougir, embarrassé. Il laissa le blond parcourir son corps de ses mains avant d'en faire de même, glissant ses mains sur l'épiderme hypersensible du blond. Un soupire mêlé d'un léger gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Naruto qui resserra sa poigne dans le dos de Sasuke, griffant ses omoplates, tandis qu'un râle s'échappa de la gorge de l'Uchiha. Tous deux partageaient une telle passion après ces quelques mois, et il ne fallait pas un seul mot pour qu'ils comprennent ce que l'autre désirait. Conscient du plaisir du blond, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de s'attaquer à son entrejambe, tout en le préparant méticuleusement, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas l'aide d'un quelconque lubrifiant en pleine nature.

\- Mmmmaaah…

Son ange réagissait si merveilleusement que l'Uchiha se demanda s'il n'allait pas se libérer par le simple mouvement de sa main sur un point précis de son anatomie. Faisant varier le rythme de ses caresse, il tortura ainsi le blond jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace crispée de sa part ne le fasse réagir. Délaissant un peu cette partie de son corps sous les protestations indignées de Naruto, il le fit taire d'un baiser enflammé avant de le préparer avec la plus grande délicatesse. Puisqu'il fallait que ce moment soit des plus exceptionnels, il ferait en sorte qu'il soit comme un rêve pour eux deux.

\- Sasuke…

Le corps hâlé du blond s'arquait au contact des doigts du brun en lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs entrejambes douloureusement. Le brun était de plus en plus impatient. Naruto le comprit lorsqu'il posa ses orbes bleus sur lui. D'une main sur sa nuque, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant.

\- Hmmm… Vas-y… supplia-t-il, ses yeux embués fixés sur l'Uchiha.

\- Oui ? fit le brun dans un murmure.

\- S-S'il te plait…

Sasuke lâcha un râle, presque un gémissement, sous l'assaut d'un contact de l'entrejambe de Naruto avec la sienne. Le blond rit doucement, sentant le brun entrer doucement en lui. Il aimait la façon qu'avait l'Uchiha de le prendre, toujours soucieux de sa fragilité. Il entoura le bassin du brun de ses jambes, se collant un peu plus à lui alors qu'il sentait Sasuke commencer à bouger en lui.

\- Vilain garçon… chuchota-t-il à l'attention de l'Uchiha avant de se perdre dans les méandres du plaisir.

Sentant son amant accélérer, Naruto l'entoura fermement de ses bras, criant lorsque cette nouvelle position apporta l'accès parfait à un point sensible en lui. Sasuke s'appliqua à revenir frapper encore et encore le même point. Il embrassa encore et encore la bouche brûlante de son ange alors que celui-ci ne voyait déjà plus rien devant lui, malgré ses yeux grands ouverts, comme ébahit. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, et Sasuke sentit une bouffé de chaleur grandir en lui. Lorsque le corps de Naruto se crispa sous lui, une décharge de plaisir parcourut son propre corps. Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un même râle entre bestialité et pure sensualité, avant de s'affaler sur le sol, toujours enlacés. Pantois, ils s'allongèrent confortablement, les yeux rivés vers le ciel.

Après un dernier baiser sur le nez, Sasuke laissa finalement s'endormir le blondinet, avant de prendre le même chemin. Dans ses bras dormait la plus étrange et la plus belle des créatures qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Son ange. Naruto. Et les étoiles foisonnant dans le ciel d'été qui couvrait l'île de son manteau bleu nuit veillaient sur lui, sur eux.

.

* * *

 _Et voici le dernier chapitre d' **Odd Doll**!_

 _J'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu ! **Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster**. Je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite de la fin avec Sasuke et Naruto. Je ne suis pas une très bonne pondeuse de lemon, donc bon... J'ai mis du temps à me motiver à changer ça du mieux que je le pouvais (parce que je suis toujours une grosse flemmarde). Le chapitre était un peu trop puéril à mon goût (mais j'étais plus jeune aussi quand j'ai écris ça, donc c'est logique)._

 _ **Merci d'avoir suivi Odd Doll !** N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit **commentaire** d'appréciation si c'est le cas :) **C'est bon pour ma motivation !**_

 ** _Mettez aussi l'histoire en favoris ;)_**

 _Si vous n'avez pas lu **Le Renard et l'Assassin** , c'est une histoire finie. Je continue de publier **Ange Déchu** dès que possible également :3_

 ** _Merci pour votre soutien, pleins de bisous, et à la prochaine !_**


End file.
